Kreise des Phönix
by Ephri Potter
Summary: Sechs Jahre sind seit dem Fall Voldemorts vergangen. Harry Potter, nun Lehrer in Hogwarts, sowie seine Kollegen Hermine Granger und Severus Snape sind Beobachter eines außergewöhnlichen Treffens, das auf Hogwarts stattfindet. Wer sind die Prioris?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Schon vor Stunden hatten sich schwarze Gewitterwolken gebildet, welche sich nun vollständig vor die Sonne geschoben hatten. Die Bäume wiegten sich im aufkommenden Wind hin und her, bereit den sich aufbauenden Sturm willkommen zu heißen. Schatten zeichneten sich auf der Erde ab, schemenhafte Figuren, die ineinander zu verschmelzen schienen. Kein Laut war zu hören, außer dem Rauschen des Windes und eine unnatürliche Stille hatte sich über die Wälder gelegt. Die sonst munter zwitschernden Eulen waren verstummt und auch aus den umliegenden Wäldern war kein Vogelgesang mehr zu hören

Der Wind hatte inzwischen an Stärke zugenommen und der erste Regen eingesetzt. Ein Blitz erleuchtete den Himmel und kurz darauf war das Grollen eines Donners zu hören. Der Wind hatte sich längst in einen Sturm verwandelt, welcher an den Bäumen rüttelte und das Brechen von Ästen war zu hören. Die Zahl der Blitze nahm zu und das damit verbundene Donnergrollen wurde lauter. Die dunklen Wolken bewegten sich mit dem Sturm und zogen jetzt schnell am Himmel entlang.

Nicht, dass Gewitter um diese Jahreszeit etwas Besonderes gewesen wären, aber bei diesem Unwetter war eine unterschwellige Magie zu spüren, eine Magie, die etwas Bedeutsames anzukündigen schien. Das Rauschen des Sturmes war inzwischen zu einem Heulen angewachsen und der herabfallende Regen glich einer Sintflut. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihren Mantel nun vollständig über das Land gelegt und nur die Blitze erhellten diese Schwärze.

Plötzlich war kein Blitz mehr am Himmel zu sehen. Unvermittelt durchbrach ein lauter Donnerschlag die Stille und am Himmel erschienen fünf Blitzstrahlen. Die Strahlen formten sich zu fünf Zeichen, welche sich wie von Geisterhand zu einem Pentagon anordneten. Ein Zeichen schien heller als das andere zu leuchten. Ein Summen war zu hören und die Schwingungen, welche von den Zeichen ausgingen deutlich zu spüren. Noch einmal leuchteten die fünf Zeichen strahlend auf bevor sie vollständig verschwanden und mit ihnen die Dunkelheit.

„Charles ist also von uns gegangen.", durchbrach eine spöttische Stimme die Stille. Schemenhaft waren drei Personen zu erkennen, die in einem Dorf, etwas abseits von London, auf den Zinnen einer eingefallenen Burg standen und dieses Schauspiel verfolgt hatten. „Ihr wisst was das bedeutet, meine Freunde.", konnte man die Stimme nun sagen hören und um die Lippen des Mannes spielte ein eiskaltes Lächeln. „Nun hält uns keiner mehr auf!"


	2. Die Bitte

**Die Bitte**

Nervös ging Arthur Weasly im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab. Er versuchte seine Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen, doch bei jedem Schritt und jedem Gedanken an das bevorstehende Gespräch wurden der Knoten in seinem Bauch und der Klumpen in seinem Hals größer.

„Sag mal Arthur, warum läufst du herum wie eine aufgescheuchte Henne?", unbemerkt hatte Albus Dumbledore das Büro betreten und stand jetzt mit einem amüsierten Grinsen vor Arthur Weasly. Arthur zuckte kurz zusammen und blickte dem Schulleiter Hogwarts in die Augen. Ein kurzes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. In Albus Blick konnte man nun Besorgnis sehen.

„Also Arthur, setz dich erstmal und beruhige dich und dann erzähl mir bitte warum du mich so dringend sprechen wolltest." Er wartete bis Arthur Platz genommen hatte bevor er sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl hinter dem großen Schreibtisch niederließ. Abwartend sah er die vor sich sitzende Person an. Er kannte Arthur Weasly schon lange und so nervös hatte er ihn noch sie gesehen, selbst nicht in der Zeit als sie gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten. Dumbledore bemerkte, dass der Mann vor ihm sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, seinen Kopf hob und ihn nun mit einem gefassten Blick anschaute.

„Nun, Albus es mag dir eigentümlich vorgekommen sein, dass ich so nervös war und ich muss leider gestehen es noch immer bin. Aber wenn ich dir erst einmal mein Anliegen dargebracht habe wirst du meine Unruhe wohl verstehen.", begann der Rothaarige zu sprechen. Albus hatte bei den letzten Worten interessiert aufgehorcht, was würde ihn da wohl erwarten?

„Nun eigentlich ist es ganz einfach", fuhr Arthur fort. „An das Zaubereiministerium wurde eine Bitte herangetragen, welche wir im Grunde nicht ausschlagen können. Leider beinhaltet diese Bitte auch Hogwarts und deshalb bin ich heute hier." „Um was für eine Bitte handelt es sich dabei?", fragte Albus gleich darauf. „Und inwiefern geht es dabei um Hogwarts?"

„Es ist so, dass in Hogwarts ein Treffen stattfinden soll.", kam die Antwort. „Das Treffen ist für Oktober geplant und wird drei Wochen umfassen. Die Teilnehmer dieses Treffens würden die gesamten drei Wochen auf dem Hogwartsgelände verbringen." Einen Einwand erwartend sah Arthur den Schulleiter an, doch dieser schwieg und wies ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung an Weiterzusprechen. „Nun, das Ministerium wurde gebeten dieses Treffen auszurichten und für den Schutz der Anwesenden zu sorgen, d.h. dass neben den Gästen dieses Treffens auch Auroren auf dem Gelände Hogwarts stationiert wären."

Wieder warf Arthur dem Schulleiter einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Dumbledore hatte noch nicht vor Fragen zu stellen, er wollte sehen was Arthur noch so alles von sich aus erzählen würde.

„Nun, wie gesagt, ist das Ministerium für das Treffen verantwortlich. Die Gäste würden nicht im Schloss wohnen sondern in Zelten, die vor dem Schloss aufgestellt werden. Uns ist es natürlich wichtig den Schulbetrieb nicht zu stören und …" An dieser Stelle unterbrach Albus ihn. „Nun das lässt sich ja wohl nicht vermeiden oder glaubst du wirklich den Schülern würden riesige Zelte, eine Menschenansammlung und stationierte Auroren entgehen?" Albus konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste genau, dass an normalen Unterricht in einer solchen Situation nicht zu denken war und wahrscheinlich wusste das auch Arthur Weasly.

„Nun Arthur, ich sehe keinen Grund warum dieses ominöse Treffen nicht auf Hogwarts stattfinden sollte, jedoch würde ich gerne wissen, wer an das Ministerium herangetreten ist. Auch wenn Auroren anwesend sein würden, möchte ich doch vermeiden, dass meine Schüler in Gefahr sind, geschweige denn, jemand verletzt wird. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich zuerst den Veranstalter kennen muss, bevor ich dem Treffen meine Zustimmung gebe." Albus Stimme war ernst geworden und der Blick, den er Arthur jetzt zuwarf unterstrich dies zusätzlich.

Arthur begann unter diesem Blick wieder unruhig auf seinem Sitz herumzurutschen und seine Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet. „Es ist so", begann er ohne dabei aufzublicken, „dass die Bitte direkt vom Rat der Priori gekommen ist." Albus hatte scharf die Luft eingezogen. Priori? Auf Hogwarts? Kein Wunder das Arthur so nervös gewesen war. „Was wollen die Priori? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann liegt das letzte Treffen Jahrzehnte zurück. Und warum soll das Treffen ausgerechnet in Hogwarts stattfinden?" Albus Körper hatte sich angespannt und dieser Umstand entging Arthur nicht.

Gott er hatte gewusst, dass Dumbledore nicht einfach ja sagen würde, wenn er erst einmal wusste, wer nach Hogwarts kommen wollte. Er kannte niemanden in der Zaubererwelt, den nicht ein beklemmendes Gefühl oder Furcht überkam wenn er das Wort Priori hörte und Albus schien diesbezüglich auch keine Ausnahme zu sein. Arthur räusperte sich bevor er antwortete. „Anscheinend wird ein neuer Rat gewählt. Die Beweggründe warum sie das Treffen unbedingt in Hogwarts durchführen wollen sind auch dem Ministerium nicht bekannt Albus. Jedoch nehmen wir an, dass Hogwarts für sie einen neutralen Ort darstellt. Dir ist sicher bekannt, dass einige der Konvente nicht unbedingt dieselben Ansichten vertreten."

„Ja das ist mir bekannt und genau das macht mir auch Sorgen. Die Prioris sind undurchsichtige Wesen, Arthur. Niemand weiß auf wessen Seite sie stehen oder welche Art der Magie sie nutzen. Nur eines ist allgemein bekannt, dass ihre Zauberkräfte außergewöhnlich stark sind und sie über uraltes Wissen verfügen." Albus hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und begonnen in seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen, wie es schon Arthur zuvor getan hatte. Arthurs Augen folgten den Bewegungen des alten Mannes. Er konnte Dumbledore förmlich denken hören. „Hat das Ministerium denn schon zugesagt?", fragte dieser nun. Er war neben der Vogelstange stehen geblieben und fuhr Fawkes, seinem Phönix, über den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben uns etwas Zeit erbeten um uns mit allen Betroffenen abzustimmen. Der Rat hat dies akzeptiert und uns sieben Tage für eine Entscheidung gegeben." „Nun, das ist wenigstens etwas Positives.", meinte daraufhin Albus und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Albus ich weiß, die ganze Angelegenheit ist äußerst, nun sagen wir mal, prekär. Um ehrlich zu sein will das Ministerium das Anliegen der Prioris nicht ablehnen. Man will die Gelegenheit nutzen und dem Rat zeigen, dass der Zaubereiminister und die gesamte Regierung den Prioris wohlwollend gegenüber stehen. Uns ist klar, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit aber bei dir liegt." „Ich nehme einmal an, dass sie gerade deshalb dich zu mir geschickt haben.", in Albus Augen lag wieder ein amüsierter Ausdruck.

Schlagartig nahmen die Wangen von Mr. Weasly eine rötliche Färbung an und Albus wusste er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. „Nun, es ist wie es ist.", meinte Arthur und sein Gesicht glich nun einer reifen Tomate. „Jedenfalls brauche ich eine Entscheidung von dir Albus. Am Besten so schnell wie möglich." Und bei diesen Worten war Arthur aufgestanden. Auch Albus erhob sich, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, direkt auf den anderen zu.

„Du wirst sicher verstehen Arthur, dass ich eine solche Entscheidung nicht übereilt treffen kann. Ich muss zuerst darüber nachdenken und die einzelnen Aspekte abwägen. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich dir in spätestens zwei Tagen meine Antwort zukommen lassen werde."

„Nun Albus, ich danke dir, dass du Zeit hattest dir unser Anliegen anzuhören. Ich werde jetzt nach London zurückkehren und den Minister informieren." „Tu das. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise". Arthur drückte kurz Albus Hand und verließ dann eiligst das Büro des Schulleiters. Dieser hatte inzwischen wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz genommen und starrte gedankenverloren auf Fawkes.

Ein Seufzen entkam ihm, als er die Ausführungen Arthurs noch einmal in Gedanken durchging. Prioris in Hogwarts! Er wusste nicht ob das gut oder schlecht sein würde. Er wusste nur, dass er diese Angelegenheit unbedingt mit seinen Lehrern besprechen musste und insgeheim war er schon auf deren Reaktionen gespannt. Und mit einer sorgenvollen Miene griff er nach einem, der vor ihm liegenden Schokofrösche und steckte ihn sich in den Mund.


	3. Dumbledores Entscheidung

**Dumbledore's Entscheidung**

„Danke dass ihr euch alle so schnell bei mir eingefunden habt." Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die versammelte Lehrerschaft gleiten. Er hatte nicht alle zu sich gerufen, nur die, seiner Meinung nach Wesentlichsten. Minerva McGonagall stand rechts von ihm und musterte ihn besorgt. Sie spürte die Unruhe und wusste, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, wenn Albus so kurzfristig eine Lehrerversammlung einberief.

Neben ihr, lässig an die Wand gelehnt, stand ein junger Mann mit strubbeligem schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen, welche hinter einer Brille versteckt waren. Sein Blick war erwartungsvoll auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. Albus schmunzelte, Harry war wahrlich durch und durch ein Gryffindor, selbst jetzt noch als Lehrer. Man konnte ihm die Neugierde an der Nasenspitze ansehen.

Sein Zaubertränkelehrer hingegen stand neben dem Jungen und starrte diesen aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Albus grinste in sich hinein, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er jeden Moment damit gerechnet, dass Severus Harry für sein legeres Verhalten Punkte abziehen würde. Zum Glück aller ging das ja bei Kollegen nicht und Gott sei Dank hatten die beiden ihre Differenzen schon vor Jahren beigelegt, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Tod von Albus nur vorgetäuscht worden war um Severus' Position bei Voldemort zu stärken und so Harry und den Orden zu unterstützen.

Albus Blick glitt an Severus vorbei und fiel auf eine junge Frau, welche sich im Hintergrund hielt. Auch in ihren Augen konnte er Neugierde erkennen, aber auch einen leichten Hauch von Besorgnis. Albus lächelte, Hermine war eindeutig zu oft mit Minerva zusammen, deren Überfürsorglichkeit hatte anscheinend auf die junge Ex-Gryffindor abgefärbt.

Neben Hermine standen noch Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick. In der Mitte des Raumes, nicht zu übersehen stand Rubeus Hagrid. Albus Blick glitt zurück zu Minerva und er warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

„Meine lieben Kollegen. Ich hatte heute Besuch von Arthur Weasly. Er ist mit einer Bitte des Zaubereiministeriums an mich herangetreten. Diese Bitte ist der Grund warum ich diese kleine Versammlung einberufen habe. Ich würde gerne eure Meinungen dazu hören." „Um welche Bitte handelt sich den hierbei Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Professor Sprout nun interessiert.

„Nun meine Liebe anscheinend soll im Oktober ein großes Treffen stattfinden und der Ort für dieses soll Hogwarts sein. Arthur bat mich um meine Einwilligung diesbezüglich." „Ein Treffen Albus? Welcher Art, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigte sich nun auch Minerva. „Nun es geht um die Neuwahl des Rates der Priori.", kam die Antwort. Professor Sprout keuchte auf und auch Professor Flitwick zog scharf die Luft ein. Hermine war blass geworden und auch Minerva stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry und Hagrid blickten den Schulleiter überrascht an, nur Severus' Miene war keine einzige Gefühlsregung zu entnehmen, seine Augen jedoch hatten sich bei Dumbledores letztem Wort merklich verdunkelt.

„Priori!? Albus das ist nicht dein Ernst!?" Fassungslos starrte Minerva ihn an. „Ja, Professor Dumbledore, ich kann das auch nicht glauben.", warf nun Professor Sprout ein.

„Wir wissen doch nichts über Prioris und das was die Allgemeinheit von ihnen weiß, beruht doch nur auf Geschichten und Gerüchten! Ich halte es für zu gefährlich so mächtige Zauberer in die Nähe unserer Schüler zu lassen.", setzte jetzt Professor Flitwick nach.

Albus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. So bestimmend hatte er Professor Flitwick ja noch nie erlebt.

„Ich bitte Sie, die Prioris sind auch nur Zauberer. Es handelt sich doch nicht um Monster, wie jene die von Hagrid angeschleppt werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ministerium für Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sorgen wird, sollte diese Veranstaltung auf dem Schulgelände stattfinden und außerdem sind im aller schlimmsten Fall immer noch wir hier zur Verteidigung der Schüler.", kam es jetzt vom Zaubertränkelehrer, der es Albus inzwischen gleich getan und sich auf einem der Sessel niedergelassen hatte. McGonagall und Flitwick starrten ihn entgeistert an. „Aber Severus ich bitte Sie, gerade von Ihnen hätte ich eine ablehnende Haltung erwartet. Schlicht die Tatsache, dass die Prioris so außergewöhnliche Zauberer und Hexen sein sollen und wir so wenig über sie wissen, stellt eine Gefahr für uns dar." Minervas Stimme klang nun ziemlich aufgelöst.

„Wenn ich mir mal die Frage erlauben darf, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Was genau sind diese Prioris eigentlich?", kam es nun von Hagrid. Minerva McGonagall drehte die Augen über und Professor Sprout entkam ein kurzes, mitleidiges "oh".

Das wiederum rief nun Hermine auf den Plan. „Siehst du Hagrid, um die Prioris ranken sich viele außergewöhnliche Geschichten. Niemand kennt sie und ihre Lebensweise wirklich. Sie sind sehr verschlossen und leben nur in ihrer Gemeinschaft. Das wenige, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft wirklich weiß, ist, dass sie über erstaunliche Zauberkräfte verfügen und Bewahrer von uraltem magischem Wissen sind."

„Aber wenn keiner was Genaues über sie weiß, woher woll'n die Leute dann wissen, dass sie gefährlich sind?", fragte Hagrid und in seinem Blick konnte man eindeutig Unverständnis sehen. „Ich mein, dass ist wie mit den Tieren und magischen Geschöpfen. Viele sehen gefährlich aus, aber wenn man sich näher mit ihnen beschäftigt, merkt man, dass sie in ihr'm Inneren unschuldig sind wie Lämmchen."

Harry konnte nun das Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten. Zuerst der Blick und jetzt diese Aussage von Hagrid. Hermine und Minerva starrten ihn böse an.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber allein der Vergleich Prioris und Lämmchen, ich finde den zum Schießen!" Er warf den beiden einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Aber vielleicht hat Hagrid mit seinen Ausführungen gar nicht mal so Unrecht.", schaltete sich nun Severus wieder ein und alle Augenpaare ruhten jetzt auf ihm.

„Wie meinst du das mein Junge?", fragte jetzt auch Albus. Er war sichtlich überrascht über die Reaktion seines Tränkeprofessors. „Nun, uns würde sich in der Zeit des Treffens die einmalige Gelegenheit bieten, diese seltenen "Wesen" genauer zu studieren. Vielleicht könnten wir einiges über ihre Lebensgewohnheiten und Fähigkeiten in Erfahrung bringen. Außerdem denke ich, wäre es auch für unsere Schüler von Vorteil, wenn das Mysterium Priori ein wenig beleuchtet werden würde."

„Also ich sehe das wie Professor Snape.", meinte nun auch Hagrid und warf Snape einen dankenden Blick zu. „Das ist doch der helle Wahnsinn!", kam es jetzt völlig ungläubig von Professor Flitwick. „Sie werden diesen Vorschlag doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen Professor Dumbledore!?"

„Also ich finde Severus hat eigentlich Recht. Ich meine, seien wir doch mal ehrlich, wer von uns würde nicht mehr über die Prioris wissen wollen? Also ich platze fast vor Neugierde!", meinte Harry nun. „Das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, sie waren ja auch ein Gryffindor und die stecken ihre Nase generell in Dinge, die sie nichts angehen!", entgegnete jetzt Professor Flitwick empört.

Diese Aussage brachte ihm sowohl einen bösen Blick von Harry als auch von Hermine ein, welche alsgleich zu ihrem Kollegen meinte: „Wissen Sie was Professor Flitwick, auch ich sehe dieses Treffen als gute Gelegenheit unser aller Horizont zu erweitern. Selbstverständlich hege ich Zweifel und ich will die Besorgnis, die ich verspüre nicht abstreiten, doch wir sollten uns nicht allein wegen unserer Angst vor dem Unbekannten neuem Wissen oder Personen gegenüber verschließen."

Albus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er hatte in Hermines Augen, während dieser kleinen Rede, deutlich Trotz aufblitzen sehen können. Bedächtig erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und schaute in die Runde bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Ich danke euch für eure Meinungen und Ausführungen, meine Freunde. Ich kann nur sagen, dass jeder von euch Recht mit seinen Argumenten hat und diese Entscheidung nicht leicht zu treffen ist. Dennoch obliegt es mir zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Ich stimme den Ausführungen von Severus und Hermine zu. Wir sollten das Risiko eingehen und die Priori auf Hogwarts willkommen heißen."

Professor Flitwick sackte in sich zusammen und auch Professor Sprout sah alles andere als erfreut aus. Minerva war an Albus herangetreten und blickte ihm nun vorwurfsvoll in die Augen, doch dieser zwinkerte ihr nur begütigend zu. Hermine, Hagrid und Harry hatten die Entscheidung Dumbledore's mit Aufregung vernommen, für sie stand fest, dass ein großes Abenteuer auf sie wartete. Und Severus? Nun ja, der Zaubertränkelehrer saß in seinem Sessel und unbemerkt von den anderen huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.


	4. Vorbereitungen

**Vorbereitungen**

Albus hatte seine Entscheidung umgehend an Arthur Weasly geeult. Dieser hatte ihm ein Schreiben mit den genauen Daten des Treffens und der Anzahl an Teilnehmern zukommen lassen. So wurde allen Lehrern mitgeteilt, dass neben den Auroren mit 15 Priori zu rechnen sei, drei pro Haus.

Für das Treffen selbst würden die Priori die große Halle benötigen, wie oft und wie lange konnte das Ministerium Albus nicht mitteilen, da sie dies auch nicht wussten. Auch die Frage der Nahrungsversorgung war noch nicht gänzlich geklärt. Albus sah zwar kein Hindernis darin die Priori durch die Hauselfen mitversorgen zu lassen, jedoch wusste keiner so genau ob dies auch gewünscht werden würde.

Die Eltern der Schüler wurden von Professor Dumbledore persönlich über den Sachverhalt informiert. Einige waren schockiert, andere verängstigt. Albus versuchte, so gut es ging, den Eltern ihre Sorgen und Bedenken zu nehmen. Er erklärte ausführlich die Pläne des Zaubereiministeriums und die damit verbundenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Außerdem wies er auf die starken Schutzzauber rund um Hogwarts hin, die zusätzlich vorhanden waren.

Die Schüler waren über das bevorstehende Ereignis durch ihre Hauslehrer informiert worden. Wie zu erwarten standen die Gryffindor der ganzen Sache positiv gegenüber.

Albus hatte ein Lachen unterdrücken müssen, als Minerva ihm erzählte mit welcher Begeisterung Harry seinem Haus die Nachrichten über das bevorstehende Priori Treffen überbracht hatte. Auch die Slytherin Schüler hatten die Information gefasst aufgenommen. Natürlich waren sie nicht in einen Freudentaumel verfallen, wie die jungen Löwen, die das ganze als großes Abenteuer ansahen, aber man konnte bei den Slytherin zumindest Neugierde entdecken.

Wie zu erwarten hielt sich die Begeisterung der Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Schüler in Grenzen. Professor Sprout und Flitwick hatten keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, was sie von der Entscheidung des Schulleiters hielten und so hatten sie den Kindern eingebläut sich auf jeden Fall von den Priori fern zu halten.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. In Anbetracht der Länge des Treffens und der damit verbundenen räumlichen Umstrukturierungen waren alle Lehrer gefordert. Es wurden alternative Stundenpläne erstellt und Raumaufteilungen geplant. Die Lehrer wurden angewiesen in der Zeit des Treffens die Anzahl ihrer Rundgänge durch die Gänge zu erhöhen und speziell in den Abendstunden auf Ausreißer und umherschleichende Schüler zu achten.

Der Zaubereiminister würde erst bei Eintreffen der Priori auf Hogwarts erscheinen um die Begrüßung vorzunehmen. Vorab hatte das Zaubereiministerium aber bereits Auroren geschickt, welche die Mitglieder der Konvente begrüßen sollten, obwohl niemand genau wusste, wann und vor allem wie diese anreisen würden.

Die Auroren selbst waren für die Zeit des Treffens im Schloss untergebracht, insgesamt waren es 15 - man hätte meinen können für jeden Priori einen. Unter den Auroren waren alte Bekannte, wie Allistor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks aber auch Ronald Weasly. Die Begrüßungen fielen herzlich aus.

Moody erzählte einige abenteuerliche Geschichten von Einsätzen, die sie in der letzten Zeit gehabt hatten und Tonks schwärmte ihnen von ihrem Leben mit Remus vor. Die größte Wiedersehensfreude gab es jedoch bei den drei Freunden. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen, denn das letzte Mal hatte sich das goldene Trio bei Rons Hochzeit mit Lavender Brown gesehen und das war vor gut sechs Monaten gewesen.

Jetzt saßen die drei in der großen Halle und Ron konnte es zuerst gar nicht glauben als er hörte, dass Harry nun Hauslehrer der Gryffindors war und nicht Hermine. „Das ist ja der helle Wahnsinn. Was hat denn Snape dazu gesagt? Der muss ja aus allen Wolken gefallen sein!", Ron konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Tja, was glaubst du denn? Er hat glaub ich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Harry diese Position bekommt.", meinte Hermine mit einem Lachen.

„Und weißt du was das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, ich durfte es ihm selbst sagen.", kam es nun von Harry. Ron blickte ihn ungläubig an und dann brachen alle drei in lautes Gelächter aus. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, schweifte Rons Blick über den Lehrertisch. „Apropos Snape, wo ist den unser allseits beliebter Zaubertränkeprofessor?", fragte er nun seine zwei Freunde. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ ihren Blick über die Köpfe der Anwesenden gleiten.

„Keine Ahnung Ron, mir ist bis jetzt auch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er nicht anwesend ist.", antworte Hermine ihm, nachdem sie ihren Rundblick abgeschlossen hatte. „Also bitte Herm, alle Schüler sind fröhlich und gut gelaunt, es gibt kein nervöses hin und her Gerutsche auf den Bänken, wie kann einem das nicht auffallen?", kam nun die Frage von Harry und dabei hatte er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Also dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass auch ich nicht perfekt bin Harry.", und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen. „Gott, dass ich das noch erleben darf.", kam es nun von Ron. „Die allwissende Hermine Granger gibt zu nicht perfekt zu sein. Jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben." Und mit einem gekonnten Seufzen ließ sich Ron vom Sessel gleiten. „Ronald Weasly, man sollte meinen du wärst erwachsen geworden. Was würde wohl deine Frau dazu sagen, wenn sie dich jetzt so sehen könnte?", hörte er Hermine vorwurfsvoll sagen, als er sich aufrappelte um sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen.

„Also Lavender würde wahrscheinlich sagen, Ron du hast ja so recht, mein Schatz." Harry musste an sich halten um nicht wieder laut loszulachen. Es war einfach herrlich seinen beiden besten Freunden bei ihren kleinen Wortgefechten zuzuhören, das erinnerte ihn sehr an ihre Schulzeit. „Wisst ihr was", meinte Harry nun entschieden, „wir sollten uns keine Gedanken mehr um Snape machen, sondern uns lieber dem Essen widmen."

Das ließen sich die beiden Zankäpfel neben ihm nicht zweimal sagen und so machten sie sich über das bereits servierte Essen her.

Der zwischenzeitlich vermisste Zaubertränkeprofessor hingegen saß im Wohnzimmer seiner Räume und hatte sich das Essen von einem Hauselfen bringen lassen. Zum Essen hatte er sich ein Glas Rotwein eingeschenkt, aus welchem er jetzt einen Schluck nahm. Gedankenverloren wanderte er zu einem Bücherregal und zog ein, in Leder gebundenes Buch heraus.

Er schlug das Buch auf und entnahm ein postkartengroßes Blatt Papier. Langsam ging er zu einem grünen Sofa und lies sich darauf nieder. Er seufzte als er das Stück Papier betrachtete, bei dem es sich augenscheinlich um eine Fotografie handelte. Liebevoll betrachtete er das Foto und ließ seinen Zeigefinger darüber gleiten. „Bald schon werde ich dich wieder sehen.", dachte er und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Seine Gedanken wurden durch das Schlagen der Turmuhr unterbrochen, welche ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ja am Nachmittag noch zwei Stunden zu unterrichten hatte. Schnell erhob er sich und legte das Bild auf den kleine Wohnzimmertisch vor dem Sofa, bevor er eilig seine Räume verließ um in seinem Büro noch die, für den Unterricht, erforderlichen Unterlagen zu holen.

Der Hauself, der später das Geschirr wegräumte, staunte nicht schlecht als er neben einem benutzten Rotweinglas ein Bild fand, auf dem Professor Snape mit einem hübschen jungen Mädchen im Arm abgebildet war. Und was den kleinen Hauself noch mehr erstaunte als das gefundene Bild selbst, war die Tatsache, dass die Personen auf der Fotografie fröhlich in die Kamera lächelten und miteinander zu scherzen schienen.


	5. Ankunft

Zuerst mal: Vielen lieben Dank für die Kommis! Es liest also doch wer meine FF "freu"

Na dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ankunft**

Zufrieden mit den vergangenen zwei Unterrichtsstunden kam Severus in sein Quartier zurück. Wieder einmal hatte er diesen geradezu unfähigen Kindern vor Augen geführt was es hieß einen Severus Snape zu ärgern, Hufflepuff war jetzt um 50 Punkte ärmer. Mit einem Plumps ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und musste grinsen. Es hatte bis jetzt nie einen Jahrgang gegeben, indem nicht durch einen oder mehrere Schüler ein Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht worden wäre. Severus musste bei so viel Unfähigkeit immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. Er ließ seinen Blick durch seine Räume gleiten und stellte überrascht fest, dass anscheinend ein Hauself das Mittagsgeschirr abgeräumt und stattdessen eine Schale mit Schokoladenkeksen gebracht hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Foto, das vor ihm auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wann die Priori wohl eintreffen würden. Er war auf dem Rückweg zu seinen Räumen Potter, Granger und Weasly über den Weg gelaufen als diese gerade heiß die möglichen Transportwege der Priori diskutierten.

Severus hatte nicht vorgehabt stehen zu bleiben, war aber dazu genötigt gewesen, als Weasly auf ihn zugekommen war um ihn zu begrüßen. Severus konnte eindeutig ein unterdrücktes Lachen im Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindors erkennen. Natürlich, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Sie hatten ihm wahrscheinlich erzählt, dass Potter Hauslehrer der Gryffindors geworden war und seine Reaktion auf diese Tatsache. Sie hatten ihn auch nach seiner Meinung zum Thema Anreise der Priori gefragt, doch Severus meinte nur, dass die Prioris wahrscheinlich keine herkömmliche Anreiseart wählen würden. Dann hatte er sich verabschiedet und war in Richtung Kerker weiter geeilt.

Jetzt allerdings hatte er das Gefühl in seinen Räumen ersticken zu müssen, aber er konnte ja wohl schlecht zurück zu dem goldenen Trio gehen. Das würde ja so aussehen als ob er ihre Anwesenheit nötig hätte. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. Nein, er würde vor dem Schlafengehen noch einen kurzen Spaziergang am See machen, die frische Luft würde seine Gedanken klären und ihn ruhig schlafen lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen tummelten sich in der großen Halle die Schüler. Es war ein reges Treiben und man konnte von allen Seiten leises Gelächter hören. Auch am Lehrertisch wurden eifrig Unterhaltungen geführt.

Hermine und Ron diskutierten gerade über ein neu verabschiedetes Zauberergesetz, Harry lauschte einer Geschichte von Moody und auch der Schulleiter führte ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall.

Nur ein gewisser Zaubertränkelehrer saß still am Tisch, in seine Zeitung vertieft, das Treiben um ihn herum nicht beachtend.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur großen Halle aufgerissen und Mr. Filch stürmte aufgeregt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Dabei rief er immer wieder den Namen des Schulleiters und in seiner Stimme war Furcht zu hören. „Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Draußen! Vor dem Schloss! Argh!", beinahe wäre er über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. „Vor dem Schloss, Riesenzelte, drei Stück! Aus dem Nichts! Komische Farben!"

Außer Atem blieb er vor Dumbledore's Platz stehen. Schlagartig waren alle Stimmen in der Halle verstummt. Alle Aufmerksamkeit lag jetzt auf Filch, der zitternd vor dem Schulleiter stand. Auch Severus hatte von seiner Zeitung aufgesehen und seine Augen hatten einen wachsamen Ausdruck angenommen. „Nun Argus, beruhige dich und wiederhole doch noch einmal deine Worte.", meinte nun der Schulleiter an Filch gewandt.

Dieser zitterte noch immer heftig und hatte Mühe sich zu sammeln.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Erklärungen übernehmen.", hörte man nun eine dunkle Stimme vom Eingang der Halle her sagen. Alle Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig Richtung Tür. Dort standen ca. 13 Personen, alle in dunkle Mäntel mit Kapuzen gehüllt, welche über ihre Köpfe gezogen waren. Die Gesichter durch grüne Masken verdeckt, nur die Augen waren zu sehen. Aus der Gruppe lösten sich nun drei Gestalten, die mit festen Schritten die Halle durchquerten und geradewegs auf Dumbledore zugingen und kurz vor Filch stehen blieben. Dieser starrte die drei Personen aus großen Augen an, bevor er sich schnell hinter einen Auror stellte, der am äußeren Ende des Tisches saß.

Ein dunkles Lachen war hinter den Masken zu hören. Abschätzend und überlegen. „Nun Albus Dumbledore.", kam es von dem Mann, welcher sich direkt vor den Schulleiter gestellt hatte. „Das Haus der Kalé grüßt euch und eure Lehrer. Die komischen Farben, die euer", ein herablassender Blick glitt über Filch, „Hausmeister erwähnt hat, sind die Farben unseres Hauses. Grün und gold, in diesen Farben sind unsere drei Zelte gehalten, die wir vor eurer Schule aufgeschlagen haben."

Albus hatte sich bereits aus seinem Sessel erhoben und war nach vorne getreten. „Es ist uns eine Ehre das erlauchte Haus der Kalé in Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu dürfen."

„Vielen Dank Professor.", erwiderte nun der Zweite. „Wie ihr seht sind wir 13 Personen und es werden noch einige Mitglieder unseres Hauses folgen, deshalb würden wir euch bitten uns, wenn es keine Umstände macht, zwei bis drei Hauselfen zur Verfügung zu stellen.", fuhr er fort. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und auch die Lehrer sahen sich überrascht an. Niemand hatte mit so vielen Leuten gerechnet. Albus hingegen setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und meinte:

„Dies meine Herren wird kein Problem darstellen. Ich werde sofort drei Hauselfen in eure Zelte schicken lassen, die euch bis zum Ende eures Treffens zur Verfügung stehen werden." Freundlich nickte der Schulleiter den drei Personen vor ihm zu. Diese erwiderten kurz das Nicken bevor sie mit wehenden Mänteln die Halle verließen und ihren bereits wartenden Tross mit sich nahmen.

„Sag mal Ron, wusstet ihr, dass wesentlich mehr Prioris zu dem Treffen kommen würden als 15?", fragte Harry nun seinen langjährigen Freund. Dieser starrte ihn kurz an, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, wir wussten nichts und ich glaube auch nicht das Zaubereiministerium, sonst hätten sie sicher mehr Auroren hierher geschickt." „Also ich denke ja, dass die Prioris absichtlich nicht die genaue Zahl der Anwesenden bekannt gegeben haben.", meinte Harry nun und sein Blick glitt über die Köpfe der Schüler. Er konnte in den Gesichtern Erstaunen aber auch Angst und Besorgnis sehen.

„Wir sollten auf alle Fälle die Augen offen halten, besonders da jetzt allem Anschein nach mehr Prioris als erwartet auf dem Gelände sein werden.", äußerte sich Harry nun. „Sieh an, Mr. Potter ist zu klaren Überlegungen fähig.", konnte man nun eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihnen hören. Alle drei blickten in schwarze Augen, unter spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nun Professor Snape ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, auch ich bin zu logischem Denken fähig.", erwiderte Harry mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Severus sah ihn daraufhin an und konnte ein Lachen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Hermine schien das zu bemerken und schaute ihn daraufhin komisch an. Severus fing ihren Blick auf und zum ersten Mal registrierte er, dass hier nicht mehr eine ehemalige Schülerin vor ihm stand, sondern eine junge Frau, die inzwischen Professorin für Arithmantik in Hogwarts war.

„Bei Merlin, wie mir scheint, hat Mr. Potter seine Pflichten als Lehrer erkannt. Nun kann es ja nur mehr bergauf gehen.", und mit diesen Worten verließ der Zaubertränkeprofessor die Halle und ließ drei Personen zurück, welche ihm ungläubig hinterher starrten.

„Hat er gerade eben einen Scherz gemacht?", wollte Ron verwundert wissen. „Anscheinend Ron. Wer hätte das gedacht, Severus hat also doch Sinn für Humor.", antworte Hermine ihm bevor sie auch vom Tisch aufstand und auf den Ausgang zusteuerte. Ron und Harry blickten sich an und man konnte sehen dass sie im Moment dasselbe dachten. Seit wann, bei Merlin, nannte Hermine Snape beim Vornamen?

Unbemerkt von den Auroren, Schülern und Lehrern, waren weitere Zelte auf dem Gelände Hogwarts erschienen. Alle in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen. Menschen, eingehüllt in langen Mänteln, eilten dazwischen hin und her.

Die Priori waren angekommen.


	6. Wiedersehen

**Wiedersehen**

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel war zu hören und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine hatten alle Mühe sich durch die Schüleransammlung durchzudrängen, die an den Fenstern klebten. „Man könnte meinen hier gäbe es etwas gratis.", hörte Harry Hermine seufzend sagen. Ihnen war klar, dass jeder die Zelte der Priori sehen wollte. Fast alle waren begeistert von den bunten Zelten und den darauf fixierten Flaggen, die sich im Wind bewegten. Besonders die Gryffindors waren fast nicht von den Fenstern wegzubekommen. Hermine warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Weißt du Harry, das alles wäre weitaus erträglicher, wenn du die Schüler deines Hauses nicht gerade zu ermutigt hättest, den Priori positiv gegenüber zu stehen."

Gott sei Dank hatte es bis jetzt noch keiner der Schüler gewagt in die Lager zu gehen und die Lehrer waren diesbezüglich mehr als froh, denn außer dem Haus der Kalé hatte sich noch niemand vorgestellt und man wusste nicht so recht wie die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser einzuschätzen waren.

Eines jedoch war offensichtlich, alle Häuser waren mit weit mehr als drei Leuten angereist. Hermines Schätzung nach, tummelten sich in den Lagern sicher an die 60 Leute. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte darauf natürlich reagiert und noch mehr Auroren geschickt. Der Minister selbst hatte mitteilen lassen, dass er am Ende der Woche nach Hogwarts kommen und über das Wochenende bleiben würde. Von Arthur Weasly wussten sie, dass im Ministerium Hochkonjunktur herrschte. Alles und jeder wollte Informationen zu dem bevorstehenden Treffen. Journalisten belagerten schon seit Tagen das Ministerium und ganz besonders Dreiste hatten ihr Lager vor den Schlosstoren aufgeschlagen oder sich in Hogsmeade eingemietet.

Die große Halle war wie leer gefegt als Severus sie betrat. „Tja, die sind wohl alle im Priorirausch.", vernahm er eine leise Stimme hinter sich. Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder als er sich umdrehte und die Person hinter sich anstarrte. „Schließ den Mund Sev, es zieht und außerdem steht dir das nicht besonders."

Ungläubig betrachtete er die Person, die inzwischen ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. „Wie … ich meine … wie bist du hier rein gekommen ohne dass dich die Schüler gesehen haben?" „Ach weißt du, das ist so ein Vorteil, den man als Priori hat. Wir können erscheinen und verschwinden wo immer wir auch wollen." Und bei diesen Worten hatte sich das Lächeln verstärkt. „Du trägst keine Maske. Wie kommt das? Die Priori, die sich uns gestern vorgestellt haben, haben ihre Masken nicht abgenommen.", meinte Snape nun etwas gefasster. „Hättest du mich denn mit Maske erkannt?", kam unvermittelt die Frage. „Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht.", antwortete der Professor wahrheitsgetreu. „Das hatte ich angenommen und außerdem trage ich ja meinen Mantel und die Kapuze bietet mir Schutz genug."

Langsam hob Severus seinen Arm und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange der Person ihm gegenüber. „Wir sollten gehen, Sev. Die Schüler kommen zurück und ich will nicht unbedingt der Mittelpunkt ihrer Neugierde sein.", und mit diesen Worten wurde nach seiner Hand gegriffen und schon waren beide verschwunden. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon kamen die ersten Schüler um die Ecke.

Mit einem kurzen Summen tauchten beide in den privaten Räumen von Severus wieder auf. Dem Zaubertränkeprofessor war etwas schwindelig und er musste sich auf einen Stuhl setzen, da ihn seine Füße nicht mehr tragen wollten. „Ja ich weiß, es ist etwas ungemütlich, wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist.", hörte er neben sich die Stimme seines Besuchs.

Er sah auf und blickte geradewegs in ein, ihn besorgt musterndes, Augenpaar. „Tja, aber das erklärt wo auf einmal die Zelte hergekommen sind.", meinte Severus mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken und stand auf. Das Schwindelgefühl war verschwunden, aber zur Sicherheit wollte er trotzdem nach einen Schluck Whiskey zur Stärkung nehmen. Sein Besuch hatte sich inzwischen die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen und war gerade dabei den Mantel abzulegen. Er hatte sich gerade ein Glas eingefüllt und sich umgedreht als er in der Bewegung erstarrte. Vor ihm stand nun eine junge Frau. Ihr glattes, goldblondes Haar fiel ihr einige Zentimeter über die Schultern. Sie hatte ebenmäßige Züge und fein geschwungene Lippen. Ihre Augen waren grünbraun.

Er hatte es vorhin bei ihrem besorgten Blick bemerkt. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Sie hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie seine Großmutter sie gehabt hatte, ob sie das wohl wusste? Severus Blick fiel nun auf die Kleidung, welche sie anhatte. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und darüber eine Art Wickelkleid in einem hellen grün. Sowohl auf der Hose als auch auf dem Kleid konnte er Verzierungen entdecken, welche in Silber gehalten waren. Seiner Meinung nach sah sie äußerst slytherinhaft aus.

„Tja, hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich so erwachsen geworden bin. Was?", wurde er gefragt, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gesicht seiner Besucherin lenkte. Er musste einfach lachen, worauf sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. „Was ist bitte so witzig, Sev?", wollte sie jetzt wissen und ihre Stimme hatte einen kühlen Unterton angenommen. „Ach, nur die Tatsache, dass ich gerade eben feststellen musste, dass du wirklich kein kleines Mädchen mehr bist.", kam die lapidare Antwort.

Sofort erhellten sich die Gesichtszüge der jungen Frau und sie lachte kurz auf. Aufmerksam sah sie sich in den Räumen um. „Gemütlich hast du es hier. Richtig heimelig", man konnte deutlich die Ironie heraushören.

Severus zog verärgert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er stand noch immer an seiner kleinen Hausbar, machte sich jedoch auf den Weg um sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin zu setzen. Dabei ignorierte er die junge Frau vollständig. Diese sah ihm jetzt böse nach. „Ach komm schon! Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Du bist doch deswegen nicht ernsthaft verärgert, oder doch?" Langsam folgte sie ihm zur Couch. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich direkt neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. „Bitte Sev. Sei nicht so. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Willst du mich die ganze Zeit, in der ich hier bin ignorieren?", fragte die junge Frau jetzt merklich angespannt. Ihrem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass sie diese Reaktion des Tränkelehrers nicht erwartet hatte.

Severus betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich. Er war nicht wirklich verärgert. Sie hatte ja auch irgendwie Recht. Seine Räume waren nun mal nicht die hellsten und von Gemütlichkeit fehlte jede Spur. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die gesamte Gestalt gleiten. Sie war wirklich erwachsen geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das 12-jährige Mädchen, welches er auf dem Foto im Arm gehalten hatte. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Ihr Lachen war noch dasselbe wie vor 10 Jahren, auch wenn die Augen, die ansonsten vor Freude strahlten, ihn jetzt äußerst beunruhigt anstarrten. Ohne eine Antwort zog Severus die junge Frau einfach in seine Arme und umarmte sie zärtlich. Das Mädchen war zuerst überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung dann jedoch. Als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, konnte man in den Augen des Tränkeprofessors eine Träne sehen. Verlegen hob er die Hand um sie wegzuwischen, dann sah er wieder die junge Frau vor ihm an und sagte in bestimmtem Ton: „Erstens, dich könnte man gar nicht ignorieren und zweitens sind wir eine Familie, Finn."


	7. Begrüßung I

**Begrüßung I**

Severus und Finn saßen noch bis in die späten Abendstunden zusammen. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen und als sich die junge Frau verabschiedete, konnte man auf beiden Gesichtern ein glückliches Lächeln sehen. Finn hatte Severus erzählt, dass die vier anderen Häuser vorhatten, sich morgen in der Früh den Lehrern und Schülern vorzustellen.

Severus hatte zustimmend genickt und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sich einige Lehrer Sorgen machen würden, wegen nun ja, den Gerüchten über die Unstimmigkeiten der Häuser. Finn hatte ihn bei diesen Worten nur stumm angesehen und nichts auf seine Aussage erwidert. Doch an ihrem Blick hatte er erkennen können, dass es sich hierbei um die Wahrheit handeln musste. Er wollte nachfragen, doch Finn musste dies bemerkt haben und gab ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass sie keine Fragen in diese Richtung beantworten würde. Generell hielt sie sich sehr bedeckt mit Erzählungen über die Priori oder die einzelnen Häuser. Sie hörte lieber den Geschichten von Severus zu und fragte ihn nach seinem Leben und dem Leben auf Hogwarts.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf nachdem Finn seine Räume verlassen hatte. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass sie sich so einfach Teleportieren konnte. Er fragte sich insgeheim über welche Fähigkeiten sie noch so verfügte. Er blickte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon spät war. Er würde noch ein paar Arbeiten korrigieren und dann zu Bett gehen.

„Sag mal wo warst du so lange?", fuhr sie eine wütende Stimme an, als Finn sich gerade in ihrem Zelt materialisiert hatte.

Die Stimme gehörte einem Mann um die 35. Sein pechschwarzes Haar, welches zu einem Zopf geflochten war, fiel ihm bis über die Hüften und mit seinen braunen Augen starrte er die junge Frau jetzt böse an. „Was glaubst du wohl?" „Finn du weißt, dass du mit deinem Besuch bei ihm ein Risiko eingegangen bist. Braxas Männer hätten dich fangen können, du warst ohne Schutz unterwegs!"

„Bitte Michael mach jetzt keinen Aufstand. Ich weiß selbst ganz genau, dass es unbedacht von mir war, aber ich bin doch wieder hier und nichts ist passiert. Können wir es für heute nicht belassen?", meinte Finn jetzt leise und sah ihr Hausmitglied bittend an.

Ach komm schon Michael, konnten nun beide eine Stimme in ihren Köpfen hören. Wir halten dich doch auch nie auf wenn du deinen kleinen Freund besuchen willst.

Weißt du was John!? Halt dich aus meinen Gedanken raus!

Und mit einem beleidigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verließ der Priori Finns Zelt.

Danke John! Aber die Anspielung auf seinen Freund hättest du auch lassen können, dachte Finn nun, doch ihr Gesichtsaudruck strafte ihre Worte Lügen, denn sie grinste über beide Ohren.

Du weißt doch morgen hat er sowieso alles wieder vergessen. Du solltest jetzt besser schlafen gehen meine Kleine, denn morgen werden wir Hogwarts die Macht der Synth erleben lassen.

Gähnend streckte sich Finn, bevor sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigte und in einen bereits hergerichteten Pyjama schlüpfte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die drei anderen Betten, welche neben ihrem standen. Sie lächelte kurz, als sie sah, dass die drei jungen Mädchen, welche wie sie ein Mitglied der Synth waren, schon darin schliefen und auch nicht durch die Anwesenheit von Michael geweckt worden waren. Dann ließ sie sich leise unter die Bettdecke gleiten und war keine fünf Minuten später eingeschlafen.

Zur gleichen Zeit legte sich auch ein erschöpfter Gryffindor Hauslehrer in sein Bett. Niemals im Leben hatte Harry vermutet, dass Hauslehrer zu sein so anstrengend sein würde. Aber egal, jetzt lagen alle seine Schützlinge in ihren Betten und auch er konnte sich endlich entspannen. Für Harry war es zur Gewohnheit geworden vor dem Schlafen noch etwas zu lesen, so griff er nach dem Buch, das auf dem Nachtkästen neben seinem Bett lag. Er hatte das Buch erst vor kurzem in der verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek entdeckt. Der Titel hatte in sofort fasziniert und als er die erste Seite angelesen hatte, war er sofort von den Worten gefesselt gewesen. Er betrachtete das Buch in seiner Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern über den eingeprägten Titel. Er seufzte, irgendwie war ihm heute nicht nach lesen. „Tja", dachte er sich, „dann müssen die nächsten Seiten heute wohl ungelesen bleiben." Und er legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch bevor er das Licht löschte und sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ein gutgelaunter Harry Potter in die große Halle und wäre dabei fast mit einem gutgelaunten Snape zusammengestoßen. Harry zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Seit wann war Snape so gut gelaunt? Hatte er vielleicht schon einem unglückseligen Schüler Hauspunkte abziehen können? „Guten Morgen Mr. Potter. Wie mir scheint sind sie heute äußerst gut gelaunt." Harry wurde durch die Aussage des Tränkeprofessors aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Nun, ähm, ja, Professor Snape. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und nicht an den Fenstern kleben …", den Rest ließ Harry offen. Snape lachte kurz auf, was ihm irritierte Blicke von den Schülern und auch einem Teil der Lehrer einbrachte. Unbeeindruckt ging er mit Harry nach vorne zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Du sag mal Harry, was war denn da eben mit Snape los?", wandte sich ihm jetzt Hermine zu. „Ach nichts, er hat nur über einen Scherz von mir gelacht." „Also schön, langsam wird er mir unheimlich.", kam es nun von Ron. „Und mir wird er immer sympathischer.", konnte man nun Hermine seufzen hören, was ihre Freunde veranlasste sich skeptische Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Das Geplänkel wurde durch Dumbledore unterbrochen, der sich von der Tafel erhoben hatte. „Meine lieben Schüler, wie euch wohl nicht entgangen sein wird, sind gestern die Priori auf Hogwarts angekommen. Vertreter eines Hauses haben sich bereits bei uns vorgestellt. Die Vorstände der anderen Häuser haben mich gebeten ihre Vorstellung heute nachholen zu dürfen. Ich habe dieser Bitte natürlich gerne zugestimmt. Sie werden sich uns allen selbst vorstellen. Da mir die Dauer der Vorstellungen unbekannt ist, sind alle Schüler so lange vom Unterricht freigestellt bis diese zu Ende sind."

Dabei warf er seinen Lehrern einen Blick zu. „Und jetzt setzt eurer Frühstück fort. Ich bin sicher die Prioris bleiben nicht unbemerkt wenn sie in der Halle erscheinen.", und mit diesen Worten nahm er Platz und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Die Schüler saßen noch immer schweigend auf ihren Plätzen und so manchem Lehrer war der Appetit vergangen. Alle fragten sich, was sie wohl erwarten würde. Der Auftritt der Kalé war zwar nicht sonderlich einfallsreich gewesen, aber sie hatten alle ihre Überlegenheit spüren lassen. Obwohl, Dumbledore hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass sie etwas Spektakuläres zu erwarten hätten.

Plötzlich jedoch war ein Rauschen zu hören. Es klang wie das Bersten von Wellen. Drei Wasserfontänen schossen zwischen den Tischen hervor und bildeten die unterschiedlichsten Figuren. Die Schüler staunten nicht schlecht als sie Delphine, Schiffe, Vögel und andere Tiere in den Wasserfontänen sahen. Auch die Lehrer konnten ihren Blick nicht von dem Geschehen vor ihnen nehmen. Severus lachte in sich hinein, er fragte sich gerade welchen Auftritt wohl Finns Haus wählen würde. Auf einmal traten aus den Wasserfontänen drei Personen heraus. Sie trugen dieselben Mäntel, welche schon alle an den Kalé gesehen hatten, jedoch war die Farbe ihrer Masken blau. Elegant gingen sie auf den Lehrertisch zu und verbeugten sich kurz, den Beifall der Schüler ignorierend.

„Die Priori des Hauses der Faws grüßen euch. Duncan McLeod, Kyle Andrews und Sina Morana sprechen euch ihre Ehrerbietung aus und danken euch für den freundlichen Empfang unserer Brüder und Schwestern." Noch einmal verbeugten sie sich tief bevor sie vor den Augen aller verschwanden und nur ein Summen war zu hören. Alle hatten erstaunt die Augen aufgerissen, auch das goldene Trio fragte sich gerade, was zum Teufel das gewesen war. Wie waren die so einfach verschwunden?

Doch sie sollten nicht lange Zeit zum Nachdenken haben. Schon war ein neues Geräusch zu hören. Hermine, Harry und Ron schauten sich in der Halle um und ihre Blicke blieben an den Wänden hängen. „Harry, sieh mal! Sind das etwa Flammen!?", konnte man nun entsetzt von Hermine hören. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte. „Ja bei Merlin, das waren in der Tat Flammen, doch sie schienen nichts zu verbrennen.", dachte er. Auch den anderen waren die nichts verbrennenden Flammen aufgefallen. Sie schienen von der Decke herab, über die Wände, auf den Boden der Halle zu kriechen.

Obwohl sie nichts verbrannten, konnte man die Wärme fühlen, die von ihnen ausging. In der Mitte der Halle liefen die Flammen zusammen und entfachten ein riesiges Feuer. Man konnte das Prasseln des Feuers hören als spielte es eine sanfte Melodie. Die Flammen schlugen höher und es erschienen wie zuvor Bilder in ihnen. Diesmal konnten alle die verschiedensten Arten von Raubkatzen sehen. Löwenkinder die miteinander herumtollten, Geparden die über die Steppe jagten, usw. Beifall setzte unter den Schülern ein, die das Spektakel fasziniert verfolgten.

Ein Knall tönte durch die Halle und die Flammen waren verschwunden. An der Stelle des Feuers standen nun drei Personen. Sie trugen ebenfalls Mäntel und Masken und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war die Farbe ihrer Masken rot. Auch sie verbeugten sich vor Dumbledore bevor man eine ruhige und klare Stimme sagen hörte: „Die Priori des Hauses der Minta grüßen euch. Kendra Walls, Rupert Jacobs und Jean Dubois sprechen euch ihre Ehrerbietung aus und danken euch für den freundlichen Empfang unserer Gemeinschaft." Auch sie verbeugten sich noch einmal bevor sie verschwanden.

„Was glaubt ihr was uns noch erwartet?", konnte man Ron jetzt fragen hören. „Was es auch sein mag, die bisherigen Vorstellungen waren einzigartig.", erwiderte Harry und ein Blick in die Gesichter der Lehrer und Schüler aber auch der Auroren zeigte, dass Harry mit seiner Aussage Recht hatte.


	8. Begrüßung II

**Begrüßung II**

Plötzlich stieß ein Windstoß die Tür zur großen Halle auf und Windböen fuhren über die Köpfe hinweg. „Seht doch!", hörte man eine Hufflepuff Schülerin rufen und sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf die Decke der großen Halle. Die Decke hatte sich verändert und zeigte nun Sturmwolken, die schnell, angetrieben vom Wind, dahin zogen. Die Wolken selbst sahen wie große Greifvögel aus, die sich jeden Moment auf die Menschen unter ihnen stürzen wollten.

Der Wind in der Halle wurde stärker und riss das Geschirr von den Tischen. Die Schüler schrieen erschrocken auf, doch als sie sahen, dass das Geschirr im Wind eine Art Tanz aufführte, folgten sie gebannt diesem Spiel. Der Wind lies nach und sanfte Windböen setzen das Geschirr zurück auf die Tische.

Doch schon bald nahm die Stärke wieder zu und die Wolken auf der Decke rasten mit einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit dahin. Unerwartet bildeten sich aus dem Wind drei einzelne Wirbelstürme, die sich auf den Lehrertisch zu bewegten und vor ihm stoppten. Ein lautes Heulen ging durch den Raum und aus den Windsäulen stiegen drei in Mäntel gehüllte Personen. Auch sie trugen Masken, diese waren in Gold gehalten.

Wie die Prioris vor ihnen verbeugten auch sie sich. „Das Haus der Ori grüßt euch. Mac Sutton, Elani Gore und Philip Thomas sprechen euch ihre Ehrerbietung aus und danken euch für die freundliche Aufnahme in Hogwarts." Nach einer knappen Verbeugung drehten sie sich um und gingen durch die Halle zur Tür. Erstaunt zog Hermine die Brauen hoch. „Warum verschwinden die nicht wie ihre Vorgänger, was glaubt ihr?", fragte sie die beiden jungen Männer neben sich.

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, beide wussten keine Antwort darauf. Auch Severus war überrascht gewesen und verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht ganz. Doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit sich ihren Überlegungen hinzugeben, denn schlagartig war die ganze Halle in Dunkelheit gehüllt, sodass man die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte.

Ein ängstliches Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und an einigen Tischen konnte man verhaltenes Schluchzen hören. Nichts geschah, die Dunkelheit verschluckte jegliches noch vorhandene Licht und Kälte breitete sich aus. Hermine erschauerte und war überrascht, als sie spürte, dass jemand ihr einen Umhang über die Schultern legte. Dankbar kuschelte sie sich hinein. Sie konnte Harry und Ron neben sich zittern spüren. Leise hörte sie Minerva, die Albus besorgt etwas fragte. Jeder der Lehrer schien zu spüren, dass die Schüler immer unruhiger wurden. Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs breitete sich langsam Panik aus. Die Dunkelheit hielt jetzt sicher schon einige Minuten an und die Kälte wurde immer unerträglicher.

„Was…was…ist das?", fragte auf einmal jemand. Über den Tischen der Schüler waren wie aus dem Nichts drei helle Lichtkugeln erschienen. Sie schwebten über die Köpfe der Kinder hinweg in Richtung Decke. Dort vollführten sie einen kurzen Tanz bevor sich die Lichtkugeln teilten, und die daraus neu entstandenen Lichtquellen es ihnen nachmachten. Die Lichter kreisten im Dunkeln und formten, den Zuschauern unbekannte Zeichen, dabei tauchten sie die Gesichter in einen leichten Lichtschein. Die Abfolge der Zeichen wurde schneller und änderte sich immer öfter.

Drei der Lichtkugeln lösten sich aus dem Spiel heraus und sanken in die Tiefe. Auf Augenhöhe des Lehrertisches blieben sie stehen und verweilten in der Luft. Hermine zog den Atem ein. So etwas Wunderschönes hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie in das Gesicht von Severus, welcher völlig gebannt auf das Schauspiel vor ihnen starrte. Hermine bemerkte, dass er keinen Umhang trug und blickte an sich herab. Gut das es so dämmrig war, so konnte niemand die Röte in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Ihr Blick ging wieder zu den drei Lichtkegeln vor ihr.

Diese begannen zu vibrieren und ein Summen war zu hören. Immer schneller wurden die Bewegungen der drei Lichter, plötzlich zerbarsten sie und tauchten die Halle in ein gleißendes Licht. Hermine streifte den nun nicht mehr benötigten Umhang ab, denn mit dem Licht war auch die Wärme zurückgekommen. Als sich die Helligkeit gelegt hatte sah man drei Gestalten, welche nun vor dem großen Lehrertisch standen und ihren Blick auf Dumbledore gerichtet hatten.

Auch sie trugen Mäntel, deren Farbe jedoch nicht schwarz war, sondern einen wundervollen Silberton hatte. An den Seiten waren weiße Muster in die Mäntel gestickt, dasselbe weiß, welches auch ihre Masken aufwiesen.

„Das Haus der Synth grüßt euch.", kam nun die Stimme von der links außen stehenden Person, welche einen Schritt nach vorne trat. „John Cromwell spricht Albus Dumbledore seine Ehrerbietung aus.", fuhr die Stimme fort. Nun trat die rechts außen stehende Person nach vorne und sprach: „Michael Stuggs spricht den Kämpfern für Gerechtigkeit, auch Auroren genannt seine Ehrerbietung aus." Zum Abschluss trat auch die, in der Mitte stehende, Gestalt nach vorne und eine helle Stimme sagte: „Finn St. James spricht den Wissensträgern und –verkündern sowie den Wissensempfängern ihre Ehrerbietung aus."

Die Schüler staunten nicht schlecht, denn es war klar dass mit Wissensempfänger nur sie gemeint sein konnten. Ein tosender Applaus brach daraufhin aus, welchem sich auch die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Schüler angeschlossen hatten. Die drei vorne verbeugten sich und sprachen nun gemeinsam. „Wir danken euch für eure Gastfreundschaft und den gewährten Aufenthalt auf den Ländereien Hogwarts."

Der Schulleiter war inzwischen aufgestanden und betrachtete die drei vor sich. Auch er verbeugte sich kurz. „Uns allen ist es eine Ehre die Priori willkommen heißen zu dürfen." Zwei der Priori nickten Dumbledore zu bevor sie vor den Augen alle verschwanden, nur Finn blieb zurück und betrachtete den Schulleiter. Erstaunt zog dieser die Augenbrauen hoch, wusste er doch nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Dennoch lag auf seinen Lippen ein freundliches und zugleich gütiges Lächeln.

Finn ließ ihren Blick nun über den Lehrertisch gleiten. Sie sah Severus, der hinter einer jungen Frau mit braunem Haar stand und seine Hand auf deren Schulter gelegt hatte. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, wie gut dass sie die Maske trug und es so niemand sehen konnte. Sev hatte sich also durch das Lichtspiel zu einer Gefühlsregung hinreißen lassen, wie witzig, dachte sie sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen rothaarigen jungen Mann rechts neben der Frau. Er musste ein Auror sein, zumindest ließ seine Kleidung darauf schließen.

Dann wanderte Finns Blick nach links und sie sah direkt in zwei strahlend grüne Augen, die sich in ihre zu bohren schienen. Der junge Mann, dem die Augen gehörten hatte schwarzes Haar und trug eine Brille. „Interessant.", dachte sie sich bevor ihr Blick noch die anderen Personen am Tisch erfasste. Eine ältere Frau, die einen Spitzhut trug und direkt neben dem Schulleiter saß, sowie einen Halbriesen, eine pummelige Lehrerin und einen etwas zu kurz geratenen älteren Mann.

Finn richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dumbledore, der inzwischen bis über beide Ohren grinste. Er hatte die Musterung natürlich bemerkt. Severus, der inzwischen mitbekommen hatte wo seine Hand gelegen war, hatte diese schnell zurückgezogen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Granger, nichts davon mitgekriegt hatte. Schnell ging er zurück zu seinem Platz.

Finn konnte die neugierigen Blicke der Kinder auf ihrem Rücken spüren. So drehte sie sich kurzerhand um und blickte nun in die Gesichter der Schüler, die sie unverhohlen angafften. Sie klatschte laut in die Hände und durch die Menge ging ein Ruck. Die Schüler sahen sie jetzt betreten und entschuldigend an. Finn war zufrieden und drehte sich nun wieder zu Dumbledore. Dieser, das konnte sie sehen, musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Finn zog leicht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, natürlich konnte das niemand sehen, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Das Haus der Synth bittet den Schulleiter Hogwarts, sowie vier seiner Lehrer und vier der Schüler zu einem Abendessen als Zeichen der Freundschaft und des Respekts." Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Albus sah die Person vor sich erfreut an. „Nun, ich danke dem Haus der Synth für seine Einladung und nehme diese dankend an." „Nun denn. Dann erwarten wir euch morgen Abend um 19.00 Uhr.", kam es von Finn und mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand sie.

Albus nickte zufrieden und warf seinen Kollegen ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu. Severus war bereits aufgestanden und hatte die Halle so schnell wie möglich verlassen, da er Hermine nicht über den Weg laufen wollte. Diese saß mit Harry und Ron noch immer am Tisch und diskutierte, welche Lehrer und Schüler Dumbledore wohl zum Essen mitnehmen würde.

Reviews sind erlaubt und werden sehr gerne gesehen ;-)


	9. Abendlicher Besuch

_Ein dickes Dankeschön an s.r. und Sáthien für ihre Reviews ... wen Dumbledore mit zu dem Abendessen nehmen wird, erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Chap, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses ;-)_

**Abendlicher Besuch**

Verdammt, er hatte seinen Umhang in der Halle vergessen, fiel es einem äußerst grimmig dreinschauenden Zaubertränkelehrer ein, als dieser die Tür zu seinen Räumen mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen hatte.

_Eigentlich hast du ihn bei der kleinen Braunhaarigen vergessen. _konnte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hören und diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig Finn. „Was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Kopf!", rief er wütend aus.

_Gott Sev, beruhige dich. Ich lese schon nicht deine Gedanken, außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen darin was Interessantes zu entdecken. _kam es nun zurück.

Severus knurrte ärgerlich. „Würdest du trotzdem bitte aus meinem Kopf verschwinden!? Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu einfach in meine Gedanken einzudringen?"

_Verzeihung vielmals. Ich hab gespürt, dass du verärgert bist und dachte mir ich kann dich aufheitern. Aber anscheinend hab ich mich da wohl geirrt. Ach ja und noch eins Sev… _

„Was!?", kam es genervt vom Tränkeprofessor.

_Du musst wenn jemand telepathisch mit dir spricht, deine Antworten nicht laut formulieren. Der andere weiß sie sowieso schon und außerdem könnten dich die Personen in deiner Umgebung für, nun sagen wir mal, nicht ganz dicht halten, wenn du mit dir selbst redest. _

Severus konnte noch ein leises Kichern hören und schon war Finn aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Aber das kleine Biest hatte wie immer Recht, seinen blöden Umhang hatte er bei Hermine vergessen.

Er wusste noch immer nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte seinen Platz zu verlassen und sich hinter Hermine zu stellen. Außerdem wie hatte er in dem Dunkel überhaupt den Weg finden können? „Verflixt noch Mal!", stieß er aus. „Welche Möglichkeiten habe ich um meinen Umhang zurück zu bekommen", überlegte er.

Nun erstens, du könntest in die große Halle zurückgehen und dort nachsehen ob sie ihn zurückgelassen hat Severus, sagte er zu sich selbst. Die zweite Möglichkeit, und die wird die wahrscheinlichere sein, ist die, dass du deinen Umhang bei Granger persönlich abholen musst. „Das wäre ja noch schöner.", presste er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Verdammter Umhang, verdammte Granger und verdammte Priori!

Mürrisch ging er zu seiner Hausbar und nahm sich eine Flasche Scotch heraus. Dann griff er in einen kleinen Schrank neben der Bar und angelte sich das passende Glas dazu. Bevor er dazu kam die goldbraune Flüssigkeit in das Glas zu füllen, klopfte es an seine Tür. Resignierend stellte er die Flasche auf die Anrichte und ging zur Tür um diese zu öffnen.

„Professor Granger, was tun sie denn hier?", perplex starrte er die Frau vor seiner Tür an. Etwas zögerlich hob Hermine ihren Arm, seinen Umhang in der Hand haltend. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur Ihren Umhang zurück bringen, Professor Snape.", erwiderte sie leise. „Und mich dafür bedanken, dass sie ihn mir großzügigerweise überlassen haben.", fuhr sie fort und sah ihn dabei dankbar an.

Ihr Blick schien den von Severus einzufangen und eine zeitlang sahen sich beide schweigend an. Severus räusperte sich und unterbrach als Erster den Blickkontakt. „Nun, nicht der Rede wert Miss Granger.", meinte er und sein Gesicht hatte wieder diesen undurchdringbaren Ausdruck angenommen. „Ähm, Professor Snape, da wir ja jetzt Kollegen sind, würde ich sie bitten mich doch Hermine zu nennen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn sie Miss Granger zu mir sagen, erinnert mich das doch ziemlich stark an meine Schulzeit.", konnte er sie nun sagen hören. Innerlich war er erstaunt, zeigte dies jedoch nicht.

„Nun, wenn sie es wünschen, dann müssen sie mich aber auch Severus nennen.", entgegnete er. „Also ich sehe da kein Problem.", kam es nun von ihr und dabei lächelte sie ihn freundlich an. „Nun bevor wir es vergessen, hier ihr Umhang.", und Hermine reichte ihn ihm entgegen. Severus griff danach und ihre Hände berührten sich kurz. Er musste sich beherrschen um nicht scharf die Luft einzuziehen.

„Seit wann bitte schön reagiere ich so auf Granger … nein Hermine?", dachte er. Zu beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken, konnte er den verwirrten Ausdruck in Hermines Augen nicht sehen. „Was bitte schön war das eben?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte deutlich das Kribbeln auf ihrer Hand spüren, an der Stelle an der Severus sie berührt hatte. Severus hatte sich als erster wieder in der Gewalt.

„Nun vielen Dank für das Zurückbringen Hermine, ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht.", und mit einem kurzen Nicken hatte er sich umgedreht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Hermine, von seinen Worten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, starrte auf die geschlossene Tür vor sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen machte.

Severus hingegen stand an die Tür gelehnt und wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Also jetzt hatte er einen Scotch wirklich nötig, dachte er sich, oder einen Heiler für psychisch Gestörte. Seine Reaktion auf Hermine konnte doch nicht normal sein. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er das vor sich stehende Glas, schenkte sich die alkoholische Flüssigkeit ein und trank es in einem einzigen Zug aus.

Hermine war inzwischen in ihren Räumen angekommen. Sie verstand noch immer nicht genau was da gerade passiert war, aber sie war bei weitem nicht so außer sich wie ein gewisser Zaubertränkelehrer. Langsam ließ sie sich auf das rote Sofa vor dem Kamin gleiten und blickte in die Flammen, auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein versonnenes Lächeln ab.

Harry, der die Räume neben Hermine bewohnte, hatte Schritte auf dem Gang gehört und angenommen, dass es sich um herumschleichende Schüler handelte. Deshalb war er auf den Gang hinausgetreten, hatte aber nur noch Hermine in ihren Räumen verschwinden sehen. „Auch gut. Keine Schüler, keine Strafen.", dachte Harry bei sich. Er war noch nicht wirklich müde und beschloss deshalb Hagrid noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Leise ging er durch die Gänge, über die Stiegen zum großen Tor hinaus in den Park vor dem Schloss. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit einem kurzen „Lumos" konnte er zumindest teilweise sehen wohin er ging. Raschen Schrittes eilte er in die Richtung von Hagrids Hütte. Er hatte seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet um den Weg vor ihm besser zu sehen, so bemerkte er die Gestalt nicht, die sich ihm von der Seite näherte.

„Was haben sie auf Kalé-Grund zu suchen?", hörte er eine eisige Stimme neben sich fragen. Erschrocken riss Harry den Kopf hoch und blickte in zwei kalte Augen. „Kalé-Grund?", fragte Harry jetzt irritiert. „Sind sie nicht einer der Lehrer?", hörte er jetzt den Mann neben sich fragen.

„Ähm, ja, in der Tat. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", wollte Harry nun wissen. „Ich bin Morten Braxas, Priori des Hauses Kalé." Den Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes konnte Harry nicht deuten, jedoch hatte ihm die kalte Stimme des Mannes einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. „Sagen Sie Mr. Potter, was tun sie zu so später Stunde denn außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts?", hörte er den Mann neben sich nun fragen und dessen Stimme hatte einen lauernden Ton angenommen.

„Braxas, Braxas, Braxas, es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass Mr. Potter auf dem Weg zu mir war.", vernahm Harry nun eine angenehme Stimme. Er sah, dass hinter der großen Eiche eine Person hervor kam, welche jetzt auf ihn und den Priori zuging. Ungefähr einen halben Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen und Harry konnte erkennen, dass es sich bei der Person um eine junge Frau handelte.

„Ach ja Finn? Der junge Mann will also zu dir?", sprach der Mann sie jetzt an und sein Blick war eisig geworden. „Ja. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen.", und mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Harry warf noch einen Blick zurück und konnte die verärgerte Miene des Mannes sehen. Die junge Frau zog ihn an Bäumen und Sträuchern vorbei, bis sie ohne Vorwarnung stehen blieb. Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu reagieren und rannte direkt in sie hinein.

Das nicht erwartend, verlor Finn das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden, wobei sie Harry, immer noch an der Hand haltend, mit sich riss. Mühsam rappelte sich Harry wieder auf und sah auf die Frau, die jetzt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Die Kapuze ihres Mantels war ihr vom Kopf gerutscht und Harry konnte jetzt blondes Haar erkennen, das ein ebenmäßig geschnittenes Gesicht umrahmte. Höflich hielt er ihr seine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und rappelte sich selbst hoch.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht umrennen.", entschuldigte Harry sich nun bei der Frau und sah sie an. Er blickte in ihm bereits bekannte Augen. „Sie … Sie sind eine Priori, nicht wahr?" „Ja Mr. Potter. Finn St. James, wir hatten heute schon das Vergnügen uns kennen zu lernen.", erwiderte Finn.

„Warum haben Sie sich … Ich meine warum ….? ", stotterte Harry. „Warum ich Sie von Braxas weggeholt habe? Nun, die Kalé's mögen keine Eindringlinge. Wären Sie dort geblieben, hätte er Sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehen lassen und Sie wollen doch noch zu ihrem Freund dem Halbriesen, oder?", erklärte Finn ihm jetzt und lächelte ihm zu. Harry sah sie groß an. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet aber nicht damit einer Priori Angesicht in Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen Mr. Potter. Die Hütte ihres Freundes liegt gleich dort drüben." Harry folgte ihrer Handbewegung und so konnte er sehen, dass bei Hagrid noch Licht brannte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht, Mr. Potter.", und nach diesen Worten war sie in einem der Zelte verschwunden. Harry hatte ihr noch nachgesehen und leicht den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Komische Wesen, diese Priori.", dachte er sich als er zu Hagrids Hütte ging.

_Über Kommis würd ich mich natürlich sehr freuen "mit Keksen und Schoki lockt"_


	10. Das Los entscheidet

_Vielen Dank an s.r. und sittingPencil aka Sáthien für ihre Kommis die versprochenen Keksi und die Schoki überreicht_

**Das Los entscheidet**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ausgeruht auf. Er war zwar bis weit nach Mitternacht bei Hagrid gewesen, aber sobald er in sein Bett geschlüpft war, in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen. Jetzt lag er in seinem Bett und ließ den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren. Er hatte gleich zwei Prioris getroffen, wobei er von einem, oder besser gesagt einer, sogar das Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er musste schmunzeln als ihm wieder einfiel wie er die junge Frau über den Haufen gerannt hatte. Sie war ihm nicht mal böse gewesen.

Harry gähnte und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite um aufzustehen. Er streckte sich noch einmal, bevor er in sein Bad tapste. Dort genoss er als erstes eine ausgiebige Dusche. Fertig geduscht und abgetrocknet schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und war angezogen. Er hatte sich für eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd entschieden. Darüber trug er einen schwarzen Umhang, der an den Borten die Farben Gryffindors aufwies. Er verließ das Bad, griff nach seinen Unterlagen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Hermine und Ron saßen bereits am Tisch als Harry die große Halle betrat. Harry ließ seinen Blick ganz kurz zum Gryffindortisch gleiten um zu sehen, ob dort alles in Ordnung war und ging dann nach vorne zu seinem Platz. „Morgen Ron. Morgen Hermine." „Mor'en Harry!", erwiderte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Guten Morgen Harry.", kam es nun auch von Hermine. Harry setzte sich und griff nach der Kanne mit Kaffee und goss sich eine Tasse ein, als er Ron sagen hörte: „Seht mal Snape ist gerade aufgetaucht. Sieht aus als hätte er nicht unbedingt gut geschlafen. Was meint ihr?" Drei Augenpaare waren nun auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor gerichtet. Severus, welcher die Blicke bemerkt hatte, nickte ihnen kurz zu und ließ sich dann auf seinem Sessel nieder.

Verdammt warum musste Hermine heute Morgen so gut aussehen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er selbst hatte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können, immer wieder hatte er die abendliche Szene vor seiner Tür im Kopf und hatte versucht die Situation zu analysieren, war jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Missgelaunt griff er nach der Zeitung und vergrub sich darin.

„Meine lieben Schüler", hörte man nun die Stimme des Schulleiters, „wie ihr alle wisst wurde ich von einem Haus der Priori zum Abendessen eingeladen und kann vier Schüler dorthin mitnehmen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Schüler aus jedem Haus bei diesem Treffen dabei sein sollte. Welche Schüler genau die Lehrer und mich begleiten werden, wird durch das Los entschieden. Ihre Hauslehrer werden Ihnen alles Weitere in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen erklären."

„Los? Hast du davon gewusst Harry?", hörte er neben sich Hermine fragen. „Nein, das muss Albus gerade erst eingefallen sein.", antwortete er ihr. „Wer von den Lehrern geht denn mit?", fragte nun Ron die beiden. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn an. „Keine Ahnung Ron. Dumbledore hat, soweit ich weiß, noch keine Entscheidung diesbezüglich getroffen. Oder Harry?" „Nicht das ich wüsste.", kam es von Harry. „Tja, ich muss jetzt los, ich hab eine dritte Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin. Wir sehen uns später.", meinte Hermine, bevor sie von ihrem Platz aufstand und den Saal verließ.

Bevor sie jedoch aus der Halle trat, drehte sie sich um und warf einen Blick auf Severus und ihre Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

Dumbledore hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und gemeinsam mit Minerva verließ er den Saal. „Tja, Ron ich muss auch los.", meinte Harry mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken. „Bis später dann!" Ron sah ihn aufmunternd an und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann einem Brötchen, welches vor ihm lag.

„Albus, welche Lehrer werden dich denn zum heutigen Essen begleiten?", fragte Minerva den Schulleiter als sie in seinem Büro angekommen waren. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es noch nicht. Wegen der Schüler würde ich dich bitten mit den Hauslehrern alles weitere zu besprechen. Ich muss noch eine Nachricht an Arthur aufsetzen." „Natürlich, ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern.", kam es nun von der Hexe und sie verließ eiligst das Büro.

Albus setzte sich an seinen Tisch und setzte ein kurzes Schreiben mit dem Inhalt, dass sich nun alle Priori vorgestellt hätten, an Arthur Weasly auf.

Dann rief er einen Hauselfen und ließ den Brief in die Eulerei bringen. Im Anschluss daran begann er sich zu überlegen, welche Lehrer er zu dem heutigen Treffen mitnehmen sollte. Minerva war fix, er wollte, dass die ehemalige Gryffindor Hauslehrerin ihre Vorbehalte gegenüber den Priori ablegte.

Fawkes kurzer Schrei schreckte ihn auf und er sah verwirrt zu seinem Phönix. „Was willst du mir sagen mein Freund?" Der Phönix ließ abermals einen kurzen Schrei verlauten und senkte seinen Kopf Richtung Tisch. Albus Blick ging zu der Lehrerliste. Warum machte er es eigentlich nicht gleich wie bei den Schülern und ließ das Los entscheiden, dachte er auf einmal bei sich. Kurz entschlossen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, dabei hielt er den Stab über die Liste. Heller Rauch war zu sehen und drei Namen standen in die Luft geschrieben. „So, so. Na dann werde ich die drei gleich einmal informieren.", und mit einem kleinen Grinsen schrieb er drei Nachrichten, welche er einem Hauselfen zur Übermittlung gab.

Minerva hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Hauslehrern die Regeln der Losentscheidung mitgeteilt. Nun stand in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum ein magischer Topf, in welchem sich die Namen der Schüler des jeweiligen Hauses befanden. Harry stand umringt von Gryffindor Schülern, die ganz gespannt auf den Topf blickten. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine kurze Formel. Dann erhob sich aus dem Kessel ein Blatt Papier, auf welchem der Name des ausgewählten Schülers stehen würde. Harry griff danach und las den Namen darauf laut vor. „Sarah Brown, 6. Klasse."

Harry konnte einen Freudenschrei hören und ein braunhaariges Mädchen kam auf ihn zu. „Nun Miss Brown. Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie um 18.45 Uhr in der Eingangshalle." In den anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen lief es nicht anders ab. Für Ravenclaw wurde Simon Jenkins, ein Schüler aus dem 3. Jahr dabei sein, Slytherin war durch Leslie Gibson, eine Schülerin aus der 2. Klasse vertreten und in Hufflepuff wurde Marc Mendes, ein Junge aus dem 7. Jahr gezogen. Alle bekamen die Anweisung pünktlich um 18.45 Uhr in der Eingangshalle zu erscheinen.

Zu Mittag trafen sich die drei Freunde in der großen Halle um zu Essen. Ron winkte Ihnen schon fröhlich zu. „Und wie war euer Tag Leute?", fragte er sie. „Nun ja, die Schüler für heute Abend wurden gewählt. Jetzt fehlen eigentlich nur noch die Lehrer", antworte ihm Hermine. „Und wie wars bei dir Ron?" „Ach nichts Besonderes. Wir patrouillieren an den Grenzen Hogwarts. Gehen um die Priori Zelte, aber eigentlich ist es ziemlich ruhig. Man sieht nicht mal einen von denen.", mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken untermalte Ron seine Ausführung. Harry und Hermine lachten kurz auf, denn ihr Freund sah in dem Moment zu witzig aus.

„Ah, Mr. Weasly haben Sie nicht das Clownskostüm vergessen?", hörten sie jetzt jemanden spöttisch fragen. Sie mussten sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Professor Snape hinter ihnen stand. Hermine wollte ihm gerade eine passende Antwort geben, als mit einem kurzen 'Plopp' ein Hauself vor ihnen auftauchte. „Sirs, Madam. Cranky hat Mitteilungen für Sie von Professor Dumbledore, Sir.", und drückte jedem ein Stück Papier in die Hand. Dann verschwand er.

Hermine las die Nachricht zuerst und ihrem Gesicht konnte man die Überraschung ansehen. „Ich werde Dumbledore heute Abend zu den Priori begleiten.", sprach sie. Jetzt sahen auch Harry und Severus auf ihre Zettel. Beide tauschten einen ungläubigen Blick aus, auch sie würden dem Schulleiter heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann sieht man sich um 18.45 Uhr.", kam es nun von Severus. „Und Potter! Seien Sie pünktlich!" Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Hermines Richtung begab er sich zu seinem Platz. „Pah, als ob ich nie pünktlich wäre.", hörte Hermine jetzt Harry genervt sagen und sie konnte sehen wie er Snape einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Weißt du was Harry, du holst mich einfach ab und wir gehen gemeinsam runter. Dann sind wir sicher pünktlich.", meinte sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln auf ihren Freund. „Jetzt lasst uns aber essen." „Ja, Leute! Ich sterbe ja fast schon vor Hunger.", kam es nun von Ron.


	11. Abendessen

Taaaadaaaa! Hier das nächste Chap ... Vielen Dank an Sáthien und s.r. für eure Kommis _knuddl_

**Abendessen**

Hermine stand vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. „Was bitteschön soll ich anziehen?", dachte sie sich und holte ein blaues Kleid aus dem Schrank. Kritisch musterte sie es und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nein, das konnte sie unmöglich anziehen und warf das Kleid auf ihr Bett. Deprimiert setzte sie sich auf die Matratze ihres Bettes und starrte vor sich hin.

Plötzlich stand sie auf und ging zu der alten Kommode, die in ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie zog die oberste Lade auf und zum Vorschein kamen ein langer Rock und ein Oberteil, beides in einem dunklen rot gehalten. Das Oberteil glich einer Korsage und war mit goldenen Fäden bestickt. Der Rock hatte auf der Seite einen kurzen Schlitz und war sehr schlicht gehalten. Ohne zu überlegen griff Hermine nach den Kleidungsstücken und begann sich anzuziehen. Dann ging sie ins Bad und steckte sich ihr Haar locker hoch, sodass vereinzelte Strähnen heraus fielen.

Abschließend tuschte sie sich noch die Wimpern und legte etwas roten Lippenstift auf, dann ging sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte in passende rote Schuhe. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihr, dass sie zufrieden mit ihrer Kleiderwahl sein konnte, bevor sie ein heftiges Klopfen an ihrer Tür aus ihrer Betrachtung riss.

Hastig langte sie nach ihrem schwarzen Umhang und eilte zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

Draußen wartete schon Harry, der sie abholen wollte. Anerkennend nickte er ihr zu. „Du siehst fantastisch aus Hermine! Ron würde jetzt sicher Augen machen." „Danke Harry, aber ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben. Diese schwarze Hose steht dir wirklich ausgezeichnet.", erwiderte Hermine das Kompliment. Ja, Harry hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben. Neben der schwarzen Stoffhose, trug er ein silbernes Hemd und darüber ein schwarzes Jacket. Er hatte bewusst auf seinen Umhang verzichtet. Sein schwarzes Haar hatte er mit etwas Gel in Form gezupft, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Halle, wo sie die anderen treffen wollten. Unten angekommen sahen sie, dass die anderen bereits auf sie warteten. Hermines Blick suchte Severus und sie musste schlucken. Er sah verdammt gut aus. Natürlich war er wie immer vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, aber interessanter weise, war der Umhang, den er trug in einem grün gehalten. Hermine musste fast lachen, ja in slytheringrün.

Harry war Hermines Blick nicht entgangen und er sah seine Freundin verwundert an. Konnte es sein, dass Hermine für Snape schwärmte? „Nun da wir vollzählig sind, können wir uns ja auf den Weg machen.", sagte jetzt Albus und schritt durch das Eingangstor nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von den vier Schülern, Minerva, Severus, Harry und Hermine.

„Was glaubst du was uns bei dem Abendessen erwartet?", fragte Hermine Harry in die Stille. „Keine Ahnung Hermine. Ich bin selbst schon gespannt.", antwortete er ihr. Dumbledore war stehen geblieben.

Sie waren ohne es zu bemerken vor drei weißen Zelten, mit silbernen Verzierungen angelangt.

„Ah, Professor Dumbledore. Wie schön, dass sie alle unserer Einladung gefolgt sind.", sprach sie nun ein Mann, mit kurzem blondem Haar, um die 45 an, der aus dem Zelt getreten war. „Ich bin John Cromwell, wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln in die Runde. Sein Blick ruhte kurz auf Harry bevor er einladend die Hand in Richtung Zelt hob.

Die kleine Gruppe betrat das Zelt und staunte nicht schlecht als sie im Inneren einen runden Eichentisch entdeckten, der für 12 Personen gedeckt war. Um den Tisch standen 12 Stühle, ebenfalls aus Eichenholz mit einer weißen Polsterung auf der Sitzfläche. Die Dekoration des Tisches bestand aus silbernen Rosenblättern und golden glänzenden Efeugeflechten. Im gesamten Zelt schwebten kleine Lichtkugeln, die ein angenehmes Licht verbreiteten.

Hermine hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so etwas Schönes gesehen. Den beiden Schülerinnen vor ihr schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn sie konnte leise bewundernde Seufzer von ihnen hören. Der Priori hob seinen Arm und es leise Musik war zu hören.

„Bitte nehmt Platz. Sobald meine Freunde kommen wird das Essen serviert werden." Er geleitete die Gruppe zum Tisch. Albus nickte ihm freundlich zu und setzte sich als erster hin. Rechts neben ihn setzte sich Minerva. Der Schüler von Ravenclaw und die Schülerin von Slytherin setzten sich neben Minerva. Hermine sah unschlüssig hin und her, bevor sie sich neben Albus setzte. Harry wollte gerade zu dem freien Stuhl neben Hermine gehen als jemand das Zelt betrat.

„Ah, unsere Gäste sind schon da. Wie schön. Herzlich Willkommen! Mein Name ist Michael Stuggs, aber wir kennen uns ja bereits.", meinte er mit einem Zwinkern. John warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Äh, sie kommt gleich. Sie muss nur noch was erledigen.", kam die Antwort.

Der Priori, namens Michael sah unverschämt gut aus. Die Sechstklässlerin aus Gryffindor starrte in mit offenem Mund an. Harry warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, den das Mädchen gekonnt ignorierte. Michael war inzwischen zum Tisch gegangen und setzte sich auf einen der noch freien Stühle. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gruppe schweifen und sein Blick verweilte einen Moment auf Severus. Bevor er seine Augen auf den Eingang des Zeltes richtete.

Die Gruppe folgte seinem Blick und so konnten sie sehen, dass der Zeltvorhang leicht zur Seite geschoben wurde und eine junge Frau eintrat. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Bewunderung als er Finn sah. Finn trug ein langes, zart violettes Kleid aus Satin, welches am Saum Silberverzierungen aufwies und durch zwei schmale Träger gehalten wurde. Der Bund des Kleides, welcher knapp unter der Brust angesetzt war, war mit feinen silbernen Fäden durchzogen, welche schräg nach unten ausliefen.

Dazu trug sie flache, silberne Sandalen. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern und war an den Seiten mit Spangen zurückgenommen. Den einzigen Schmuck, den sie trug, war eine feine Kette aus Silber, an welchem ein Anhänger in der Form eines Pentagons hängte. „Oh, ich komme wohl zu spät.", meinte sie kurz und lächelte die Anwesenden freundlich an.

„Professor, dies ist Finn St. James, sie hat Ihnen gegenüber die Einladung ausgesprochen.", stellte John nun die junge Priori vor. Albus nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Ah, wie ich sehe, sind sie gerade dabei ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass ihr Zaubertränkelehrer sich neben Michael setzt? Michael ist fasziniert von Zaubertränken und allem was damit zu tun hat.", sagte Finn in die Runde.

Sie führte Severus zu seinem Platz und plötzlich fand sich dieser zwischen dem Priori und Hermine Granger wieder. Finn selbst setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben Michael und wies Harry an, den Platz, neben den bereits sitzenden Schülern zu nehmen. Den Hufflepuff Jungen und das Gryffindor Mädchen bedeutete sie, rechts von Harry Platz zu nehmen. Zu guter Letzt nahm John den letzten freien Platz neben Finn ein.

„Nun ich wünsche uns allen einen guten Appetit", sagte er an alle gewandt und klatschte in die Hände. Auf dem Tisch erschienen Platten mit den unterschiedlichsten Gerichten darauf. Hermine betrachtete erstaunt das Gericht vor ihr. Es war ihre Lieblingsspeise.

Sie sah zu den anderen und konnte auch in ihren Gesichtern den erstaunten Ausdruck sehen. „Dieser Tisch füllt sich mit all jenen Speisen, welche sie am Liebsten haben.", erklärte ihnen Finn. „Und er wird sich erst leeren, wenn jeder am Tisch satt ist.", fuhr sie fort. „Ach, das Gleiche gilt natürlich auch für die Getränke.", warf sie noch schnell ein und ließ vor ihrem Teller ein Glas mit Rotwein erscheinen. Die Gäste taten es ihr gleich und schon bald hatte jeder zu Essen und zu Trinken.

Harry warf Finn verstohlene Blicke zu. Natürlich hatte er bei ihrem abendlichen Treffen bemerkt, dass sie hübsch war, doch heute Abend sah sie einfach wunderschön aus. Als hätte sie Harrys Blicke auf sich gespürt, sah sie auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie fing seinen Blick mit ihrem ein und hielt ihn gefangen. Harry schien es als wäre die Welt um sie herum verschwunden.

Abrupt unterbrach jedoch Finn den Blickkontakt und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Das kurze Intermezzo war niemandem außer Severus aufgefallen. Er hatte gerade nach seinem Glas gegriffen und den Blickwechsel der beiden bemerkt. Er selbst hatte sich die meiste Zeit mit Hermine unterhalten müssen, da dieser Michael anscheinend keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatte und es ihn auch nicht interessierte.

Finn hatte da ganz offensichtlich geflunkert um ihn ja neben Hermine setzen zu können. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Warum musste sie sich immer einmischen? Dann wurden seine Gedanken durch eine Frage Hermines unterbrochen. Auch die anderen Gäste waren in kleinere Gespräche neben dem Essen vertieft.

Als das Essen dem Ende zuging verschwanden die ersten Teller vom Tisch und wurden durch Kaffeetassen ersetzt. Als alle fertig waren, stand John auf und ging in eine Ecke des Zeltes, in welcher aus dem Nichts eine Hausbar aufgetaucht war. „Möchte noch jemand von Ihnen einen Brandy oder etwas anderes anstelle des Kaffees?", fragte er höflich. Dumbledore nickte. „Für mich einen Brandy bitte." „Noch jemand etwas? Nun gut.", und mit zwei Glas Brandy kam er zum Tisch zurück. Die Kaffeetassen waren schon gefüllt worden und Minerva nippte bereits an ihrer.

Vor den Schülern stand je ein Glas und eine kleine Karaffe mit Fruchtsaft. Nachdem John wieder Platz genommen hatte räusperte sich Michael und begann zu sprechen.

„Nun da wir alle gesättigt sind, erlauben Sie uns Ihnen vom Haus der Synth und den Priori zu erzählen."


	12. Interessante Informationen

_Ein neues Kapi ... bitteschön ... bittesehr ... Viel Vergnügen! ;-)  
_

**Interessante Informationen**

Gespannt sahen sie den schwarzhaarigen Priori an. Sie alle wussten um die einzigartige Gelegenheit, welche sich ihnen hier bot. Es gab nicht viele Außenstehende, wenn überhaupt einen einzelnen, der detaillierte Kenntnisse über die Priori hatte.

Michael erzählte ihnen, dass es insgesamt fünf Häuser gäbe. Albus nickte. Sie alle hatten die fünf Häuser ja schon kennen gelernt.

„Den Häusern stehen jeweils drei Priori vor.", erklärte er ihnen. „Jedes Haus hat seine eigenen Traditionen und seine eigene Lebensweise. Viele Zauberer halten das Wort Priori fälschlicherweise für die Bezeichnung unserer Gemeinschaft, doch Priori wird nur, wen das 'Penta' erwählt.", erklärte er ihnen. „Was ist das 'Penta'?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Das 'Penta' ist ein mystischer Gegenstand, welcher seit Anbeginn der Prioris mit den Häusern verbunden ist.

Es erwählt die Mitglieder aus den Häusern, welche würdig sind, mit Priori angesprochen zu werden.", antwortete Michael. „Wählt das 'Penta' auch die Mitglieder der Häuser aus?", erkundigte sich Hermine nun weiter. Finn lächelte in sich hinein und warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sie ist klug, er hat einen guten Geschmack.", dachte sie sich. „Ja. Wird ein Kind unter einem der fünf Zeichen geboren, so gibt uns das 'Penta' den Namen des Kindes und seinen Aufenthaltsort bekannt. Die Eltern werden schriftlich über die Gegebenheit informiert und an seinem sechsten Geburtstag kommt das Kind dann in das ihm bestimmte Haus, um dort seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend unterrichtet zu werden.", hörten sie nun John erzählen. „Was genau wird die Kindern gelehrt?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Alles was in Hogwarts auch unterrichtet wird. Nur beginnt die magische Ausbildung bereits im Vorschulalter und die Kinder erhalten gezielten Förderunterricht.", erläuterte Michael ihr.

„Wie viele Mitglieder hat denn das Haus der Synth?", fragte nun Minerva in die Runde. Ihre Augen hatten einen wissbegierigen Ausdruck angenommen. „Nun unsere Gemeinschaft umfasst 80 Personen im Alter von sechs bis 70.", antwortete John mit einem Lächeln. „Doch wir sind bei weitem nicht das größte Haus. Das Haus der Kalé umfasst 200 Zauberer und Hexen." Ungläubige Blicke waren zu sehen. „Das ist ja eine kleine Armee.", flüsterte der Ravenclaw kaum hörbar. „Der Junge, weiß nicht wie nahe er der Wahrheit ist.", dachte sich Finn und warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit interessiert zugehört. Anscheinend musste dieser Ravenclaw etwas Wahres gesagt haben, er konnte es an Finns Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Nicht das sie irgendeine Regung gezeigt hätte, aber er kannte diesen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut, er selbst trug ihn wahrscheinlich viel zu oft.

„Und ist es den Kindern später denn möglich das Haus zu wechseln, oder bleiben sie ein Leben lang einem Haus zugehörig?", fragte jetzt Harry neugierig, dass Thema wieder aufgreifend. „Entwickeln die Kinder während ihrer Ausbildung Fähigkeiten, welche in einem anderen Haus besser gefördert werden können, so ist ein Hauswechsel möglich.", antwortete John ihm. „Außerdem wird ein Wechsel auch akzeptiert, wenn man sich mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus bindet."

Albus zog überrascht eine Braue in die Höhe. Ihm war nicht bekannt gewesen, dass dieses alte magische Ritual noch durchgeführt wurde. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass die alten magischen Traditionen in Vergessenheit geraten waren. „Werden noch andere alte magische Traditionen in den Häusern praktiziert oder ist die magische Bindung die einzige?", forschte er nun bei den Prioris nach. Finn, die die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, ergriff das Wort.

„Ja, die alten magischen Rituale gehören zu unserer Lebensweise. Nicht jedes Ritual wird in jedem Haus gelebt, doch wir akzeptieren die Haltungen der anderen Häuser." Albus nickte. „Wird die Tradition der Anwärterinnen auch akzeptiert?", fragte nun der Hufflepuff. Finn zog unweigerlich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, beantwortete jedoch seine Frage. „Ja, auch wenn unser Haus diese Tradition nicht lebt." „Äh, was genau hat es mit diesen Anwärterinnen denn auf sich?", wollte nun Hermine wissen.

„Anwärterinnen sind junge Gemeinschaftsmitglieder, welche vom obersten Priori des Hauses auserwählt werden einmal den Bund mit ihm einzugehen.", erklärte Finn der Runde. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und Abscheu.

„Heißt das, dass sie gezwungen wird ihn zu heiraten?", fragte sie nach. Finn nickte stumm. „Aber das ist ja furchtbar! Wie kann man eine solche Tradition tolerieren?" Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Auch die anderen sahen die Priori ungläubig an. „Wie gesagt, wir leben diese Tradition nicht, doch sind wir nicht im Recht, dies den anderen Häusern zu verbieten. So wenig es uns auch gefallen mag.", fuhr Finn fort. John und Michael nickten zustimmend.

„In welchen Häusern gibt es denn Anwärterinnen?", fragte nun Minerva. Auch sie fand diese Tradition fürchterlich. „Dies ist eine Angelegenheit der Priori, die wir ihnen nicht mitteilen können.", kam es von Finn und ihr Blick verdeutlichte, dass sie keine Fragen mehr zu diesem Thema akzeptieren würde.

„Die Frage mag vielleicht einfältig erscheinen, aber was genau wird bei diesem Treffen geschehen?", fragte nun Harry, darauf bedacht ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden. Finn warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Der Rat der Priori formiert sich neu. Außerdem wird ein neuer Vorsitzender gewählt.", antwortete John ihm. „Warum jetzt? Soweit ich weiß liegt die letzte Versammlung dieser Art Jahrzehnte zurück.", schaltete sich jetzt auch Dumbledore ein.

„Weil der Vorsitzende des Rates, Charles Benjamin, von uns gegangen ist.", sagte Michael. Harry nahm für einen kurzen Augenblick den traurigen Ausdruck in Finns Augen wahr. Dieser Charles musste ihr anscheinend viel bedeutet haben, dachte er. „Heißt das, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass einer von ihnen den Vorsitz übernehmen könnte?", fragte jetzt der Hufflepuff. „Theoretisch wäre es möglich.", meinte John. „Was genau unterscheidet denn den Vorsitzenden des Rates von den anderen Priori? Wirkt sich dies auch auf die Position des Hauses aus, aus welchem er stammt?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Generell ist es keinem Mitglied eines Hauses erlaubt ein anderes Haus zu betreten, geschweige denn für eine kurze Zeit darin zu leben. Dem Vorsitzenden des Rates jedoch steht es frei, sich in den einzelnen Häusern frei zu bewegen. Er hat die Möglichkeit Kinder anderer Häuser zu unterrichten. Das Haus, aus welchem der Ratsvorsitzende stammt, erfährt eine hohe Würdigung und ihm wird das Wissen des Vorsitzenden zu Teil.", erklärte John.

„Sobald der Vorsitzende gewählt wurde, erhält er das uralte Wissen der Priori und seiner Vorgänger." „Das heißt, der Vorsitzende ist eigentlich ein Gefäß, in welchem sich das gesamte Wissen eurer Gemeinschaften vereinigt!?", staunte nun Severus. „Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.", erwiderte Finn und ihre Augen hatten wieder diesen undefinierbaren Ausdruck angenommen. „Ob sie weiß, wie Furcht einflößend dieser Blick ist?", fragte sich der Tränkeprofessor unmittelbar. „Wie wird der Vorsitzende überhaupt gewählt?", wollte nun die Gryffindor Schülerin wissen.

„Die Wahl erfolgt in mehreren Phasen. Einerseits wird hierbei im Rat über den zukünftigen Vorsitzenden abgestimmt, andererseits wird in den Häusern selbst gewählt. Abschließend wird noch der Wunsch des Verstorbenen berücksichtigt. Doch die endgültige Entscheidung liegt beim 'Penta', welches aus den Ergebnissen schlussendlich den rechtmäßigen Nachfolger bestimmt.", offenbarte Michael ihr den Ablauf. „Kann das 'Penta' sich auch über die Entscheidungen des Rates hinwegsetzen und eine eigenständige Wahl treffen?" Die Frage war von Hermine gekommen, welche sich wissbegierig nach vorne gebeugt hatte, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

Severus lächelte innerlich, so hatte sie als Schülerin auch immer gesessen, das hatte ihn immer ziemlich genervt, doch jetzt fand er es einfach nur niedlich. Hatte er gerade niedlich gedacht? Langsam aber sicher zweifelte Severus an seinem Verstand.

„Ja. Charles wurde auf diese Weise bestimmt. Niemand hatte mit ihm als Nachfolger gerechnet und aus den Ergebnissen und den Gesprächen stand für alle fest, dass der zukünftige Vorsitzende aus dem Haus der Kalé kommen müsste. Doch das 'Penta' hat uns eines Besseren belehrt und im Nachhinein war diese Entscheidung, das Beste das den Prioris passieren konnte.", fuhr John fort und über sein Gesicht hatte sich bei den letzten Worten ein Schatten gelegt.

Finn legte ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihn warm an. Harry hatte die Szene beobachtet und spürte einen kurzen Stich in seiner linken Brusthälfte. Die beiden wirkten so vertraut. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry, ob die beiden mehr als nur Prioris desselben Hauses waren und bei diesem Gedanken zog sich sein Herz schmerzlich zusammen. John lächelte Finn dankend an und griff nach seinem Brandyglas, um daraus zu trinken.

Die Schüler und Lehrer stellten den drei Prioris noch einige Fragen. Insbesondere die Ausbildung und die Fähigkeiten der Prioris betreffend. Sie erklärten ihnen ausführlich welche magischen Fächer in ihren Häusern unterrichtet wurden, jedoch verloren sie kein Wort über die Fähigkeiten, welche sie besaßen.

Als der Abend dem Ende zuging, erhob sich Albus und dankte den Prioris für ihre Einladung und die interessanten Gespräche. Er trat an die drei heran und verabschiedete sich von jedem mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. Finn, die bemerkt hatte, dass die Schüler das Gähnen unterdrücken mussten, hielt Albus Hand fest. „Erlauben Sie mir sie alle in das Schloss zurück zu bringen? Die Kinder sind schon extrem müde.", fragte sie ihn, seine Hand immer noch festhaltend.

Albus nickte, wenn sie mit ihnen mitgehen wollte, warum nicht. Finn jedoch sah kurz zu Severus, dieser hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie die etwas eigenwillige Reisemethode nehmen wollte. „Ich würde sie bitten sich an den Händen zu fassen.", sagte Finn und sah in die Runde. Sie selbst hielt noch Dumbledores Hand und griff dann mit der anderen nach der Hand des Hufflepuff Jungen.

Nachdem sich alle an den Händen gefasst hatten, sehr zu Severus Missfallen, verschwamm die Umgebung um sie herum und alle konnten ein lautes Summen hören, bevor sie mitten in der großen Eingangshalle des Schlosses standen. Verwirrt schauten sich alle um, um dann Finn einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Diese jedoch lächelte leicht, hob ihre Hand zum Abschied und war verschwunden. „Gott ist mir schlecht.", hörte man jetzt Minerva sagen. „Wie können die nur so reisen? Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten.", setzte sie nach.

Severus der vorbereitet gewesen war, fühlte diesmal kein Schwindelgefühl. Anscheinend verging dieses, je öfter man sich auf diese Art fortbewegte. Er blickte kurz zu Hermine, welche ziemlich blass aussah. Potter hingegen stand wie das Leben persönlich neben ihr und stützte sie.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schüttelte den Kopf. Warum hatte das diesem verdammten Bengel nicht das Geringste ausgemacht? Die kleine Gruppe zerstreute sich, die Schüler gingen in ihre Schlafräume und auch die Lehrer begaben sich in ihre Wohnräume. Harry brachte Hermine bis vor ihre Tür und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, dann betrat er seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und ihm war als könne er das Summen noch in seinen Ohren hören. Er fühlte sich leicht und beschwingt. Zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr, schlief er ein.

_"grad ihre Wunschzettel ans Christkind schreibt und Reviews ganz oben auf die Liste setzt"_


	13. Der Zaubereiminister

_Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen hinstellt, sich einen greift und genüßlich mampft_

Danke an sittingPencil und s.r. für eure Kommis!

Viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten Chap_ ... Teller rüberhalt ..._ Bedient euch ;-)  
****

Der Zaubereiminister

„Ah, guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore." Ohne anzuklopfen war der Zaubereiminister in das Büro des Schulleiters getreten. Albus blickte überrascht von seinen Unterlagen auf.

„Ah, Minister Peters, willkommen auf Hogwarts.", begrüßte er dann den Mann vor sich. „Hatten Sie eine gute Anreise?", fragte er nach.

„Es ging.", kam die knappe Antwort. „Wie ich hörte, haben Sie sich mit dem Haus der Synth getroffen?", fragte der Minister nun Albus. „Ja, in der Tat. Die Prioris haben uns zu einem Abendessen eingeladen." „Konnten Sie brauchbare Informationen sammeln?", wollte der Minister nun wissen. Albus fand diese Frage mehr als unpassend.

„Nun, wenn Sie meinen, ob wir angeregte Gespräche geführt haben, so lautet die Antwort ja. Leider haben sie uns aber keine Details aus ihrem Leben erzählt.", erläuterte er dem Minister. Albus würde sich hüten diesem Mann von den alten magischen Ritualen zu erzählen. „Nun, ich hoffe wir haben noch Gelegenheit dazu an Informationen zu kommen.", meinte der andere nun etwas resigniert. „Wie lange dürfen wir Sie denn in Hogwarts willkommen heißen, Minister?", wandte sich nun Albus an ihn.

„Nun leider ist es mir nicht möglich allzu lange zu bleiben. Ich werde den Häusern einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und Geschenke des Ministeriums überreichen. Alles Weitere überlasse ich dann den Auroren." Plötzlich flimmerte die Luft um die beiden herum und ein Summen war zu hören. Albus, der wusste, was nun kommen würde, stellte sich auf unerwarteten Besuch ein. Sekunden später, stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Mantel vor ihnen. „Ah, Minister, wie schön, dass sie in Hogwarts eingetroffen sind. Es ist bereits alles vorbereitet. Die Mitglieder meines Hauses erwarten Sie bereits." Der Mann warf Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu. Albus wusste, dass der Mann vor ihm ein Priori der Kalé war. Er konnte es an der grünen Maske erkennen.

Es wunderte ihn jedoch, dass der Minister den Mann zu kennen schien. „Nun, dann will ich Sie natürlich nicht warten lassen Braxas. Albus Sie entschuldigen mich.", und mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn, verschwand der Minister mit dem Priori.

Albus sah den beiden gedankenverloren nach. Er wusste nicht, wie er das soeben erlebte einschätzen sollte. Anscheinend wollte Peters Informationen über die Priori. Traf er sich deswegen nun mit dem Haus der Kalé? Albus grübelte vor sich hin. Er beschloss seine Beobachtung für sich zu bewahren, jedoch den Minister und diesen Braxas im Auge zu behalten.

Laute Geräusche ließen ihn ans Fenster seines Büros treten und nach draußen sehen. Er erblickte die Zelte der Priori und geschäftiges Treiben um diese herum. Sie hatten gestern einiges erfahren, wobei das Bemerkenswerteste wohl die Eröffnung gewesen war, dass die alten magischen Traditionen gewahrt wurden und die Prioris anscheinend wirklich über uraltes Wissen verfügten.

Albus schmunzelte, selbst Minerva war, trotz ihrer anfänglichen Vorbehalte, äußerst interessiert an ihren Gästen gewesen. Albus konnte die Zelte der Synth deutlich erkennen. Vor dem größten Zelt glaubte er jetzt Peters stehen zu sehen.

An seiner Seite der Priori der Kalé. Anscheinend sprach er mit John Cromwell. Die anderen konnte Albus nirgends entdecken.

Er ging zu seinem Tisch zurück und widmete sich wieder den darauf liegenden Unterlagen. Er hatte sich, nach den Gesprächen des gestrigen Abends, alles über die vergessenen magischen Traditionen und über die Priori aus der Bibliothek kommen lassen. Madame Pince hatte ihm die Unterlagen kurz vor der Ankunft des Ministers gebracht. Albus sah sich die Bücher und Aufzeichnungen kurz durch.

Er stockte einen Augenblick und sein Blick wanderte nochmals über die Bücher vor ihm. Komisch, dachte er sich, er war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass ein Buch fehlen müsste. Es war ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek. Kurz zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er würde Madame Pince einfach später danach fragen.

Albus hatte sich nicht geirrt. Der Zaubereiminister stand zusammen mit Morten Braxas vor John Cromwell und faselte davon, wie geehrt er sich fühlen würde, dass die Priori das Ministerium mit einer so bedeutsamen Aufgabe betraut hatten.

John hatte ihm gelangweilt zugehört und dabei Braxas nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Seit Charles Tod war die Stimmung unter den Ratsmitgliedern rau und kalt geworden. Niemand traute dem anderen. Hätte der Zaubereiminister auch diese Rede geschwungen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass unter den anwesenden Personen vermutlich ein Mörder frei herumlief?

John betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Er war klein und dass was ihm an Größe fehlte, glich er mit seinem Gewicht aus. Die kahlen Stellen am Kopf waren nicht zu übersehen und der Ausdruck der Augen ließ auf einen charakterschwachen Menschen schließen, der sein eigenes Wohl, sofort über das anderer stellen würde. Johns Blick ging zurück zu Braxas.

Er wusste, dass dieser Mann alles dafür tun würde, um den Vorsitz zu erhalten. Wie dieser Junge gestern gesagt hatte, waren die Kalé eine kleine Armee. Hervorragend ausgebildete Kämpfer, die sich nicht davor scheuten ihre Argumente auch mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Braxas sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und John spürte, wie der andere versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

Er musste grinsen. Schon lange war es dem Kalé nicht mehr möglich die Gedanken der Synth zu lesen. Okklumentik war doch eine ganz nützliche Sache, musste sich John selbst eingestehen. Er bemerkte, dass Braxas Augen die Gegend absuchten. Zum Glück waren Finn und Michael jetzt nicht da.

Finn hatte ihm von dem kurzen Intermezzo mit Mr. Potter erzählt. Er wusste, dass Braxas dies als Schmach angesehen haben musste. Eine weitere in der langen Liste derer, die Finn ihm schon zugefügt hat, dachte John.

Als der Zaubereiminister endlich seine kleine Rede beendet hatte, verabschiedeten sich die beiden von John und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Minta.

_Sind sie weg? _

_Ja Finn, ihr könnt wieder auftauchen. _

Kaum gedacht, erschienen seine beiden Freunde neben ihm. „Er hat versucht deine Gedanken zu lesen, nicht wahr?", fragte Finn ihn. „Ja, aber dank deines fähigen Okklumentikunterrichts ist ihm das nicht gelungen."

„Wir sollten trotzdem besser aufpassen. Er hat, woher auch immer, von dem Besuch des Schulleiters bei uns gewusst und allein die Tatsache, dass er mit diesem Minister zuerst bei uns auftaucht.", meinte Michael nun.

„Du hast Recht, solange wir nicht wissen, wer Charles auf dem Gewissen hat, halten wir uns außer bei unsere Zusammenkunft, von den anderen Häusern fern.", erwiderte John. „Haben wir uns verstanden?", sein Blick lag auf Finn. „Finn?", fragte er nach. „Keine Sorge John. Ich hab's verstanden.", antwortete sie ihm. John warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, drehte sich dann aber um und verschwand in einem der Zelte.

„Sag mal Finn, hat dich gestern nicht gewundert, dass dieser Junge etwas von den Anwärterinnen wusste?" „Doch Michael, deshalb war ich auch nicht hier, als Braxas eben kam. Ich hab die Zeit genützt und mich umgehört. Offenbar kennt der Junge ein Mädchen aus dem Haus der Kalé. Sie sind seit ihrer Geburt Nachbarn und anscheinend hat ihm das Mädchen erzählt, dass sie diesen Sommer zu einer Anwärterin wurde."

„Das ist nicht gut. Er trägt ein Geheimnis der Priori mit sich, selbst die anderen Häuser kennen normalerweise die Anwärterinnen nicht. Ist das Mädchen mitgekommen?", fragte er Finn nun. „Was glaubst du denn, das Braxas seine Auserwählte zuhause lässt?" Spöttisch zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ja sie ist hier, doch soweit ich weiß hat der Junge sie noch nicht gesehen."

„Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt.", meinte Michael daraufhin. „Ich will dir ja nicht die Freude verderben, aber du hast gehört was John zu uns gesagt hat. Wir sollen uns von den anderen fern halten.", entgegnete ihm Finn.

Michael sah sie kurz an, bevor er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme fragte: „Seit wann hält sich Finn St. James denn an Regeln?" Finn warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Na gut.", maulte sie. „Mit ein bisschen Glück, müssen wir ja gar nichts unternehmen." Jetzt schenkte sie Michael ein kurzes Lächeln bevor sie sich in Richtung See begab.

Michael sah ihr kurz hinterher, wartend bis sie aus seinem Blick verschwunden war. Dann löste er sich in Luft auf, nur um Sekunden später in einem Zelt, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Bett stand, wieder aufzutauchen, wo er sofort in zwei starke Arme gezogen wurde.

Und? Was sagt ihr? _gespannt schaut_


	14. Gedankengänge

**Gedankengänge**

Finn spazierte gemächlich zum See. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und die Lichtstrahlen brachen sich an der Wasseroberfläche. Eine zeitlang betrachtete sie das Gewässer vor sich und genoss die Ruhe, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Langsam ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zum gestrigen Abend. Sie hatten mehr über ihre Traditionen erzählt, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatten und im Nachhinein war das Essen vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen. Andererseits hatten sie Gelegenheit gehabt, den anderen vielleicht ein wenig ihre Vorbehalte ihnen gegenüber zu nehmen. Oder zu verstärken, wenn man an die Reaktion in Bezug auf die Anwärterinnen dachte, kam es Finn in den Sinn.

Sie seufzte und ließ sich zurück ins Gras sinken. Michael hatte Recht, sie mussten diesen Jungen im Auge behalten. Nicht dass er auf dumme Ideen kam und versuchte seiner Freundin zu helfen. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete sie den Himmel. Wieder entkam ihr ein Seufzer.

Sie hatte deutlich gefühlt, dass Braxas nach ihr gesucht hatte, als er vorhin mit diesem Zaubereiminister im Lager gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass er wütend gewesen war, als sie Harry so einfach vor seiner Nase weggeschleppt hatte. Unbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf und verfolgte mit den Augen die vorbeiziehenden Wolken.

Die erste Sitzung würde bald beginnen und wie sich die Lage jetzt darstellte, würde es ein schwerer und langwieriger Weg bis zur Anerkennung des neuen Ratsvorsitzenden werden. Allein die Tatsache, dass niemand wusste wie Charles ums Leben gekommen war und das gegenseitige Misstrauen, dass daraus entstanden war, ließ keine einstimmigen Entscheidungen erwarten. Finn wusste, dass die kommenden drei Wochen entscheidend für die Zukunft der Priori waren, John hatte sie ja oft genug darauf hingewiesen.

Finn musste lächeln. Sie sah in John so etwas wie einen Vater. Sie verstand seine Besorgnis und akzeptierte seine Entscheidungen, doch meistens hielt sie sich nicht wirklich daran. Wie Michael vorher schon erwähnt hatte, lag Finn das Einhalten von Regeln nicht besonders. Nachdenklich schloss sie die Augen und lauschte dem Wind. Für einen Herbsttag war es angenehm warm und sie konnte die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Sie konzentrierte sich in Gedanken auf John, und konnte spüren, dass er die Ruhe selbst war. Wahrscheinlich meditierte er gerade. Finn ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und fühlte im nächsten Augenblick eine heiße Welle der Erregung durch ihren Körper schießen. Sie schlug sofort die Augen auf und konzentrierte sich auf den Himmel über ihr.

Anscheinend hatte sie gerade eine äußerst heftige Gefühlsregung von Michael empfangen. Finn legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und fühlte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht. Tja, anscheinend hatte er nur gewartet bis sie und John verschwunden waren um zu seinem geheimnisvollen Freund fort zu kommen.

Finn lächelte, zumindest konnte sie sicher sein, dass Michael den ganzen heutigen Tag über gute Laune haben würde.

Langsam schloss sie die Augen wieder. Sie wollte die Wärme auf ihrer Haut noch eine Weile genießen. Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und sie konzentrierte sich ganz darauf. Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten die verschiedensten Bilder auf.

Finn sah sich selbst als kleines Mädchen in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Sie sah Braxas, der sie an der Hand in sein Haus führte. Severus, der mit ihr am Grab ihrer Mutter stand. John, der ihr das Siegel der Synth um den Hals legte.

Harry, der sie sanft küsste. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf. Verwirrt über das zuletzt gesehene Bild, strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über den See gleiten, bevor sie sich erhob und von ihrer Kleidung sachte Gras und Erde abstrich. Sie würde später über das Bild von sich und Harry nachdenken.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Lager zurück. Der Wind spielte während des gesamten Rückweges sanft mit ihrem blonden Haar. Sie wollte vor dem Mittagessen noch etwas in den alten Büchern lesen. Außerdem hatte sie einigen Hausmitgliedern versprochen mit ihnen Zaubertränke zu üben.

Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, Severus zu ihrer Stunde hinzu zuziehen, den verwarf sie aber gleich wieder, da sie wusste, dass die Tränke, welche sie in ihrem Unterricht brauten, altmagischer Natur waren und diese dem Zaubertränkeprofessor somit nicht bekannt sein dürften.

Zurück in ihrem Lager sah sie sich kurz nach den anderen um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Sie würde sie einfach beim Mittagessen auf ihre Stunde ansprechen, jetzt wollte sie sich erstmal den Büchern in ihrem Zelt widmen.

Im Schloss trat gerade eine gutgelaunte Hermine in ein Klassenzimmer. Sie nickte ihren Schülern kurz zu bevor sie sich auf den Lehrerstuhl niederließ.

Die Schüler würden heute einen Zwischentest schreiben, mit welchem Hermine den Wissenstand ihrer Schützlinge überprüfen wollte. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verteilte sie die Prüfungsfragen und mit einem weiteren Schlenker stellte sie sicher, dass niemand einen Schummelversuch starten konnte. Dann gab sie den Schülern das Zeichen zu beginnen und widmete sich einem Stapel von Hausaufgaben, der vor ihr lag.

Während des Korrigierens ließ sie ihren Blick immer wieder einmal über die Köpfe der Schüler gleiten. Die Aufsätze, die sie vor sich hatte, waren nicht gerade berauschend. Hin und wieder konnte sie Severus direkt verstehen. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, ließ sie den gestrigen Abend vor ihrem inneren Auge noch einmal Revue passieren.

Zuerst hatte Hermine nicht gewusst, ob sie der jungen Frau für die zugewiesene Sitzordnung einen Fluch auf den Hals zaubern sollte. Doch da sie während des Essens eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Severus geführt hatte, war es doch ganz passabel gewesen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie über etwas anderes als den Unterricht und die Schule gesprochen hatten, aber sie hatten zumindest einmal ein längeres Gespräch miteinander geführt, ohne spöttische oder herablassende Bemerkungen.

Der Abend war wirklich interessant gewesen, Hermine hatte sich bereits vorgenommen etwas über die alten magischen Rituale und Traditionen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie fand die Vorstellung, dass anscheinend einige dieser Traditionen menschenunwürdig waren, einfach grauenhaft, und erhoffte sich, zumindest für diese Anwärterinnen-Tradition vielleicht eine Lücke in den alten Texten zu finden.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass die Stunde gleich vorbei sein würde. Sie hob ihren Kopf und konnte sehen, dass die meisten Schüler bereits fertig waren. Pünktlich beim Läuten schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab und die Prüfungsbögen stapelten sich auf ihrem Tisch. Hermine stand auf und begann ihre Sachen einzusammeln, dann verließ sie das Klassenzimmer in Richtung Bibliothek.

Auch Harry hatte sich im Laufe des Vormittags Gedanken über den vergangenen Abend gemacht. Als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war, fühlte er sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, doch glaubte er insgeheim, dass es etwas mit dem gestrigen Abend zu tun haben musste. Harry hatte wie die anderen die Tatsache sehr interessant gefunden, dass die Priori alte Magie benutzten. Aber er war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen. Nach dem Schauspiel bei ihrer Ankunft, war davon auszugehen gewesen, dass sie über starke magische Fähigkeiten verfügten.

Vielmehr beschäftigten ihn die Reaktionen der Priori. Auf der einen Seite waren sie freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen, auf der anderen Seite jedoch erinnerte er sich an die verschlossenen Gesichtszüge und undurchdringbaren Blicke. Sie hatten ihnen viel erzählt, doch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie wirkliche Geheimnisse nach außen getragen hatten. Harry vermutete, dass das Wahren der Geheimnisse wohl auch zu einer ihrer Traditionen zählte.

Severus dagegen hing ganz anderen Gedanken nach. Er hatte die Ankunft des Zaubereiministers bemerkt und von Weasly, ja er hatte sich dazu herabgelassen mit ihm zu reden, wusste er, dass der Minister nicht wie geplant das Wochenende auf Hogwarts verbringen würde sondern nur die Prioris kurz begrüßen wollte.

Severus war nicht entgangen, dass der Minister nicht mehr aus Albus Büro zurückgekehrt war, hatte diesen dann aber von seinem Fenster aus mit einer Person in Richtung der Zelte gehen sehen. Severus hatte sich vorgenommen Albus beim Mittagessen danach zu Fragen.

Außerdem interessierte ihn, wie der Schulleiter über das gestrige Essen bei den Prioris dachte und welche Erkenntnisse Albus daraus gewonnen hatte. Die lärmenden Schüler um ihn herum ignorierend, es waren vorwiegend Ravenclaws, ging er auf das Klassenzimmer vor sich zu.

Noch eine Stunde bis zum Mittagessen, dachte er bei sich. Hoffentlich musste er in dieser Stunde nicht wieder einen seiner Zauberkessel einbüßen und mit einem Ruck riss er die Klassenzimmertür auf und verschwand in dem Raum. Noch einen Stock höher, war das knallen der Tür zu hören.


	15. Vertrauliche Gespräche

**_So ihr Lieben, ich wünsch euch gleich auf diesem Weg frohe Weihnachten und ein ganz, ganz tolles Weihnachtsfest, sowie einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!!  
_**

**Vertrauliche Gespräche**

„Ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet Braxas. Ich hatte ja nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass es Häuser gibt, die nicht wie Ihres an einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium interessiert sind.", meinte ein sichtlich geknickter Zaubereiminister in einem der Kalé Zelte. Morten nickte dem Mann vor ihm kurz zu.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie an mich herangetreten sind. Nie zuvor, hat nur ein Haus der Priori, sich um Kontakt zu der Zauberergemeinde oder dem Ministerium bemüht.", fuhr der Minister fort.

„Ich bitte Sie Herr Minister, wir leben doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Meinem Haus ist bewusst, dass sich auch die Priori Neuem gegenüber öffnen müssen.", antwortete ihm der dunkelhaarige Mann. Der Minister nickte zustimmend. „Das zu hören, freut mich. Ich bin sicher, dass eine Zusammenarbeit zu unser aller Nutzen sein wird.", äußerte sich der Minister überzeugt.

„Du meinst wohl, du kannst deine Position stärken.", dachte der Kalé und warf dem Repräsentanten der Zauberergemeinschaft einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Davon gehen wir aus Minister Peters. Durch unser Wissen werden sicher einige Veränderungen möglich sein.", antwortete er formgewandt. Der Minister nickte geistesabwesend.

„Ich war sehr erstaunt zu hören, dass Dumbledore sich vor mir, mit einem der Häuser getroffen hat. Hinzu kommt, dass er das nicht einmal für Erwähnenswert hielt.", echauffierte er sich jetzt. „Gott sei Dank, haben Sie mich informiert.", meinte der Minister jetzt mit einem kurzen Lächeln in die Richtung des Priori.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich.", erwiderte Braxas nur. „Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben noch Zeit um mit uns zu Essen, Minister?" „Nun ja, eigentlich drängt es mich ja, doch ich möchte nicht so unhöflich sein und ihre Einladung ausschlagen.", antwortete dieser.

„Keine Sorge alter Mann, wenn es so läuft wie geplant, wirst du genügend Zeit zur Verfügung haben.", ging es Braxas durch den Kopf, bevor er mit einer kurzen Handbewegung einen Tisch und Sessel erscheinen ließ.

Finn hatte sich gerade durch eines der magischen Bücher durchgearbeitet, als jemand ihr Zelt betrat. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und sah Michael auf sich zukommen. Sie konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Michael sah sie verlegen an. „Du hast nicht zufällig …? Ich meine …? Ach du weißt schon!", stammelte er, sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend. „Wenn du meinst, ob ich etwas von deiner, anscheinend heißen Aktion mitbekommen habe, dann lautet die Antwort, ja.", meinte Finn nur und ließ ein süffisantes Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielen. Schlagartig wurde der andere rot im Gesicht. „Wie viel hast du …?", begann er.

„Keine Sorge Michael, ich bin nicht voyeuristisch veranlagt. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick und soviel hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen.", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern. „Du könntest uns aber langsam erzählen, wer dein geheimnisvoller Freund ist.", fuhr sie fort. Michaels Blick nahm einen müden Ausdruck an. „Ich kann nicht Finn. Noch nicht. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann werde ich ihn euch vorstellen." „Man könnte meinen du würdest dich für ihn schämen. Oder schämst du dich für uns?", fragte sie nach.

Michael schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Keines von beiden. Aber du kennst doch John, er würde mich doch sofort mit Fragen überhäufen. In solchen Situationen verhält er sich einfach immer wie ein besorgter Vater."

Stirnrunzelnd sah Finn ihn an. „Glaubst du er macht sich jetzt keine Sorgen? Er sorgt sich wahrscheinlich mehr, als er uns gegenüber zugeben würde, gerade weil wir nichts von deinem Freund wissen." Bestürzt sah Michael sie an. „Glaub mir Finn, er würde sich mehr sorgen, wenn er wüsste mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe.", und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zelt.

Finn sah ihm irritiert hinterher. Was hatte diese letzte Bemerkung zu bedeuten? Wer, bei Merlin, war Michaels unbekannter Freund? Unbehagen breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Michaels Geheimnis ihnen noch eine Menge Probleme einbringen würde.

Etwa zur selben Zeit hatte der Zaubereiminister ein ausgezeichnetes Essen im Haus der Kalé genossen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich muss schon sagen Braxas, ihre Fähigkeiten verblüffen mich doch immer wieder. Weshalb haben Sie Dumbledore eigentlich um Hauselfen gebeten? Sie brauchen sie doch eigentlich gar nicht, oder täusche ich mich da?"

Der angesprochene lächelte milde. „Nun, in der Tat, würden wir diese Kreaturen nicht benötigen. Sie sind für uns jedoch wichtige Informationsträger. Man sagt zwar immer, dass Hauselfen nur ihrem Herrn oder ihrer Familie dienen, doch mit Hilfe unserer Magie ist es uns möglich uns diese mindermagischen Kreaturen zu Nutze zu machen.", antwortete er.

Der Zaubereiminister hob erschrocken den Kopf. „Heißt das sie bespitzeln Dumbledore?", wollte er jetzt wissen. „Natürlich Minister, oder haben Sie geglaubt, wir würden uns diese Chance entgehen lassen? Niemand begibt sich gerne in die Höhle des Löwen, ohne zu wissen, was auf ihn wartet. Und wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass Dumbledore nicht vor hat Ihren Platz im Ministerium einzunehmen?", fragte er den anderen.

„Man hat ihm oft genug diesen Posten angeboten, Braxas. Er hat immer abgelehnt.", erwiderte der Minister.

„Natürlich. Warum sollte er auch im Ministerium sitzen, wenn doch alle bei Problemen, einschließlich Ihnen, zu ihm gerannt kommen? In Hogwarts hat er die Möglichkeit jeder neuen Generation von Zauberern und Hexen seine Ideen und Weltanschauung einzutrichtern. Was gibt es Besseres um Macht auszuüben?", entgegnete Braxas und seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe zugenommen.

Der Minister hatte inzwischen einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. So hatte er das noch nie gesehen. Aber es würde Dumbledore's Verhalten erklären, könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass ihm der Schulleiter nichts von dem Essen erzählt hatte oder nicht wollte, dass der Orden dem Ministerium unterstand.

Braxas war zufrieden. Der Minister zweifelte bereits an Dumbledore's Loyalität, hatte Angst um seine Stellung und um die Macht, die diese mit sich brachte, er konnte es in dessen Gedanken lesen. „Seien Sie unbesorgt Minister Peters. Wenn Sie es wünschen werden wir Dumbledore und seine Vertrauten im Auge behalten.", schlug Morten vor. Peters Miene erhellte sich. „Das würden Sie tun?" „Aber natürlich. Gefallen unter Freunden sind doch selbstverständlich.", meinte Braxas daraufhin nur.

Der Minister nickte leicht, dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und zuckte kurz zusammen. „So leid es mir tut, ich werde jetzt wohl gehen müssen.", meinte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu dem Priori. „Ich werde jemanden rufen, der Sie zum Schloss zurück begleitet, Minister."

Braxas schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und ein junges Mädchen erschien. „Ich wünsche, dass du den Minister zum Schloss zurück begleitest." Das Mädchen nickte gehorsam und öffnete das Zelt um den Minister nach draußen zu führen. Dieser reichte Braxas zum Abschied die Hand und trat nach draußen.

„Ach ja und Claire?" Das Mädchen warf ihm einen eingeschüchterten Blick zu. „Keine Ausflüge. Du kommst sofort wieder zurück." Das Mädchen nickte stumm und verließ mit dem Zaubereiminister das Lager der Kalé in Richtung Schloss.

„Er war ziemlich lange bei dir.", hörte Braxas eine Stimme neben sich sagen. „Und du warst ziemlich lange abwesend, Simon.", erwiderte der Priori kalt. „Du hast mich doch nicht etwa vermisst?", kam es spöttisch zurück. Morten warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?", wollte er dann wissen. Simon hob arrogant eine Augenbraue, bevor er antwortete: „Wenn du meinst, ob ich meinen Spaß hatte, lautet die Antwort ja." „Simon!", zischte Braxas jetzt ärgerlich. „Wenn du jedoch wissen willst, ob der Plan funktioniert, kann ich nur sagen, wir kommen unserem Ziel immer näher."


	16. Zusammentreffen

Huhu ihr Lieben! Dachte mir ich stell noch ein Kapi vor dem Jahrewechsel on. Vielen Dank an s.r. und Sáthien für ihre Kommis.  
Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch, feiert ordentlich und man liest sich dann im neuen Jahr _winkt und schon mal das Feuerwerk herrichten geht_

**Zusammentreffen**

Severus hatte zu Mittag keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, da dieser aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht zum Essen erschienen war. Den Schülern an den Tischen war die Unruhe anzumerken. Anscheinend hatten schon einige die Details des gestrigen Abends zu hören bekommen.

Severus Blick glitt zu Hermine. Diese hatte ihre Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und ignorierte Weasly neben sich völlig. Auch Potter schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, seinem Freund etwas über das Abendessen erzählen zu wollen.

Severus fing Harrys Blick auf. Natürlich musste Potter bemerken, dass er sie beobachtet hatte. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schickte Harry einen vernichtenden Blick, bei dem wohl jeder Schüler in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Harry jedoch nickte ihm nur höflich zu und verstrickte dann Ron in ein Gespräch über Quidditch. Severus, der keinen Hunger mehr hatte, erhob sich vom Tisch und verließ die große Halle. Er wollte zu Albus. Vielleicht war dieser ja in seinem Büro.

Auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle sah er vor den großen Toren den Zaubereiminister stehen, welcher sich gerade von einem jungen Mädchen verabschiedete. Das Mädchen hatte sich bereits umgedreht, als Severus bemerkte, dass es am Arm festgehalten wurde. Unschlüssig ob er ihr helfen sollte, blieb er stehen, abwartend was passieren würde. Erstaunen war in den Augen des Tränkeprofessors zu sehen, als er die Person erkannte, welche das Mädchen festhielt.

Es war dieser Hufflepuff Junge, der gestern mit bei den Priori gewesen war. Anscheinend schien er auf das Mädchen einzureden, denn diese schüttelte unentwegt ihren Kopf. Ihr Blick war ängstlich geworden und Severus wollte schon eingreifen, als der Junge sie abrupt los ließ.

„Ist das da draußen nicht Marc Mendes?", fragte plötzlich Hermine neben ihm. Severus blickte sie an, er hatte gar nicht gehört, dass sie an ihn herangetreten war. „Ja.", antwortete er knapp. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist das Mädchen mit dem er dort spricht? Schülerin ist sie jedenfalls keine." „Da stimme ich Ihnen zu Hermine. Da sie also keine Schülerin ist ….", Severus ließ den Rest offen.

Hermine starrte die beiden jungen Menschen vor dem Tor an. „Aber woher kennt er sie?" Severus bemerkte wie Hermines Gehirn arbeitete. „Severus, könnte es sein, dass dieses Mädchen vielleicht der Grund für die Frage war, die er gestern den Prioris gestellt hat?" „In Bezug auf was?", Severus Blick drückte Unverständnis aus. „Nun bezogen auf diese ganze Anwärterinnen Geschichte. Was, wenn dieses Mädchen eine dieser Anwärterinnen ist?" Severus dämmerte langsam worauf das hinauslaufen würde. „Sie wollen ihr doch nicht etwa helfen?", fragte er, seinen Unmut nicht verbergend.

„Aber natürlich! Ich habe bereits angefangen mich mit den alten Traditionen vertraut zu machen.", erwiderte Hermine jetzt voller Enthusiasmus. „Wir sollten sofort mit den beiden sprechen.", meinte sie und wollte sich schon in Richtung Ausgang bewegen, als das Mädchen vor den Augen des Jungen verschwand. Dieser stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Hermine wollte auf ihn zugehen, wurde aber von Severus daran gehindert. „Sie sollten ihn jetzt besser in Ruhe lassen Hermine.", meinte er ruhig. „Ihm ist bis hierher anzusehen, dass er in das Mädchen verliebt ist.", fuhr der Tränkeprofessor fort.

„Ein Grund mehr ihm und ihr zu helfen Severus!", erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht. Severus fasste sie sanft am Arm und führte sie von der Tür weg, in Richtung Kerker. Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an. „Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht Hermine, doch der Eingang ist nicht der beste Ort um so etwas zu besprechen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir trinken gemeinsam eine Tasse Tee und Sie erzählen mir, was Sie schon alles herausgefunden haben. Dann werden wir uns überlegen, wann und wo wir am Besten mit dem Jungen sprechen.", erklärte er ihr.

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen. Severus wollte ihr helfen. Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrem Arm und ließ sich ohne ein weiteres Wort des Widerspruches mitziehen.

Harry, der gerade aus der großen Halle getreten war, sah die beiden gerade in einem der Gänge verschwinden. Wohin bei Merlin führte Snape denn Hermine? Harry blickte den beiden nach, wurde aber im nächsten Moment aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ihn jemand anrempelte. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie Professor Potter.", hörte er eine Stimme sagen. Als Harry aufblickte erkannte er den Hufflepuff Schüler von gestern. „Keine Sorge Mr. Mendes. Nichts passiert.", antwortete Harry ihm. „Aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht den Grund ihrer Eile sagen?", fragte er den Schüler dann.

Dieser blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Ähm, ich habe noch etwas in der Bibliothek zu erledigen. Deshalb hatte ich es so eilig.", antwortete er entschuldigend. Harry sah den Jungen vor sich an, irgendetwas schien diesen zu bedrücken. „Nun, dann will ich Sie nicht von Ihren Studien abhalten.", entgegnete Harry. „Ähm, Professor Potter? Sie …? Ich meine, Sie haben doch IHN besiegt", Voldemorts Namen vermied er. „Woher hatten Sie denn den Mut dazu?", fragte der Junge ihn schüchtern.

Harry blickte ihn überrascht an. Mit so etwas hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Harry musterte den Jungen vor sich genauer. Er sah müde und bekümmert aus. Plötzlich tat Harry der Junge leid. „Mr. Mendes? Wollen Sie mir nicht erzählen was Sie bedrückt?", fragte er ihn. Der Blick des Jungen lies ihn kurz zusammen zucken, es lag soviel Kummer darin. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?", hakte Harry nach. Der Junge starrte ihn stumm an, dann, etwas zögerlich nickte er.

Harry, der am Nachmittag keine Stunde mehr hatte, ging mit dem Schüler in sein Büro. Und während der Junge ihm dort sein Herz ausschüttete, erklärte Hermine, einem interessierten Zaubertränkeprofessor ausführlich welche Informationen, sie bereits sammeln hatte können und wie man am Besten hinsichtlich der Anwärterinnen-Problematik vorgehen sollte.

Albus hatte die Mittagszeit bei Madame Pince, in der Bibliothek verbracht. Zusammen hatten sie nach dem Buch gesucht, welches Albus in der Früh, bei den anderen Unterlagen, vermisst hatte. Nach zwei Stunden des Suchens hatten sie es aufgegeben. Madame Pince versprach dem Schulleiter natürlich weiter zu suchen. Albus, der inzwischen unter leichten Kopfschmerzen litt, betrat sein Büro, blieb aber jäh stehen, als er die Person vor sich erblickte.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht Professor Dumbledore.", fragte ihn die Person nun. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht Mr. Cromwell.", antwortete Albus dem Priori. John betrachtete den alten Mann vor sich. Er bemerkte, dass dieser anscheinend unter Kopfschmerzen litt und so ging er auf ihn zu und berührte Albus Stirn leicht mit seiner Hand. Der Schulleiter wollte zuerst erschrocken zurückweichen, als er jedoch spürte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen schwanden, stand er still und wartete bis der Priori seine Hand wieder senkte.

„Vielen Dank.", murmelte Albus. John warf ihm nur ein freundliches Lächeln zu. „Ich dachte mir, Sie hätten vielleicht noch offene Fragen von unserem gestrigen Gespräch.", meinte John. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dies war der erste Grund warum ich gekommen bin. Der zweite Grund betrifft die große Halle." Albus nickte. „Ich nehme an ihre erste Sitzung wird demnächst stattfinden?", fragte der Schulleiter nach. „Ja und zwar ist sie für übermorgen anberaumt. Wir werden den Saal wohl den gesamten Nachmittag benötigen."

Albus nickte. „Das ist kein Problem. Wir haben unsere Lehrpläne darauf abgestimmt. Der Saal steht Ihnen selbstverständlich zur Verfügung." „Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht länger aufhalten. Richten Sie ihren Lehrern meine Grüße aus. Auf wieder sehen.", mit einem Surren war er verschwunden.

Also begann nun die erste Runde, dachte Albus und nahm sich eines der Bücher vom Tisch. Er musste unbedingt mehr über die alten magischen Traditionen in Erfahrung bringen.


	17. Gespräche

_Hi ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und habt ordentlich gefeiert. Weiter gehts mit einem neuen Kapi ... und ihr dürft mir gerne Kommis hinterlassen ... das is auch im neuen Jahr nicht verboten ;-)  
_

**Gespräche**

Harry hatte dem Jungen still zugehört. Das, was er bis jetzt gehört hatte, klang in seinen Ohren gar nicht gut. Anscheinend hatte der Junge eine Freundin bei den Priori, die eine Anwärterin war. Harry verstand nun die Frage vom gestrigen Abend und musste Hermine Recht geben, diese Tradition war wirklich gefühllos. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte man ein 16-jähriges Mädchen zwingen, jemanden zu heiraten, den es im Grunde gar nicht wollte, geschweige denn liebte?

Nachdem der Junge sich ausgesprochen hatte, blickte er Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Nun Marc, um ehrlich zu sein, muss ich über das, was Sie mir erzählt haben, zuerst einmal nachdenken." Der Junge sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass ihrer Freundin unbedingt geholfen gehört. Wenn es Sie nicht stört, würde ich die Situation gerne mit Professor Granger besprechen.", erklärte Harry seinem Schüler nun sein weiteres Vorhaben. Marc nickte nur. „Ja, natürlich können Sie es ihr erzählen, Sir. Sie wird uns bestimmt helfen."

Harry blickte auf die Wanduhr, welche gegenüber der kleinen Sitzgruppe in seinem Büro stand. „Es ist schon spät. Sie sollten jetzt gehen Marc. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen." Aufmunternd zwinkerte Harry dem Schüler zu. „Ich bin sicher wir finden eine Lösung." Dankbar verließ der Schüler Harrys Büro.

Severus und Hermine hatten eine Zeit lang diskutiert, wie man dem Mädchen am Besten helfen konnte. „Um ihr wirklich helfen zu können, müssten wir genaueres wissen. Die Bücher, die ich gelesen habe und lese, beschreiben zwar diese alte magische Tradition, aber, wenn wir wirklich eingreifen wollen, werden wir Hilfe benötigen.", meinte sie. Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Die Prioris können wir wohl kaum fragen Hermine. Sie wissen doch, wie diese gestern reagiert haben." „Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Severus, das Haus der Synth hält auch nichts von dieser Tradition. Sie müssen sich doch nicht aktiv beteiligen, aber mit ein paar nützlichen Hinweise könnten sie uns bestimmt unter die Arme greifen."

Severus hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Da bin ich nicht so sicher." Severus dachte an Finns Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte klar gemacht diese Sache nicht mehr diskutieren zu wollen. „Sie glauben, sie würden uns nicht helfen?", fragte sie nun.

Severus bemerkte den betrübten Gesichtsausdruck. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er Hermine nicht die Hoffnung oder den Enthusiasmus nehmen, also antwortete er nur: „Vielleicht lassen sie sich ja überreden. Wir können es zumindest versuchen."

Die beiden hatten sich noch eine zeitlang über die Priori unterhalten und unbemerkt von beiden waren sie zu anderen Themen und zum „du" übergegangen. Hermine erzählte von ihrer Studienzeit und den Praktika, die sie gemacht hatte.

Sie schwärmte ihm von Paris vor, wo sie ein Auslandssemester absolviert hatte. Severus betrachtete sie dabei eingehend und musste sich wieder einmal eingestehen, dass sie nicht nur intelligent sondern auch bildschön war. Kein Wunder, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte.

Zuerst hatten ihn diese Gefühle verunsichert, geradezu verstört. Er verstand nicht, wie er, Severus Snape so auf seine ehemalige Schülerin reagieren konnte. Er hatte es zuerst einfach als Lust abgetan, Hermine war unbestreitbar eine reizvolle junge Frau, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn auch Intellektuell und mit ihrem Wesen ansprach. Severus fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart einfach wohl.

Hermine unterbrach ihre Erzählung und warf einen überraschten Blick auf die Uhr. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es schon geworden war. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und auch er war erstaunt. Fragend sah er Hermine an. „Willst du in die große Halle zum Essen gehen? Wir könnten uns auch etwas in meine Räume bringen lassen und unsere Unterhaltung fortsetzen?", erkundigte er sich bei Hermine. Diese überlegte kurz, bevor sie meinte, dass sie ihr Gespräch gerne fortsetzen würde. Woraufhin Severus einen Hauselfen rief und ihm die Anweisung gab, ihnen das Abendessen in seinen Räumen zu servieren.

Harry hatte unterdessen bereits nach Hermine gesucht. Sie konnte doch nicht noch immer bei Snape sein? Natürlich hätte Harry die Möglichkeit gehabt bei dem Zaubertränkeprofessor nach Hermine zu suchen, aber er mied die Kerker, verband er doch nicht unbedingt positive Erinnerungen mit diesen Gemäuern.

So entschloss er sich Hermine bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit auf Marc Mendes anzusprechen. Gemütlich schlenderte er in die große Halle, wurde aber am Eingang von Professor Dumbledore aufgehalten. „Ah, Harry wie gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ich wurde gerade darüber informiert, dass die erste Sitzung der Priori in zwei Tagen stattfindet." „Das heißt die Prioris sind direkt im Schloss. Wurden die Auroren schon darüber informiert?", fragte Harry Albus nun. „Ich muss gestehen, das weiß ich leider nicht. Aber ich werde Moody darauf ansprechen. Ich würde dich bitten, den Schülern deines Hause mitzuteilen, dass sie übermorgen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum essen werden." Er zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry nickte verstehend und gemeinsam begaben sie sich zum Lehrertisch.

Harry bemerkte, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Snape nicht zum Abendessen gekommen waren. Verwundert fragte er sich, ob ihn sein Eindruck in Bezug auf Hermine und den Tränkeprofessor, doch nicht getäuscht hatte.

Auch Ron war nirgends zu sehen und so musste Harry das Essen wohl oder übel ohne seine besten Freunde einnehmen.

„Störe ich?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme. Finn blickte auf und sah John vor sich stehen. „Du störst doch nie. Was gibt es denn?" „Die erste Sitzung wurde festgelegt. Sie findet übermorgen statt.", erklärte er ihr. „Ich habe Dumbledore bereits informiert.", fuhr er fort. „Ich dachte, wir halten uns von allen fern?", fragte ihn jetzt Finn. „Das gilt auch immer noch.", kam die Antwort. Finn schlug das Buch zu in dem sie gelesen hatte. „Habt ihr die Zaubertränkestunde nachgeholt?" „Ja. Sie werden immer besser John. Ich bin zufrieden mit ihren Leistungen.", erwiderte sie. „Gut." Er betrachtete Finn eingehend.

„Er gefällt mir.", äußerte sich John nun und lächelte Finn wissend an. Finn schluckte und sah ihn gespielt fragend an. „Wen meinst du?" John lachte. „Du weißt genau von wem ich spreche.", redete er weiter.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen.", sagte Finn leise. „Er hat mich geküsst." John schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu sein, ihm waren die Blicke, die der junge Lehrer Finn zugeworfen hatte, aufgefallen. Außerdem hatte er bei ihrem Treffen die Macht in dem jungen Mann gespürt sowie sein großes Herz. Er wusste, dass der Junge, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, etwas Besonderes war. Genauso wie Finn.

„Hast du dich mit diesem Bild schon auseinandergesetzt?", fragte er sie nun. „Nein, und um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich es auch nicht John.", erwiderte sie mit einem Seufzen. John warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Finn, du musst herausfinden, ob es sich bei dem Bild um eine Fantasie oder eine Vision handelt. Du kannst es nicht so einfach ignorieren.", seine Stimme hatte einen schulmeisternden Ton angenommen. Finn sah ihn betreten an.

John hatte schon lange nicht mehr in solch einem Ton mit ihr gesprochen.

„Du hast ja Recht John, aber im Moment … Was, wenn es wirklich eine Vision war?", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Dann solltest du dich glücklich schätzen. Nicht jedem ist es vergönnt geliebt zu werden.", antwortete ihr der Ältere.

Finn sah in nachdenklich an. John hatte bei dieser Aussage irgendwie verloren gewirkt. „Es wird vielleicht keine Liebe daraus, John.", widersprach ihm Finn.

„Doch es wäre möglich. Versprich mir, dass du in dich gehst. Du wirst erkennen, ob ihr ein gemeinsames Schicksal teilt oder nicht.", erwiderte der Priori. Finn nickte. John sah sie zufrieden an und verließ dann ihr Zelt. Finn ging Johns Worte in Gedanken noch einmal durch.

Wäre es möglich, dass sie ein Schicksal mit dem Bezwinger Voldemorts teilte? Aber wenn, wie sollte dieses dann aussehen? Sie war und blieb schließlich eine Priori, und damit war sie ihrem Haus verbunden.


	18. 1 Runde

Huhu ihrs! Erstmal ein dickes, fettes Danke an s.r., vamp und sittingPencil für ihre Kommis euch knuddl

s.r.: Jaja, unser Harry weiß eben, dass man sich in dieser Hinsicht auf Hermine verlassen kann

vamp: _lach_ Was ist SG1? Ne, im Ernst ... ich hab mich auch amüsiert als mir die Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen ist. Hab diese Story ja vor einem 3/4 Jahr fertig gestellt und erst vor einigen Wochen die neuen SG1 Folgen gesehen ... das war echt ein Erlebnis._g  
_  
sittingPencil: Heute ist es soweit, es kommt zum ersten Treffen. Ich hoff mal es wird deiner Erwartung gerecht.

* * *

**1. Runde**

Die zwei Tage bis zu der ersten Sitzung der Priori verliefen ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse. Aus den Lagern der Besucher war nichts zu hören und die Schüler hatten sich inzwischen an die Gäste gewöhnt und konzentrierten sich nun wieder auf den Unterricht.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch Gelegenheit gehabt mit Hermine zu sprechen. Diese war überrascht gewesen, dass sich der Junge, Harry anvertraut hatte. Harry hingegen war überaus erstaunt gewesen, als Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie und Severus sich bereits über das Thema und eine mögliche Hilfe unterhalten hatten. Sie stimmten alle darüber ein, dass dem Mädchen geholfen werden musste.

Unstimmigkeiten gab es noch bei der Frage, ob sie den Schulleiter über die Situation und ihre Absichten informieren sollten. Harry und Hermine waren dagegen, Severus hingegen war der Ansicht, dass Albus auf jeden Fall darüber bescheid wissen sollte, wenn seine Lehrer sich in die Lebensweise einer magischen Gemeinschaft einmischten.

Anscheinend schien seine Argumentation doch noch auf fruchtbaren Boden zu fallen und die beiden gaben, unter der Voraussetzung, dass man bis nach der ersten Sitzung mit einem Gespräch warten sollte, nach. Severus, einverstanden mit dem Kompromiss, stimmte den beiden, oder doch wohl eher Hermine, zu.

Die große Halle war von den Hauselfen, bis auf ein paar Stühle, bereits leer geräumt worden. Albus betrachtete es zufrieden. „Schade, dass niemand von uns dabei sein kann. Nicht wahr?", hörte er Minerva neben sich sagen. „Ja, neugierig wäre ich schon. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es heute schon zu einer Entscheidung kommen wird.", erwiderte der Schulleiter mit einem kurzen Lächeln. „Ah, Albus, gut dass ich dich treffe." Severus war an sie herangetreten. „Was gibt es denn Severus?"

„Hättest du heute Abend Zeit? Ich müsste etwas mit dir besprechen." Auf Albus Gesicht spiegelte sich Überraschung wieder. „Natürlich. Sagen wir um 19.30, in meinem Büro?", schlug der Schulleiter vor. Severus nickte kurz und verschwand dann in Richtung Kerker. „Was er wohl von dir will?", fragte ihn Minerva. „Was auch immer es ist meine Liebe, Hermine und Harry sind auch darin involviert." Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle.

Die Einrichtung der Halle war inzwischen dem Ereignis entsprechend angepasst worden. 15 Stühle, angeordnet in einem Kreis, standen in der Mitte der Halle. Drei Stühle für jedes Haus. Um die Stühle herum waren Stangen mit den Bannern der einzelnen Häuser aufgestellt und in der Mitte des Sesselkreises stand ein schmaler Tisch, auf welchem sich eine alte Holztruhe befand.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Summen zu hören und zeitgleich erschienen die 15 Priori. Sie trugen einheitlich schwarze Mäntel, hatten jedoch auf die Masken verzichtet. Jedes Haus nahm auf den für sie vorbereiteten Stühlen, Platz. Finn nickte den Vertretern der anderen Häuser höflich zu. Seitdem sie zur Priori aufgestiegen war, war sie darauf bedacht gewesen, die anderen Häuser freundlich und zuvorkommend zu behandeln. Finn sah, im Gegensatz zu anderen Vertretern, nicht so sehr die Unterschiede zwischen den Häusern, sondern vielmehr eine einzigartige Vielfalt, die sie faszinierte. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Diese Einstellung hatte sie im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung bei Charles bekommen.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu den Kalé. Braxas starrte sie böse an. Schon lange schüchterten Finn seine Blicke nicht mehr ein und dennoch, heute hatte sie das eigenartige Gefühl, Angst vor ihm haben zu müssen. Neben Braxas saß Simon Lefay. Finn bemerkte, dass dessen Blick auf jemanden neben ihr gerichtet war. Irritiert drehte sie den Kopf und sah, dass Michael dem Kalé einen äußerst eindeutigen Blick zuwarf.

„Michaels geheimnisvoller Freund kann doch unmöglich Simon sein!?", fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber es würde seine Geheimniskrämerei ihnen gegenüber erklären, setzte sie den Gedankengang fort. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht wollte, dass John das erfuhr. Finn betrachtete die beiden näher und sah, dass Simon erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen hatte. Sie kannte Simon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser kein Kostverächter war und Michael war, das stand außer Frage, ziemlich attraktiv.

Finn runzelte die Stirn, denn sie wusste auch, dass Simon nichts ohne die Zustimmung von Morten tat. Und das dieser diese Beziehung akzeptierte war in ihren Augen äußerst dubios. Sie musste nach der Sitzung unbedingt mit Michael sprechen.

Die Stimmen der einzelnen Personen ebbten ab und Ruhe kehrte ein. John erhob sich und schritt auf den Tisch zu. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Truhe und ein helles Licht erschien. Bedächtig hob er den Gegenstand, welcher in der Truhe gelegen hatte, heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Die Truhe selbst stellte er auf den Boden.

Bei dem Gegenstand handelte es sich um einen geschliffenen Stein, welcher in den unterschiedlichsten Farben schimmerte. An den fünf Seiten des Steines waren Zeichen eingraviert und jedes von ihnen strahlte eine unheimliche Wärme aus. Der Stein selbst schien zu vibrieren und die Priori betrachteten ihn gefesselt. John war bereits zu seinem Platz zurückgekehrt, als über dem Stein ein blaues Einhorn erschien. Das 'Penta hatte die Versammlung nun offiziell eröffnet und das erste Wort, durch die Darstellung ihres Schutztieres, dem Haus der Faws erteilt.

Diese ehrten zuerst den verstorbenen Ratsvorsitzenden und lobten seine Bemühungen die Eintracht zwischen den Häusern gefördert zu haben.

Dann wurde über die weitere Vorgehensweise diskutiert. Die Faws waren dafür, eine erste, geheime Abstimmungsrunde durchzuführen. Wählbar waren alle anwesenden Vertreter. Dies stieß jedoch bei den Kalé auf Widerstand. „Wollt ihr wirklich jetzt beginnen zu wählen?", fragte Braxas in den Kreis. „Ohne euch die Argumente jener anzuhören, die am ehesten für diese Position in Betracht zu ziehen wären?", fuhr er fort.

„Glaubst du, die richtigen Argumente zu haben um von uns gewählt zu werden, Braxas?", hörte man die spöttische Stimme eines Vertreters der Minta. Braxas warf ihm einen überlegenen Blick zu. „Besser als deine sicherlich.", höhnte er. Ein aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr erhob sich und die Häuser begannen untereinander mit Beleidigungen und Verspottungen nur so um sich zu werfen.

Finn warf John einen bestürzten Blick zu. Dieser versuchte die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Auch Michael versuchte die Wogen zu glätten. Finn konnte sehen, dass er Simon einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, den dieser aber gekonnt ignorierte und stattdessen einen Priori der Faws weiter traktierte.

Finn hatte angenommen, dass sie bei der ersten Sitzung zu keiner Entscheidung kommen würden, aber einen Streit dieses Ausmaßes hatte auch sie nicht erwartet. Niemand schien mehr auf den anderen zu hören, geschweige denn Interesse an einem ersten Ergebnis zu haben.

Jäh erhob sie sich und ging mit festen Schritten auf den Tisch zu, fasste nach dem 'Penta' und verstaute es in der Holztruhe. Aufgeschreckt durch die plötzliche Kälte in dem Saal richteten sich alle Augen nun auf die Mitte des Kreises.

John warf ihr einen zufriedenen Blick zu. Die anderen registrierten nun auch, dass Finn das 'Penta' weggeräumt hatte und blickten sich betreten an. „Ich glaube wir sollten die Sitzung für heute beenden", sprach Finn in die Stille hinein.

Die anderen nickten und murmelten ein paar Entschuldigungen bevor sie aus der Halle verschwunden waren.

Braxas und seine Leute waren an Finn herangetreten und musterten sie verächtlich. „Ich bin immer wieder über deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe überrascht.", hörte sie Braxas sagen. „Und doch hast du anscheinend noch nicht begriffen, dass du früher oder später für deinen Verrat an mir bitter bezahlen wirst.", setzte er gehässig nach.

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Finn da. Die Kalé hatten den Saal bereits verlassen. „Finn? Hey Kleine?", hörte sie John sagen. Sie blickte in seine freundlichen Augen und riss sich zusammen. „Hat er dir gedroht?", fragte John sie nun.

Finn nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Es war ja nicht das erste Mal John, und doch, dieses Mal war es so anders. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Angst vor ihm.", erklärte Finn. „Das Treffen ist irgendwie ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen.", äußerte John sich nun. „Wir sollten nun in unser Lager zurückkehren. Michael, nimmst du bitte die Truhe?" Gemeinsam teleportierten sie sich in ihr Zelt.


	19. Argumente

**Argumente**

Nachdem sie in ihrem Zelt angekommen waren, stellte Michael die Truhe auf den Boden und ließ sie mit einer kurzen Handbewegung verschwinden. John hatte in der Zwischenzeit Tee und Tassen auf einem Tisch erscheinen lassen. Stumm setzte sich Finn auf einen der Stühle und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er in eine der Tassen Tee eingoss.

John reichte die Tasse Finn, welche diese mit einem dankbaren Lächeln entgegennahm. Langsam nahm sie einen Schluck, sie hatte Braxas Worte noch nicht verarbeitet. Sie hatte den Hass in den Worten direkt spüren können. Ihr Blick fiel auf Michael. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm über Simon Lefay sprechen.

Ein Seitenblick auf John zeigte ihr, dass dieser müde und abgespannt aussah. „Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen John.", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich nicht mehr der Jüngste bin?", erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern. Finn musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Aber du hast Recht, das ganze vorhin war äußerst Nervenaufreibend. Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Bitte sorgt dafür, dass ich in den nächsten 30 Minuten nicht gestört werde, ich glaube die Meditation wird heute etwas länger dauern." Michael und Finn nickten, als John das Zelt verließ.

„Seit wann geht das mit dir und Simon, Michael?" Angesprochener zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Woher …?", fragte er, sein Blick zeigte Bestürzung. „Na der Blick bei der Versammlung war kaum zu übersehen.", erwiderte sie. „Hat John es auch bemerkt?", fragte er sie und in seinem Blick lag Sorge. „Keine Angst, er hat nichts mitgekriegt." Michael atmete erleichtert aus.

„Du weißt, dass du uns in Gefahr bringst?", wollte Finn jetzt von Michael wissen.

„Ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen Finn. Was bitte schön, soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?" Finn sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich kenne die Kalé besser als jeder andere Michael. Ich bin mit Simon aufgewachsen. Er tut nichts, was nicht zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ist.", erklärte sie.

Sie sah Michaels verletzten Blick. „Versprich mir einfach auf dich aufzupassen. Okay?", meinte sie deshalb nun sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin vorsichtig. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mein Gehirn ausschalten, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin.", erwiderte Michael nun mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Finn warf ihm einen zuversichtlichen Blick zu, doch insgeheim hatte sie da ihre Bedenken.

Albus wurde von den Hauselfen darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die große Halle wieder leer stehen würde. Er war überrascht, dass hatte nicht lange gedauert. Anscheinend hatte er mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Sein Blick glitt zur Uhr. Es war gerade einmal 18.00 Uhr, noch eineinhalb Stunden bis zu seinem Termin mit Severus. Albus hatte seine gesamte freie Zeit damit verbracht in den altmagischen Unterlagen und Büchern zu studieren. Er hatte einige interessante Rituale und Zauber entdeckt, deren Ausführung jedoch scheinbar nur den Priori vorbehalten war. Auch hatte er gelesen, dass früher viele Zaubergemeinschaften, Tiere zu ihrem Schutz auserwählt hatten. Er fragte sich, ob auch die einzelnen Häuser unter dem Schutz eines bestimmten Tieres standen.

Pünktlich um 19.30 Uhr klopfte es an seine Bürotür und sein Zaubertränkelehrer trat ein, gefolgt, wie nicht anders von Albus erwartet, von Hermine und Harry. Er wies ihnen an Platz zu nehmen. „Also meine Lieben, was führt euch zu mir?", fragte er in die Runde. Hermine richtete sich auf und sah dem Direktor direkt in die Augen. „Es geht um Marc Mendes, Albus", begann sie, „und um seine Freundin, welche eine Anwärterin im Haus der Kalé ist."

Hermine hatte Dumbledore alles über Marc Mendes und das Mädchen erzählt. Sie hatte deutlich unterstrichen, dass das Mädchen in einer Notlage war und sie ihr helfen wollten. Dumbledore hatte im Laufe der Erzählung seine Stirn gerunzelt. Er verstand, dass seine Lehrer dem Mädchen aus der Situation heraus helfen wollten, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass die Priori eine Einmischung tolerieren würden.

„Ich verstehe eure Beweggründe, aber euch ist klar, dass die Priori euch nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen werden, wenn ihr versucht eine ihrer Traditionen zu untergraben, oder?", fragte er jetzt die drei. Severus, der damit gerechnet hatte, dass Albus sie nicht kommentarlos gewähren lassen würde, sah ihn jetzt ernst an. „Glaubst du die Tradition wird so gelebt, wie sie ursprünglich angedacht war, Albus?", wendete er sich jetzt an den Schulleiter. Dieser warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Normalerweise war Severus jemand, der sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischte, doch anscheinend war es Hermine und Harry irgendwie gelungen, ihn zu überzeugen.

„Wie wollt ihr dem Mädchen helfen? Habt ihr euch schon etwas überlegt?", wollte er von ihnen nun wissen. Die drei sahen sich an. „Also wisst ihr noch nicht konkret, was genau ihr unternehmen wollt.", schloss er daraus. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Wir dachten, wir könnten uns an das Haus der Synth wenden. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass sie nichts von der Tradition halten.", äußerte sich Hermine nun. „Außerdem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie darauf bedacht sind die Barrieren zwischen den Priori und der restlichen Zaubergemeinschaft zu minimieren.", fuhr sie fort.

„Grundsätzlich hatte ich auch diesen Eindruck Hermine, aber nichts desto trotz, haben sie uns auch darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der anderen Häuser einmischen.", antwortete Albus ihr.

„Ich glaube, wenn sie hören, wie es dem Mädchen geht und welcher Druck auf sie ausgeübt wird, ändern sie vielleicht ihre Meinung.", kam es nun von Harry. Albus sah ihn an. „Das mag schon sein, aber ich nehme an, dass das Mädchen bereits gegen eine Regel verstoßen hat, als sie Mr. Mendes davon erzählt hat.", äußerte Albus seine Bedenken. Harry war die Bestürzung anzusehen und auch Hermine verstand das Ausmaß dieses Schlamassels.

„Ein Grund mehr mit den Priori zu sprechen.", kam es nun von Severus. „Da wir anscheinend schon sehr tief in die ganze Sache hineingezogen worden sind bzw. uns hineinziehen haben lassen, sollten wir zumindest die weiteren Möglichkeiten abklären, die uns zur Verfügung stehen.", fuhr er fort.

Albus seufzte. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mit einem der Vertreter des Hauses sprichst Severus. Das Gespräch wird zeigen, ob wir etwas unternehmen oder nicht.", entschied der Schulleiter. Die drei nickten ihm zu. Hermine und Harry waren bereits aufgestanden und zur Tür marschiert. Severus nickte Dumbledore noch einmal kurz zu bevor er ihnen folgte.

Severus hatte sich entschlossen sofort mit Finn zu sprechen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen fragte er sich, ob er so einfach in ihr Lager spazieren konnte. Besser wäre es natürlich, wenn sie das Thema in seinen Räumen besprechen würden. Plötzlich hatte der Zaubertränkeprofessor eine Eingebung.

An jenem Abend hatte Finn sich doch gedanklich bei ihm gemeldet, da sie seine Verärgerung gespürt hatte, vielleicht funktionierte das ja wieder?

Er konzentrierte sich und rief in seinen Gedanken nach ihr, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte er sich nur nicht stark genug auf Finn konzentriert? Er versuchte es noch einmal, aber wieder gab es keine Reaktion. Langsam wurde es Severus zu dumm. Sichtlich genervt ließ er sich auf die Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer fallen.

„Suchst du mich?" Erschrocken fuhr Severus von der Couch hoch. „Bei Merlin! Willst du mich umbringen!?", kam es nun von diesem. Finn verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so leicht geht.", kommentierte sie seine Aussage. Ärgerlich zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du hast ziemlich lange gebraucht um hier aufzutauchen. Funktionieren deine Priori-Kräfte nicht?", fragte er sie jetzt ironisch. „Touché.", meinte Finn mit einem kurzen Lächeln.

„Warum hast du eigentlich nach mir gerufen Sev?", forschte sie nun nach. „Erinnerst du dich an den Jungen, der mit beim Essen war und euch nach den Anwärterinnen gefragt hat?" Finn nickte.

„Nun ja, er hat sich Potter anvertraut und ihm erzählt, dass seine Freundin eine solche Anwärterin ist." Finns Gesicht war keinerlei Regung zu entnehmen und Severus fragte sich, ob er ihr nicht etwas erzählte, was sie eigentlich schon wusste. „Er hat uns um Hilfe für sich und seine Freundin gebeten", erklärte er weiter.

„Was erwartest du nun von mir, Sev?" Finns Stimme war kühl und Severus wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sie zu fragen. „Um ehrlich zu sein mehr Information, wie wir dem Mädchen helfen können.", antwortete er. In Finns Augen konnte er jetzt Wut aufflammen sehen. „Wisst ihr eigentlich in welche Gefahr ihr euch begebt? Niemand mischt sich ungestraft in das Leben eines Hauses ein, Severus! Schon gar nicht in das der Kalé!", rief sie aus. In ihren Augen stand immer noch Verärgerung.

„Es tut mir leid, aber von mir könnt ihr keine Hilfe erwarten.", fuhr sie ruhiger fort. „Solltet ihr trotzdem an diesem irrsinnigen Vorhaben festhalten, und dem Mädchen helfen wollen, dann solltet ihr euch auch die möglichen Konsequenzen eures Handelns vor Augen führen. Denn eines ist sicher, Konsequenzen wird es sicher geben."

Finn sah Severus noch einmal an, schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Vor den Kopf gestoßen blieb der Zaubertränkeprofessor zurück.


	20. Träume

Zuerst mal danke an s.r. für das Kommi _knuddl_

* * *

**Träume**

In dieser Nacht glitt Finn in einen unruhigen Schlaf. In ihren Träumen begab sie sich auf eine Reise in ihre Vergangenheit.

_- Traumsequenz 1 -_

„Finn, diese Herren sind hier um dich kennen zu lernen.", hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen. Finn blickte in die Gesichter von zwei Männern. Der eine war schon etwas älter, Finn schätzte ihn auf ca. 40. Er hatte Grübchen im Gesicht und lächelte sie freundlich an. Der andere war wesentlich jünger. Finn glaubte, dass er um die Mitte 20 sein musste. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und seine kalten Augen ruhten auf der Sechsjährigen. „Hallo Finn. Mein Name ist Kyle St. James und das hier ist Morten Braxas.", mit der Hand wies er auf den Jüngeren. Finn reichte beiden höflich die Hand.

„Finn Liebling, ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist, oder?", kam es nun wieder von ihrer Mutter. Finn nickte. Ja, ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon sehr früh gesagt, dass sie nicht so wie andere Kinder sei, und deshalb auch in eine spezielle Schule gehen musste.

„Nun diese Männer sind von der Schule, von der ich dir erzählt habe.", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. Finn fixierte die beiden jetzt mit Interesse. Der Ältere lächelte noch immer und warf ihrer Mutter hin und wieder anerkennende Blicke zu. Finn zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sie war vielleicht erst sechs, doch hatte sie eine sehr schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Auch der junge Mann schien die Blicke seines Begleiters äußerst unangebracht zu finden. Sein Unmut war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Finn musste lachen, noch nie zuvor hatte sie so einen verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Überrascht blickten die Erwachsenen sie an.

„Wie ich sehe findest du Morten witzig. Nun, das ist gut. Du wirst noch genügend Gelegenheit haben ihn besser kennen zu lernen.", sprach der ältere Mann. Finn sah ihn erstaunt an. „Muss ich denn schon mit Ihnen gehen?", fragte sie nun leise, in ihrem Blick lag ein Hauch von Kummer. „Ja.", kam die kühle Antwort von dem gerade Erwähnten. Der ältere Mann griff nach Finns Hand, diese sah bestürzt zu ihrer Mutter. Sie riss sich von der Hand los und rannte auf ihre Mutter zu, die sie ein letztes Mal umarmte. „Wir sehen uns im Sommer, meine Kleine.", flüsterte diese und strich Finn über die Wange. Dann führte sie das Mädchen zu Kyle St. James und übergab sie ihm. „Pass gut auf unsere Tochter auf Kyle." Finn warf ihrer Mutter einen verdutzten Blick zu. Dieser Mann sollte ihr Vater sein? Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr nachzufragen, denn plötzlich wurde ihr schlecht und sie hörte ein lautes Summen. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Das nächste was das Mädchen sah, war ein großes Haus, eingerahmt von großen wild wachsenden Bäumen. Kyle hielt sie noch an der Hand und sie konnte Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht lesen. Dieser Mann war also ihr Vater, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Finn zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches der Mann mit Freude zur Kenntnis nahm. „Herzlich willkommen bei den Kalé, Finn. Du bist nun eine von uns.", sagte er in die Stille hinein. „Morten, führe sie ins Haus.", sprach er den jungen Mann an. Dieser griff widerwillig nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Finn hatte Mühe mit den schnellen Schritten mitzuhalten.

Als sie das Haus betraten, beugte sich Morten zu ihr herab. „Willkommen in meinem Haus.", flüsterte er ihr zu. Finn lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie starrte in die kalten, dunklen Augen ihres Gegenübers.

_- Traumsequenz 2 -_

„Ausgezeichnet gemacht Finn. Deine Kampftechnik wird immer besser.", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen. Erfreut lächelte sie ihm zu. „Sie ist ein Naturtalent, Kyle.", vernahm sie nun auch die Stimme von Morten. Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Vielen Dank Morten. Das aus deinem Mund zu hören, heißt schon was.", antwortete sie keck. „Du solltest einem der höchsten Priori unseres Hauses gegenüber nicht so frech sein, Finn.", schalt sie Kyle und warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Lass nur. Wenigstens ist sie nicht zu eingeschüchtert um überhaupt noch den Mund in meiner Gegenwart aufzumachen.", erwiderte Braxas. Sein Blick glitt über das Mädchen, das ihn noch immer belustigt ansah. „Außerdem ist sie für eine 10-jährige weitaus reifer, als so mancher Erwachsene es in diesem Haus je sein wird.", fuhr er fort.

„Was genau führt dich eigentlich zu uns?", fragte ihn jetzt Kyle. „Ich wollte Finn nur zu ihrer Okklumentik-Stunde abholen." Finns Augen leuchteten auf. Okklumentik war eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer und sie war schon so gut darin, dass es Morten immer schwerer fiel in ihren Gedanken zu lesen. Fröhlich stürmte sie nun auf diesen zu und griff nach seiner Hand. Kyle betrachtete amüsiert den entrüsteten Ausdruck auf Mortens Gesicht. Finn hatte ihre ganz eigene Art entwickelt mit dem jungen Priori umzugehen. Kyle war sich noch nicht sicher ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Ein Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er griff sich an die Brust. „Hast du Schmerzen Vater?", hörte er Finn fragen und in ihren Augen konnte er Sorge erkennen. „Nein mein Schatz, mir geht es gut. Geh jetzt mit Morten."

_- Traumsequenz 3 -_

Fassungslos starrte sie auf den leblosen Körper vor sich. Morten hatte sie spät nachts in die Räume ihres Vaters rufen lassen. Als sie den Raum betrat, hatten sie ausdruckslose Augenpaare angestarrt. Morten war auf sie zugekommen und hatte sie an das Bett ihres Vaters geführt. Finn erkannte sofort, dass es mit diesem zu Ende ging. Sachte fasste sie nach seiner Hand. Kyle St. James schlug seine Augen auf und betrachtete seine Tochter mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Du bist so hübsch meine Kleine. hörte sie ihn sagen.

Fast so hübsch wie deine Mutter.

Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Finns Wange. Stumm blicke sie ihren Vater an.

Das was ich dir jetzt sage ist wichtig Finn. Lass nie zu, dass jemand über dich bestimmt. Hab Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten und in dich selbst.

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Warum sagst du mir das, Vater?

Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der du entscheiden musst, wo du stehen willst. Solltest du einmal zweifeln, so wende dich an Charles Benjamin. Er ist der Vorsitzende des Priori-Rates.

Ihr Vater atmete schwer und Finn spürte den unregelmäßigen Herzschlag.

Morten wird meinen Platz einnehmen, Finn. Wiege deine Schritte ihm gegenüber gut ab. Vergiss nie, solange du keine Priori in diesem Haus bist, kann er über dich bestimmen.

Finn nickte. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herab. Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Vater hinunter und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Woraufhin dieser mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen für immer einschlief.

_- Traumsequenz 4 -_

Eine 12-jährige Finn zog einen sich wehrenden Severus durch einen Vergnügungspark. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass die beiden Geschwister den Tag zusammen verbrachten. Finn liebte es mit Sev Zeit zu verbringen. Er behandelte sie nie wie ein Kind, sondern sprach mit ihr wie mit einer Erwachsenen. Außerdem war er für sie der beste Zaubertränkebrauer, den es überhaupt gab. Viel besser, als die Lehrer in ihrem Haus.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag in dem Vergnügungspark zugebracht und jetzt wollte Finn zum Abschluss noch ein Foto als Erinnerung. Doch Sev zum Lachen zu bringen war gar nicht so einfach, da musste sich Finn schon einiges einfallen lassen. Zu guter Letzt wurde es doch noch ein ganz passables Foto von den beiden. Sie ließen sich drei Abzüge geben, eines für jeden von ihnen und eines für ihre Mutter.

Nun stand Finn mit Sev auf einem Friedhof. Er hielt ihre Hand und stumm blickten sie auf das Grab, in welches ihre Mutter beigesetzt worden war. Finn weinte bitterlich. Es war ihr doch noch gut gegangen, und jetzt vier Wochen nach dem Besuch im Vergnügungspark, war Eileen Prince vollkommen unerwartet verstorben. Finn hatte jetzt niemanden mehr zudem sie nach Hause kommen konnte, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht bei Sev Leben durfte, sie würde sein und ihr Leben damit in Gefahr bringen. Und nur bei den Prioris war sie sicher. Severus umarmte sie und auch in seinen Augen sah sie den Schmerz und den Kummer. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Sev.", meinte sie optimistisch. „Ich passe schon auf mich auf und du wirst auf dich aufpassen, okay?" Severus lächelte milde und zusammen verließen sie den bedrückenden Ort.

_- Traumsequenz 5 -_

„Du weißt, dass sie nicht so einfach das Haus wechseln kann, Charles.", hörte man einen wütenden Morten Braxas rufen. „Du irrst dich Morten, ihr könnt ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mehr fördern. Lass sie gehen.", kam es von dem Ratsvorsitzenden. Braxas warf Finn einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dem diese aber ziemlich gleichgültig begegnete. Finn hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren einiges dazu gelernt. Sie hatte sich, wie es ihr Vater gewünscht hatte, an Charles gewendet. Dieser hatte sich ihrer angenommen und viel von seinem Wissen an sie weitergegeben.

„Du weißt selbst am Besten Morten, dass ihr mir nichts mehr beibringen könnt.", meinte sie herablassend in seine Richtung. Der Angesprochene schnaufte wütend. „Es geht nicht ohne meine Zustimmung. Und ich bin nun mal der höchste Priori des Hauses Kalé. Du wirst mein Haus nicht verlassen. Dies ist mein letztes Wort."

Charles warf Finn einen bekümmerten Blick zu. Er konnte nichts machen, auch wenn Finns Aussage zutreffend war, so war ein Häuserwechsel ohne Zustimmung von Morten nicht möglich. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier zu bleiben. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Finns Richtung, jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort war Charles aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Morten setzte ein höhnisches Lachen auf.

„Er lässt sich ziemlich leicht schlagen.", spottete er. Finn, ihn nicht beachtend, ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch an den Armen gepackt und grob zurückgerissen. Sie blickte Morten nun direkt in die Augen.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich lasse dich gehen?", zischte er wütend und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Zwei Jahre noch Finn, dann wirst du meine Anwärterin und kein Vorsitzender der Welt kann dich dann noch aus meinem Haus holen.", argwöhnte er mit einem überlegenen Lächeln. Dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen und Finn wich erschrocken zurück. Abrupt ließ Braxas sie los und verließ den Raum, zurück blieb eine mehr als aufgewühlte Finn.

Die innere Anspannung spürend, schreckte Finn aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Etwas benommen sah sie sich um und bemerkte, dass sie sich in ihrem Zelt befand. Langsam ließ sie sich auf das Kissen zurück sinken und blickte an die Decke. Ihr war nicht mehr nach schlafen, sie brauchte unbedingt frische Luft. Leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Dann verließ sie das Zelt und marschierte in Richtung See.


	21. Fliegen

**Fliegen**

Finn spazierte am Ufer des Sees entlang. Der kühle Morgenwind hatte ihren Wangen einen zarten Rosaton annehmen lassen. Tief atmete sie die frische Morgenluft ein. Sie genoss die Stille um sich herum und lächelte glücklich. Langsam begann sich ihre innere Anspannung zu lösen und die beunruhigenden Gedanken, welche durch die Träume hervorgerufen worden waren, verblassten ein wenig.

Sie starrte auf den See hinaus und betrachtete die leichten Wellen, welche durch denn Wind verursacht wurden. Mit einem kurzen Schnipsen erschien eine Decke am Boden und Finn ließ sich langsam darauf gleiten und überkreuzte die Beine. Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper. Sie hatte schon lange keine solchen Träume mehr gehabt. Anscheinend hatten sie Mortens Drohung und das Gespräch mit Severus doch mehr aus der Fassung gebracht, als sie angenommen hatte. Bedächtig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie gerne hätte sie Sev geholfen. Sie wusste nur zu gut wie sich das Mädchen fühlen musste. Doch es war einfach zu gefährlich, sie durften Braxas einfach keinen Grund geben dem Haus der Synth noch mehr zu misstrauen, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Finn tat es leid, dass sie bei ihrem Gespräch mit Severus so wütend geworden war. Wie sollte er auch verstehen, welches Risiko Finn eingegangen wäre, wenn sie ihnen geholfen hätte. Sie selbst wussten ja nicht mal was für ein Risiko sie für dieses Mädchen, bereit waren einzugehen. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam erhob sie sich vom Boden und ließ die Decke verschwinden, dann schritt sie in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Als sie sich dem Feld näherte konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen, welche gerade dabei war ein paar Loopings und kleinere Manöver zu fliegen. Finn zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Wer auch immer dort oben flog, er verstand seine Sache ziemlich gut. „Das ist ja die Untertreibung des Jahres.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie ging weiter in das Feld hinein und konnte nun die Person auf dem Besen erkennen. Überrascht starrte sie in die Luft, als sie feststellte, dass es sich um Harry handelte. Harry hatte den Schatten am Spielfeldrand bemerkt und seinen Besen in der Luft gewendet. Als er Finn, dort unten stehen sah, landete er direkt vor ihren Füßen und stieg elegant vom Besen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass außer mir noch jemand schon so früh auf den Beinen ist.", hörte sie Harry nun sagen. „Tja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht.", erwiderte Finn. Sie betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich und musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich gut aussah. „Ach ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und habe deshalb beschlossen ein wenig zu fliegen. Es macht den Kopf frei und man kann sich richtig fallen lassen.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. „Verständlich.", kam es nun von Finn. Sie schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung durch die Lüfte zu schweben.

Harry hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und ihm war eine Idee gekommen. „Möchten Sie eine Runde mit mir fliegen?", fragte er die junge Priori. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach kommen Sie! Sie sehen aus als ob Sie Ablenkung gebrauchen könnten.", meinte er und warf ihr einen spitzbübischen Blick zu. Finn musste lachen und strahlte ihn aus ihren grünbraunen Augen an. „Warum eigentlich nicht?", dachte sie sich und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Einverstanden. Mr. Potter, ich begebe mich voll und ganz in ihre, hoffentlich vertrauenswürdigen, Hände.", meinte Finn mit einem Grinsen.

Diesmal war es Harry, der nach ihrer Hand griff und sich mit ihr zusammen auf seinen Besen setzte, den einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, mit dem anderen hielt er den Besenstiel umfasst.

Vorsichtig stieß er sich vom Boden ab und die beiden schwebten in die Höhe. Finn betrachtete fasziniert die Welt unter sich. Sie wusste nicht woher und warum, doch sie hatte dieses Gefühl in der Luft zu schweben, oder den Blick, welchen man von oben hatte, schon immer geliebt. Sie genoss die Sicht auf das Schloss und die Priori-Lager, welche ein buntes Bild boten. Sie genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, welches sich ihrer bemächtigte und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie auch die Wärme, die von Harrys Körper ausging, genoss.

Zögern drehte sie ihren Kopf um und konnte Harry nun ansehen. Sie sah, dass er sie anlächelte und das entlockte auch ihr ein Lächeln. „Na hab ich zuviel versprochen?", fragte er sie nun. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist einfach fantastisch!", rief sie aus. Harry lachte und flog über das Quidditchfeld hinweg, umrundete die Türme Hogwarts und glitt über die Wasseroberfläche des Sees entlang.

Finn hatte den Atem angehalten und betrachtete gefesselt ihre Umgebung. Leicht beugte sie sich nach vorne um die Oberfläche des Sees zu berühren. Harry, welcher nun die aufkommenden Regenwolken bemerkt hatte, wendete und setzte auf dem Quidditchfeld zu einer eleganten Landung an. Sachte kamen sie auf dem Boden auf, wo Harry Finn beim Absteigen half.

Länger als nötig hielt er ihre Hand und Finn sah ihn verwirrt an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und verschmolzen zu einem. Langsam hob Harry die freie Hand und fuhr über Finns Wange, ließ seine Finger zu ihrem Kinn gleiten und hob es sanft an. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf. Finn starrte ihn an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Überraschung, Unsicherheit und Erwartung wieder. Harrys Gesicht kam dem ihren immer näher und automatisch beschleunigte sich Finns Atmung. Als sich ihre Lippen fast berührten, hielt Harry inne und betrachtete Finn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Er wollte sich das Bild, nein die gesamte Situation, einprägen. Aufgrund der Nähe konnte Finn Harrys Geruch wahrnehmen und die Intensität der Gefühle, welcher dieser in ihr auslöste, ließ sie erzittern. Ihr fiel das Bild von sich und Harry wieder ein.

„Es war also doch eine Vision.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und blickte in Harrys grüne Augen, die sich jetzt leicht verdunkelt hatten.

Plötzlich jedoch durchfuhr sie ein fürchterlicher Schmerz, der sie gequält aufstöhnen ließ. Harry trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie verstört an. Finn wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie fiel auf die Knie. Sie griff sich mit den Händen an die Schläfen und presste diese fest darauf. Sie konnte Harry neben sich, der sie immer wieder fragte, was mit ihr los sei und ob er Hilfe holen solle, nicht mehr hören.

Finn spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der sich nun in ihrem gesamten Körper auszubreiten begann. Sie atmete heftig aus und ein, versuchte den Schmerz irgendwie zu verdrängen, doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, denn ein Schleier legte sich um ihre Gedanken. Inzwischen zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und Harry hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Was ging hier vor? Und wie bei Merlin konnte er ihr helfen?

Finns Blick war durch die Schmerzen vernebelt. Inzwischen waren die Schmerzen fast unerträglich geworden und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis ihr Körper kapitulieren, und sie das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Harry hatte sich unterdessen niedergekniet, Finn in seine Arme gezogen und hielt ihren Körper, welcher sich vor Krämpfen schüttelte, an sich gepresst.

Finn selbst, nahm um sich herum nichts mehr wahr. Sie war in einen grauen Schleier eingetaucht. Verzweifelt versuchte sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aus diesem Vakuum auszubrechen, doch ihrem Geist wollte dies einfach nicht gelingen. Als sie es schon fast aufgegeben hatte, konnte sie in Gedanken jemanden rufen hören. Finn nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und konzentrierte sich ein letztes Mal. Dann vernahm sie einen markerschütternden Schrei, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Einen Schrei, der von Michael gekommen war.


	22. Anschuldigung

**Anschuldigung**

Aus dem Nichts tauchten neben Harry fünf Personen auf. Ihrer Kleidung nach handelte es sich um Mitglieder des Hauses der Synth. Harry blickte in die Gesichter und konnte dort deutlich Besorgnis und eine Spur Furcht erkennen. Ein junger Mann trat nun an Harry heran und nahm ihm Finn aus den Armen.

„Sie muss zu einem Heiler!", widersprach Harry und hielt den Mann am Arm fest. „Keine Sorge Professor Potter, sie wird versorgt werden.", antwortete dieser und schüttelte Harrys Hand von seinem Arm ab. Harry wollte sich damit jedoch nicht zufrieden geben und sein Gegenüber schien dies nun langsam auch zu bemerken. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie uns begleiten.", meinte er dann mit einem Seufzen. Harry nickte und gemeinsam teleportierten sie sich in das Lager der Synth.

Dort wurde Finn sofort in eines der Zelte gebracht und in ein Bett gelegt. Harry, der die ganze Zeit über, nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, stand nun etwas abseits und beobachtete das Geschehen. Er ließ seinen Blick im Zelt umherschweifen, jedoch wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Finn gelenkt, als diese leicht aufstöhnte. Er konnte sehen, dass ihre Augenlider flackerten. Die anderen sahen sich besorgt an.

„Lasst sie schlafen. Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe.", kam es nun vom Eingang und Harry entdeckte John Cromwell. Auch diesem schien es nicht besonders gut zu gehen, jedoch konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten. Johns Blick fiel auf Harry und er lächelte ihm müde zu. Dann deutete er ihm mit dem Kopf an, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Harry warf noch einen kurzen besorgten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt und folgte dem Priori dann aus dem Zelt.

„Was ist passiert?", kam Harry gleich direkt zum Punkt. „Nun Mr. Potter, Sie müssen wissen, dass die Prioris eines Hauses miteinander verbunden sind. Geht es einem schlecht, kann dies Auswirkungen auf die anderen haben." „Heißt das, Finns Schmerzen sind Resultat dieser Verbindung?", fragte Harry jetzt sichtlich verwirrt, unbemerkt hatte er sie mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen. „Ja. Auch ich habe die Auswirkungen gespürt, wurde jedoch nicht so unvorbereitet von den Gefühlen überrollt, wie Finn.", erklärte ihm nun John. „Aber das hieße dann ja, das der Auslöser der Schmerzen …" „Michael war.", vollendete John Harrys Satz und nickte bekümmert.

„Michael wurde heute in den frühen Morgenstunden vom Haus der Kalé unter Arrest gestellt." Harry hatte schockiert die Augen aufgerissen. „Warum das?" „Er wurde beobachtet, wie er mit einer Anwärterin der Kalé und einem Ihrer Schüler gesprochen hat.", kam die Antwort. „Marc.", ging es Harry durch den Kopf. „Das erklärt aber noch nicht die Schmerzen, unter denen Finn augenscheinlich gelitten hat.", äußerte Harry sich nun. „Nein, einfacher Arrest löst keine derartigen Reaktionen aus, da haben Sie Recht, aber die Kalé haben ihre eigenen Methoden um zu Antworten zu kommen." „Sie foltern ihn!?", fragte Harry und sah John entsetzt an. Doch dieser schwieg, keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen Mr. Potter. Es wird sich um Finn gekümmert und das andere können Sie ja nicht beeinflussen." John hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war in das Zelt verschwunden. Harry blickte ihm ratlos hinterher. Er musste sofort die anderen über die neue Situation informieren und mit dem Jungen sprechen. Hatte dieser vielleicht das Gespräch zwischen Hermine und ihm gehört? Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Severus war auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Er hatte gestern noch, nach dem Gespräch mit Finn, sowohl Hermine als auch Harry eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der er darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er das Haus der Synth bereits kontaktiert hätte und sie keine Hilfe von deren Seite zu erwarten hatten. Nun war er gespannt auf die Reaktion der beiden und wie sie jetzt weiter in dieser Angelegenheit vorgehen wollten.

Als Severus die Halle betrat, sah er Hermine schon am Tisch sitzen. Geradewegs ging er auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen. Hast du meine Nachricht erhalten?", fragte er sie sogleich. Hermine blickte ihn an und nickte. „Ja, Harry und ich haben uns gestern noch zufällig auf dem Gang getroffen und uns darüber unterhalten. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass wir Unterstützung erhalten.", kam es nun von Hermine. „Ist ihre Entscheidung endgültig?", fragte sie nun nach. Severus seufzte. „Ja. Die Priori hat sich dahingehend äußerst eindeutig geäußert.", antwortete er ihr. „Schade. Ohne ihre Hilfe wird es erheblich schwerer sein dem Mädchen zu helfen.", meinte nun Hermine. „Das sehe ich auch so.", stimmte Severus ihr zu. „Wir werden nochmals mit Albus sprechen müssen.", fuhr er fort.

„Harry!", Hermine hatte ihren Freund gerade durch das Tor kommen sehen. Severus drehte sich um und erkannte, dass der junge Lehrer mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam. Als er den Lehrertisch erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen. „Harry ist irgendwas passiert? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus?", fragte ihn nun Hermine besorgt. „Ja und ob etwas passiert ist. Michael Stuggs, der Priori der Synth, wurde heute vom Haus der Kalé unter Arrest gestellt, weil er mit einer Anwärterin und einem unserer Schüler gesprochen haben soll.", erklärte Harry seinen beiden Kollegen. Severus sah das Entsetzen in Hermines Gesicht. Auch er war schockiert. „Aber wie? Woher?", stammelt Hermine nun. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir müssen sofort mit dem Jungen sprechen. Vielleicht hat er uns gestern belauscht und ist von sich aus in die Priori Lager gegangen.", äußerte Harry nun seine Vermutung.

„Wie sind Sie eigentlich an die Information gekommen, Potter?", mischte sich der Zaubertränkeprofessor nun ein. „John Cromwell hat es mir erzählt.", antwortete ihm Harry. Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wir sollten, dass nicht hier besprechen.", meinte Harry daraufhin nur. „Anscheinend ist Albus noch in seinem Büro. Wir sollten ihm die neue Situation schildern, dann erzähle ich euch alles im Detail.", fuhr er fort. Seine Kollegen nickten und machten sich auf den Weg in Dumbledore's Büro.

Stöhnend richtete sich Finn auf und sah sich um. „Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist.", hörte sie John sagen. „Ich war mir nicht sicher wie lange du außer Gefecht gesetzt sein wirst." Finn sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich hierher? Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist …", schlagartig wurde sie rot im Gesicht und senkte verlegen den Blick. John registrierte es mit einem kleinen Grinsen, sagte aber nichts.

„Du wurdest ohnmächtig und die anderen haben dich zurück ins Lager gebracht. Und zu deiner Information, ein gewisser Lehrer wollte dabei nicht von deiner Seite weichen.", erklärte er. Finn hatte bei den letzten Worten aufgesehen. „Er ist bei mir geblieben?" „Ja, erstaunlich nicht. Er war relativ gefasst. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was genau passiert ist.", kam die Antwort. „Und was genau ist passiert!?", wollte jetzt Finn von ihm wissen und ihre Stimme hatte einen drängenden Ton angenommen.

„Anscheinend hat gestern jemand Michael dabei beobachtet, wie er mit einer Anwärterin der Kalé und einem der Hogwarts Schüler gesprochen hat." Finn schnappte nach Luft. John sah sie forschend an. „Jedenfalls wurde er in den frühen Morgenstunden unter Arrest gestellt." Finn wurde bleich. „Sie haben ihn befragt, nicht wahr?" „Ja. Und du kennst die Methoden der Kalé nur zu gut.", bemerkte John. „Kümmert sich jemand um ihn? Ich meine, ich hatte schon solche Schmerzen, doch diese waren nur ein Echo von jenen, die Michael ertragen musste." Finn sah John jetzt verzweifelt an. „Ich habe bereits jemanden zu den Kalé geschickt, der sich gegebenenfalls um ihn kümmern wird." John hatte sich einen Stuhl ans Bett herangezogen und betrachtete sie nun.

„Was ist?", fragte Finn ihn. Sie fühlte sich unter seinem Blick sichtlich unwohl. „Ich frage mich, was Michael bei den Kalé wollte, denn er wurde auf Kalé-Grund gesehen und auch dort unter Arrest gestellt.", erwiderte der Ältere. „Was glaubst du Finn?" Diese sah an John vorbei und fixierte einen Punkt hinter ihm. Sie spürte, dass er wusste, dass sie die Antwort darauf kannte.

„Er war bei seinem Freund, John.", antwortete sie deshalb wahrheitsgetreu, blickte ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen. „Simon Lefay?" Jetzt zeigte Finn sich überrascht und starrte ihn an. John schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre schon so blind?", fragte er sie. Finn sah betreten zu Boden.

„Wie wird es nun weitergehen?", wollte sie leise wissen. „Es wurde bereits ein Tribunal einberufen und Michael wird wegen Verrates an den Priori angeklagt." Finn wollte aus dem Bett aufspringen. „Uns beiden ist bewusst, dass Morten die Situation wahrscheinlich dazu verwenden wird, die anderen einzuschüchtern." Finn sah ihn verdattert an. „Braxas hat das Tribunal öffentlich zugänglich gemacht. Neben den Priori sind auch Außenstehende zugelassen.", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage. „John, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir nach dem Recht der Priori Michaels Unschuld beweisen müssen. Ansonsten ist er verloren!" Finn sah ihn entsetzt an.

Wie bitteschön sollten sie Michaels Unschuld beweisen, wenn sie in der Sitzung nicht ihre Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzen konnten, da Nicht-Priori dabei waren. Beide wussten, dass die Situation für Michael mehr als ausweglos war.

Unterdessen hatte Harry Albus, Hermine und Severus den gesamten Vorfall berichtet. Natürlich hatte er gewisse private Details unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Der Zaubertränkelehrer machte sich Sorgen um Finn, zeigte dies aber natürlich nicht. Albus starrte stirnrunzelnd auf den Boden und Hermine war in Gedanken versunken. Sie wurden von einem Klopfen aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen.

„Bitte treten Sie doch ein Mr. Mendes.", meinte der Schulleiter in Richtung Tür. Diese wurde nun zaghaft geöffnet und besagter Schüler trat ein. „Sie wollten mich sprechen Sir?", fragte er an Dumbledore gewandt. „Ja, mein Junge. Ich würde gerne von Ihnen wissen, ob sie gestern zufälligerweise noch in einem der Priori-Lager waren?"

Der Junge senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf seine Schuhe. „Ja Sir.", kam es leise. Dann wurde der Kopf in die Höhe gerissen und der Junge blickt in die Runde. „Ich habe gestern zufällig das Gespräch zwischen Professor Potter und Professor Granger mit angehört. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass man Claire jetzt nicht mehr helfen wird. Deshalb bin ich in ihr Lager geschlichen und gemeinsam haben wir dort den Priori der Synth darauf angesprochen. Claire wusste, dass er ungesehen bleiben wollte.", plapperte der Junge. „Wollten Sie ihn etwa erpressen?", kam es nun schockiert von Hermine. Der Junge starrte wieder zu Boden.

„Nun, aufgrund ihres Besuches Mr. Mendes, wurde besagter Priori unter Arrest gestellt. Wir wissen noch nicht wie es jetzt weitergehen wird Ich würde Sie bitten, sich in Zukunft von den Lagern fernzuhalten. Wir alle können sicher sein, dass die Kalé nun gewarnt sind und sie können nur hoffen, dass ihre Freundin nicht zu viele Probleme deswegen bekommt.", äußerte sich nun Albus. „Sie können jetzt gehen."

Als der Junge das Büro verlassen hatte, breitete sich bedrückendes Schweigen im Raum aus. Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, dass sie, wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt, mitschuldig an der jetzigen Situation waren.


	23. Wunden

**Wunden**

Finn hatte einen ganzen Tag gebraucht um sich von den „Echo-Schmerzen" zu erholen. Sobald sie das Bett hatte verlassen können, war sie zu Michael gegangen. Dieser hatte ziemlich mitgenommen ausgesehen und Finn hatte es das Herz zusammen gezogen.

Sie wusste um die Methoden, die Braxas bei Befragungen, anwendete. Vorsorglich hatte sie deshalb einige Stärkungstränke und Salben mitgenommen. „Es tut mir leid.", kam es von Michael, während Finn seine Wunden behandelte. Finn sah in kurz an. „Du bist an der Situation nicht schuld Michael.", antwortete sie ihm.  
„Aber wenn ich auf dich gehört und mich von Simon fern gehalten hätte, dann wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Lage.", erwiderte er. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab andere Faktoren, die wir nicht beeinflussen konnten. Der Junge hat seine Lehrer ins Vertrauen gezogen. Sev hat mich deswegen um Hilfe gebeten, doch ich habe abgelehnt. Wir konnten die Geschehnisse nicht voraussehen." Stumm nickte Michael.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen Michael. John und ich finden schon einen Weg deine Unschuld zu beweisen.", versuchte Finn ihren Freund aufzumuntern. Michael sah sie zweifelnd an. „Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?" Finn seufzte. „Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, habe ich Recht?" Finn nickte, sie konnte ihm schlecht etwas vorlügen. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass uns bis zum Tribunal nichts einfällt.", stellte Finn klar. Sie säuberte die letzte Wunde und strich etwas von der Heilsalbe darauf.

„So das war's. Alles versorgt. Fühlst du dich jetzt ein wenig besser?" „Ja, danke." Michael sah sie dankbar an. „Wenn sie dich schlecht behandeln Michael, ruf mich.", sagte Finn. „Ich werde jetzt zurückgehen Schließlich wollen wir doch einen Weg finden, wie wir dich aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel herausholen können.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann erhob sie sich und ging Richtung Ausgang. „Sag John, dass es mir Leid tut, Finn!", rief Michael ihr hinterher. Finn drehte sich noch einmal um. „Das weiß er doch Michael. Aber ich werde es ihm sagen." Noch einmal lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu, schob dann den Zeltvorhang zur Seite und trat nach draußen.

„Du kannst seine Wunden heilen, doch dem Tribunal wird er nicht entkommen.", meinte eine schneidende Stimme neben dem Zelt. Finn sah in die gefühlskalten Augen von Simon Lefay. „Hat er dir befohlen dich mit Michael einzulassen, oder wolltest du auf diese Art in seiner Gunst aufsteigen?", fragte sie ihn. „Nach wie vor eine spitze Zunge. Manche Eigenschaften ändern sich anscheinend nie, auch wenn man das Haus wechselt.", antwortete er spöttisch. „Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, es war meine grandiose Idee, denn der Kleine hat mich doch wirklich als erster angesprochen.", fuhr er fort. Finn warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Welch Glanz in unserem Lager! Besuchst du den Verräter, Finn?", hörte sie nun Braxas sagen, an seiner Seite die junge Anwärterin. Finn sah ihn kühl an. „Wenn du dich meinst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich wollte nur nach meinem Hausmitglied sehen.", antwortete sie ihm, zog arrogant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wollte zum Gehen ansetzen, als Braxas sie am Arm festhielt. Erinnerungen stiegen in Finn auf und sie versteifte sich. „Gibt es noch etwas das du mir sagen willst?", wandte sie sich kühl an den Priori. Dieser ließ ihren Arm frei und lächelte spöttisch. „Sag John, ihm wird es nicht gelingen, euren Freund vor seiner Strafe zu bewahren." Braxas keines Blickes mehr würdigend, verließ Finn das Lager der Kalé.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten Finn und John damit in alten Büchern nach möglichen Verteidigungsstrategien für das Tribunal zu suchen. In dieser Zeit besuchten andere Mitglieder des Hauses Michael. Finn und John kommunizierten, bei Fragen oder um mit ihm zu sprechen, einfach mental mit ihrem Freund. „Hast du schon etwas nützliches gefunden?", fragte Finn nun John und blickte von den Unterlagen auf, die sie gerade durchgelesen hatte. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff nach dem nächsten Buch. Finn stand auf und begann im Zelt auf und ab zu gehen. John hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Es macht mich wahnsinnig John." Dieser sah sie nur verständnislos an. Finn seufzte. „Zu wissen, dass Braxas, dass sicher alles irgendwie geplant hat." Verzweifelt strich sie sich zwei Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren, welche sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. „Entspann dich Finn. Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn wir Michael helfen wollen. Du solltest eine Pause einlegen.", schlug er vor. „Einverstanden.", Finn nickte ergeben. „Ich mache einen Spaziergang." Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel und war verschwunden.

Stumm nahm Severus sein Essen zu sich. Auch die anderen Lehrer am Tisch sprachen kaum ein Wort. Selbst von den Tischen der Schüler war nicht mehr als das Geklapper des Geschirrs und Bestecks zu hören. Zurückzuführen war die Stille auf die Anwesenheit des Zaubereiministers, welcher zwischen Albus und Minerva am Tisch saß.

Minister Peters war sofort, nachdem Michael unter Arrest gestellt worden war, nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen. Anscheinend hatten die Kalé ihn über die Sachlage informiert. Er hatte den Lehrern mitgeteilt, dass der Verdächtige, wie er den Priori bezeichnete, vor ein Tribunal gestellt werden würde, und dass dieses Tribunal öffentlich zugänglich wäre. Severus und die anderen hatten sich, ob dieser Information, beinahe an ihrem Essen verschluckt. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor sah die Bestürzung in den Gesichtern von Hermine und Harry. Er selbst hätte nur allzu gerne mit Finn gesprochen und ihr erklärt wie Leid es ihnen allen tat, doch sie hatte sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet und er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt schon wieder auf den Beinen war.

„Was glaubt ihr wird bei diesem Tribunal genau passieren?", fragte Ron seine Freunde leise. Harry sah ihn kurz an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, dass der Priori von jeglichem Verdacht freigesprochen wird.", entgegnete er. Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ach ja, ich hatte vergessen, dass ihr ihn ja kennt.", meinte nun Ron. „Ja Ron, wir kennen ihn und hoffen, dass sich alles zum Besten wendet.", erwiderte Hermine. „Wisst ihr was, mir ist das Essen vergangen. Irgendwie hat sich mir die heutige Gesellschaft auf den Magen geschlagen.", fuhr sie fort und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

Harry und Ron sahen ihr nach als sie die Halle verließ. „Sag mal Harry, wirst du zu diesem Tribunal gehen?" „Keine Ahnung Ron. Mal schauen." Harrys Blick wanderte zu Albus, der gerade vom Zaubereiminister in Beschlag genommen wurde. Er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Seine Gedanken waren zu Finn abgeschweift, er sah ihr Bild vor seinem inneren Auge und musste an den Moment auf dem Quidditchfeld denken. Er wusste, dass er sie, ohne die Unterbrechung, sicher geküsst hätte.

„Sag mal Harry, woran denkst du? Du siehst alles andere als glücklich aus.", durchbrach Ron seine Gedanken. „Ach nichts Ron. Willst du noch etwas essen oder bist du fertig? Ich könnte jetzt eine Runde Zauberschach als Ablenkung gut gebrauchen.", meinte Harry zu seinem Freund. Ron blickte ihn überrascht an, stimmte jedoch ohne zu Zögern zu und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in Harrys Büro.

Finn hatte einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang gemacht und war im Anschluss daran ins Lager zurückgekehrt. Dort hatte sie sich in weitere Bücher und Pergamentrollen vertieft, jedoch nichts Brauchbares für das Tribunal gefunden. Sie spürte die innere Unruhe zurückkehren und atmete tief ein. Gott, sie war einfach zu angespannt um das Gelesene noch richtig aufnehmen zu können.

Finn seufzte. Neben der Sorge um Michael, stellte sie sich schon den ganzen Tag die Frage, wie es wohl gewesen wäre von Harry geküsst zu werden. Sobald sie diese Frage jedoch in ihr Bewusstsein vordringen ließ, plagten sie Schuldgefühle. Wie, bei Merlin, konnte sie in dieser Zeit an Harry Potter, oder sonst jemanden außer Michael denken, der auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen war? Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, wie viele Dokumente sie noch durchsuchen musste um Michael helfen zu können bzw. ob sie überhaupt etwas finden würden, dass sie einsetzen konnten um seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

_Du musst nicht mehr suchen, Finn._

_Hast du etwas gefunden John?_ verblüfft registrierte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Ich weiß jetzt, wie Michael geholfen werden kann._

_Wie?_ wollte Finn neugierig wissen.

_Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen._

_Aber!!!_

_Das ist mein letztes Wort, Finn. Ruh dich aus und nutz die Zeit um dich mit deinen inneren Bildern auseinander zu setzen._

Ein Murren unterdrückend erhob Finn sich und ließ sich auf eine Decke am Boden gleiten. Sie kannte John gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er Gründe für sein Verhalten hatte. Sie musste also akzeptieren, dass er ihr nichts erzählen würde. Da konnte sie genauso gut die schon längst überfällige Reise in ihr „Ich" durchführen, und langsam glitt sie in eine Art Trancezustand.


	24. Das Tribunal

_mal winkt_ Danke an s.r. für das Kommi _knuddel_

**Das Tribunal**

Die große Halle war zum Bersten voll. In den vorderen Reihen standen die Mitglieder der einzelnen Priori Häuser. Albus und seine Lehrer standen an der rechten Seite. Sie hatten einen guten Blick nach vorne. Neben ihnen waren überall Auroren postiert. Neben dem Schulleiter stand Harry. Er war bedrückt. Auch Hermine und Severus, konnte man die Gewissensbisse ansehen. Michael war hier, weil sie unbedingt dem Mädchen hatten helfen wollen.

Die Türen öffneten sich und von hinten traten drei Personen nach vorne. Die Menge teilte sich und lies sie durch. Harry erkannte, dass es sich um die drei Priori des Hauses Kalè handelte. Alle drei begaben sich zu einem Tisch, welcher sich, an der Stelle befand, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand. Drei Stühle erschienen und sie nahmen Platz. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sie über Michael zu Gericht sitzen?", fragte nun Hermine bestürzt. Auch Albus hatte den Auftritt der drei mit Sorge verfolgt.

Nachdem das Tribunal Platz genommen hatte, öffneten sich die Türen ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal wurde Michael hereingeführt. Aufrecht ging er nach vorne und blieb rechts vom Tisch, in der Mitte eines aufgezeichneten Kreises stehen. Michael blickte in das kalte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Liebhabers, der jetzt über sein Schicksal entscheiden würde. Sein Blick glitt in die Reihen der Priori, er sah dass Finn und die anderen weiter hinten im Raum standen. Wärme erfüllte sein Herz. Egal was passieren würde, seine Familie war hier. Ein weiterer Blick jedoch zeigte ihm, dass John nicht gekommen war. Die Wärme, welche er zuerst noch verspürt hatte, verschwand und zurück blieb eine unangenehme Leere.

Die Stille wurde durch Braxas Stimme durchbrochen. „Michael Stuggs, Priori der Synth. Du wirst beschuldigt, die Traditionen unserer Häuser verletzt zu haben. Du hast es gewagt, dich in Angelegenheit des Hauses Kalé einzumischen. Versucht einer Anwärterin zu helfen. Was hast du dazu zu sagen?" Michael sah die drei Priori vor sich stumm an, um nichts in der Welt würde er gestehen.

„Er ist unschuldig!", durchschnitt eine klare Stimme die Luft. Köpfe drehten sich zur Tür. Überraschung war in den Gesichtern zu sehen. John, der die Worte gesprochen hatte, trat ein, ging nach vorne und blieb vor dem Tribunal stehen. „Was macht er da?", fragte Minerva leise in die Runde, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

„Was willst du Cromwell? Willst du seine Unschuld beweisen?", fragte Simon Lefay spöttisch. Michael zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ja, in der Tat. Das ist meine Absicht.", antwortete John gelassen. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?", kam es nun höhnisch von Braxas.

„Nun, ihr könnt ihn nicht verurteilen, geschweige denn Anklagen, denn nicht er, sondern ich habe versucht das Mädchen vor der alten Tradition zu retten. Er hat nur in meinem Auftrag gehandelt und jeder von euch weiß, dass der Wunsch des obersten Priori Befehl ist."

Entsetzen zeichnete sich in Finns Gesicht ab. Harry warf Finn einen verständnislosen Blick zu. Warum bei Merlin gestand John hier ein, die Priori verraten zu haben? Michael starrte seinen langjährigen Freund nur an. Er wusste, dass John die Regeln genauso wenig gebrochen hatte, wie er selbst, warum behauptete er dann so etwas? Finn fragte sich in diesem Moment dasselbe. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_Warum John?_ fragte sie ihn in Gedanken.

_Du weißt es, Finn._ , kam die Antwort.

_Bei Merlin, es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben_, John spürte ihre Verzweiflung.

_Keinen, der uns unseren Stolz behalten lässt._

_Braxas wird das ausnutzen._ Finns Stimme war die Verzweiflung nun klar anzuhören.

_Ich weis._

_Aber!_

_Willst du, dass Michael stirbt?_

_Nein John, aber genauso wenig will ich, dass du dich opferst._

_Versprich mir Finn, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Er wird dich brauchen, wenn ihm klar wird, warum ich dieses Opfer gebracht habe._

_Was meinst du damit?_

Langsam und stetig breitete sich Wärme in Finn aus. John ließ sie in seine Gedanken und seine Seele blicken. Sie sah ihn als Kind, wie er ernst und ruhig auf einem Sessel saß, ein Buch in der Hand. Erblickte einen jungen Mann, der mit aufrechtem Blick vor dem Rat stand, sie sah seine Wünsche und Träume, und plötzlich verstand sie.

_Du liebst ihn._ stellte sie fest.

_Ja._

_Bitte John, überleg es dir noch mal._

_Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Manchmal erscheinen unsere Entscheidungen nicht verständlich und doch werden Wellen freigesetzt, Finn. Wellen, die wichtige Geschehnisse auslösen. John konnte Finn in Gedanken seufzen hören._

_In Ordnung. Ich werde für ihn da sein, John. Ich verspreche es dir._

_Danke, meine Kleine._

Finn blickte zwischen John und Michael hin und her. Sie sah Michael, der zu verstehen begann, was John hier gerade zu tun bereit war. Sie konnte das Entsetzten auf seinem Gesicht sehen und die Erkenntnis, dass John, für etwas zahlen würde, dass er mit seiner Leichtfertigkeit verschuldet hatte.

„Du bekennst dich also, die Regeln der Priori gebrochen zu haben und Stuggs nur in deinem Auftrag gehandelt hat?", hörte man nun Braxas fragen. „Ja, ich habe unsere Regeln gebrochen.", antworte John und seine Stimme klang sicher und fest.

„Wenn dem so ist, wird Michael Stuggs von jedem Verdacht freigesprochen.", hörte man das dritte Mitglied des Tribunals sagen.

Harry, Hermine und Severus tauschten einen erleichterten Blick aus. Auch Albus und Minerva stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Michael war also frei. Doch was würde jetzt mit John geschehen? Bei diesem Gedanken verdüsterten sich die Gesichter aller. Harry blickte zu Finn. Deren gesamter Körper war angespannt und sie hatte ihren Blick gebannt auf die Mitglieder des Tribunals gerichtet.

Die Stimme des Tribunals erhob sich abermals. „John Cromwell, du weißt, dass die Priori keinen Verrat dulden. Unsere Verschwiegenheit ist der Grundpfeiler unserer Lebensweise. Unsere Akzeptanz, die Basis unserer Gemeinschaften. Hiermit befindet dich das Tribunal für schuldig, uns hintergangen zu haben."

Die drei Personen erhoben sich und kreuzten ihre Zauberstäbe übereinander. Verängstigt wichen die Menschen in den ersten Reihen zurück. Über den Zauberstäben erschien ein serpentinenartiges Zeichen. Ein strahlend grünes Licht ging von dem Zeichen aus und raste direkt auf John zu, dieser sackte zusammen. Als der leblose Körper auf den Boden aufprallte, waren entsetzte Schreie zu hören. Hermine keuchte fassungslos auf. Den Lehrern stand die Erschütterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Michael löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und kniete sich neben dem leblosen Körper nieder. Ruhig griff er nach Johns Händen und hielt sie umschlungen, Stumme Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Fassungslos und zutiefst schockiert blickten die Anwesenden auf den Leichnam. Die drei Kalé betrachteten ihn ebenfalls, jedoch war ihre Miene kalt und gleichgültig.

Harry verspürte das Bedürfnis zu Finn zu gehen um sie zu trösten, doch er wusste, dass sie alle irgendwie ein wenig mitschuldig an Johns Schicksal waren. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, denn auch sie wusste das. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, wie es Harry gerade ging. Er wusste, dass John für Finn wie ein Vater gewesen war. Besorgt blickte er auf seine Schwester, die noch immer regungslos dastand.

Finn kämpfte innerlich mit sich. Am liebsten wäre sie nach vorne gestürmt und hätte Johns Körper in die Arme genommen und ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf gelassen, doch sie wusste, dass Braxas jede ihrer Reaktionen genau verfolgte. Sie durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Entschlossen straffte sie ihren Körper und schritt nach vorne. Vor Johns Leiche blieb sie stehen, ihr Blick heftete sich auf die Kalé. Sie sah Braxas triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck, als er das Wort an sie richtete.

„Du wusstest, dass ich Verrat nicht dulde.", meinte er mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Hast du geglaubt, ich würde keinen anderen Weg finden, um mich zu rächen?", fragte er sie. Finn blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Und weißt du was das Beste dabei ist Finn? Ich habe zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ich habe dich bestraft und meinen größten Konkurrenten aus dem Weg geräumt.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Auch wenn John nun kein Konkurrent mehr für dich ist, liegt die letzte Entscheidung noch immer beim 'Penta'. Und glaubst du wirklich, dass es zulässt, dass du Ratsvorsitzender wirst?", fragte Finn ihn beherrscht. „Du elende, kleine, …", Braxas hatte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu gemacht, doch Finn wich keinen Millimeter zurück, sondern blickte ihn nun ihrerseits kalt an.

„Lass es gut sein Morten, wir haben erreicht was wir erreichen wollten.", mischte sich nun Simon ein. Braxas nickte und mit einem kurzen verächtlichen Seitenblick auf Michael verschwanden die Priori.

Die Lehrer hatten den Wortwechsel derweil mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgt. Sie alle waren von der Kälte und Entschlossenheit der Kalé entsetzt gewesen, und doch hatten sie die Gefühllosigkeit und Härte der jungen Priori mit noch viel größerer Fassungslosigkeit zur Kenntnis genommen. Harry fragte sich, wo die freundliche, gefühlvolle, junge Frau geblieben war, die er am Quidditchfeld angetroffen hatte und auch Severus betrachtete Finn mit Sorge.

Finns Blick glitt zu der Gruppe von Lehrern. Unbewegt blickte sie die Personen vor sich an. Minerva und Hermine wichen, ob des Blickes, einen Schritt zurück, denn die Leere in den Augen war geradezu unheimlich.

Finn hob kurz die Hand und vier Mitglieder ihres Hauses kamen um John hinauszutragen. Ohne die Anwesenden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ das Haus der Synth die Halle.


	25. Verabschiedung

So ... _sich reinschleicht und umschaut_ ... _schnell das neue Chap hinlegt_ ... Danke an s.r. für das Kommi. Leider war Johns Tod keine Vision und Braxas wird uns noch länger mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren.

* * *

**Verabschiedung**

Behutsam strich Finn über das Siegel um ihren Hals. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Aus tränenverschleierten Augen betrachtete sie den leblosen Körper, welcher in einem der Zelte aufgebahrt worden war. „Er hat sich einfach geopfert.", hörte sie Michael leise sagen. Finn nickte, sie hatte nicht die Kraft, etwas zu sagen.

„Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Michael tonlos. „Wir werden von John Abschied nehmen und den weiteren Verlauf des Treffens abwarten", antwortete Finn gedämpft. „Du meinst es wird nicht abgebrochen?", äußerte sich der Priori nun bestürzt. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt doch noch keinen Ratsvorsitzenden, oder? Also werden wir solange hier bleiben müssen, bis der Rat gewählt hat."

Langsam wanderte ihr Blick durch das Zelt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Tag so endet.", murmelte sie und kämpfte mit den Tränen, welche sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Michael schluckte, und musste seinerseits die Tränen unterdrücken. Zögernd war Finn an den aufgebahrten Körper herangetreten und betrachtete nun die entspannten Gesichtszüge ihres ehemaligen Mentors. So friedlich, wie er vor ihr lag, hätte sie sich am liebsten der Vorstellung hingeben, dass John nur schlafen würde. Doch ihr Herz wusste es besser. „Und wieder hast du einen Vater verloren.", kam es ihr in den Sinn. „Wir sollten John die letzte Ehre erweisen und seinem Geist gestatten, Abschied vom Diesseits zu nehmen." Bei diesen Worten hatte sich ihr Blick auf Michael gerichtet. Dieser nickte. „Ich werde alles nötige für das Ritual holen.", meinte er und verschwand aus dem Zelt.

Johns Tod war ein schwerer Verlust für das Haus der Synth. Sie hatten nicht nur ihren höchsten Priori, sondern auch einen Freund und Vertrauten verloren. Finn wusste, dass sie sich in einer Situation befanden, in welcher sie nichts gegen Braxas ausrichten konnten. Durch Johns Tod war ihr Haus nicht mehr vollständig im Rat vertreten und der Kalé konnte ihnen nun das Recht absprechen, bei der Wahl ihre Stimme abzugeben. Die einzige Möglichkeit um Braxas als Ratsvorsitzenden zu verhindern, lag nun allein beim 'Penta', denn Finn war überzeugt davon, dass die anderen Häuser gegenwärtig zuviel Angst hatten um bei einer Wahl gegen Braxas zu stimmen.

Der Kalé hatte an John ein Exempel statuiert und die Machtverhältnisse klar gestellt, und das vor der Öffentlichkeit, der Zaubereiminister hatte praktisch hinter dem Kalé gestanden.

Schuldbewusst fielen Finn, Harry und Severus ein. Sie hatte die Blicke der Lehrer sehr wohl gesehen und war dankbar für ihr Mitgefühl gewesen. Und trotzdem musste sie ihnen mit kühler Distanz begegnen, einer Gefühllosigkeit, welche sowohl Harry als auch ihren Bruder vor den Kopf gestoßen haben zu schien. Finn seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange. Bald würde Michael wieder hier sein und sie konnten sich gemeinsam von ihrem Freund verabschieden.

Betroffen waren die Lehrer aus der großen Halle getreten. Seit Johns Tod hatte niemand mehr ein Wort gesprochen. In stummem Einverständnis waren sie in Albus Büro gegangen. Dort ließ sich jeder auf einen Sessel fallen. „Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Hermine und sie stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. „Warum?", fragte sie nun in den Raum. Keiner war zu einer Antwort fähig. „Sie hat mich vor Konsequenzen gewarnt.", kam es leise von Severus. „Nur dass diese nicht uns, sondern das Haus der Synth getroffen haben.", ergänzte Albus seinen Tränkemeister. „Wir sollten ihnen unsere Anteilnahme aussprechen.", meinte nun Minerva. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Severus und Albus vorhin gemeint hatten, doch sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sich ihre Kollegen Mitschuld am Tod des Prioris fühlten. Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich?", Harry war aufgestanden. „Aber ich muss an die frische Luft." Severus hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und schaute seine Kollegen an. „Ich werde mich ebenfalls zurückziehen.", und ging Richtung Tür. „Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, Albus, Minerva, dann gehe ich jetzt auch." Hermine warf dem Schulleiter und der ehemaligen Gryffindor Hauslehrerin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Wie wird es jetzt mit den Priori weitergehen, Albus?", fragte Minerva den Schulleiter. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, meine Liebe. Aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass ihnen das Schlimmste noch bevorsteht."

Überall im Zelt brannten Kerzen und tauchten die Menschen darin in ein goldenes Licht. Finn, Michael und die anderen Mitglieder ihres Hauses hatten sich in einem Kreis um John gesetzt. Leise begann eines der Mädchen zu singen. Die Melodie drang in die Köpfe der Anwesenden und schuf ein Band der Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen.

Gemeinsam erschufen sie aus ihren Erinnerungen ein Mosaik. Erinnerung um Erinnerung wurde, wie bei einem Puzzle, zusammengefügt und ergaben das Leben der Synth, das Leben von John, aus der Perspektive jedes einzelnen Hausmitgliedes. Ein heller Lichtschein erschien in der Mitte des Zeltes und umhüllte den Toten. Finn fühlte, die Wärme, die sich ausbreitete und jede Faser ihres Körpers reagierte darauf.

Ihr Geist öffnete sich und sie begab sich auf eine Reise, folgte dem Licht und fand sich an einem ihr unbekannten Ort wieder. Fasziniert blickte sie sich um. Sie befand sich in einem gläsernen Gang. „Du kommst spät." Ruckartig fuhr ihr Kopf herum und starrte verwirrt auf John, der nun vor ihr stand. „Aber du bist …" „Tod?", fragte er gespielt schockiert. „Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues.", er lächelte schief.

„Bist du überrascht mich hier an diesem Ort zu sehen?", fragte er sie jetzt. Finn nickte. „Jeder von euch sieht das, was er sehen soll.", fuhr er fort. „Du meinst jeder von uns begleitet dich auf seine eigene Art aus dieser Welt?". „Ja.", beantwortete er die Frage. John deutete den Gang entlang, gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Finn konnte die Umgebung trotz des Glases nicht sehen, da die Dunkelheit die Umrisse verschluckte. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, sondern folgten nur dem Pfad.

Plötzlich wurde der Gang vor ihnen breiter und sie betraten einen großen Raum mit hohen Wänden.

„Was ist das für eine Halle, John?", fragte Finn und blickte sich neugierig um. Fasziniert betrachtete sie den Glaskomplex, durch den man, den Mond und die Sterne sehen konnte. „Die Halle des Übergangs, Finn. Fällt dir nichts daran auf?", er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. Finn betrachtete das Gebäude nun genauer.

„Der Grundriss ist ein Fünfeck.", entfuhr es ihr. Dann blickte sie nach oben, durch die durchsichtige Decke und sah die Sterne an. „Dies sind die Zeichen der fünf Häuser!" Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis. Parallel zu den Ecken des Grundrisses waren am Himmel die Zeichen der fünf Priori-Häuser dargestellt.

Finn bemerkte, dass sie genau in der Mitte des Raumes stand und über ihr die Glasträger zur Spitze des Glasdaches zusammenliefen. Genauer gesagt, stand sie im Mittelpunkt der fünf Zeichen. Verwundert zog sie die Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Plötzlich erschien im Raum eine Wand aus buntem Glas. In der Wand waren fünf Kreise eingebrannt, welche ineinander verliefen oder sich überschnitten. Fasziniert betrachtete Finn die Linien. John indessen, war an ihr vorbei, an die Wand herangetreten, und berührte nun eine der Linien mit seiner Hand. Die Wand wurde an den Stellen, wo die Linien sich überschnitten, durchlässig, und schimmerte leicht. „Ich muss jetzt gehen Finn.", hörte sie ihn sagen. Finn nickte stumm.

„Sei nicht traurig, Finn. Manchmal muss man sterben, um zu leben. Denk an meine Worte. Schon die kleinste Tat kann eine Kette von Ereignissen auslösen." Finn nickte wieder, inzwischen hatten sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet. John griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz, dann trat er durch den erschienenen Durchgang. Ein gleißendes Licht erschien, ähnlich jenem, welches sich im Zelt um seinen Körper gelegt hatte.

Finn wurde geblendet, sodass sie die Augen schloss. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, sah sie Michael und die anderen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf. Anscheinend war sie während ihres Dämmerzustandes auf die Seite gefallen. Sie blickte auf die Bahre, welche nun leer war. Johns Körper war verschwunden, war eins geworden mit der Magie der Welt. Ein Blick auf Michael und die anderen zeigte ihr, dass diese sich noch in Trance befanden. Finn seufzte, ließ eine Decke erscheinen und hüllte sich diese um ihren Körper. Entspannt betrachtete sie ihre Freunde.

Harry war zum See gegangen und blickte nun auf die Wasseroberfläche, in welcher sich der Mond spiegelte. Er ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Er musste zugeben, dass er zuerst über das Verhalten von Finn verstört gewesen war. Doch im Nachhinein konnte er ihr Verhalten verstehen. Hatte er jemals vor Voldemort eine Schwäche gezeigt? Die Antwort war Nein, denn dann hätte er nie eine Chance gehabt, den Schwarzmagier zu besiegen.

Harry betrachtete abwesend den Mond. Die Sterne über ihm leuchteten hell. Besonders ein Stern schien heller als alle anderen zu strahlen. Harry fixierte diesen, schloss die Augen und sprach in Gedanken einen Wunsch aus.


	26. Die Wahl

**Die Wahl**

Finn wurde durch ein unsanftes Rütteln geweckt. „Finn! Aufwachen!" Verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte. „Was ist Michael?" Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du musst aufstehen, es ist gerade die Nachricht eingetroffen, dass heute eine weitere Sitzung des Rates stattfindet!", meinte er aufgeregt. Finn sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag. Verwirrt darüber sah sie Michael fragend an. „Nachdem wir aus der Trance aufgewacht waren, habe ich dich in dein Bett getragen.", kam auch sofort die Antwort. Finn nickte nur.

Plötzlich war alle Müdigkeit aus ihrem Körper verschwunden und entgeistert starrte sie ihr Hausmitglied an. „Was hast du gesagt? Die nächste Sitzung ist bereits heute?" Michael nickte und zeigte ihr das Pergament. „Braxas will anscheinend keine Zeit verlieren.", meinte er dann niedergeschlagen. „Sieht ganz so aus.", kam es von Finn. Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und nahm Michael das Pergament aus der Hand, um es genauer zu studieren.

„Die Sitzung ist um die Mittagszeit.", stellte Finn fest. Michael bestätigte die Aussage mit einem Nicken. „Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine.", sagte er dann. Finn sah ihn mit einem kurzen Lächeln an und nickte. Sobald Michael das Zelt verlassen hatte, schnippte Finn mit den Fingern und im Zelt erschien neben einem Kleiderschrank, eine große Badewanne und andere Badeutensilien. Mit einem weiteren Schnipsen füllte sich die Wanne mit heißem Wasser. Finn legte einen Schutzzauber über das Zelt, entledigte sich dann ihrer Kleidung und stieg in die Wanne.

„Sag mal Morten, hast du keine Angst, dass sich das 'Penta' gegen dich als Vorsitzenden aussprechen könnte?", fragte Simon Lefay den höchsten Priori seines Hauses, während dieser damit beschäftigt war in einer alten Pergamentrolle zu lesen. „Nein. Siehst du dieses Dokument? Es ist mir geglückt, es dem alten Charles vor seinem Tod zu entwenden. Der Inhalt dieses Pergaments wird mir bei der Sitzung helfen, endlich an die Macht zu kommen.", erwiderte Braxas mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Was genau steht denn da drinnen?", fragte Simon nun neugierig nach. „Dieses Dokument beinhaltet eine uralte Priori Regelung, welche vor Ewigkeiten festgelegt und von allen fünf Häusern unterzeichnet worden ist. Es geht darum, dass, sollte das 'Penta' in einem Haus verwahrt worden sein, welches sich als unwürdig erwiesen hat, dieses Instrument zur Entscheidungsfindung nicht herangezogen werden darf." Simon hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und dachte über das eben gehörte nach.

„Warum wissen die anderen Häuser nichts von dieser Regelung?" „Ich nehme an sie wurde einfach im Lauf der Zeit vergessen, nur unser lieber Charles wusste anscheinend bescheid. Tja und nun wird uns sein Wissen endlich zum Ziel führen." Ein höhnisches Lachen entkam dem Priori. Zufrieden ließ er das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier in seine Manteltasche gleiten. „Wir sollten vor dem großen Show-down noch die Zeit nützen um uns mit dem Zaubereiminister zu treffen.", meinte er dann an Simon gewandt und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zelt.

Severus war an diesem Morgen ziemlich übel gelaunt gewesen. Aber auch die Laune der anderen war auf dem Gefrierpunkt. Der Tod des Priori hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Lehrern und Schülern herumgesprochen. Immer wieder wurden er, Hermine oder Harry mit Fragen von den anderen Lehrern gelöchert. Severus zog bei Fragen dieser Art gekonnt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte den Fragestellenden kalt an. Hermine und Harry hatten es da schon schwerer die neugierigen Fragen abzuwimmeln. Es lag nun mal nicht in ihrer Natur unhöflich zu sein.

Severus seufzte. Es machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er nicht wusste, wie es seiner Schwester ging. Zu gerne hätte er mit ihr über ihr Verhalten beim Tribunal und den Grund dafür gesprochen. Er wusste nicht, wie Finn nach diesem Vorfall zu ihm bzw. zu Hogwarts stand. Er befürchtete, dass sie nach dem Ende des Treffens einfach ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwinden könnte.

„Gott und das alles nur weil ich Hermine nicht enttäuschen wollte.", ging dem Zaubertränkeprofessor durch den Kopf. Von sich aus hätte er wahrscheinlich niemals daran gedacht, dieser Anwärterin zu helfen. Doch er wollte in Hermines Augen nicht derjenige sein, der sich dagegen stellte, diesem Jungen und dem Mädchen zu helfen. Ein Blick zu Albus zeigte ihm, dass auch der Schulleiter nicht vor den Fragen seines Lehrerkollegiums gefeit war. Severus sah den hilfesuchenden Blick seines alten Freundes und musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken.

Plötzlich wurden die Türen zur großen Halle aufgestoßen und ein Windstoß fuhr durch die Halle. Direkt vor Dumbledore landete ein Stück Pergament auf dem Tisch. Albus ergriff es und las die Zeilen darauf. Minerva und die anderen beobachteten bestürzt, wie das Gesicht des Schulleiters blasser wurde, bevor dieser das Papier bei Seite legte und sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen.", setzte der Direktor an. „Heute um die Mittagszeit wird der Zutritt zur großen Halle nicht möglich sein, da das zweite Treffen der Priori stattfindet. Ich wurde soeben darüber informiert. Ich bitte jeden, sich am heutigen Tag an die Alternativpläne zu halten.", schloss er seine kleine Rede. Er nickte allen noch einmal zu und verließ dann die große Halle durch einen Seiteneingang.

„Die haben es aber ziemlich eilig.", konnte er Hermine sagen hören. „Taktisch äußerst klug.", dachte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der eine oder andere die Stimmung unter den Priori für sich ausnutzen wollte.

Finn hatte sich nach dem Bad angezogen und sich etwas zu essen kommen lassen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es bald an der Zeit sein würde, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel und ging in das große Zelt, in welchem sie damals die Lehrer zum Essen empfangen hatten.

„Ich dachte schon ich müsste dich holen.", kam es von Michael als sie eintrat. Finn lächelte kurz. „Nimmst du die Truhe? Wir sollten uns jetzt besser auf den Weg machen.", meinte sie. „Natürlich.", antwortete er und griff nach der Holztruhe, welche auf dem Tisch stand. „Glaubst du, es wird uns überhaupt erlaubt mitzuwählen?", wollte Michael wissen. Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sich keiner dagegen ausspricht, ja. Aber wir beide wissen, dass, sollte es heute zu einer Wahl kommen, uns nur das 'Penta' vor Braxas schützen kann.", erwiderte sie. „Die anderen haben zuviel Angst vor ihm, jetzt nach dem Vorfall mit John.", fuhr sie fort. Wieder konnte sie das Schuldbewusstsein in Michaels Augen sehen und so griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Egal was heute passiert Michael, wir sind eine Gemeinschaft. Wir werden zu unseren Überzeugungen stehen, so wie John es gewollt hätte." „Ja, Johns Tod soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein.", meinte er zustimmend.

In der Mitte der Halle war wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen ein Tisch aufgestellt, auf welchem Michael die Truhe mit dem 'Penta' abstellte. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach ein Wort. Vereinzelt war ein anteilnehmender Blick von den anderen Häusern zu sehen, doch niemand getraute sich Finn oder Michael offen seine Anteilnahme auszusprechen.

Morten, Simon und der dritte Priori der Kalé erschienen als Letzte und ließen einen selbstgefälligen Blick über die anderen gleiten. Für Finn versprach dies nichts Gutes. Sie kannte Braxas schon ihr halbes Leben lang und sie wusste, dass er sich seines Sieges bereits mehr als sicher war.

Wie schon beim ersten Treffen waren für jedes Haus drei Stühle aufgestellt worden. Betreten blickten sich die Vertreter der anderen Häuser an, als der Stuhl neben Finn und Michael leer blieb. Michael warf Finn einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Sie verstand, dass er sich über Braxas ärgerte, welcher wohl mit Absicht den dritten Sessel hatte aufstellen lassen.

„Meine lieben Brüder und Schwestern!", begann Braxas zu sprechen. „Trotz widriger Umstände ist das Ziel dieses Treffens, die Wahl eines neuen Vorsitzenden für den Rat der Priori. Deshalb ist es unser aller Pflicht, dieser Aufgabe nun nachzukommen. Ihr werdet mir sicher zustimmen, dass wir uns schon viel zu lange unter Nicht-Priori aufhalten, was zu einer Vergiftung unserer Traditionen führen könnte, oder in manchen Fällen bereits dazu geführt hat.", setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Michael und Finn nach.

„Ich bitte demnach nun jeden von euch seine Stimme abzugeben. Parallel zu eurer Wahl, finden in den einzelnen Häusern die Abstimmungen statt." Die Anwesenden nickten, worauf vor jedem ein faustgroßer Kristall erschien. Die Wahl konnte beginnen. Jeder Priori nahm den Stein in seine Hand und man konnte sehen, dass sich die Farbe des Steines veränderte und ein leichter Schriftzug auf diesem zu erkennen war. Morten nickte zufrieden als er in die Runde blickte.

9 der 14 Kristalle hatten die Farbe grün angenommen und darauf eingraviert konnte man deutlich Braxas Namen erkennen. Nur Finns und Michaels Kristalle, sowie die der Faws leuchteten rot. „Nun gut die erste Runde ist zu Gunsten Braxas entschieden worden.", vernahm man nun Simon Lefays Stimme. „Sehen wir uns die Ergebnisse in den Häusern an."

Diesmal erschienen die fünf Zeichen der Häuser welche nacheinander, in der Farbe des Hauses aufleuchteten, aus welchem der Gewählte stammte. Zuerst leuchtete das Zeichen der Kalé, in einem satten grün auf. Gefolgt von dem Zeichen der Ori, welches ebenfalls grün aufleuchtete. Die Zeichen der Faws und auch der Synth leuchteten rot auf. Nun stand es Unentschieden zwischen den Häusern und die Entscheidung lag beim Haus der Minta. Nervös betrachteten alle Anwesenden das Zeichen, welches sogleich zu strahlen begann.

Braxas konnte ein triumphierendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken, denn auch das Zeichen der Minta leuchtete grün und somit für ihn.

„Nun fehlt nur noch die Entscheidung des 'Penta'.", hörte man nun eine Priori der Minta sagen. Alle nickten. Finn konnte einen Anflug von Hoffnung in den Augen der anderen erkennen. Anscheinend hatten sich alle auf die Verkündigung durch das 'Penta' verlassen, dass schon damals mit Charles Benjamin alle überrascht hatte.

Finn blickte zu Braxas, der sich nicht von seinem Platz erhoben hatte. „Warum öffnet er die Truhe nicht?", fragte sie sich und unwillkürlich spürte sie Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Konnte es sein, dass Braxas etwas wusste, von dem sie alle keine Ahnung hatten und war deshalb zu Beginn so selbstgefällig gewesen?

„Nun meine Lieben, hier muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Das 'Penta' wird bei dieser Wahl nicht zum Einsatz kommen.", verkündete er mit einem überlegenen Lächeln. Entsetzte Gesichter blickten den Priori an. „Und warum nicht Braxas? Aus welchem Grund?", fragte nun ein Vertreter der Faws.

„Aufgrund eines alten Dekrets, welches besagt, dass, sobald sich das 'Penta' in den Händen eines unwürdigen Hauses befunden hat, es nicht mehr für Entscheidungsfindungen herangezogen werden darf.", erklärte er. „Und zu eurer Information, diese Regelung wurde von allen fünf Häusern unterzeichnet, d.h. sie ist für jeden von euch verbindlich.", setzte er nach.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es in unwürdigen Händen gewesen ist?", wollte nun ein Minta wissen. Braxas bedachte ihn mit einem kalten Blick und deutete auf Finn und Michael. „Ist ein Haus, das einen Verräter beherbergt, würdig?" Betreten senkte der Minta den Kopf.

„Nun, dann ist die Wahl wohl vorbei.", meinte der Kalé. „Ich danke euch für das Vertrauen, dass ihr in mich setzt. Ich werde natürlich alles tun, um die Priori zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Platz zu führen."

Michael war bei Braxas letzten Worten blass geworden und griff nach Finns Hand.

_Er ist nun der neue Vorsitzende Finn! Und alles nur wegen dieser alten Regelung._ meinte Michael.

_Ja, und doch gibt es etwas Gutes, Michael._

_Was bitteschön!?_

_Ohne das 'Penta' erhält er nicht das Wissen seiner Vorgänger. Er ist nun zwar Vorsitzender, aber kann nicht auf das uralte Wissen der Priori zugreifen, denn dann würde er Gefahr laufen, abgewählt zu werden._

_Heißt das, es gibt noch eine Chance?_

_Die gibt es immer Michael._

Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu verlieren, verließen die beiden die große Halle.


	27. Entschuldigungen

Halli hallo ... da bin ich wieder ... hoffe ihr hattet eine nicht allzu stressige Woche. Meine war mit Arbeit zugepflastert ... aber was solls, jetzt ist Wochenende und entspannen ist angesagt ;-)

Ein dickes fettes Danke geht diesmal an s.r., Giftschnecke und Jeanuts.

s.r.: O.o, dass du Angst hast wollt ich nicht. Aber ich kann dir nicht mal was beruhigendes sagen. Denn du hast recht, es wird wirklich ne düstere Zeit werden.

Giftschnecke: _zuerst mal nen Keks rüberreich_ Danke für dein liebes Kommi. Ich werd mich auf alle Fälle bemühen regelmäßig zu updaten ;-)

Jeanuts: Ohja, Braxas ist ein Fiesling und zwar durch und durch. Auch an dich ein Danke, für dein Kommi

* * *

**Entschuldigungen**

Finn und Michael wurden ungeduldig von den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Hauses erwartet. „Wie ist die Wahl ausgegangen?" „Wer ist neuer Ratsvorsitzender geworden?", aufgeregt riefen sie durcheinander. „Morten Braxas.", antworteten beide gleichzeitig, woraufhin alle Stimmen verstummten. „Aber wie?", konnte man nun eine ungläubige Stimme fragen hören. „Es wurde so entschieden und wir müssen mit der Entscheidung leben. Michael erklärst du es ihnen bitte? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", meinte Finn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

Severus war gerade in seine Räume getreten, als er einen leichten Windhauch spürte. Irritiert drehte er sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer und sah Finn auf seiner Couch sitzen. „Mit mir hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, was?", begrüßte sie ihn. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du überhaupt noch ein Wort mit mir sprechen würdest.", kam es von Severus. Dieser legte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich neben seine Schwester.

„Du musst mir glauben Finn, dass uns allen, das ganze unendlich leid tut. Wir wollten nicht, dass so etwas passiert. Wir fühlen uns mitschuldig an der ganzen Situation, dass kannst du mir glauben." Finn sah ihn stumm an. „Ich weiß, dass es euch Leid tut. Ich habe eure Blicke beim Tribunal gesehen. Die Situation ergab sich aus verschiedenen kleinen Ereignissen und Handlungen, Sev. Niemand trägt alleine die Schuld daran.", erwidertet sie. „Außerdem hat John es so gewollt und so schwer es uns auch fällt, wir müssen seine Entscheidung akzeptieren.", fuhr sie fort und warf ihrem Bruder ein warmes Lächeln zu.

„Du klingst so ruhig, wenn du das sagst. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Gerade ihr hättet allen Grund dazu, wütend, nein geradezu rasend vor Zorn zu sein. Immerhin habt ihr ein Mitglied eurer Gemeinschaft verloren.", meinte Severus und sah Finn verwirrt an. Beruhigend legte diese eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wir hatten Zeit uns von ihm zu verabschieden, Sev. Natürlich bekümmert uns sein Tod, doch wir dürfen die Zukunft nicht vergessen. Besonders jetzt nicht.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Es gab heute eine zweite Sitzung, nicht?", fragte der Zaubertränkeprofessor. Finn nickte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Was ist passiert?" „Der Rat hat gewählt.", kam es leise. „Den Kalé!?", fragte er. Finn nickte. „Was heißt das für euch?"

„Das wird die Zeit zeigen, Sev. Für die Gegenwart, heißt es, dass das Treffen zu Ende ist und wir Hogwarts verlassen werden." Sie warf dem Zaubertränkeprofessor einen traurigen Blick zu. „Deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden." Severus zog Finn in seine Arme und umarmte sie. „Wie lange wird es diesmal dauern bis wir uns wieder sehen?", fragte er sie. „Das liegt an uns Sev.", vorsichtig löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und blickte ihren Bruder an, schien auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken.

„Du solltest dir nicht zu viele Gedanken machen, Severus. Hab den Mut und sei dir selbst gegenüber ehrlich, was deine Gefühle anbelangt." Irritiert sah er Finn an. „Was meinst du damit?" „Hermine Granger.", meinte sie nüchtern. „Was soll mit ihr sein?", Severus gefiel ganz und gar nicht in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelte. „Du magst sie. Du solltest es ihr auch zeigen. Fang endlich an zu Leben." Severus schüttelte den Kopf, wie bei Merlin, kam seine wesentlich jüngere Schwester dazu, ihm Ratschläge in Liebesdingen zu geben. „Und du meinst, du befindest dich in der richtigen Position, um mir diesen Ratschlag zu erteilen?" „Ja, denn ich sehe, dass sie dir gut tut.", kam es lapidar. Darauf konnte Severus nun wirklich nichts mehr sagen.

„Sieh es nicht als Einmischung, Sev. Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht und dass du glücklich bist.", meinte sie dann mit einem Lächeln. „Ist schon gut Finn, ich verstehe. Ich will mich auch gar nicht mit dir streiten.", antwortete Severus. Noch einmal zog er sie in eine kurze Umarmung. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder." „Das hoffe ich auch Sev.", sachte küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.

Finn wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als es an der Tür zu Severus Räumen klopfte. „Wer kann das denn sein?", entfuhr es Severus. Finn schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Es ist der Schulleiter.", antwortete sie. Severus starrte sie verblüfft an. „Woher?... Ach vergiss es, Priorikräfte, hab ich Recht?" Finn nickte nur und musste ein belustigtes Grinsen unterdrücken. Es klopfte erneut, doch diesmal war das Klopfen stärker. „Du solltest ihn hereinlassen, bevor er dir die Tür eintritt.", jetzt grinste Finn über das ganze Gesicht. Severus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich bleibe. Und nun öffne ihm endlich die Tür."

Mit schnellen Schritten war der Tränkeprofessor bei besagter Tür und öffnete diese. Wie Finn gesagt hatte, stand niemand geringerer als Albus Dumbledore davor. „Ah, Severus, ich dachte schon du wärst nicht hier. Darf ich einen Moment hinein kommen?" Severus trat zur Seite und der Schulleiter schob sich an ihm vorbei in dessen Räume. Als er Finn auf der Couch sitzen sah, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung.

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du Besuch hast Severus. Dann hätte ich dich etwas später aufgesucht.", meinte Albus. Finn hatte sich von der Couch erhoben und war auf den Schulleiter zugegangen. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln blickte sie ihm in die Augen. „Hätten Sie ihn nicht sowieso gebeten, Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen?", fragte sie ihn. Dieser wich ihrem Blick aus und Severus erlebte zum ersten Mal, dass Albus Dumbledore die Worte fehlten.

Nachdem sich Albus geräuspert hatte, erwiderte er den Blick der jungen Priori, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Nun in der Tat, Sie haben meine Absichten erkannt. Ich wollte Severus bitten wieder mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, wie er es schon einmal getan hat, um mich zu entschuldigen und Ihnen unsere Anteilnahme auszusprechen.", äußerte er sich dann.

Finn griff nach Albus Hand und drückte sie. „Vielen Dank Professor. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Sagen Sie bitte ihren Lehrern und auch dem Jungen, dass sie sich keine Vorwürfe machen sollen." Erleichtert über diese Aussage, lächelte Albus der jungen Frau zu.

„Ich werde mich jetzt offiziell von Ihnen verabschieden, Professor Dumbledore. Mein Haus wird Hogwarts noch heute verlassen. Professor Snape.", kurz nickte sie in Severus Richtung. Dann war sie mit einem lauten Summen verschwunden.

„Das Treffen ist schon zu Ende?", wandte sich nun der Schulleiter an Severus. Dieser nickte. „Ja, sie haben heute ihren neuen Vorsitzenden gewählt. Es ist Morten Braxas, der Kalé.", erklärte er Albus. Dieser zog daraufhin eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun, Albus?", fragte Severus den Schulleiter und blickte ihn abwartend an. „Wenn du schon so fragst, mein Lieber, dann könntest du mir erzählen, welcher Art deine Beziehung zu Ms. St. James ist." Albus schmunzelte ob dem konsternierten Blickes seines Zaubertränkeprofessors. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass wir in irgendeiner Beziehung zueinander stehen würden?", fragte er ihn, wobei Severus versuchte, seiner Stimme die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich hatte das so im Gefühl.", kam die Antwort und Albus blinzelte Severus zu.

„Wenn du es wissen willst Albus, sie ist meine jüngere Schwester oder besser gesagt Halbschwester." Der Schulleiter sah ihn nun äußerst interessiert an. Severus seufzte. „Willst du die ganze Geschichte hören? Dann setz dich am besten hin und mach es dir bequem, denn es wird etwas dauern." Albus nickte und setzte sich auf einen der Couchsessel, während Severus zu seiner Hausbar ging und eine Flasche Rotwein, sowie zwei Gläser holte.

Dann setzte er sich Albus gegenüber auf das Sofa, füllte die Gläser mit Wein und reichte eines davon dem Schulleiter. „Wie gesagt, ist Finn meine Halbschwester. Sie ist das Kind meiner Mutter und eines Priori.", begann Severus zu erzählen.


	28. Abschied

Vielen Dank an s.r. und Jeanuts für ihre Kommis euch knuddl

* * *

**Abschied**

Fasziniert hatte Albus der Erzählung von Severus gelauscht. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass diese junge Frau mit seinem Tränkelehrer verwandt war. Die Art wie sie sich gegeben oder manchmal reagiert hatte, hatte ihn sehr an Severus erinnert.

Nachdem Severus seine Schilderung beendet hatte, diskutierten die beiden noch über die vergangenen Tage und ihre Erkenntnisse darüber, dann verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter und verließ Severus Räumlichkeiten. Dieser blickte sich in seiner leeren Wohnung um und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so einsam, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte Finn Recht und er sollte endlich anfangen zu leben.

Finn war unterdessen in das Lager zurückgekehrt. Die Mitglieder ihres Hauses hatten bereits damit begonnen ihre Sachen zu packen. „Wie weit seid ihr?", wollte Finn von Michael wissen. „Fast fertig. Während du weg warst, war Duncan McLeod hier. Er wollte uns im Namen des Hauses Faws dafür danken, dass wir gegen Braxas gestimmt haben. Gut zu wissen, dass wir noch Freunde unter den anderen Häusern haben, oder?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Finn seine Aussage. „Bis wann werden wir abreisebereit sein?", kam sie zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück. „Ich schätze am frühen Abend." „Gut." „Hast du dich von deinem Bruder verabschiedet?" Finn nickte. „Ich muss aber noch mal weg." Michael nickte. „Wir schaffen das auch ohne dich.", antwortete er ihr.

Nach längerem Suchen hatte Finn ihn endlich gefunden. Harry saß am See, mit einem Buch in der Hand und las. Langsam ging Finn auf ihn zu. Bei jedem Schritt schlug ihr Herz eine Spur schneller. Eigentlich überraschte es sie nicht ihn am See vorzufinden, denn dies hatte sie schlussendlich auch in ihrer Vision gesehen. Harry und sich, gemeinsam an diesem See.

Als sie ungefähr noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, räusperte sie sich, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry blickte auf, und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Überraschung, aber auch Freude, wieder. Bedächtig stand er vom Boden auf. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, sie sahen sich einfach nur an.

Harry trat einen Schritt auf Finn zu und überbrückte so den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Finn lächelte und Harry war gefangen von dem Anblick, den die junge Frau bot. Sachte senkte er den Kopf und berührte leicht Finns Lippen mit seinen, zog sich aber fast augenblicklich wieder zurück und sah ihr in die Augen. Einen Moment lang, schienen beide in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu versinken, bevor Harry Finns Lippen erneut umschloss. Augenblicklich durchströmte Finn eine wohlige Wärme und Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken. Sie seufzte.

Harry verstärkte daraufhin den Druck auf ihre Lippen und strich sanft, um Einlass bittend, mit der Zungenspitze über Finns Unterlippe. Diese öffnete unter der Berührung leicht ihren Mund und augenblicklich erkundete Harrys Zunge neugierig ihre Mundhöhle. Finn hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Gefühle, die Harry in ihr auslöste. Vorsichtig reagierte sie und erkundete nun ihrerseits Harrys warme Mundhöhle, und bemerkte, dass er nach Zitrone schmeckte. Ihre Zungen fanden sich wie von selbst und fochten kleine Duelle aus. Harry, berauscht von den weichen Lippen, welche sich auf seine pressten, hatte seine Hand in Finns Nacken gelegt und sie noch enger an sich herangezogen. Er nahm deutlich den Schokoladengeschmack wahr.

Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich von einander um Luft zu holen; beide atmeten heftig ein und aus. Finns Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Augen verklärt. Für Harry hatte sie nie bezaubernder, als in diesem Moment, ausgesehen. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Wange und hauchte ihr noch einmal einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ja, genauso habe ich es in meiner Vision gesehen.", dachte Finn als sie den jungen Mann vor sich betrachtete. Sie spürte Harrys warme Hand, welche ihre umschlossen hatte und sie nun zu Boden zog. Noch immer sprach keiner ein Wort, nachdenklich beobachteten sie gemeinsam die untergehende Sonne. „Ihr reist heute noch ab, nicht wahr?", durchbrach Harry als erster die Stille. „Ja. Das Treffen hat seinen Zweck erfüllt.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Du hättest einfach gehen können, du hättest nicht kommen müssen, um mich zu sehen." „Doch Harry. Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Wir beide hatten etwas angefangen, das zu Ende gebracht werden musste.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich soll dir also dankbar dafür sein, dass du dich entschieden hast zu mir zu kommen!?", fragte Harry nun leicht gereizt und ließ Finns Hand los. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Aber zumindest stellen wir uns so nicht mehr die Frage, wie es gewesen wäre, den anderen zu küssen und haben nun Klarheit."

„Heißt das, dass für dich das ganze nun abgeschlossen ist?", fragte er und musste die Enttäuschung unterdrücken, die ihre Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten. „Ich weiß nur eines Harry, und zwar, dass sich ab jetzt alles ändern wird und mein Haus mich mehr denn je braucht.", versuchte sie zu erklären und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Harry schüttelte sie ab und stand auf. Er unterdrückte den Ärger, der in ihm aufstieg und zwang sich Finn kühl anzublicken, damit sie den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren nicht mitbekam.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, die Sache unbeendet zu lassen, anstatt die damit verbundene Hoffnung vollständig zu zerstören.", kam es dennoch bitter und Finn zuckte unter seinem enttäuschten Blick zusammen. „Ich wünsche dir ein angenehmes Leben. Leb wohl Finn!" Damit drehte sich Harry um und verließ das Seeufer in Richtung Schloss. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sie mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen, und Finn wünschte sich in diesem Moment er wäre dabei nicht in diesem Gemütszustand gewesen. „Leb wohl Harry.", murmelte Finn ihm leise hinterher.

Sie seufzte. Sie hätte gar nicht anders handeln können, nicht nach der Vision, die sie gehabt hatte. Und es war alles genau so eingetroffen, wie sie es gesehen hatte. Harry, sich selbst, den Kuss am See, aber auch Harrys Enttäuschung, als sie seine Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft zerstört hatte, dies alles war vorherbestimmt gewesen. Finn lachte bitter auf. War nicht sie es gewesen, die heute noch zu Michael gesagt hatte, dass es immer Hoffnung gab? Doch wo war diese jetzt?

Finn schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich langsam. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Buch, welches Harry liegen gelassen hatte. Zögernd griff sie danach und wollte es an sich nehmen, unterließ dies aber, als ihr klar wurde, dass er das Buch sicher suchen würde.

Mit gesenktem Kopf machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager. Den ganzen Weg redete sie sich ein, das Richtige getan zu haben, so wie es laut Vision sein sollte, doch sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser.

Nie wäre Finn zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Idee gekommen, dass sie nicht die gesamte Vision, sondern nur einen Teil gesehen haben könnte, und sich ihr der Rest erst offenbaren würde, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war.

Im Lager angelangt, warteten die anderen bereits auf sie. Michael, der ihre Stimmung bemerkte, nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Dankbar sah sie ihn an. „Alles erledigt?", fragte er sie. Er konnte sich denken, bei wem sie gewesen war. Finn nickte. „Sind wir soweit?", wollte sie von Michael wissen. „Ja, Finn. Wir können abreisen. Wir alle warten nur auf dein Kommando.", meinte er. „Auf mein Kommando?" „Natürlich, du bist jetzt schließlich die höchste Priori unseres Hauses.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn das so ist, dann lasst uns heimkehren.", und mit einem lauten Surren war das Haus der Synth, und mit ihm sein gesamtes Lager, verschwunden.

Harry hatte ihr Verschwinden von einem der Türme aus beobachtet. Niedergeschmettert starrte er auf den nun leeren Rasen. Auch Severus stand an einem der Gangfenster und blickte nun auf den leeren Flecken Erde, wo bis vor einer Minute noch die Zelte der Synth aufgeschlagen gewesen waren.


	29. Schattensprünge

Frohe Ostern!

Danke an Giftschnecke, s.r. und Jeanuts für ihre Kommis +Schoko-Ostereier überreich+

* * *

**Schattensprünge**

„Du solltest etwas essen.", hörte Finn Michael hinter sich sagen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Eine Woche war seit ihrer Abreise aus Hogwarts vergangen und die Stimmung im Haus der Synth war bei ihrer Rückkehr, durch Johns Tod und die Wahl von Braxas zum neuen Vorsitzenden, äußerst gedrückt gewesen.

Finn hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt die anderen mit der neuen Situation vertraut zu machen, geschweige denn sich selbst an die neue Situation und ihre neue Stellung als höchste Priori der Synth, zu gewöhnen. Viel zu rasch hatte Braxas seine neue Position genutzt um sich in das Leben der Häuser einzumischen.

So hatte er gleich nach seiner Wahl den Befehl gegeben, dass ihm die Aufenthaltsorte der einzelnen Häuser offenbart werden sollten. Finn hatte sich zuerst, wie die anderen Vertreter auch gegen diese Aufforderung gewehrt. Die Aufenthaltsorte bzw. Standorte der Priori Häuser war seit jeher geheim und der Ratsvorsitzende hatte diese immer nur über das 'Penta' mitgeteilt bekommen, damit diese Information nicht nach außen drang.

Weiter wollte Braxas mit seinen Anhängern alle Bücher und alten Schriften der einzelnen Häuser einsehen und sich so das Wissen aneignen, dass ihm durch seine ungewöhnliche Wahl verwehrt geblieben war. Auch dieses stieß auf Unwillen, doch konnten die Priori die Anordnungen ihres Ratsvorsitzenden nicht ignorieren, sondern waren verpflichtet, diese über kurz oder lang zu erfüllen.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Michael." Bedrückt hob sie das Blatt Papier in die Höhe und betrachtete es resigniert. „Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl als ihm mitzuteilen wo wir sind, weißt du das?", fragte sie ihren Freund. Dieser nickte. „Und er kann all unser Wissen für sich nutzen, wenn er es erst einmal hat, nicht wahr?", kam die Gegenfrage. „Ja."

Finns Blick fiel auf das Bild an der Wand, auf welchem das Schutztier der Synth dargestellt war. „Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass er an unser Wissen kommt." Überrascht blickte Michael sie an. „Willst du dich seinem Befehl widersetzen?", fragte er schockiert. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde uns nicht gut bekommen, nicht wahr?", antwortete sie ihm. „Nein, wir werden ihm unseren Aufenthaltsort mitteilen und ihm unsere Bibliotheken zeigen." „Aber du hast doch gesagt …", verwirrt betrachtete Michael Finn, die inzwischen leicht lächelte. Ihr war da eine Idee gekommen.

„Wer sagt, dass wir nicht einen zweiten Aufenthaltsort haben können, von dem er nichts weiß? Er wollte in seinem Schreiben den Standort der einzelnen Priori Häuser. Es war nie die Rede, dass er von Standorten wissen will.", erklärte sie lächelnd. Erkenntnis breitete sich in Michael aus und aus ungläubigen Augen starrte er Finn an. „Du willst dass wir ein zweites Manor beziehen?" „Ja, und es muss schnell gehen. Ich will auch, dass ihr die besonders wertvollen Bücher und Dokumente dorthin bringt. Braxas weiß nicht wie viele Bücher wir besitzen. Wir lassen alles hier, dass nur allgemeines Wissen beinhaltet. Vielleicht auch ein paar außergewöhnliche Zauberbücher, die für uns selbst nicht so wichtig sind. Alles andere bringen wir von hier fort." Michael nickte und der ungläubige Blick von vorhin war einem verschwörerischem gewichen.

„Hast du dir denn schon einen Ort überlegt?", wollte er jetzt von Finn wissen. Diese nickte lächelnd und schob Michael einen Zettel zu, auf dem sie zuvor etwas notiert hatte. Dieser setzte wieder einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck auf als er das Geschriebenen gelesen hatte „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" „Doch. Ich könnte mir keinen geeigneteren Platz vorstellen." Michael betrachtete noch einmal den Zettel in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn in Flammen aufgehen ließ. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern.", antwortete er. „Danke." Finn lächelte ihn an. „Also jetzt könnte ich etwas zu essen vertragen.", meinte sie dann leicht grinsend, als sich auch schon ihr Magen bemerkbar machte. „Geh du in die Küche, ich beginne mit den Umsiedlungsaktivitäten.", erwiderte Michael mit einem Schmunzeln und war auch schon verschwunden.

Finn machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und betrachtete beim Verlassen des Arbeitszimmers noch einmal das Bild an der Wand. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie einen Vorsitzenden des Rates hintergehen würde. Doch hatte keiner je damit gerechnet, dass Braxas dieses Amt innehaben würde. Sie seufzte, sie hatte sich schon vor Jahren gegen die Kalé und ihren Weg entschieden, und sie würde jetzt nicht zulassen, dass Braxas mit dem Wissen der anderen Häuser diesen Weg vollendete.

Auf Hogwarts war wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt. Der Schulalltag nahm seinen gewohnten Gang und die anfängliche Aufregung über das vergangene Ereignis hatte sich gelegt. Die Auroren waren vom Ministerium nach London zurück beordert worden und schweren Herzens hatte sich das goldene Trio von einander verabschiedet, jedoch vereinbart, dass Hermine und Harry, Ron bald besuchen würden.

„Sag mal Hermine, du warst die ganze Woche so still. Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", sprach Harry seine Freundin eines Abends an, als sie gemeinsam Aufsicht hatten. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Hermine seit dem Tribunal und der Abreise der Priori in sich gekehrt war, und oft grübelte. Nicht, dass seine Gefühlslage jubelhoch jauchzend gewesen wäre, da ihn sein letztes Gespräch mit Finn, noch immer beschäftigte, aber er hatte die Veränderung an Hermine bemerkt und sah es als seine Pflicht als Freund, ihr zu helfen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Mir geht's gut. Ich hab nur die ganzen Geschehnisse noch nicht wirklich verdaut. Mich beschäftigt eben die ganze Situation noch immer und ich frage mich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht auf die Idee gekommen wären, dem Mädchen zu helfen bzw. was jetzt wohl aus dem Mädchen geworden ist." Stumm hatte Harry ihr zugehört. Behutsam legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Diese Fragen stellen wir uns wohl alle, Hermine. Aber was geschehen ist, ist nun mal geschehen und wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Wir können nur hoffen, dass ab jetzt alles besser wird.", erwiderte er. Hermine nickte leicht. „Du hast Recht und trotzdem fühle ich mich noch immer mitschuldig, auch wenn die Priori uns keine Schuld geben." Hermine seufzte. „Irgendwann Hermine, werden wir sicher die Möglichkeit haben, unsere Schuld abzudienen." Sanft drückte er ihre Hand. Hermine lächelte leicht. „Hoffentlich, Harry. Hoffentlich." Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Rundgang fort.

„Guten Abend Hermine. Potter.", vernahmen sie die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors, der wie sie einen abendlichen Rundgang absolvierte. „Guten Abend, Severus.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Harry musste sich zusammen reißen, um sie nicht ungläubig anzustarren. Natürlich war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass sich etwas in der Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Snape zu ändern schien, aber vorstellen konnte er es sich einfach nicht. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig von ihm war, aber ihn schmerzte der Gedanke, dass andere mit der Person, die sie gern hatten zusammen sein konnten und er nicht.

„Und Professor Snape, schon ein Opfer gefunden, dem sie Punkte abziehen konnten?", wandte er sich an den Zaubertränkelehrer. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte Harry abschätzend an. „Nun, Potter, anscheinend haben Sie ihr Gryffindor-Pack in der letzten Zeit besser im Griff." Harry funkelte Snape wütend an. „Du solltest die Gryffindor Schüler nicht Pack nennen, Severus.", kam es jetzt ärgerlich von Hermine. Überrascht blickte er diese nun an. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er mit seiner Bemerkung auch Hermine getroffen haben musste, schließlich war sie ja eine ehemalige Gryffindor.

Würde er sich jetzt entschuldigen, war es dahin mit seinem Ruf. Würde er es jedoch nicht tun, waren jegliche Chancen dahin, Hermine näher zu kommen. Angestrengt dachte Severus nach, doch wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Finns Worte kamen ihm ins Gedächtnis und im Geiste murrend, beschloss er über seinen Schatten zu springen. „Nun ich sehe ein, dass das Wort Pack, wohl unangebracht war. Sehen Sie diese Worte als Entschuldigung Potter.", meinte er kühl in Harrys Richtung. Harry konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Snape hatte sich grade eben bei ihm, Harry James Potter, entschuldigt.

„Ich bin sicher, Harry nimmt deine Entschuldigung an, Severus.", schaltete sich jetzt Hermine wieder ein und warf dem Zaubertränkelehrer erneut ein warmes Lächeln zu. Harry kam sich ziemlich fehl am Platze vor und blickte demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. „Nun, Professor Snape, Entschuldigung angenommen. Ich werde mich jetzt in meine Räume zurückziehen. Ich muss noch einige Schularbeiten korrigieren.", setzte er nach und verschwand nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß in einem der Seitengänge.

„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich einmal miterlebe, wie Severus Snape sich entschuldigt.", meinte Hermine mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Tja, auch ich bin lernfähig.", kam die knappe Antwort, was Hermine ein kurzes Lachen entlockte. Severus sah sie hingerissen an.

„Nicht das ich aufdringlich erscheinen will, aber …", begann der Zaubertränkeprofessor vorsichtig. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Aber hättest du Lust heute Abend mit mir zu essen? Wir könnten uns über einige interessante Artikel in den letzten Ausgaben des Zauber-Magazins unterhalten." Verlegen blickte Severus die junge Frau vor sich an. „Bittest du mich um ein Rendezvous?", schelmisch lächelte Hermine ihn an. „Äh, nein, ich meine, ich …", stammelte er, woraufhin Hermine nur noch mehr lächelte.

„Severus, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zu Abendessen.", antworte sie ihm. Erleichtert suchte er ihren Blick und für einen kurzen Augenblick existierten nur sie beide. Wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit reichte der Zaubertränkeprofessor seiner Kollegin galant den Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Kerker.

Kurz vor Mitternacht betrat eine glücklich lächelnde Hermine ihre Räumlichkeiten. Die vergangenen Stunden waren einfach unbeschreiblich gewesen. Zuerst hatten sie und Severus in seinen Räumen zu Abend gegessen und sich dann über die verschiedensten Themen aus diversen Fachzeitschriften unterhalten. Irgendwann waren sie, wie schon bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Essen, zu privaten Themen übergegangen und diesmal hatte Severus ihr etwas von seiner Studienzeit erzählt.

Hermine schätzte sich glücklich, denn sie wusste, dass der Zaubertränkeprofessor ein verschlossener Mensch war, den nur wenige richtig kannten und der selten jemanden an sich heran ließ.

Als es Zeit gewesen war sich zu verabschieden, hatte Severus sie zu seiner Tür begleitet. Hermine war so bezaubert von dem wundervollen Verlauf des Abends, dass sie ihm ohne lange zu überlegen einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte. Ihren Übermut sofort bereuend, war sie erschrocken zurückgewichen und hatte Severus angestarrt.

Dieser hatte, nach einer Sekunde der Überraschung, einen Schritt auf Hermine zugemacht und nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Langsam legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und er küsste sie zärtlich. Als er seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatte, hatten sie sich stumm angesehen. Hermine hatte die Hand gehoben und zaghaft ihre Lippen berührt. Severus hatte bei diesem Anblick gelächelt. Hermine war der Atem gestockt, noch nie hatte sie ihn lächeln sehen.

Severus hatte ihr dann eine gute Nacht gewünscht und sie noch einmal sanft geküsst. So hatte sie sich auf den Rückweg in ihre Räume gemacht, in welchen sie sich nun befand und die Begebenheiten des Abends immer wieder in Gedanken durchging.


	30. Fronten

So ... da bin ich wieder ... ich hoffe ihr habt Ostern gut überstanden und auch nen braven Osterhasen gehabt  
Das Chap wär ja schon gestern gekommen, aber das System wollte nich so wie ich, also gibts es eben erst heute.

Vielen lieben Dank für die netten Kommis an Jeanuts, Ina Bauer und s.r.!

* * *

**Fronten**

„Aber, aber, das können Sie doch nicht machen!", empört blickte der Zaubereiminister den Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand, an. „Sie sollten meine Ausführungen besser befolgen Herr Minister.", meinte Morten Braxas mit einem kalten Blick. „Aber Sie haben nicht das Recht dazu Braxas!", verzweifelt fuhr sich der Minister mit der Hand durch das schüttere Haar.

„Wer soll mich denn aufhalten? Sie etwa?", höhnisch lachend packte er den Minister unsanft am Arm. „Tun Sie einfach das, was ich Ihnen sage, und Ihnen wird nichts passieren.", kam es leise, aber nicht weniger gefährlich, von dem neuen Ratsvorsitzenden der Priori.

Entsetzt blickte ihn der Zaubereiminister an. „Wie Sie wünschen Braxas. Wie Sie wünschen.", stammelte er dann ergeben und zitterte ängstlich. Zufrieden nickte Morten. „Sehr gut. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie den ersten Punkt meiner Liste gleich umsetzen. Und wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, dann sollten Sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, jemandem von unserem kleinen Gespräch zu erzählen.", er warf dem zitternden Mann vor sich einen Blick zu und war mit einem kurzen Surren verschwunden.

Mit den Nerven am Ende ließ sich der Zaubereiminister in seinen Sessel fallen. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Zu spät kam die Einsicht, dass er nur eine Schachfigur im Spiel des Kalé gewesen war und ihm jetzt nichts anderes übrig blieb als weiterhin mitzuspielen.

Verzweifelt stützte er den Kopf in seine Hände. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Braxas Wünsche umzusetzen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er diese Entscheidungen rechtfertigen sollte.

Widerstrebend griff er nach seiner Feder und einem Stück Pergament. Braxas würde ihn sicher quälen, wenn er seine Aufträge nicht ausführte. Der Zaubereiminister erschauderte, er hatte damals auf Hogwarts, den gefolterten Priori gesehen und allein die Vorstellung, dass er diese Schmerzen ausstehen müsste, ließ ihn die Feder in das Tintenfass stecken und eilig Worte auf das Pergament schreiben.

Kurz betrachtete er das Stück Papier vor sich, faltete es dann jedoch zusammen und rief seinen Sekretär. „Dieses Pergament ist sofort in allen Abteilungen des Ministeriums zu veröffentlichen." „Wie Sie wünschen Herr Minister.", erwiderte der Mann, nahm das Dokument an sich und verließ das Büro. „Nun habe ich also Morten Braxas die Macht über das Ministerium gegeben.", dachte der Minister und bei dieser Erkenntnis schluckte er schwer.

„Alle wichtigen Bücher sind verstaut und zum Abtransport bereit, Finn.", ungestüm war Michael in das Arbeitszimmer der jungen Priori getreten. „Das ist gut, denn Braxas wird uns heute Nachmittag einen Besuch abstatten. Bring die Bücher zu unserem zweiten Manor und sag allen, sie sollen, sobald Braxas angekommen ist, all ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten einsetzen. Er darf während seines Aufenthalts bei uns nichts erfahren, was er nicht erfahren soll." Verstehend nickte Michael. „Glaubst du er wird etwas bemerken?" „Wenn ja, müssen wir uns keine Gedanken mehr um die Zukunft unseres Hauses machen.", kam die Antwort.

„Deinen Sinn für Humor möchte ich haben.", erklang es vorwurfsvoll von Michael. Finn blickte ihn überrascht an. „Glaub mir, manchmal wünschte ich mir, du hättest ihn.", antwortete sie ihm, senkte den Blick und widmete sich wieder dem Brief, den sie gerade dabei war zu lesen. Michael sah sie perplex an, verließ dann aber den Raum und knallte laut die Tür hinter sich zu. Finn ließ sich durch dieses Verhalten nicht ablenken, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Inhalt des Briefes.

Er war von Severus und sie las ihn bereits zum zweiten Mal. Anscheinend hatte ihr Bruder es gewagt und sich Hermine Granger gegenüber ein wenig geöffnet. Er erwähnte im Brief zwar nur ganz kurz, dass er jetzt öfter mit ihr die Abende verbringen würde, aber Finn war sich sicher, dass es ihren Bruder viel Überwindung gekostet haben musste, auf Hermine zu zugehen.

Gedankenverloren strich sie über das Blatt Papier. Sie würde den Brief nach Braxas Besuch beantworten. Jetzt galt es die Mitglieder ihres Hauses auf den Besuch der Kalé vorzubereiten. Braxas würde sicher mit einer Wachtruppe auftauchen und Finn wusste aus Erfahrung, dass diese, ziemlich einschüchternd sein konnten. Hastig verließ sie den Raum um mit den anderen die letzten Vorkehrungen zu treffen.

„Herzlich Willkommen im Haus der Synth, Braxas.", freundlich lächelnd reichte Finn ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung. Braxas ignorierte die Geste und sah sich in der Eingangshalle des Gebäudes um. „Ziemlich bescheiden.", meinte er dann mit einem spöttischen Blick auf Finn. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie ich sehe hast du einen Wachtrupp und deine Anwärterin mitgebracht.", Finn hatte bei dieser Aussage die Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe gezogen. „Ja, der Trupp wird mir helfen die Bücher und Dokumente in unser Haus zu bringen und Claire, meine Frau, wird mit dir die neuen Unterrichtspläne durchgehen."

Finn musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht ihre Fassung zu verlieren. „Du hast dich gebunden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Braxas. Aber was heißt, unsere Bücher mitnehmen? Ich dachte du willst sie dir nur ansehen.", erwiderte sie dann. „Nun, ich habe mich anders entschieden. Warum sollte das Wissen bei euch liegen, wenn ich es zentral verwalten kann? Außerdem werdet ihr in Zukunft nur mehr jene Fächer unterrichten, die auch im Haus der Kalé unterrichtet werden."

„Hast du das in den anderen Häusern auch gemacht?", Wut schlich sich in Finns Stimme. „Natürlich und du kannst mir glauben, sie waren genauso wenig erfreut darüber wie du.", meinte er gleichgültig. „Dann bitte, lass dich nicht aufhalten.", und mit einer einladenden Geste ließ sie den Vorsitzenden in die Bibliothek treten. Fasziniert besah sich Braxas die immense Anzahl an Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Die anderen Häuser hatten schon viele Bücher gehabt, aber diese Bibliothek übertraf seine kühnsten Vorstellungen. Mit einem kurzen Schnipsen gab er seinen Leuten das Zeichen die Bücher einzupacken.

Finn beobachtete stumm wie sich Braxas Lakaien an die Arbeit machten. „Ihr bekommt sie sicher wieder.", hörte sie Braxas junge Frau neben sich sagen. Nachdenklich blickte sie das Mädchen an. „Es tut mir leid Claire.", meinte sie dann leise. „Wann habt ihr euch gebunden?" „An dem Tag als er zum Vorsitzenden gewählt worden ist. Unsere Verbindung wurde auch vom Zaubereiminister bestätigt.", kam es flüsternd. Finn blickte das Mädchen vor sich mitleidig an. „Wir werden die Bücher nicht mehr zurückbekommen, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich, Claire. Aber ich danke dir für den Versuch mich aufzubauen.", aufmunternd lächelte Finn dem Mädchen zu.

Fünf Stunden später waren die Hochregale der Bibliotheken bis auf das letzte Buch leer geräumt und ein zufriedener Morten Braxas richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Finn. „Das war erst der Anfang, meine Liebe. Und glaube nur ja nicht, dass ich euer Verhalten nach der Wahl vergessen habe. Irgendwann kommt wieder ein Zeitpunkt, denn ich für mich nützen kann. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du einen Fehler machst Finn und dann werde ich da sein."

Berechnend blickte er ihr in die Augen und mit einem kurzen Zeichen verschwanden er und seine Leute. Finn hatte verstanden. Braxas hatte eindeutig die Fronten zwischen ihnen geklärt.

Michael fasste sie am Arm, gemeinsam betraten sie die Bibliothek und starrten auf den leeren Raum. Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Hauses glaubten ihren Augen kaum zu trauen. „Gut, dass wir alles Wichtige weg gebracht haben.", hörte man eine Mitglied des Hauses sagen. Zustimmendes Murmeln war von allen Seiten zu hören. „Und gut, dass Morten nichts von unserem kleinen Manöver bemerkt hat.", setzte Michael nach.

Finn war extrem erleichtert, dass er ihr Spiel nicht durchschaut hatte. Sie hatte sich, um den Schein zu wahren, immer wieder darüber aufgeregt, dass er alle Bücher mitnehmen würde und sich auch über die Anpassung der Ausbildungen und Lehren mokiert. Auch die anderen hatten ihre Rollen gut gespielt. Und dennoch war sie sich nicht immer sicher gewesen, ob ihr Spiel tatsächlich bis zum Schluss funktionieren würde.

Finn drehte sich zu den rund 80 Personen um und lächelte in die Runde. „Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle so mitgespielt habt und euch nicht einschüchtern habt lassen.", wandte sie sich an alle. „Und jetzt Michael, würde mich interessieren, was ihr aus unserem zweiten Manor so gemacht habt.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu und gemeinsam teleportierten sich die Mitglieder des Hauses, an den nun geheimen Aufenthaltsort der Synth.

Unterdessen wurde im Zaubereiministerium ungläubig der neueste Erlass des Zaubereiministers betrachtet. Ron Weasly und Nymphadora Tonks schüttelten entsetzt die Köpfe, als sie den Aushang durchlasen.

_Ich, Henry Peters, meines Zeichens Zaubereiminister Großbritanniens, verkünde hiermit, dass ab sofort alle Auroren von ihren Posten beurlaubt sind. Ihre Positionen werden bis auf weiteres von den Mitgliedern des Hauses Kalé eingenommen, welchen es gestattet ist die vollständige Verfügungsgewalt bei der Ausführung ihrer Arbeit auszuüben._

_Unterzeichnet, der Zaubereiminister._


	31. Kämpfe

_huscht herein, platziert das neue Kapi, bedankt sich noch schnell für die Kommis und huscht dann wieder_ _hinaus_

**Kämpfe**

„Harry, könnte ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" Unbemerkt war Hermine an ihn herangetreten. „Was gibt's denn Mine?", Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf. „Nun ja, dir wird sicher aufgefallen sein, dass ich in dieser Woche nicht unbedingt viel Zeit mit dir verbracht habe.", begann sie. „Na und?", kam es nun erstaunt von Harry. „Ähm ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich und …." „Und?", fragend starrte Harry seine beste Freundin an.

„Also es geht um mich und Snape.", so nun hatte sie es also ausgesprochen. Abwartend blickte Hermine Harry an, doch dieser zeigte keine Reaktion. „Harry!? Harry!? Ich glaube, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt.", fuhr sie angespannt fort und erwartete eine Predigt, die sich gewaschen haben würde. Doch zu Hermines Überraschung blieb diese aus. „Seid ihr ein Paar?", fragte Harry sie stattdessen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, wir verbringen Zeit mit einander und ich habe ihn besser kennen gelernt. Er ist gar nicht so, wie wir immer gedacht haben. Er hat auch eine nette Seite, auch wenn du mir das jetzt vielleicht nicht glaubst." „Und wo liegt jetzt dein eigentliches Problem Mine?", fragte Harry sie verwirrt. „Wo das Problem liegt? Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll, geschweige denn mich ihm gegenüber verhalten.", antworte sie ihm bedrückt.

„Warum? Sogar ein Blinder könnte sehen, dass Snape an dir interessiert ist.", erwiderte Harry. „Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen?", unschlüssig, ob sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken sollte, sah sie Harry zweifelnd an. „Erinnerst du dich an das Essen mit den Priori?" Hermine nickte. „Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dir lassen." Hermine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, ihr war das gar nicht aufgefallen. Plötzlich jedoch kniff sie die Augen zusammen. „Verdammt noch mal Harry! Aber ich will nicht, dass er nur einfach an mir interessiert ist!", rief sie ärgerlich aus.

„Na dann, wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihm zu sagen was du fühlst.", meinte Harry mit einem besänftigenden Lächeln. „Was wenn er nicht dasselbe für mich empfindet?", kam es leise von ihr. „Das Risiko wirst du wohl eingehen müssen.", und bei diesen Worten verspürte er ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Brustgegend.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Nicht umsonst sind die Gryffindors für ihren Mut bekannt." Harry nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Hermines Blick schweifte jetzt zum ersten Mal durch den Raum und fiel dann auf das Buch in Harrys Hand. „Was hast du da eigentlich für ein Buch?", wollte sie sogleich wissen. „Ach, das hab ich aus der Schulbibliothek. Es geht um alte magische Zauber, äußerst kompliziert aber auch extrem effektiv.", bekam sie die Antwort. „Du hast sie ausprobiert?", schockiert sah Hermine ihn an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nur ein paar ausprobiert, nicht alle." Harry konnte Hermine ihr Unbehagen ansehen.

„Mensch Hermine wir sind keinen Schüler mehr, sondern inzwischen sind wir beide Lehrer. Ein bisschen Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten könntest du schon haben.", meinte er und spielte den Beleidigten. „Entschuldige, du hast ja Recht. Ich werde mich dann wieder mal auf den Weg machen, ich habe noch eine Klasse zu unterrichten.", antwortete sie und wollte schon Harrys Büro verlassen, als dieser ihr nachrief. „Also du und Snape!? Wer hätte das gedacht!", mit einem süffisanten Grinsen blickte er sie an. Hermine wurde rot. Wie konnte er sie jetzt so aufziehen, er war doch vorher so verständnisvoll gewesen. Eingeschnappt funkelte sie ihn an.

Harry ignorierte das gekonnt. „Ach, und halt mich auf dem Laufenden, wie es mit Snape gelaufen ist. Falls er dir blöd kommt, verhexe ich ihn mit einem Zauberspruch aus dem Buch.", äußerte Harry sich noch mit einem Zwinkern. Hermine musste Lachen, sie konnte ihm nach diesen Worten einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Beschwingt verließ sie sein Büro.

Zur gleichen Zeit stürmten im Norden Englands vermummte Gestalten in ein wunderschönes Herrenhaus. Aus dem inneren waren erstickte Schreie und das Rufen von Zaubersprüchen zu hören. Aus den Fenstern des ersten Stockwerkes schlugen Flammen nach draußen und man konnte das Weinen von Kindern vernehmen.

„Finn du musst sofort mitkommen!", aufgeregt stürmte Michael in das Wohnzimmer von Finns Räumen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Was ist passiert?" Erschrocken hatte sich Finn aus dem Sessel erhoben. „Sie haben ….", nervös griff er sich an den Kragen seines Hemdes. „Sie haben das Haus der Faws angegriffen!" Entsetzt starrte Finn ihn an. „Wer?", flüsterte sie benommen. „Was glaubst du?", Michaels Worte trieften nur so vor Abscheu.

„Wann?" „Vor ungefähr einer Stunde. Kyle Andrews und einige andere sind ihnen entkommen." Finn sah Michael ungläubig an. „Wo sind sie jetzt?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Michael senkte seinen Blick, nur um Finn dann selbstbewusst in die Augen zu sehen. „Sie stehen unten in der Eingangshalle."

„Dort können sie nicht bleiben Michael. Wenn die Kalé bemerken, dass jemand entkommen ist, werden sie nach ihnen suchen. Und was glaubst du wem sie als erstes einen Besuch abstatten werden?", fragte Finn ihn nun aufgebracht. Sie wusste, würden sich die Mitglieder der Faws in ihrem Haus aufhalten, wenn Braxas und seine Wachtruppen auftauchten, dann waren sie alle verloren.

„Bring sie in das zweite Manor.", sagte Finn auf einmal bestimmt und Michael sah sie überrascht an. „Hast du geglaubt ich würde sie Braxas ausliefern?", kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Finn den anderen. Michael sah betreten zu Boden. „Geh Michael, bevor die Kalé sie hier finden und komm nicht zurück, bevor ich dich rufe. Nimm noch ein paar andere mit, damit es aussieht, als wärt ihr im Auftrag des Hauses unterwegs." Michael nickte und griff nach dem Türknopf, als er noch einmal Finns Stimme vernahm. „Michael, seid vorsichtig."

„Was soll das heißen, 10 Personen fehlen?", wollte ein aufgebrachter Morten Braxas von Simon Lefay wissen. „Nun anscheinend haben es 10 der Faws geschafft, durch einen Geheimgang zu flüchten." Demütig sah Simon seinen Master an. Er wusste, dass Morten einen Totalschlag gegen das Haus der Faws geplant hatte und das Überleben von Hausmitgliedern nicht geplant gewesen war.

„Nun gut. Sie können nicht weit gekommen sein. Wohin sollten sie schon gehen.", unterbrach Braxas seine Gedanken. „Die Ori sind auf unserer Seite und die Minta haben sich weitgehend zurückgezogen und halten sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus." Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf Simons Gesicht. „Sie sind bei den Synth. Du kennst Finn, sie würde nie jemanden abweisen, der ihre Hilfe braucht." Kalt blitzte es in Braxas Augen auf.

„Nun, dann werden wir Finn einen Besuch abstatten." Entschlossen rief er seine Wachtruppen zusammen. „Du bleibst hier Simon. Nehmt alles mit, was uns nützlich sein kann und dann brennt das Haus bis auf seine Grundmauern nieder." Simon nickte.

Keine fünf Minuten später tauchten 50 Personen bei den Synth auf und begannen das ganze Haus zu durchsuchen. Finn kam in die Eingangshalle geeilt und warf Braxas einen wütenden Blick zu. „Was bei Merlin, fällt dir und deinen Leuten ein einfach so in mein Haus einzudringen?", zornig baute sie sich vor ihm auf. Braxas fasste sie hart an den Armen. „Wo sind sie?", fragte er kalt und durchbohrte Finn mit seinem Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst.", Finn spielte die Ahnungslose und verließ sich voll und ganz auf ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten. „Spiel nicht die Dumme. Wo habt ihr sie versteckt?" Finn riss sich von Morten los und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Wen suchst du?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

Kurz bemerkte Finn den irritierten Blick ihres Gegenübers, jedoch hatte dieser sich schnell wieder gefangen. Erschrocken drehte Finn sich um, als sie Schreie hinter sich vernahm. Einer von Braxas Männern zerrte eine junge Frau die Stiege herunter und schleuderte sie seinem Herrn vor die Füße. Finn erstarrte. Die junge Frau war eindeutig aus dem Haus der Faws. Warum war sie noch hier?

Triumphierend wanderte Braxas Blick zwischen dem Mädchen am Boden und Finn hin und her. Langsam zog er das zitternde Häufchen Elend vor sich hoch, ließ dabei Finn jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Abrupt ließ er das Mädchen dann los und diese prallte hart auf dem kalten Steinboden auf.

Finn sah, dass Braxas seinen Männern ein Zeichen gab. Nur zu gut kannte sie die Kampftaktiken der Kalé, hatte sie diese doch schließlich selbst einmal erlernt. Reflexartig duckte sie sich, als sie den ersten der Männer auf sich zustürmen sah. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie noch mit, dass Braxas verschwand, dann brach um sie herum die Hölle aus.

Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war Finn so froh gewesen neben der Zauberei auch in simpler Muggelverteidigung unterwiesen worden zu sein. Sie sah wie ihre Hausmitglieder sich mit Zaubern und Flüchen gegen die Angreifer wehrten und konnte selbst gerade noch einem Fluch, der auf sie zugerast kam, ausweichen. Hastig griff sie nach dem Mädchen, das noch immer zitternd am Boden lag. Sie musste ihre Leute hier raus bringen, koste es was es wolle.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken kämpfte sie sich mit dem Mädchen durch die Horde von Wachtruppen, und rief ihren Leuten dabei immer wieder zu, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollten. Finn erreichte unter größter Anstrengung das Treppengeländer und ermahnte das Mädchen dort zu bleiben und in Deckung zu gehen, dann stürmte sie zurück in den Eingangsbereich, da sie gesehen hatte, dass einige ihrer Freunde von den Kalé eingekreist worden waren.

Auf ihrem Rückweg stolperte sie über Menschen, die am Boden lagen. Erschüttert bemerkte sie, dass es sich dabei um Mitglieder ihres Hauses und der Kalé handelte. Abgelenkt durch den erschreckenden Anblick, bemerkte sie den Angreifer hinter sich erst, als es fast zu spät war. Gekonnt wich Finn dem Fluch, der sie treffen sollte, aus und hatte ihren Angreifer mit einer kurzen Handbewegung außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Unterdessen hatten sich die anderen aus der Umzingelung befreien können und kämpften jetzt Mann gegen Mann, um die Kalé auszuschalten. Finn bemerkte, dass immer mehr von Braxas Leuten auftauchten und sie bald in der Minderzahl sein würden. Unbewusst seufzte sie, anscheinend blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als sich vollkommen zurück zuziehen.

_Verlasst sofort alle das Haus und bringt euch in Sicherheit. Und nehmt das Mädchen mit!_ sendete sie ihren Hausmitgliedern.

Diese nickten und nacheinander verließen die Mitglieder der Synth den Schauplatz des Kampfes, und damit ihr Zuhause. Finn hatte sich, bevor sie verschwunden war, noch einmal umgesehen. Dann hatte sie die Hände gehoben und eine mächtige Energiewelle erschütterte die Wände des Gebäudes, welche zu zittern und dann einzustürzen begannen.

Die entsetzten Gesichter der Kalé vor Augen, verließ auch Finn ihr ehemaliges Zuhause.


	32. Offenbarungen

Huhu! _winkt_

So ... _mal das neue Chap hervorkramt ... hochlädt ... die Kommis liest ... sich freut wie eine Schneekönigin und grinst_

Danke für die netten Reviews!

Giftschnecke: Danke für dein Review. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und dann wird Harry mehr ins Geschehen eingebracht werden, ob als "kleiner" Freund von Finn wird sich noch zeigen _g_

s.r.: Ob Harry glücklich werden wird? Das frag ich mich auch. Für Sev und Hermine schauts jedenfalls ganz gut aus. Danke für dein liebes Kommi.

jeanuts: Jaja, Hermine mal so unsouverän, das hatte schon was _lach_ ... danke für dein Kommi und ich hoffe du hast deine Prüfungen gut hinter dich gebracht bzw. wenn du noch welche hast, drück ich dir beide Daumen

* * *

**  
Offenbarungen**

„Was ist passiert?", bestürzt sah Michael Finn entgegen. „Warum seid ihr alle hier aufgetaucht?" „Wir mussten unser Haus aufgeben, Michael. Die Kalé haben das Mädchen entdeckt.", mit dem Kopf zeigte sie zu der jungen Frau, welche gerade von den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Hauses in Empfang genommen wurde.

„Heißt das, wir können nie wieder zurück?", fragte er. Finn nickte. „Ich habe das Gebäude zum Einsturz gebracht. Sie sollten nach unserem Rückzug keine Möglichkeit haben, irgendetwas daraus mitzunehmen.", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Leider ist uns das nicht mehr gelungen." Kyle Andrews war bei den letzten Worten an sie herangetreten. Sein Blick war unglücklich, und streifte über die kleine Gruppe, welche es geschafft hatte zu fliehen. „Das Haus der Faws ist fast vollständig ausgelöscht worden und wir haben keinen Ort an den wir gehen könnten.", fuhr er fort.

Finn und Michael sahen ihn betroffen an, bevor Finn das Wort an den Priori richtete. „Ihr braucht keinen Ort an den ihr gehen könnt." Erstaunt blickten nun alle Anwesenden zu Finn. „Ihr könnt hier bleiben, hier bei uns." Ungläubig starrte Kyle Andrews sie an. „Aber, noch nie zuvor haben zwei verschiedene Priori Häuser unter einem Dach gelebt!", rief er überrascht aus. „Dann wird es Zeit mit alten Bräuchen abzuschließen und gemeinsam neue zu beginnen.", erwiderte Finn mit einem Lächeln.

Alle nickten und vereinzelnd zeichnete sich Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern ab. Dennoch konnte Finn die Trauer und die Verzweiflung deutlich spüren. Niemand hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass der Tag kommen würde, wo ein Priori Haus ein anderes angriff, geschweige denn versuchte deren Mitglieder zu töten.

Doch es hatte zu viele Veränderungen gegeben. Nichts war mehr, wie es zu Lebzeiten ihres Vaters oder Charles Benjamin gewesen war. Der Weg der Priori hatte sich ganz offensichtlich geändert.

Finn blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde und wusste, dass sie die Geschehnisse noch lange verfolgen würden. „Lasst uns all jenen gedenken, die wir verloren haben.", sagte sie dann leise und gemeinsam ehrten sie ihre verlorenen Brüder und Schwestern. Dann warf sie Kyle Andrews einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Wir sollten reden.", meinte sie in seine Richtung. „Wir sollten darüber reden, warum euch die Kalé angegriffen haben."

„Was soll das heißen, sie sind euch entwischt!?" Verärgert blickte Braxas auf die Männer vor sich. „Nun, sie sind einfach verschwunden. Wir konnten ihnen nicht folgen.", antwortete einer von ihnen. „Außerdem hat diese verdammte kleine Hexe das Gebäude zum Einstürzen gebracht.", kam es von einem anderen. Braxas strafte beide mit einem verachtenden Blick. „Geht! Verschwindet! Soviel Inkompetenz ist unentschuldbar." Erschrocken flüchteten die Männer aus dem dunklen Raum.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das 'Penta' einsetzen um sie zu finden?", kam es nun von Simon, der lässig in einer Ecke gelehnt hatte. „Hast du vergessen, dass das nicht möglich ist? Sobald wir die Holztruhe öffnen, wird das 'Penta' seine Entscheidung bezüglich des Ratsvorsitzenden treffen.", antwortete Braxas ärgerlich. „Woher willst du wissen, dass das 'Penta' nicht dich auserwählt hat?", fragte Simon ihn ruhig.

„Das bezweifle ich stark, Simon. Du weißt, dass das 'Penta' bisher immer gegen das Haus der Kalé entschieden hat. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich niemals die Wahl des 'Penta' gewesen wäre. Die Truhe zu öffnen, könnte das Ende unserer Macht bedeuten, und dieses Risiko werde ich nicht eingehen. Nicht jetzt, wo wir unser Ziel fast erreicht haben.", erwiderte Morten und sah den anderen hart an.

„Außerdem verdanken wir es diesem verdammten Gegenstand, dass Finn nicht mehr unserem Haus angehört.", fuhr Braxas grimmig fort. Simon nickte. „Ja, das 'Penta' hat uns um eine der mächtigsten Priori betrogen und uns mit dieser Entscheidung dazu verdammt untätig mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ein vermaledeiter junger Bengel, einen der größten Schwarzmagier unserer Zeit getötet hat.", setzte Braxas noch nach und seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Nicht das 'Penta', hat sich gegen uns und unseren Weg gestellt Braxas, sondern Finn. Sie war es, die sich bei der damaligen Abstimmung gegen dich gestellt hat.", erwiderte Simon ruhig. „Ohne ihre Stimme, hätte sich unser Haus dem Lord anschließen und ihn für unsere Zwecke benutzen können." Morten nickte. „Ja, Finns Stimme war das Zünglein an der Waage gewesen, und sie hatte sich gegen ihr eigenes Haus gestellt.", dachte er zornig. Niemals würde er diesen Moment vergessen. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Entscheidung gedemütigt. Hatte sich für die Idee von Charles Benjamin ausgesprochen und jegliche Loyalität gegenüber ihrem Haus vergessen.

Simon, der bemerkt hatte, dass sich das Gesicht seines Mentors verfinsterte, trat an diesen heran. „Sie war niemals eine richtige Kalé Braxas. Sie hatte es gar nicht verdient, in unserem Haus aufwachsen zu dürfen." Morten warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu und Simon wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Das mag schon sein Simon, und doch könnten wir ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen. Niemand außer ihr, hat soviel Zeit mit Charles verbracht. Niemand außer ihr, wurde bereits mit 15 vom 'Penta' zu einer Priori erwählt. Die Erreichung unseres Zieles wird uns über kurz oder lang über Finn St. James und das Haus der Synth führen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich sie lieber auf unserer Seite gesehen, als auf der gegnerischen.", erklärte er dem Jüngeren seine Gedanken.

„Du siehst also, dass das 'Penta' keine Option ist, die Flüchtigen ausfindig zu machen.", kam Morten zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück. „Aber wie wollen wir dann vorgehen?", Simon sah seinen Mentor forschend an. „Nun, wir lassen sie zu uns kommen.", erwiderte dieser mit einem heimtückischen Grinsen. Fragend zog Simon eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange die Synth bzw. Finn mit ansehen werden, wie wir unschuldige Zauberer und Hexen quälen?", fragte Braxas und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Simon nickte verstehend. Finn würde niemals zulassen, dass Unschuldigen Leid zugefügt wurde, dazu war sie viel zu sozial. Verächtlich schnaubte er. „Sobald sie von unseren Taten hört, wird sie hier auftauchen.", bestätigte er Braxas Aussage.

Dieser hatte sich inzwischen an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und ein schwaches Licht erhellte die Arbeitsfläche. „Nun denn, dann legen wir gleich einmal den ersten Köder aus.", und begann bei diesen Worten ein Schriftstück an den Zaubereiminister aufzusetzen.

Erstaunt betrachtete Severus die Nachricht in seiner Hand. Hermine hatte ihn für heute Abend zu sich zum Essen eingeladen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich in ihren Räumlichkeiten treffen würden und Severus verspürte einen leichten Hauch von Nervosität.

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Bei Merlin, er hatte Jahre als Spion gearbeitet und nie war er nervös oder unsicher gewesen, denn das hätte ihn sein Leben kosten können. Doch diese Unsicherheit, die er jetzt verspürte, kannte er nicht und der Zaubertränkeprofessor wusste auch nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Severus seufzte.

Wäre Finn jetzt hier gewesen, hätte sie sicher wieder einen passenden Kommentar zu seiner Situation abgegeben. Nicht, dass er ihre Ratschläge wollte oder gar befolgen würde, aber zumindest hätte sie einen Weg gefunden, ihn von seiner Nervosität abzulenken.

Unschlüssig betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Sollte er sich vor ihrem Treffen noch umziehen? Er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Gott, jetzt machte er sich schon Gedanken um so etwas Lächerliches wie seine Kleidung. Er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht umziehen, warum sollte er auch? Schließlich war es nur ein Essen, nichts weiter, zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Innerlich dem Platzen nahe, machte sich Severus auf den Weg zu Hermines Räumen, immer darauf bedacht, von ja niemandem gesehen zu werden. Zögerlich stand er nun vor ihrer Tür und versuchte seine Unruhe in den Griff zu bekommen.

Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, klopfte er an die schwere Eichentür. Er konnte vom Inneren des Raumes Schritte hören, welche sich auf die Tür zu bewegten. Kurz darauf wurde diese schwungvoll von Hermine geöffnet.

„Severus, komm doch herein.", einladend trat sie von der Tür zurück, damit der Zaubertränkeprofessor eintreten konnte. Gespannt was ihn erwarten würde, kam Severus der Aufforderung nach.

Ein kurzer Blick genügte um festzustellen, dass hauptsächlich die Farben rot und gold diesen Raum dominierten. Severus musste zugeben, dass der Raum trotz der Farben sehr gemütlich wirkte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes, rotes Sofa, direkt vor einem Kamin, in dem ein angenehmes Feuer prasselte.

Neugierig fiel der Blick des Zaubertränkeprofessors auf das Bücherregal, welches sich entlang des gesamten Raumes ausstreckte und bis oben hin voll mit den unterschiedlichsten Büchern, aus den unterschiedlichsten Zauberbereichen war. Anerkennend warf er Hermine einen Blick zu, welchen diese mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger.", meinte sie und ihr Blick wanderte zu einem wundervoll gedeckten Tisch. Severus nickte leicht und folgte Hermine, welche auf gerade eben diesen zuging.

Stumm setzten sie sich und betrachteten die köstlichen Gerichte, welche auf dem Tisch angerichtet waren. „Das sieht hervorragend aus.", meinte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln. Hermine strahlte zurück. „Vielen Dank. Ich habe mir auch alle Mühe gegeben." Überrascht zog der Tränkelehrer eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du hast das alles selbst zubereitetet?" „Natürlich.", Hermine musste ein Schmunzeln, ob seines ungläubigen Blickes unterdrücken.

„Was möchtest du trinken Severus? Wäre dir Rotwein recht?" Severus nickte und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes erschien auf dem Tisch eine Flasche Bordeaux. Hermine schenkte ihnen beiden und hob dann ihr Glas. „Salute.", sagte sie. „Salute.", erwiderte Severus. Dann begannen sie schweigend zu essen.

„Severus", begann Hermine zögernd. Der Tränkeprofessor sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe in den letzten Tagen sehr viel nachgedacht.", fuhr sie fort. „Und zu welchen Schlüssen bist du gekommen?", fragte Severus sie scherzhaft. Hermine atmete tief ein und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich dabei bin mich in dich zu verlieben."

Severus Augen hatten sich bei Hermines Worten geweitet. Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, da der Zaubertränkeprofessor keinerlei Anstalten machte, etwas auf Hermines Eröffnung zu erwidern. Unsicher blickte ihn diese deshalb an. Severus, betäubt von dem Gehörten, wusste einfach nicht wie er reagieren sollte.

Hermine schien seine Ruhe falsch zu verstehen, denn kurzerhand hatte sie sich vom Tisch erhoben und war zum Kamin gegangen. Dort stand sie nun und starrte in die Flammen.

„Du musst jetzt nichts sagen und dich auch in keinster Weise zu etwas verpflichtet fühlen.", sagte sie dann leise. Irritiert blickte Severus auf. „Ich meine, wenn du nicht das gleiche für mich empfindest, dann kann ich das verstehen.", fuhr sie, fast schon flüsternd, fort.

Severus, der bemerkte, dass Hermine damit zu kämpfen hatte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, erhob sich nun ebenfalls von seinem Platz und trat auf sie zu. Sanft fasste er sie an den Armen und drehte Hermine so, dass sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah. „Hermine ich …", verlegen suchte er nach den richtigen Worten.

Hermine wollte sich schon wieder aus seiner Armen winden, doch Severus hielt sie fest. „Verflixt, warum hatte er solche Schwierigkeiten, ihr zu sagen, dass er das Gleiche für sie empfand.", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Vielleicht, weil du dir dann eingestanden hättest, dass du wirklich etwas für diese junge Frau fühlst.", wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Severus schluckte und musste sich eingestehen, dass die Stimme insgeheim Recht hatte.

Hermine hatte Severus die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und dass er keine Reaktion auf ihre Aussage zeigte, enttäuschte sie zutiefst. Severus, der Hermines Anspannung spürte, blickte in ihre braunen Augen und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sachte senkte er den Kopf und küsste Hermine liebevoll auf die Lippen, dann blickte er ihr in die Augen. Hermine sah ihn groß an, sie sah in Severus Blick all jene Gefühle, die er einfach nicht auszusprechen in der Lage war. Sie sah, wie sein Blick zärtlich über ihr Gesicht glitt und wusste auch ohne Worte, dass er dasselbe für sie empfand.

Sehnsüchtig hob sie ihm ihren Kopf entgegen und der Zaubertränkelehrer ließ sich nicht lange bitten, umschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen und sie versanken in einem Strudel der Gefühle.


	33. Widerstand

**Widerstand**

Glücklich kuschelte Hermine sich näher an Severus. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sanft strich sie dem Mann neben sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie waren gestern Abend nicht mehr viel zum Reden gekommen. Nach ihrem Geständnis und der damit verbundenen Reaktion des Zaubertränkeprofessors hatten sie es sich auf der großen Couch gemütlich gemacht und einfach nur Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht.

Irgendwann hatte Hermine sich an Severus gekuschelt, dieser hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und bald darauf waren beide in dieser Position eingeschlafen. Gegen fünf Uhr früh war Hermine dann aufgewacht und hatte zuerst leicht verwirrt registriert, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett befand und einen warmen Körper an ihrem spürte. Langsam kam ihr ins Bewusstsein, dass sie sich ja im Wohnzimmer befinden musste und der Körper neben ihr, Severus gehörte.

Besagter bewegte sich kurz im Schlaf und Hermines Lächeln verstärkte sich. Sie richtete sich leicht auf um sein Gesicht besser betrachten zu können. Langsam fuhr sie mit dem Finger über die Konturen seines Gesichtes, zeichnete zärtlich die Umrisse seiner Lippen nach und hauchte ihm dann einen sanften Kuss darauf.

Unvermittelt schlug der Zaubertränkeprofessor seine Augen auf und wie schon so viele Male schienen beide in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu versinken. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich zärtlich. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten betrachtete Severus Hermine mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte er sie dann und versuchte einen Blick auf die Standuhr vor sich zu werfen. Hermine, die es wesentlich leichter hatte einen Blick zu erhaschen, sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Es ist 5.10 Uhr.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Zeit um in meinen Räume zurückzukehren.", meinte er daraufhin und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf. Beide erhoben sich von dem Sofa und standen sich nun stumm gegenüber. „Hättest du Lust heute den Abend mit mir zu verbringen?", fragte Severus Hermine unerwartet. Hermines Augen leuchteten kurz auf. „Sehr gerne Severus.", antwortete sie und ergriff dabei seine Hand.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu der Tür. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem kurzen Kuss voneinander. „Ich sehe dich dann beim Frühstück.", meinte Hermine mit einem Zwinkern. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Bis später, wehrte Kollegin.", erwiderte er dann und hauchte ihr noch einmal einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er in den Gängen des Schlosses verschwand.

Mit der Welt im Einklang schlenderte Hermine in Richtung Badezimmer und genoss dabei die Vorfreude, welche sich, in Anbetracht des kommenden Abends in ihr ausbreitete.

Müde streckte sich Finn und betrachtete sich dabei im Spiegel. Sie hatte diese Nacht nicht wirklich gut geschlafen, zuviel war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. Besonders das Gespräch mit Kyle Andrews und die Frage wie es nun weitergehen sollte, hatten sie die halbe Nacht lang wach gehalten.

Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen ging sie in Richtung Tür, griff nach ihrem Umhang und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer. Gemütlich spazierte sie auf die Haustür zu, öffnete diese und trat nach draußen. Tief atmete sie die morgenfrische Luft ein und blickte auf den Horizont, dessen rötliche Färbung den nahenden Sonnenaufgang ankündigte.

Finn ging ein paar Schritte, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal kurz um und betrachtete das Gebäude hinter sich. Sie musste lächeln. Michael und die anderen hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Das Haus war wundervoll geworden, auch wenn es kleiner als ihr letztes Zuhause war.

Mit einer geübten Handbewegung erneuerte Finn den Schutzzauber und musste schmunzeln, als sie die Veränderung sah. Wo vorher ein wundervolles altes Herrenhaus gestanden hatte, befand sich jetzt eine kleine schäbige Hütte, die aussah als würde sie jeden Augenblick einstürzen.

Niemand aus ihrem Haus und den Faws konnte die wahre Gestalt des Gebäudes erkennen. Außerdem wusste Finn, dass, wenn Braxas nach ihnen suchen sollte, er sicher nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, es genau an diesem Ort zu tun.

Natürlich hätten sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können, Finn war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore, aber auch Severus und die anderen ihnen geholfen hätten. Aber Finn wollte niemanden unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht genau wie sie gerade auf diesen Platz gekommen war, er war ihr einfach, so eingefallen.

„Lügnerin!", rief eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Du hast diesen Ort gewählt, weil du dich hier sicher und ihm nahe fühlst.", fuhr die Stimme fort.

Das war doch Irrsinn, warum sollte sie den so etwas machen? Nur weil sie in den Erzählungen über ihn einmal diesen Namen gehört und ihn sich gemerkt hatte? Leicht schüttelte Finn den Kopf und marschierte weiter in Richtung Wald. Nein, sie hatte Godric's Hollow nicht wegen Harry gewählt. Sie hatte diesen Ort gewählt, weil sie wusste, dass Braxas hier niemals nach ihnen suchen würde. Niemand würde hier nach ihnen suchen und das war auch gut so, denn das Gespräch mit Kyle hatte ihr wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, in welcher Gefahr sie sich durch Mortens Ernennung zum Vorsitzenden befanden. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper als sie sich an das Gespräch erinnerte.

_Flashback_

„Welchen Grund hatte Braxas euch anzugreifen?", Michael sah den Priori fragend an. Auch Finn wartete interessiert auf eine Antwort. Kyle Andrews sah die beiden lange und nachdenklich an, bevor er mit belegter Stimme antwortete. „Wir haben uns geweigert ihm unser Wissen zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Aber er kann euch doch nicht nur aus diesem Grund angegriffen haben!?", schockiert betrachtete Michael seinen Gegenüber. Bestimmt schüttelte Andrews den Kopf. „Nein, das war nicht der einzige Grund." Verlegen blickte der Priori zu Boden um Finns durchdringenden Blick zu entgehen. „Welchen Grund gab es denn noch?", wollte diese nun wissen.

„Ich habe ihm deutlich gesagt, was ich davon halte, dass er der neue Ratsvorsitzende geworden ist und ihm seine Feigheit in Bezug auf das 'Penta' vorgehalten." Entsetzt sahen Finn und Michael sich an. „Aber warum?", fragte Michael ihn verständnislos. „Weil er diesen ehrenvollen Platz nicht verdient hat. Und das musste ihm jemand sagen.", kam die Antwort.

„Es war töricht ihm so offen Widerstand zu leisten.", meldete sich nun Finn zu Wort. Andrews nickte betrübt. „Aber auch äußerst mutig.", setzte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln nach. Michael starrte sie entgeistert an. „Dennoch hat meine Unvernunft vielen Mitgliedern meines Hauses das Leben gekostet.", erwiderte er beinahe flüsternd und mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung strich er sich durchs Haar.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Michael und wartete auf eine Antwort. Andrews runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will, dass Braxas für das bezahlt, was er meinem Haus angetan hat.", kam es leise, aber nicht weniger bestimmend von ihm. Finn zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. So kämpferisch kannte sie den Priori gar nicht und sie fragte sich insgeheim, ob Rache wirklich die beste Ausgangsbasis war, um gegen Braxas Machenschaften vorzugehen.

„Er wird für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, Kyle.", antworte sie. „Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber irgendwann schließt sich der Kreis und jeder von uns muss für seine Handlungen die Verantwortung übernehmen, selbst Morten.", erklärte Finn den beiden anderen mit klarer Stimme. Andrews sah sie staunend an, bevor er ihr ein Lächeln zuwarf.

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass Charles dich unterrichtet hat.", meinte er und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Es kam mir gerade so vor, als hätte ich ihn sprechen gehört." Finn erwiderte das Lächeln zwar, sagte aber nichts darauf.

_Flashback Ende_

Finn war inzwischen an einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald angelangt und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf. Sie waren während des Gesprächs zu keiner Lösung gekommen, nur eines stand fest, sie würden Braxas daran hindern, den Namen der Priori, mit seinen aus Machtgier getriebenen Handlungen, zu beschmutzen.

Finn atmete hörbar aus und blickte zum Himmel, welchen sie durch die dichten Baumkronen jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Sie würden Widerstand leisten. Nein korrigierte sie sich, sie hatten bereits Widerstand geleistet, indem sie den Faws geholfen hatten.

Die Frage war nur, wie Braxas darauf reagieren würde. Finn kannte ihn und sie wusste, dass er niemals unüberlegt handelte. Entweder würde er abwarten bis sie selbst ihn angreifen würden oder er ließ gezielt nach ihnen suchen. Beide Vorstellungen behagten ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Langsam erhob sie sich von dem Baumstamm und marschierte zielstrebig weiter. Sie genoss die Ruhe des Waldes, auch wenn sie dadurch ihre eigenen Gedanken etwas lauter hören konnte.

Immer wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, inwieweit die anderen zwei Häuser ihnen beistehen würden, wenn es zu einem ultimativen Kampf kommen würde. Finn wusste um die Überzeugungskraft von Morten, sie wusste auch, dass Macht etwas außerordentlich Verführerisches sein konnte.

Finn beschloss, dass es Zeit war zurück zu gehen. Inzwischen war ihr klar geworden, dass sie Braxas, ohne die Hilfe anderer, nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Und diese Hilfe konnte sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht von den anderen Priori Häusern erwarten.

Gutgelaunt ging Hermine in Richtung große Halle. Kaum hatte sie diese betreten, fiel ihr Blick auf Severus, welcher bereits am Frühstückstisch saß. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht anzustarren.

„Morgen Hermine!" Unsanft wurde sie aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen und blickte Harry, welcher sie angesprochen hatte, überrascht an. „Na anscheinend hat das mit Snape ganz gut geklappt.", meinte dieser dann mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Was genau meinst du?", Hermine spielte die Unwissende, konnte jedoch das Strahlen, das sich auf ihr Gesicht schlich nicht verhindern. Harry sah seine beste Freundin an und lächelte.

„Tja schade, jetzt kann ich der griesgrämigen Fledermaus keinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen." Harrys Augen blitzten amüsiert und auch Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Harry immenses Vergnügen bereitet hätte, Severus zu verhexen.

„Na sag schon, seid ihr jetzt offiziell zusammen?", wollte Harry jetzt von ihr wissen. Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Weißt du was, das haben wir gar nicht besprochen. Aber so wie die Dinge stehen bin ich ziemlich zuversichtlich.", meinte sie dann, nahm neben Harry Platz und griff sogleich nach der Kaffeekanne vor sich. Harry nickte stumm und widmete sich seiner eben zugestellten Zeitung.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!", rief er unvermittelt aus. Hermine, aber auch andere seiner Kollegen, darunter auch Severus, blickten ihn überrascht an. „Was gibt es nicht?", wandte sich Hermine an ihn. Harry sah kurz auf, bevor er den anderen laut die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten vorlas.

_Zauberminister beurlaubt alle Auroren! Priori erhalten Posten im Zauberministerium!_

_Steht der Zauberminister unter dem Einfluss dieser mysteriösen Gemeinschaft!?_

Harry blickte auf und sah in schockierte Gesichter. Die Reden am Lehrertisch waren verstummt. „Harry, das betrifft auch Ron.", flüsterte Hermine dann leise. „Wir müssen ihn kontaktieren und ihm unserer Hilfe anbieten.", fuhr sie fort. Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja, du hast Recht. Wir sollten ihm sofort eine Eule schicken."


	34. Pläne

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe ihr genießt das wunderbare Frühlingswetter genauso wie ich _Eisbecher ich kommeeeee_

Danke an Jeanuts und s.r. für ihre Kommis! _knuddl_

* * *

**Pläne**

„Guten Morgen! Sag nicht, dass du schon unterwegs warst!?", Michael sah sie ungläubig an. Finn lächelte leicht. „Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, mir ging soviel im Kopf herum und du weißt doch, frische Luft hilft immer einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen.", antworte sie ihm. „Sind die anderen eigentlich schon wach?", wechselte sie dann das Thema und Michael musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Nein. Anscheinend warst du die erste auf den Beinen. Wo warst du denn?", fragte er dann interessiert.

„Ach, nur ein Stück im Wald.", antwortete Finn und folgte Michael in die Küche. „Hast du über das Gespräch mit Andrews nachgedacht?" „Ja." Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hatte Finn Frühstück auf den Esstisch gezaubert und setzte sich dann auf einen der leeren Sessel. „Ja?", fragte Michael nach. Finn ignorierte seine Frage und griff nach einem Brötchen. „Finn?", Michaels Stimme klang ungeduldig. „Ja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, und ja ich bin jetzt klüger als vorher.", kam es genervt zurück. „Kann ich zuerst in Ruhe frühstücken, oder willst du meine Erkenntnisse gleich hören?", fragte sie noch nach.

„Entschuldige. Natürlich kannst du zuerst fertig frühstücken.", nuschelte er leise. Zufrieden sah Finn ihn an und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Sie konnte das Frühstück jedoch nicht genießen, da sie Michaels abwartenden Blick die ganze Zeit auf sich spürte. Mit einem Seufzen legte sie ihr Frühstück beiseite und blickte ihren Freund an.

„Da du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ich bin zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, Michael, dass wir uns nicht auf die anderen Priori Häuser verlassen können, wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte. Entweder werden sie zu eingeschüchtert sein, oder sie haben sich Braxas, in der Hoffnung, dass auch für sie ein Stück des Kuchens abfällt, angeschlossen.", erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass sich jemand diesem Irren anschließen wird?", Michael wollte das einfach nicht glauben. Finn zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Die Priori haben sich all die Jahre immer im Hintergrund gehalten und sich nie in die Angelegenheiten der Zaubererwelt eingemischt. Nicht einmal zu Zeiten Voldemorts. Wer sagt dir, dass nicht das eine oder andere Haus mit den Kalé sympathisiert?"

Michael schluckte. Natürlich wusste er, dass viele diese Abgeschiedenheit, die das Leben eines Priori und seiner Gemeinschaft mit sich brachte, nicht befürworteten. Sondern sich im Gegenteil mehr Einfluss auf die Zauberergemeinschaft wünschten. Er erkannte langsam, dass Braxas, aufgrund seines Einflusses auf den Zaubereiminister, in der Lage sein könnte, einigen diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen und verstand auf einmal Finns Besorgnis.

„Aber wer soll uns denn helfen, wenn nicht die Priori, Finn?" Er sah die junge Frau betroffen an. Diese zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schwieg. Diese Frage hatte sie sich auf dem Rückweg auch gestellt. Es war riskant die Priori Häuser der Minta und der Ori zu kontaktieren, da sie nicht wusste auf welcher Seite diese standen.

Aber was sollten sie ohne Unterstützung gegen Braxas ausrichten? Immerhin waren die Kalé an die 200 Personen. Dem gegenüber standen sie selbst und das Haus der Faws, mit knapp 89 Leuten, von denen die meisten keinerlei Kampftechnik beherrschten bzw. nie gelernt hatten sich zu verteidigen.

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, auf die ich noch keine Antwort habe.", antwortete sie ihm nach einer Weile. „Warum fragen wir nicht Dumbledore? Ihm wird sicher auch daran gelegen sein, dass nicht wieder so ein Wahnsinniger versucht die ganze Macht an sich zu reißen.", kam es von Michael. Energisch schüttelte Finn den Kopf. „Nein Michael, Dumbledore und Hogwarts mit hineinzuziehen wäre nicht richtig. Wir können die Menschen dort nicht gefährden. Es steht uns nicht zu."

„Finn, dein höchstes Anliegen muss es sein, dass den Mitgliedern deines Hauses nichts geschieht. Das ist deine Aufgabe als höchste Priori. Natürlich kannst du Bedenken haben, aber du darfst nie das Wohl anderer, über das deines Hauses stellen.", erwiderte Michael. „Außerdem ist Dumbledore einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, die es gibt. Wenn wir schon nicht mit den anderen Priori rechnen können, dann sollten wir zumindest die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen auf unserer Seite haben.", fuhr er fort.

„Was genau willst du mir eigentlich sagen!? Sollen wir etwa eine Armee, bestehend aus uns und normalen Zauberern gegen Braxas aufstellen?", fragte Finn ihn entrüstet und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?", erklang es von der Tür und Kyle Andrews betrat den Raum. „Was spricht denn dagegen? Schließlich haben sie auch Voldemort besiegt.", fuhr er dann fort. „Wir können nicht von ihnen verlangen, dass sie uns helfen!", rief Finn aus. „Voldemort war kein Priori. Sie könnten sich nicht gegen altmagische Zauber wehren.", erklärte sie dann etwas ruhiger.

„Man könnte sie zumindest fragen", kam es nun von Michael, welcher gekonnt Finns empörten Blick auswich. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde keinen Nicht-Priori in diesen Kampf mit hinein ziehen. Wir müssen es selbst schaffen. Es wäre nicht fair normale Zauberer gegen Priori kämpfen zu lassen.", erwiderte Finn.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", Kyle Andrews und auch Michael blickten sie fragend an. „Ja. Wir werden Dumbledore nicht kontaktieren, keiner von uns.", und mit diesen Worten erhob Finn sich vom Tisch. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Michael, welcher ihr zunickte, verließ sie die Küche und ging in ihre Räume.

„Sie macht einen Fehler.", Kyle Andrews schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Michael. „Sie stellt die Sorge um diese Zauberer über unser aller Wohl." „Nein, sie will nur nicht, dass Unschuldige in Gefahr gebracht und verletzt werden.", erwiderte der Synth. Andrews nickte. „Trotzdem sind wir den Kalé zahlenmäßig unterlegen und werden in einem Kampf sicher nicht bestehen."

„Finn hat sich entschieden und ihr Wort ist Gebot, auch wenn uns das vielleicht nicht gefallen mag.", Michael blickte den anderen ernst an. „Ja, auch wenn es uns nicht gefallen mag.", wiederholte dieser ruhig, doch sein Blick ließ deutlich Missbilligung erkennen.

Finn warf sich auf ihr Bett und seufzte. Michael hatte ja Recht, sie durfte, wenn sie ihr Haus schützen wollte, nicht an andere denken, doch das war nicht ihre Art. Sie wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen ums Leben kamen. Es musste andere Möglichkeiten, als den direkten Kampf geben, um Morten zu besiegen, und diese mussten ihr schleunigst einfallen, denn auch wenn sie das letzte Wort bei der Diskussion in der Küche gehabt hatte, war ihr der Unmut von Kyle Andrews nicht entgangen.

Harry und Hermine trauten ihren Augen kaum, als sie das Büro von Albus betraten. Mit allem hätten sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit, Ron und Arthur Weasly im Büro des Schulleiters vorzufinden. „Ron, was macht ihr denn hier? Wir haben erst heute eine Eule zu dir geschickt, weil wir wissen wollten, wie es dir geht.", sprach Hermine ihren Freund gleich an. „Ja Hermine, ich habe eure Nachricht auch erhalten und es traf sich ganz gut, dass Vater und ich heute sowieso nach Hogwarts kommen wollten.", antwortete ihr der Rotschopf.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit Arthur begrüßt und kam nun auf seinen Freund zu und reichte diesem die Hand. „Ich hoffe es geht dir gut.", meinte er mit einem kurzen Lächeln. „Den Umständen entsprechend.", antwortete Ron ihm. Harry nickte, dann setzte er sich auf einen der Sessel. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„So jetzt fehlen nur noch Minerva und Severus, und dann sind wir komplett.", meinte der Schulleiter und warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr. „Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde müsste gerade vorbei sein, das heißt es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie hier sind.", fuhr er fort. Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür zu Albus Büro und die beiden Lehrer traten ein. Minerva begrüßte die beiden Weaslys sogleich und setzte sich dann neben Hermine. Severus bedachte die Besucher mit einem kühlen Blick, bevor auch er sie kurz begrüßte.

„Also Arthur, was führt euch beide zu uns?", Albus sah den anderen euch sicher nicht entgangen sein wird, hat der Zaubereiminister alle Auroren beurlaubt und gegen die Priori ausgetauscht.", begann er. Bestätigendes Nicken kam ihm aus der Runde entgegen. „Nun ist es so, dass nicht nur die Auroren beurlaubt worden sind, sondern gestern auch alle Abteilungen des Zauberministeriums unter die Leitung dieser Priori gestellt wurden." „Heißt das, dass Ministerium wird von den Priori geführt?", Minerva sah Arthur beunruhigt an.

„Ja, so könnte man es wohl nennen. Der Zaubereiminister hat jede wichtige Position bzw. Stelle mit einem Priori besetzt." „Auch deine?", fragte Dumbledore und erhielt ein kurzes Nicken als Bestätigung. „Das ist ja furchtbar.", entkam es Hermine. „Ja das ist es. Niemand im Ministerium weiß, was dem Minister als nächstes einfällt. Wir können seine Aktionen nicht nachvollziehen. Ich glaube niemand kann das.", kam es nun von Ron.

„Dann stimmt es also, dass Peters unter dem Einfluss des neuen Ratsvorsitzenden der Priori steht.", sinnierte Harry und starrte nachdenklich in den Raum.

„Zumindest hat es den Anschein.", erwiderte Arthur. „Welche Bestätigung für ihren Verdacht brauchen Sie noch, Arthur?", kam es nun von dem Zaubertränkelehrer. „Die Frage, die sich Ihnen doch jetzt wohl eher stellt ist, was Sie dagegen unternehmen können, oder täusche ich mich da etwa?", mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Severus den Angesprochenen.

„Nein, Sie täuschen sich nicht. Es gibt Bemühungen dem Handeln von Peters Einhalt zu gebieten.", erklärte Arthur ihnen. „Aber wie genau wollt ihr das anstellen? Schließlich steht hinter dem Zaubereiminister ein Priori. Auch wenn ihr etwas gegen Peters unternehmt, habt ihr das eigentliche Problem noch nicht gelöst.", kam es nun von Hermine. Severus warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, welchen diese mit einem fast unmerklichen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Die Problematik ist uns bewusst, aber wir hoffen auf Hilfe.", sagte Ron und alle sahen ihn forschend an. „Hilfe von wem?", wollte Harry wissen, ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. „Hilfe von den anderen Häusern.", antwortete Ron. „Aber wie?", wollte jetzt auch der Schulleiter wissen.

„Nun wir dachten, dass wir uns um Peters und die Priori-Häuser sich um die Kalé kümmern könnten.", erklärte Arthur. „Welchen Grund sollten sie haben sich gegen ihren Vorsitzenden zu stellen?", Minerva sah sie mit Unverständnis an. „Nun der Grund sind 140 tote Mitglieder ihrer Gemeinschaft.", Arthurs Stimme war leise geworden.

Schockiert blickten ihn alle an und Severus hatte unmerklich die Luft angehalten. „Was?", selbst Albus fehlten die Worte. „Einer aus der Abteilung für Vergessenszauber hat im Ministerium erzählt, dass sie zu einem grausigen Einsatz gerufen worden waren. Muggel hatten ein brennendes Haus gemeldet, doch beim Eintreffen der Muggelfeuerwehr bot sich diesen ein grauenvolles Bild. Dutzende Leichen säten den Boden des brennenden Hauses." Entsetzt keucht Hermine auf, auch Minerva hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Jedenfalls wurde das Zauberministerium verständigt und die Kollegen fanden einen Überlebenden, zwar schwer verletzt, aber er konnte sprechen. Er murmelte immer wieder dasselbe, und zwar Angriff und Kalé." „Großer Gott!", Albus war blass geworden. „Hat er sonst noch etwas erzählt?", fragte der Schulleiter geschockt nach, er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. „Nein, leider ist er ein paar Minuten darauf verstorben. Das einzige, was er noch von sich gab, waren Gebete, in denen er um Schutz bat."

„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass es sich bei den Toten um Mitglieder eines Priori-Hauses gehandelt hat?", Hermine sah die beiden mit leicht feuchten Augen an. Die Geschichte ging ihr nahe, denn waren es wirklich Mitglieder eines Hauses gewesen, dann waren unter den Toten sicher nicht nur Erwachsene.

„Man fand bei einigen kunstvoll verzierte Armbänder, in blau und gold. Das eingravierte Zeichen entsprach dem eines der Häuser, das sich beim Treffen vorgestellt hat", antwortete Ron. „Es war das Zeichen der Faws." Severus musste sich beherrschen, um nicht erleichtert aufzuseufzen, er hatte die Befürchtung gehabt, dass es sich um Finns Haus handeln könnte. Auch Harry fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung, Finn ging es also gut.

„Und ihr glaubt, die anderen Häuser werden euch nun helfen?", fragte Albus. „Ja, Albus. Sie können nicht einfach zusehen, wie einer von ihnen ein ganzes Haus auslöscht. Bei Merlin, sie haben sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht und die Leichen begraben! Die anderen werden etwas unternehmen müssen."

„Vielleicht haben sie das schon getan?", warf Severus nun ein. „Ach ja und was?", Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer sagt euch, dass sie euch überhaupt helfen würden?", fragte nun auch Harry. Ron sah ihn kurz entgeistert an, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. „Niemand. Aber sie können nicht so herzlos sein und den Tod ihrer Freunde nicht rächen wollen.", antwortete er dann auf Harrys Frage. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie herzlos sie sein können.", dachte Harry bitter, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und nickte seinem Freund zu.

„Albus, viele im Ministerium sind der Meinung, dass der Orden des Phönix wieder aktiviert werden sollte. Diesmal hätten wir auch alle Auroren auf unserer Seite. Wir sollten die Möglichkeit, uns mit den restlichen Priori zu verbünden, in Betracht ziehen.", meinte nun Arthur wieder und blickte den Schulleiter gespannt an.

Dieser warf sowohl Harry als auch Hermine und Severus einen fragenden Blick zu. Unmerklich schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Finn oder ein anderer Vertreter auf das Angebot von Arthur eingehen würde. „Vielleicht brauchen ja nicht nur wir Hilfe.", meinte dann Harry in die Stille hinein, welche sich nach Arthurs Aussage ausgebreitet hatte.

„Was meinst du damit?", irritiert sah Hermine ihn an. „Nun, vielleicht machen sich zur selben Zeit, irgendwo auch die Priori Gedanken, wie sie die Kalé und ihren Vorsitzenden aufhalten können." „Heißt das, du würdest bei der Sache mitmachen, Harry?", Ron war aufgestanden und auf seinen besten Freund zugegangen. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die restlichen Priori-Häuser die Hilfe der Auroren und des Ordens dringender benötigen würden, als das Ministerium die der Priori. „Ja Ron, ich würde bei der Sache mitmachen.", antwortete er.

„Albus?", Arthur hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und war an den Schulleiter herangetreten. Dieser blickte ihn nun freundlich lächelnd an und nickte. „Ich sehe es ähnlich wie Harry. Da wir nicht wissen, welche Pläne die Kalé mit dem Minister haben, sollten wir auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ich werde den Orden noch heute reaktivieren. Einzelheiten werden wir dann bei der ersten Sitzung besprechen."

Arthur erwiderte das Lächeln und schüttelte Dumbledore dankend die Hand. „Wann werden wir die Priori kontaktieren?", wollte er dann noch wissen. „Die Frage ist nicht wann, sondern wie? Oder wisst ihr wo sie sich aufhalten?", fragte Harry. „Nein, das wissen wir nicht.", murmelte Ron leise.

„Lasst uns die erste Sitzung abwarten, dann diskutieren wir, wie wir mit den Priori in Kontakt treten.", meinte Hermine und alle nickten zur Bestätigung. Ihr Pläne diskutierend verließen alle das Büro des Schulleiters und begaben sich in die große Halle zum Abendessen. Severus hatte die ganzen letzten Minuten kein Wort mehr gesagt und folgte den anderen nun still. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, dass Finns Haus in Gefahr sein konnte und er machte sich Sorgen um seine Schwester.

Vielleicht hatte Potter ja Recht und die Priori brauchten in Wirklichkeit ihre Hilfe und nicht umgekehrt.


	35. Allianzen

**Allianzen**

Finn wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und blickte verwirrt umher. Anscheinend war sie eingeschlafen. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie den Stapel Dokumente vor sich und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Es wurde wieder geklopft, doch diesmal etwas fester. „Herein!", rief Finn und blickte auf die sich öffnende Tür.

„Störe ich?", zaghaft trat Kyle Andrews ein. Finn schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihm, sich auf einen der Sessel gegenüber der Couch zu setzen, auf welcher sie es sich selbst bequem gemacht hatte. „Wie kann ich dir helfen Kyle?", fragte sie den Mann vor sich und betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Ich habe heute morgen eine Eule von einem Vertreter der Minta erhalten.", begann er und blickte an Finn vorbei. Diese setzte sich gerade auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Woher wusste die Eule wo du zu finden bist?", Finn hatte nun ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen. „Unser Aufenthaltsort ist getarnt, Kyle. Wie konnte dich die Eule finden? Weißt du überhaupt in welche Gefahr du alle bringst!?", empört über das leichtfertige Verhalten des anderen, warf sie ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, die Eule hat den Brief über dieser Grafschaft fallen lassen und durch einen speziellen Zauber war es mir möglich ihn zu orten. Niemand weiß, wo wir sind.", versuchte er die junge Priori zu beruhigen. Finn atmete erleichtert auf. „Entschuldigung. Aber ich dachte im ersten Moment nur daran, dass die Mitglieder unseres Hauses in Gefahr sein könnten.", erwiderte Finn nun eine Spur freundlicher. „Wie es sich für einen obersten Priori gehört.", meinte Andrews mit einem kurzen Lächeln. Finn nickte unweigerlich. „Was wollen die Minta?", fragte sie nun interessiert.

„Keine Allianz, soviel ist sicher. Sie wollen sich aus der ganzen Situation heraus halten und abwarten. Jedenfalls steht in dem Brief an uns auch, dass die Ori sich Braxas angeschlossen haben und wir alleine stehen." Finn sah ihr Gegenüber stumm an, dann räusperte sie sich. „So etwas hatte ich mir bereits gedacht.", meinte sie und blickte nachdenklich in das Feuer, welches im Kamin brannte.

„Die Minta waren immer Beobachter, sie haben sich nie eingemischt. Anders als die Kalé oder die Ori.", sagte Andrews und betrachtete Finn geistesabwesend. „So hat die Schlange also Unterstützung gefunden.", dachte Finn und einen kurzen Augenblick lang, verspürte sie das Gefühl von Ausweglosigkeit.

„Charles Benjamin, war nicht umsonst ein Mitglied der Minta. Seine Einstellung spiegelt sich in ihrer ganzen Lebensweise wieder.", wurde sie von Andrews aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören Finn und du hast gesagt, dass letzte Wort in dieser Hinsicht wäre bereits gefallen, aber … Aber ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass wir eine Allianz mit Dumbledore in Betracht ziehen sollten. Jetzt mehr als zuvor, da wir wissen, dass die Kalé durch die Ori unterstützt werden.", Andrews sah sie durchdringend an.

„Es tut mir Leid Kyle, aber ich will niemanden aus der normalen Zaubererwelt in unsere Sache mit hinein ziehen.", antworte Finn ihm. „Das ist gar nicht mehr nötig, sie stecken schon mittendrin.", erwiderte Andrews mit belegter Stimme. Finn zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Anscheinend hat Braxas den Zaubereiminister unter seiner Kontrolle. Vor knapp 1 ½ Wochen wurden alle Auroren beurlaubt und gegen Mitglieder aus dem Haus der Kalé ersetzt. Außerdem steht nun jeder Abteilung im Zauberministerium ein Kalé vor."

Finns Augen hatten sich vor Schreck und Ungläubigkeit geweitet. „Woher hast du diese Information?", wollte sie von Andrews wissen. „Von den Minta, es stand auch in ihrer Nachricht.", meinte er gelassen und wartete auf einen Kommentar, doch Finn schwieg. Sie musste das Gehörte zuerst einmal verarbeiten.

Forschend sah sie Andrews ins Gesicht. „Hättest du mich ohne dieses Wissen noch einmal auf eine Allianz angesprochen?", ihre Stimme hatte einen kühlen Ton angenommen. Andrews blickte überrascht, und wollte schon bejahen, schüttelte dann aber, ob des intensiven Blickes, den Kopf. „Nein, ich hätte das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen.", murmelte er leise.

Finn nickte, so etwas hatte sie sich schon gedacht. „Eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass Morten sich nicht nur in das Leben der Priori einmischen wird, sondern auch in das der normalen Zaubererwelt.", dachte sie bei sich. Er war schon immer machthungrig gewesen, warum sollte er sich nur mit den Priori zufrieden geben, wenn er die Welt haben konnte? Finn schauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Hat sich etwas an deiner Entscheidung geändert?", hörte sie unvermittelt Kyle neben sich fragen. Mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen blickte Finn ihn an. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen Kyle. Du bist zwar ein Priori, doch im Moment überlege ich, ob ich dein Verhalten gutheißen oder mich hintergangen fühlen soll.", meinte sie mit einer Ruhe, die in extremen Gegensatz zu dem Aufruhr stand, den man in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

Kyle erhob sich eilig von seinem Platz und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor er diese erreichte, drehte er sich nochmals zu Finn um. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, ich würde eure Gastfreundschaft nicht schätzen.", meinte er verlegen und verließ leise den Raum.

Finn starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich oder kalt wirken, aber es hatte sie enttäuscht, dass er ihre Entscheidung so in Frage stellte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stapel vor sich und sie seufzte. Garret, ein Mitglied ihres Hauses, hatte die Papiere in Johns altem Sekretär gefunden und sie ihr am Nachmittag zur Durchsicht gebracht. Finn griff nach einem losen Blatt und wedelte damit hin und her.

Nein, sie würde ihre Entscheidung nicht ändern. Sie würde nicht an Dumbledore herantreten und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Noch konnten sie sich selbst wehren, irgendetwas würde ihr bestimmt einfallen, und vielleicht konnten Johns alte Unterlagen dabei nützlich sein.

Dumbledore hatte an alle Mitglieder des Ordens Nachrichten versenden lassen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass der Orden aufgrund der momentanen Lage im Ministerium wieder ins Leben gerufen würde. Gleichzeitig hatte er den Termin für die erste Sitzung festgelegt, welche nun am 1. Dezember stattfinden sollte, genau eine Woche nach Arthurs und Rons Besuch auf Hogwarts.

Nun war es soweit und die einzelnen Mitglieder fanden sich im Hauptquartier des Ordens, welches immer noch das Haus am Grimauldsplatz Nr. 12 war, ein. „Nun sind wir schon alle?", Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die Gruppe gleiten. „Anscheinend schon. Na dann können wir ja beginnen.", meinte er mit einem Zwinkern, worauf hin sich die Anwesenden an einen Tisch setzten.

„Zuerst einmal, danke für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen. Ich habe in meiner Nachricht schon deutlich gemacht, warum wir den Orden wieder beleben. Ihr alle kennt die derzeitige Situation im Ministerium und niemand von uns weiß, wie sich das auf die Zaubererwelt auswirken wird. Arthur Weasly hat diesbezüglich einen Vorschlag, den er euch am Besten selbst mitteilen soll.", mit einer kurzen Geste zu Arthur setzte sich Albus und überließ diesem das Wort.

„Vielen Dank, Albus. Wie ihr alle wisst hat es in der letzten Zeit einige Veränderungen im Ministerium gegeben. Die Auroren sind beurlaubt worden und immer mehr Priori übernehmen die wichtigen Stellen im Zauberministerium. Derzeit kommen diese Entscheidungen von Minister Peters, doch meiner Meinung nach, wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die Priori, ihre Schachfigur nicht mehr brauchen.", erklärte er und blickte dabei ernst in die Runde. „Für diesen Fall sollten wir gerüstet sein.", setzte er noch nach.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt Arthur?", fragte ihn Alastor Moody. „Wir können wohl kaum gegen den Minister und somit unsere eigenen Leute kämpfen.", fuhr dieser fort. Arthur schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr müsst wissen, dass nicht nur wir von den Machenschaften dieses Priori …", er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Dumbledore. „Sein Name ist Morten Braxas.", kam es als Antwort vom Schulleiter. „Genau, dieser Morten Braxas macht auch vor den Priori-Häusern nicht Halt. Eines dieser Häuser wurde von ihm angegriffen und fast vollständig ausgelöscht.", erwiderte Arthur und wartete auf Reaktionen.

„Das heißt, dieser Irre ist nicht nur unser Problem, sondern auch das der Priori selbst?", Tonks blickte fragend in die Runde. Arthur und Ron nickten. „Das ist genau der Punkt. Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten uns mit den restlichen Priori-Häusern zusammen tun und gemeinsam gegen diesen machtbesessenen Misanthropen kämpfen." Für diese Aussage erntete Arthur erstaunte, aber auch anerkennende Blicke.

„Glaubt ihr, sie würden eine Allianz mit uns überhaupt in Betracht ziehen?", Mollys Stimme war sehr leise, forschend betrachtete sie die Anwesenden. „Die nahe liegendere Frage ist doch, wie können wir eines der Häuser kontaktieren.", kam es nun von Moody. Daraufhin war zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören.

„Severus?", Albus wandte sich an seinen Zaubertränkelehrer. Dieser nickte unmerklich. Verwundert starrten ihn alle an. Hermine und Harry tauschten einen verwirrten Blick aus. Warum sollte der Zaubertränkelehrer wissen, wie man die Priori kontaktieren könnte. Auch Moody blickte argwöhnisch zu dem ehemaligen Spion.

„Soll das heißen, Snape könnte Kontakt mit denen aufnehmen?", fragte der Auror auch gleich und in seiner Stimme war deutlich Misstrauen zu hören. Albus nickte und lächelte in die Runde. „Ich werde es zumindest probieren.", kam es nun auch von Severus. „Dürfte ich dich dann darum bitten, dass du es gleich einmal versuchst. Vielleicht funktioniert es ja und sie kommen sofort.", meinte Albus mit einem kurzen Zwinkern. Severus nickte.

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und rief dann in Gedanken nach Finn. Die anderen betrachteten den Zaubertränkeprofessor fasziniert. Es war still in dem Raum geworden und jeder wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sie sahen, dass Severus leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Finn hörte Severus Stimme in ihrem Kopf und blickte erstaunt auf. „Was ist?", wollte Michael wissen, der ihren verwunderten Blick bemerkt hatte. „Severus ruft nach mir." Auch Michael blickte sie nun erstaunt an. „Was glaubst du will er?" „Keine Ahnung, aber was mich irritiert ist, dass er nicht in Hogwarts ist. Anscheinend befindet er sich irgendwo in London."

„Glaubst du es hat etwas mit dem Zaubereiminister zu tun?", Michael sah sie fragend an. Finn hatte ihm von der Nachricht der Minta und dem Gespräch mit Kyle erzählt. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Das können wir nur herausfinden, wenn wir uns zu ihm teleportieren.", antwortete sie dann. „Aber …" „Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich unseren momentanen Aufenthaltsort zu verlassen. Aber er ist mein Bruder. Vielleicht ist es wichtig." Michael seufzte, nickte aber. Er hatte den Ausdruck in Finns Augen gesehen und sie würde sich durch kein Argument der Welt von ihrer Entscheidung abbringen lassen.

Wieder konzentrierte Severus sich, doch auch diesmal kam keine Antwort. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte zu Albus. „Es tut mir Leid, Albus. Aber es kommt keine Antwort.", erklärte er dann ruhig. Der Schulleiter nickte verstehend.

„Wer sagt uns eigentlich, dass er uns allen nicht etwas vorspielt. Keiner von uns kann wissen, ob er überhaupt wirklich dazu in der Lage ist diese Priori zu rufen.", kam es nun äußerst misstrauisch von Alastor Moody, welcher dem Zaubertränkelehrer einen verachtenden Blick zuwarf. „Schließlich war er ein Spion, die würden doch alles tun, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten und gut dazustehen.", setzte er noch nach.

„Soweit ich weiß, verdanken diesem Spion, wie Sie ihn nennen, einige Personen hier ihr Leben. Ich glaube auch Sie.", hörte man plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter Severus sagen. Völlig überrascht drehten sich alle in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme gekommen war.

Auf Harrys Haut hatte sich, als er die Stimme vernommen hatte, eine leichte Gänsehaut gebildet, er kannte die Stimme nur zu gut. Langsam drehte auch er sich um und sah direkt neben Severus, Finn stehen. Moody schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ihm passte es gar nicht, dass diese junge Frau ihn vor allen gemaßregelt hatte.

„Ah, Miss St. James! Schön, dass sie unserem Ruf gefolgt sind.", überbrückte Dumbledore die gespannte Stille und trat auf Finn zu, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. „Professor Dumbledore.", Finn lächelte ihm freundlich zu, ließ ihren Blick dann aber über die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden schweifen. Ihr Blick verharrte kurz auf Harry und als er sie aus seinen grünen Augen leicht vorwurfsvoll ansah, spürte sie einen Hauch von Traurigkeit. Sie riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dumbledore.

„Weshalb haben Sie gerufen?", fragte sie ihn. „Wir möchten Ihnen ein Angebot machen.", Arthur war an Finn herangetreten. „Angebot?", Finn zog interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wir bieten Ihnen eine Allianz mit dem Orden und allen zur Verfügung stehenden Auroren des Zauberministeriums an."

Finn ließ sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken und tat so als würde sie einen Moment über das eben gehörte Angebot nachdenken. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Arthur Weasly und fragte in einem äußerst kühlen Ton: „Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass wir an diesem Angebot interessiert sein könnten?" „Nun ja, da nicht nur wir durch Braxas bedroht werden, sondern auch Sie.", antwortete Arthur kurzerhand.

Hermine hatte dem Wortwechsel stumm zugehört. Ihr stellten sich ganz andere Fragen. Warum konnte Severus in Kontakt mit den Priori treten? Weshalb war dieses junge Mädchen auf seinen Ruf hin, erschienen? Stand er in irgendeiner Verbindung zu ihr? War sie vielleicht seine …. Nein, den Gedanken wollte Hermine nicht zu Ende führen.

Was war bloß los mit ihr? Severus kannte das Mädchen sicher kaum, aber der Blick, den er ihr bei ihrer Ankunft zugeworfen hatte ... Hermine fühlte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend.

Auch Harrys Gedanken liefen in eine ähnliche Richtung. Er verstand nicht, wie es Snape gelungen war eine Priori zu rufen und noch dazu gerade Finn. Er hatte gehofft, dieses Kapitel abschließen zu können, aber anscheinend war ihm das nicht vergönnt. Sein Blick wanderte zu Finn, die noch immer über das Angebot nachzudenken schien.

Harry betrachtete sie genauer. Sie war nach wie vor die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, auch wenn sie anscheinend Gewicht verloren hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry, ob er, an dem Tag am See, nicht zu hart gewesen war. Schließlich trug Finn die Verantwortung für andere Menschen und wer, wenn nicht er sollte eigentlich wissen, dass man manchmal auf Dinge verzichten musste, wenn man das Richtige tun wollte.

„Miss St. James? Was sagen Sie zu unserem Angebot?", Arthurs Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Gespannt starrten nun alle auf Finn und warteten auf eine Antwort. Finn sah Arthur an und räusperte sich. Kyle Andrews Vorschlag war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie von sich aus niemals an Dumbledore herangetreten wäre, aber die Situation hatte sich geändert. Dumbledore und der Orden hatten ihr eine Allianz vorgeschlagen, und vielleicht war dies wirklich der einzige Weg, der ihr blieb, da sie jetzt definitiv nicht mit den anderen Häusern rechnen konnten.

„Sie haben Recht, Mr. Weasly, auch unsere Gemeinschaft ist durch Braxas bedroht. Ich denke ihr Angebot könnte zu unser aller Nutzen sein.", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme. Arthur nickte zufrieden. „Dann sollten wir sofort damit beginnen unsere weitere Vorgehensweise zu planen.", kommentierte er Finns Aussage.

Diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das wird etwas warten müssen Mr. Weasly, ich werde zuerst mein Haus über die neue Sachlage informieren.", erwiderte Finn. „Aber!", wollte Arthur widersprechen. „Nein Mr. Weasly, Sie wollen doch schließlich, dass wir gemeinsam kämpfen, dann sollte ich meinen Leuten auch die Chance geben, sich auf die veränderte Situation einzustellen.", schnitt Finn ihm das Wort ab.

Arthur blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Ja. Entschuldigen Sie.", murmelte er leise. „Ich schlage vor, dass ich und einige Mitglieder meines Hauses, morgen nach Hogwarts kommen und wir dort die weiteren Schritte besprechen.", lenkte Finn nun freundlicher ein und Arthur nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, werde ich Sie jetzt wieder verlassen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", freundlich nickte Finn in die Runde und verschwand.

„Ich mag sie nicht.", murmelte Moody leise „Sie ist ziemlich arrogant und von sich selbst eingenommen, fast so wie der Giftmischer dort drüben.", setzte er noch nach und warf Severus einen bösen Blick zu. Niemand außer Harry hatte seine Worte gehört und dieser verspürte ob dieser Beleidigung das Bedürfnis Finn zu verteidigen, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit dazu, da er am Arm angefasst wurde, es war Hermine. „Komm Harry, wir sollten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.", meinte diese. Harry nickte. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Kaum in Hogwarts angekommen gingen sie zu ihren Räumlichkeiten, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. „Sag mal Harry, fandest du es nicht komisch, dass gerade Severus die Priori rufen konnte? Und dass dann ausgerechnet diese junge Frau aufgetaucht ist?" Harry sah Hermine perplex an. Dann nickte er. „Ja Hermine, es ist eigenartig. Aber vielleicht erhalten wir ja noch eine Erklärung.", erwiderte er dann. „Das hoffe ich.", murmelte diese und betrat mit einem gemurmelten Abschiedsgruss ihre Räume.


	36. Geheimnisse

Huhu! Ich hoffe ihr seit gut in dieses Wochenende gestartet und könnt auch sensationell schönes Wetter genießen. Ein dickes, fettes Dankeschön an s.r., Jeanuts und la dame für ihre Kommis _knuddl_

* * *

**Geheimnisse**

Als Finn ihre Räumlichkeiten betrat, empfing sie wohlige Wärme. Überrascht blickte sie auf den Kamin, in welchem ein Feuer brannte. „Vielen Dank Michael", dachte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich auf den Sessel, welcher direkt vor dem Kamin stand, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen.

_Du bist schon wieder zurück?_ hörte sie auf einmal Michaels Stimme.

_Ja, und ich würde noch gerne mit dir sprechen._ antwortete sie ihm.

_Na, dann komme ich doch gleich mal in deine Räume._

Keine zwei Sekunden später, tauchte Michael neben Finn auf und ließ sich auf die Wohnzimmercouch fallen. „Also, was wollte dein Bruder von dir?", fragte er Finn und versuchte so gut wie möglich den neugierigen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Severus hat mich in Dumbledore's Auftrag gerufen. Neben ihm und Dumbledore war der ganze Phönixorden vertreten.", begann Finn zu erzählen. Michael blickte sie ungläubig an. „Und was wollten sie von dir?" „Sie wollten ein Bündnis. Anscheinend sind sie der Meinung, dass wir nur gemeinsam gegen Braxas bzw. seinen Einfluss auf das Ministerium vorgehen können.", antwortete sie ihm. Michael nickte verstehend. „Das heißt, sie haben dich um das gebeten, was Kyle eigentlich von dir erwartet hätte, dass du zu tun hast." „So könnte man es auch ausdrücken.", meinte sie schnarrend und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Hast du zugestimmt?", Michaels Blick ruhte auf ihr und in seinen Augen konnte sie ehrliches Interesse entdecken. „Ja, habe ich.", erwiderte sie. „Warum hast du deine Meinung jetzt geändert?" „Weil es zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Richtige war.", Finns Blick fixierte die Flammen und verfolgte deren sanfte Bewegungen.

„Manchmal komme ich mir vor wie eine dieser Flammen, Michael." Finns Stimme war leise geworden und sie starrte unverwandt in das Feuer. Michael hob überrascht den Kopf. „Je nachdem wie viel Luft sie zum Atmen hat, brennt sie stärker oder schwächer, spendet mehr oder weniger Licht und Wärme." Finn riss sich von dem Anblick der Flammen los und blickte nun Michael nachdenklich an.

„Meine Luft, waren meine Eltern, war Charles, John, dass bist du, ist unser Haus und Severus. Doch mit jedem Verlust, mit jedem Tod, wird diese Luft dünner und die Flamme in mir kleiner." Michael sah sie bestürzt an.

„Jeder von uns trägt eine solche Flamme in sich, Michael. Doch eine Flamme allein vermag nicht viel zu verbrennen. Viele Flammen hingegen bilden ein Flammenmeer, welches in der Lage ist, über die größten Hindernisse hinwegzufegen. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Michael nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Aus diesem Grund also.", sagte er dann gedankenvoll. „Ja. Ich habe erkannt, dass wir eine Vielzahl an Feuern brauchen, um genügend Licht zu erzeugen, damit wir die Dunkelheit besiegen können."

„Hast du Andrews diese Information schon mitgeteilt?", Michael sah sie forschend an. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde es ihm und auch den anderen morgen sagen. Er und drei andere Mitglieder aus unserem Haus, sollen mich nach Hogwarts begleiten. Wir werden mit dem Orden die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen.", erklärte sie ihm.

„Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir, wenn du weg bist Finn? Oder soll ich dich auch begleiten?"

„Nein. Dich brauche ich hier Michael. Du warst neben John der Einzige, dem ich die Kampftaktiken der Kalé beigebracht habe. Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Besuch auf Hogwarts dauern wird, aber es ist wichtig, dass wir schon mit Vorbereitungen für den Ernstfall beginnen." Finn sah Michael ernst an. „Ich bitte dich, während meiner Abwesenheit damit zu beginnen, die anderen Mitglieder unseres Hauses in den Kampftaktiken der Kalé zu unterweisen. Bring ihnen nicht nur die Zauber, sondern auch die Muggeltechniken bei. Sie müssen auch körperlich trainiert sein, wenn sie gegen einen Kalé im Kampf bestehen wollen."

Michael nickte, Finn konnte in seinem Blick Stolz erkennen. „Du vertraust mir eine wichtige Aufgabe an, Finn. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Egal ob jung oder alt, jedes Mitglied dieses Hauses wird unterrichtet werden.", meinte er mit ernster Stimme. „Daran habe ich gar keinen Zweifel, Michael.", Finn lächelte leicht.

Michael erwiderte das Lächeln und wollte sich gerade von der Couch erheben, als sein Blick auf den Stapel von Unterlagen fiel. „Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit Johns Unterlagen?", mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er in die Richtung des Papierstapels. „Garret hat mir davon erzählt.", erklärte er dann weiter. Finns Blick war der Handbewegung gefolgt und sie stöhnte leicht, als sie an die Unmenge an Papier, erinnert wurde.

„Der Stapel wird einfach nicht kleiner.", antwortete sie ihm leicht deprimiert. „Ich bin noch nicht mal zur Hälfte durch. Und wie es aussieht, werde ich die nächsten Tage auch nicht dazu kommen.", meinte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Soll ich dir helfen die restlichen Dokumente durchzusehen?", Michael sah sie aufmunternd an. Schlagartig erhellte sich Finns Gesicht und sie nickte. „Das wäre toll. Vielleicht schaffen wir es, sie zumindest einmal grob zu sortieren."

„Bist du schon zu müde, oder willst du gleich damit anfangen?", fragend sah Michael Finn an. Diese überlegte kurz. „Also mit einer Tasse Tee schaffe ich es schon noch ein paar Stunden wach zu bleiben.", meinte sie dann mit einem leichten Grinsen. Michael lachte und mit einem kurzen Wink standen eine Kanne Tee und zweit Tassen vor ihnen. „Also dann, lass uns beginnen!", meinte Michael und griff nach dem erst besten Papierstück.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sich Finn und Michael erschöpft gegenüber. Vor ihnen türmten sich zwei Stapel an Unterlagen. „Siehst du Finn, wir haben es bald geschafft.", entfuhr es Michael und Finn konnte deutlich die Erleichterung darin hören. „Ja, wir haben zumindest mal die eher unwichtigen Dokumente von den wichtigen getrennt. Aber genauer durchschauen muss ich trotzdem alle.", meinte diese daraufhin nur skeptisch.

„Besser als nichts, oder?", Michael sah sie leicht grinsend an. Finn seufzte und griff nach den nächsten Aufzeichnungen. Auch Michael nahm wieder ein Schriftstück in die Hand und begann zu lesen. „Das hier ist komisch.", hörte Finn ihn plötzlich sagen. Irritiert hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist komisch?" „Das ist das erste von Johns Schriftstücken, auf dem etwas vermerkt ist.", meinte Michael. „Und was steht drauf?", wollte Finn wissen. „Also da steht – Manchmal muss man sterben, um zu leben .-„, verwirrt sah Michael zu Finn, welche ungläubig die Augen aufgerissen hatte. „Weißt du, was das bedeuten soll? … Finn?", Michael betrachtete die junge Frau nun besorgt. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie blass sie auf einmal geworden war.

Langsam schüttelte diese den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Michael. Ich weiß nur, dass John diese Worte mir gegenüber benutzt hat, als ich ihn auf seinem letzten Weg begleitet habe.", erwiderte Finn leise. „John hat das zu dir gesagt?", aus Michaels Blick sprach Ungläubigkeit. Verwirrt betrachtete er das Schriftstück in seiner Hand, ließ seinen Blick dann aber zu Finn gleiten. „Hier.", er hielt Finn das Dokument hin. „Wenn John dir gegenüber genau diese Worte gewählt hat, wollte er dir etwas sagen. Vielleicht hilft dir dieses Schriftstück dabei, es herauszufinden."

Finn nahm Michael das Dokument ab und betrachtete es nachdenklich. „Du solltest es genau studieren, Finn.", und mit einem Seitenblick auf den kleiner gewordenen Papierstoß fuhr Michael fort, „aber nicht mehr heute. Ich glaube wir haben für heute genug getan. Du solltest morgen nicht übermüdet nach Hogwarts reisen. Nimm das Schriftstück mit." Finn nickte. „Du hast Recht.", erwiderte sie und gähnte.

Michael hatte sich erhoben und war bereits bei der Tür angelangt, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht Finn. Schlaf gut.", meinte er dann mit einem leichten Lächeln. Finn erwiderte das Lächeln und wünschte auch Michael eine gute Nacht.

Nachdem der Priori Finns Räume verlassen hatte, saß Finn noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin und betrachtete die Flammen. Geistesabwesend strich sie dabei mit den Fingern über das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem heutigen Treffen und der bevorstehenden Reise nach Hogwarts. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich und begab sich zu Bett. Sie hatte morgen schließlich noch genügend Zeit, sich über die ganze Situation den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Hermine blickte von ihren Räumen aus hinunter in den Park. Sie beobachtete Arthur Weasly und Albus, wie die beiden die junge Priori und noch vier weitere Personen begrüßten. Müde strich sich Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie Severus die Priori hatte rufen können und ob er in irgendeiner Beziehung zu der jungen Frau stand. Der einzige Trost war gewesen, dass der kommende Tag ein Samstag war und Hermine somit nicht unterrichten musste. Was wiederum hieß, dass es egal war, wann sie aufstand.

Sie sah, dass Dumbledore und er Besuch anscheinend ins Schloss gingen und beschloss die Ankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Auch wenn sie müde war und sie die Situation mit Severus verwirrte, war sie zu sehr Gryffindor, als das sie nicht die Neugierde nach draußen getrieben hätte. Kaum hatte Hermine ihre Räume verlassen, wurde auch schon die Tür neben ihr aufgerissen und Harry trat heraus, gefolgt von Ron. „Tja, dann wird es jetzt wohl ernst.", meinte Ron mit einem Grinsen und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Finn folgte dem Schulleiter Hogwarts und Arthur Weasly still und betrachtete dabei die Umgebung. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, seitdem sie hier gewesen waren, aber diese paar Wochen kamen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Andrews, der neben ihr ging. Dieser strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Finn musste an sich halten um nicht zu lachen, wenn sie an seinen Gesichtsausdruck dachte, als sie ihm heute morgen erzählt hatte, dass sie nach Hogwarts reisen würden, um mit Dumbledore und dem Orden eine Allianz zu bilden. Es war fast so gewesen, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. Neben Andrews begleiteten Finn noch drei junge Männer aus ihrem Haus.

Finn sah sich in dem Schulgebäude um und stellte fest, dass es ziemlich leer war. Anscheinend waren die Schüler alle irgendwo unterwegs, zumindest begegnete ihnen auf ihrem Weg in das Büro des Direktors kein einziger. „Es ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so.", dachte sie bei sich, „die Schüler könnten ansonsten unruhig werden."

Kaum hatten sie das Büro des Schulleiters betreten, sah Finn, dass Arthur Weasly nicht der einzige aus dem Orden war, der nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Mitten im Raum standen bereits Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und Alastor Moody, welcher ihr einen abfälligen Blick zuwarf.

Finn ignorierte diesen gekonnt und begrüßte alle freundlich. Dann stellte sie den Anwesenden ihre Begleiter vor. Kaum das sie mit der Vorstellung geendet hatte, bat Dumbledore sie auch schon Platz zu nehmen.

„Nun es gibt viel zu tun. Zuerst müssen wir uns klar darüber sein, was beide Parteien wollen bzw. was jeder von uns zu dieser Allianz beitragen kann.", begann Dumbledore mit seinen Ausführungen, was ihm zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten einbrachte.

„Wir sollten die Stärken des jeweils anderen nutzen um das Beste aus dieser Verbindung herauszuholen.", übernahm nun Arthur das Wort. Von Moody war ein verächtliches Schnauben zu hören. Albus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Prinzipiell stimme ich mit ihnen überein, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasly.", meinte nun Finn und lächelte in die Runde. „Es gibt sicher einiges, das sie von uns lernen können bzw. wir von ihnen." „Das sehe ich auch so.", erwiderte Albus und zwinkerte der jungen Frau zu.

Dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf die anwesenden Auroren, allen voran Alastor Moody. „Alastor, du bist einer unserer erfahrensten Auroren. Ich würde dich bitten, dich zusammen mit einem Vertreter der Priori um taktische Fragen zu kümmern. Bist du damit einverstanden?", Albus sah ihn fragend an. Finn bemerkte das leichte Zögern des Aurors und rechnete einen Moment damit, dass dieser ablehnen würde.

„Natürlich kümmere ich mich darum Albus. Schließlich stehen alle Auroren des Ministeriums noch immer unter meinem Kommando.", antwortete dieser dann. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Von Seiten der Priori wird Kyle Andrews mit Mr. Moody zusammen arbeiten.", kam es nun von Finn und diese sah die Überraschung in den Augen des alten Aurors. Dieser hatte doch tatsächlich gedacht, dass er sich mit Finn herumschlagen müsse. Die Erleichterung, die Moody ausstrahlte, war fast greifbar. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie erleichtert er war nicht mit Finn zusammenarbeiten zu müssen.

Andrews warf Finn ein dankbares Lächeln zu und nickte dem Auror freundlich zu, der das Nicken erwiderte. Finn schmunzelte, anscheinend hatte Moody keinerlei Probleme mit Kyle. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt.", meinte Albus noch als Bestätigung und blickte zufrieden in die Runde. „Ich würde vorschlagen Sie und Alastor setzen sich noch heute zusammen.", erklärte er dann weiter. „Wir …", sein Blick heftete sich auf Finn, „wir werden uns mit den magischen Möglichkeiten auseinandersetzen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen." Finn nickte.

„Aber jetzt schlage ich vor, dass sie ihre Zimmer beziehen. Ich war so frei und habe mir erlaubt Räume für sie herrichten zu lassen. Remus würdest du bitte Mr. Andrews und die drei jungen Männer zu ihren Räumen im Nordflügel führen? Ich werde Miss St. James ihr Quartier zeigen." Remus nickte kurz und bat die Priori ihm zu folgen. Albus selbst reichte Finn seinen Arm und geleitete sie aus dem Büro.

„Wie kommt es, dass sich meine Räumlichkeiten nicht im Nordflügel befinden?", gespannt blickte Finn den Schulleiter an. Dieser schmunzelte leicht, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ich dachte mir, es wäre angenehmer für Sie in der Nähe ihres Bruders zu wohnen." Erstaunt riss Finn ihre Augen auf. Woher wusste er? „Severus!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Als hätte Albus ihre Gedanken gelesen, bestätigte er ihre Vermutung. „Ja, Severus hat es mir letztens erzählt, nachdem ich ihn auf sein Verhalten ihnen gegenüber angesprochen habe.", erklärte er. „An dem Tag meiner Abreise?", fragte Finn nach. Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Weiß es sonst noch jemand außer Ihnen?", wollte sie dann wissen. „Nein."

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Gänge, die Stiegen hinab und standen unvermittelt in der Vorhalle, wo sie auf Ron, Hermine und Harry stießen. „Ah meine Lieben, ich wollte Miss St. James gerade zu ihren Räumen bringen. Wart ihr auf dem Weg zu mir?" Drei Köpfe nickten. „Tja, ihr habt nichts Aufregendes verpasst, nur die kurze Vorstellungsrunde.", erklärte der Schulleiter seinen zwei Lehrern und Ron.

Finn stellte amüsiert fest, dass alle drei leicht erröteten. Anscheinend war es ihnen peinlich, dass Dumbledore ihre so offensichtliche Neugierde erkannt hatte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Albus trat Finn nach vorne und streckte Ron die Hand entgegen. „Es freut mich Sie wieder zusehen Mr. Weasly.", meinte sie freundlich und lächelte Ron offen an. Dieser starrte perplex auf die Hand vor ihm, ergriff sie dann jedoch und schüttelte sie kurz.

„Miss Granger", auch Hermine reichte Finn die Hand und lächelte ihr zu, bemerkte aber, dass die junge Lehrerin ihr gegenüber reserviert war. Nachdenklich ließ sie deren Hand los und wandte sich zu guter letzt an Harry.

„Professor Potter.", auch ihm hielt sie die Hand hin und hoffte er würde sie trotz der Vorfälle und Unstimmigkeiten ergreifen. Harry sah Finn an und bemerkte die unausgesprochene Bitte. Zögernd umfasste er ihre ausgestreckte Hand und fühlte wie damals, am See bei ihrem Kuss, ein ungeheures Kribbeln durch seinen Körper gehen. Auch Finn spürte die Wärme, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

Albus hatte die Szene interessiert beobachtet. Anscheinend hatte sich nicht nur zwischen Severus und Hermine etwas angebahnt, sondern auch zwischen diesen beiden jungen Leuten, ging es dem Schulleiter durch den Kopf.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine, welche die junge Priori kühl musterte. Unvermittelt schlug sich Albus mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ach jetzt habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen Alastor etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Ich hoffe es macht Ihnen nichts aus Miss St. James, wenn Miss Granger Sie zu Ihren Räumen bringt."

Sowohl Finn als auch Hermine sahen ihn überrascht an. „Oder ist das ein Problem für Sie Hermine?", fragte er dann die junge Lehrerin. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na dann. Miss St. James bewohnt die Räumlichkeiten neben Professor Snape. Ron? Harry? Ich hätte da auch noch etwas mit euch zu bereden. Wir sehen uns dann später.", meinte er zu Finn gewandt und mit einem kurzen Nicken in Finns Richtung drehte er sich um und ging gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron zurück in sein Büro.

„Tja, dann zeige ich Ihnen nun ihre Räume.", ohne Finn weiter zu beachten ging Hermine in Richtung Kerker. Kurz bevor sie die, für Finn angedachten Räume erreichten, hielt Finn Hermine an der Hand fest. Diese wirbelte überrascht herum. „Was!?", verwirrt starrte sie Finn an. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, Hermine.", meinte Finn und sah Hermine ernst an.

„Sorgen? Worüber sollte ich mir denn Sorgen machen?", Hermine sah Finn entgeistert an, doch diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ging auf eine Tür zu, von welcher sie vermutete, dass sie in ihre Räume führen würde. Als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Hermine um und warf dieser ein freundschaftliches Lächeln zu.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie mir den Weg gezeigt haben, Hermine. Und falls es sie beruhigt, und dazu beiträgt, dass wir uns besser verstehen, hier nur die Information, dass Severus und ich niemals ein Paar, geschweige denn etwas Ähnliches waren. Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen. Ihr Zaubertränkemeister ist nämlich mein Bruder.", und mit diesen Worten, öffnete Finn die Tür und verschwand in ihren Räumen, zurück blieb eine sprachlose Hermine.

Sie war Severus Schwester!? Er hatte eine Schwester!?

_  
über Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen_


	37. Trügerische Ruhe

**Trügerische Ruhe**

Hermine stand wie festgefroren in dem Gang und starrte ungläubig auf die Tür, hinter welcher Finn verschwunden war. Die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Finn war also Severus Schwester. Aber warum hatte er ihr nichts von ihr erzählt? Ihre ganze Eifersucht war unnötig gewesen, sie hätte sich eine schlaflose Nacht erspart, wenn sie diese Tatsache schon früher gewusst hätte. Hermine seufzte.

Langsam wurde ihr Severus Verhalten gegenüber den Priori klarer. Seine Fürsprache, dass das Treffen auf Hogwarts stattfinden sollte und sie die Chance nützen sollten diese Zauberergemeinschaft besser kennen zu lernen, all das ergab jetzt einen Sinn.

„Hermine! Wolltest du zu mir?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in das Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers, der unbemerkt an sie herangetreten war. „S …. Severus. Äh, eigentlich habe ich nur unseren Besuch zu ihren Räumen begleitet.", erklärte sie ihm. „Besuch? Heißt das, die Priori sind bereits angekommen?", wollte Severus sogleich wissen. Hermine nickte. „Ja, anscheinend werden sie länger bleiben. Dumbledore hat ihnen allen Quartiere zugewiesen.", erklärte sie ihm.

„In den Kerkern?", fragte Severus sie ungläubig. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nicht allen. In den Kerkern wird nur Finn St. James wohnen.", antwortete sie und musterte den Tränkemeister genau. Dieser hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „Warum denn das?" „Nun, vielleicht dachte er, es wäre eine nette Überraschung für dich, wenn du deine Schwester in der Nähe hättest.", erwiderte Hermine kühl und sie warf Severus einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

Unwillkürlich hatte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer angespannt. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Hermine hatte Finn als seine Schwester bezeichnet? Aber woher wusste sie? Doch kaum von Albus, oder etwa doch?

„Woher…? Woher weißt du?", stammelte er perplex und sah Hermine fragend an. Diese musste lächeln, war es ihr doch gelungen, den sonst so gefassten Severus Snape, aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt.", erklärte sie ihm. „Finn hat dir erzählt, dass sie meine Schwester ist?", jetzt war Severus vollständig verwirrt.

„Ja.", Hermine nickte zur Bestätigung. „Ich weiß nicht woher, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass ich mir Gedanken um dich und deine Beziehung zu den Priori und ihr gemacht hatte.", erklärte Hermine. „Und ich glaube sie hat meine, ähm, nun ja, Eifersucht gespürt.", nuschelte sie dann noch.

Severus blickte sie erstaunt an. „Du warst eifersüchtig?" Hermine nickte leicht verlegen. Severus schmunzelte. „Tja, Finn hat ein Gespür dafür, wie es anderen geht. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht, dass es zu einem unnötigen Problem zwischen uns kommt.", meinte er ruhig und griff nach Hermines Hand. Hermine sah ihn glücklich an. „Erzählst du mir von Finn und wie es kommt, dass niemand weiß, dass sie deine Schwester ist?" „Ja. Lass uns in meine Räume gehen.", antwortete ihr der Zaubertränkemeister und gemeinsam verschwanden sie hinter der Tür zu seinen Räumen.

Harry und Ron waren Dumbledore unterdessen in sein Büro gefolgt, wo sie von Arthur, Tonks und Moody begrüßt wurden. „Ah Alastor, gut dass du noch hier bist. Ich habe vorhin vergessen dich um etwas zu bitten." „Und das wäre?", wollte der Auror wissen.

„Ich würde dich bitten, die Ohren offen und uns über die Vorgänge im Ministerium auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Ich habe auch Arthur darum gebeten.", brachte der Schulleiter sein Anliegen vor. Moody nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das wird kein Problem sein. Die meisten im Ministerium sind nicht erfreut über die Priori und geben gerne Informationen an uns weiter.", meinte dieser dann.

„Gut. Dann wäre das geklärt. Harry, Ron zu eurer Information, Alastor wird sich gemeinsam mit Kyle Andrews, einem der mitgereisten Prioris, um die strategischen und taktischen Pläne kümmern. Dich Ron würde ich bitten, gemeinsam mit Remus und Nymphadora die restlichen Auroren über unsere Pläne zu informieren.", Albus zwinkerte Ron zu.

„Harry, du, Hermine, Severus und ich werden uns mit Finn St. James unterhalten und gemeinsam Zauber zusammentragen, welche uns im Kampf helfen sollen.", wandte er sich nun an den Ex-Gryffindor. Harry nickte. „Gut. Dann weiß jetzt jeder, was er zu tun hat. Ich schlage vor, dass wir sobald als möglich mit unseren Aufgaben beginnen."

Verwundert betrachtete Finn die Einrichtung der ihr zugewiesenen Räume. Es war alles in hellen Farben gehalten, doch die dominierenden Farben waren eindeutig Weiß und Silber. Anscheinend wollte Dumbledore, dass sie sich auf Hogwarts wohl fühlte, dachte Finn.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf das weiße Sofa zu und ließ sich darauf sinken. Leise seufzte sie, als sie an Hermine dachte, die sie einfach so im Gang hatte stehen lassen. Sie hatte Hermine nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollen, aber Finn hatte Hermines Unruhe und den Anflug von Eifersucht gespürt und wollte einfach nicht, dass diese junge Frau glaubte, sie könne sich Severus Liebe nicht sicher sein.

Denn dass Severus die junge Lehrerin liebte, konnte sie deutlich fühlen und es freute sie für ihren Bruder. Sie wusste, dass er schon viel durchmachen musste und es verdient hatte glücklich zu werden.

Wie es allerdings zwischen ihr und Harry stand, konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Natürlich hatte sie das intensive Gefühl gespürt, als sich ihre Hände berührt hatten, aber hatte sie nicht vor Wochen jegliche Chance verspielt? Finn seufzte, dieses Mal allerdings etwas lauter. Sie war eine Priori. Ihrem Haus zu dienen und es zu beschützen war ihre höchste Aufgabe. Sie konnte sich durch nichts und niemanden von dieser Aufgabe ablenken lassen.

Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie hatte das zu akzeptieren, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Fern ab von Hogwarts war das kein Problem gewesen, aber jetzt war sie wieder in Harrys Nähe und konnte die Gefühle schlecht ignorieren, oder etwa doch?

Da Finn nicht genau wusste, wann Dumbledore sich mit ihr treffen wollte, entschloss sie sich, sich zuerst einmal frisch zu machen. Kaum gedacht, war sie auch schon aufgestanden und in dem angrenzenden Badezimmer verschwunden.

Zur gleichen Zeit erzählte Severus einer immer noch erstaunten Hermine von Finn und seiner Familie. „Also hat deine Mutter gleich nach dem Tod deines Vaters, Kyle St. James kennen gelernt?", fragte Hermine. Severus nickte. „Ich selbst habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon auf Hogwarts unterrichtet und keinen allzu großen Kontakt mehr zu ihr gehabt. Mein Vater war ein Tyrann und ich war froh, als ich von zuhause fort gekommen bin.", erklärte er und sein Blick verfinsterte sich für einen Augenblick.

„Ich habe von ihr und dem Priori erst erfahren, als Finn schon auf der Welt war. Eines Tages kam ein Brief, indem mich meine Mutter bat sie zu besuchen. Du kannst dir meine Überraschung sicher vorstellen, als ich das Haus betrat und mir meine Mutter mit einem Kleinkind entgegen kam.", Severus blickte Hermine an und diese konnte nur verständnisvoll nicken.

„Ich war nicht begeistert, als ich erfahren habe, dass sich meine Mutter mit einem Priori eingelassen und zusätzlich von diesem noch ein Kind bekommen hatte. Aber Finn hatte schon als Kind die Fähigkeit andere in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Meine Mutter hat mir das kleine Wesen einfach in den Arm gedrückt und das erste Mal in meinem Leben war ich chancenlos und konnte mich nicht gegen diese kleine Person wehren." Hermine musste bei seiner Erzählung lächeln, deutlich hatte sie die Liebe herausgehört, die Severus seiner Schwester entgegenbrachte.

„Deine Mutter muss gewusst haben, dass du dich ihrem Charme nicht entziehen kannst.", meinte Hermine mit einem Lächeln zu Severus. Dieser nickte. „Damals hat sie mir auch erzählt, dass Finn unter einem der Priori Zeichen geboren worden ist und somit ab ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr bei ihnen leben würde."

„Was war eigentlich mit Finns Vater?", fragte Hermine und sah Severus gespannt an. „Kyle St. James war, und das habe ich auch erst später erfahren, der höchste Priori seines Hauses. Seine Liaison mit meiner Mutter endete mit Finns Geburt. Finn wusste bis zu dem Tag an dem sie abgeholt wurde nicht wer ihr Vater war. Meine Mutter hat es ihr nicht gesagt."

„Wollte er das Kind etwa nicht?", bestürzt sah Hermine den Zaubertränkemeister an. „Die Priori waren immer schon gefürchtet. Ich glaube, er wollte meine Mutter und Finn damit schützen." „Also ist Finn, als sie ihr sechstes Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, in sein Haus geholt worden.", meinte Hermine. Severus nickte. „Hat deine Mutter sie in dieser Zeit gesehen?"

„Ja. In den ersten Jahren, kam Finn im Sommer immer zurück nach Hause. In dieser Zeit habe auch ich sie des Öfteren besucht.", antwortete Severus auf Hermines Frage. „Aber meine Mutter starb als Finn zwölf war und ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Priori ihr zuhause.", fuhr Severus fort. „Warum hast du sie nicht bei dir aufgenommen, Severus?"

Wehmütig blickte dieser Hermine an. „In diesem Jahr war das trimagische Turnier Hermine, und der Zeitpunkt von Voldemorts Rückkehr. Finn wäre bei mir nicht sicher gewesen. Nur das Priori Haus bot ihr diese Sicherheit.", erklärte er ihr dann. „Das heißt du hast sie all die Jahre in denen wir gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben nicht gesehen?", Hermine schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf. „Ja. Ich habe Finn erst bei dem Treffen auf Hogwarts wieder gesehen.", bestätigte Severus ihre Aussage.

„Ich nehme an, du konntest nur mit ihr in Kontakt treten weil ihr verwandt seid, oder?" „Ja. Ansonsten hätten wir glaube ich keine Möglichkeit gehabt die Priori zu kontaktieren." „Albus wusste davon?" „Ich habe es ihm erzählt. Er hat mich auf Finn angesprochen.", erklärte Severus ihr.

„Ja, Albus hat eine unglaubliche Beobachtungsgabe. Manchmal ist er mir richtig unheimlich.", meinte sie dann und schmunzelte. Severus lachte zog Hermine näher an sich heran, so saßen sie nun eng umschlungen auf der Couch in Severus Wohnzimmer, genossen die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen und redeten noch über die neue Situation.

Finn schreckte hoch, anscheinend war sie eingedöst. Sie hatte sich, nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte, auf das Bett gelegt um sich etwas auszuruhen. Verwirrt sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte eine gute Stunde geschlafen und allerhand konfuses Zeug in dieser Zeit geträumt. Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Langsam setzte Finn sich auf. Wann sich wohl Dumbledore bei ihr melden würde, fragte sie sich und stand auf. Überrascht fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Koffer, welche fein säuberlich neben dem Kleiderschrank standen. Finn öffnete eine Schranktür und musste feststellen, dass ihre Sachen bereits ausgepackt worden waren. Na, da hatte anscheinend eine Hauselfe ihre Arbeit getan.

Finn fragte sich, welche Überraschungen sie wohl noch erwarten würden und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah sie auf dem kleinen Couchtisch ein Tablett mit Essen und daneben einen Kanne Tee und eine Tasse stehen. Finn lächelte, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass wie hungrig sie war und ihr Magen untermalte dies durch ein deutliches Knurren. Tja, da es schon mal da ist, dachte Finn und begann mit Appetit zu essen.

„Wissen alle was sie zu tun haben?", ungeduldig blickte Braxas, Simon Lefay an. „Ja Morten. Jeder hat seine Instruktionen erhalten und die ersten sind bereits auf dem Weg um sie auszuführen.", antwortete dieser. „Sehr gut.", zufrieden betrachtete Morten sein Gegenüber.

„Entschuldigt die Störung.", unterbrach sie eine Stimme. „Was gibt es denn?", gereizt blickte Braxas den Mann an der Tür an. „Die ersten unserer Leute sind bereits zurückgekehrt und ich wollte nur wissen, wo wir ihre Mitbringsel unterbringen sollen.", kam es leise.

Morten hob eine Hand und der Mann wurde gegen die Tür geschleudert und sank zu Boden. „Was glaubst du wohl, wo wir Gefangene hinbringen?", meinte Morten höhnisch und blickte den Mann von oben herab an. „Bringt sie in die Kellerverliese." „Ja, Master.", schnell hatte sich der Mann vom Boden aufgerappelt und war auch schon verschwunden.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass lockt sie hervor?", fragend sah Simon Braxas an. Dieser setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und blickte Simon triumphierend an. „Simon, wir kontrollieren das Ministerium und haben es geschafft die Auroren zu vertreiben. So wie ich Finn kenne, zweifle ich keinen Moment daran, dass sie auftauchen werden, um diese Leute zu retten. Sie kann es nicht zulassen, dass Unschuldige sterben."

„Aber was wenn sie sich nicht auf unsere Falle einlässt?" „Dann, mein Lieber, werden ihr die eigenen Leute nicht mehr vertrauen und das Leben zur Hölle machen. Niemand dient gern jemandem, von dem er weiß, dass er es zulässt, dass seine Familie gefangen, gefoltert und zu guter letzt getötet wird."

„Das heißt, du vertraust nicht nur auf ihre soziale Ader, sondern auch auf den Druck, der durch ihr Haus auf ihr lasten wird.", anerkennend war Simons Braue in die Höhe gewandert. Morten nickte.

„Wir müssen einfach nur die Zeit für uns arbeiten lassen, Simon."


	38. Zusammenarbeit

**Zusammenarbeit**

Unschlüssig stand Harry vor Finns Räumen. Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten die junge Priori abzuholen. Nach kurzem Zögern, riss er sich zusammen und klopfte entschlossen an die Tür, welche gleich darauf geöffnet wurde. Überrascht blickte ihn Finn an. „Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Er würde gerne noch heute damit beginnen Zaubersprüche zu sammeln.", erklärte Harry und sah Finn an. Diese nickte kurz.

„In Ordnung. Ich hole nur schnell meinen Umhang, dann können wir gehen.", meinte Finn und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Mit einem grünen Umhang in der Hand kam sie zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat neben Harry auf den Gang.

„Also wohin gehen wir? Wieder zurück in Professor Dumbledore's Büro?", wollte Finn von Harry wissen. „Nein, Professor Dumbledore wartet in der Bibliothek auf uns.", erwiderte er. „Auf uns?", Harry konnte Finns fragenden Blick förmlich spüren. „Ja. Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung dass neben ihm auch Professor Granger, Professor Snape und meine Wenigkeit mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten sollen.", erklärte Harry, vermied es jedoch Finn dabei anzusehen, sondern starrte die ganze Zeit gerade aus.

„Aha.", meinte Finn lapidar. „Das kann ja heiter werden.", dachte sie sich und warf Harry einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln führte Harry sie zur Schulbibliothek.

Severus und Hermine schreckten auf, als sie etwas klopfen hörten. „Woher kommt denn das? Von der Tür jedenfalls nicht.", meinte Hermine und sah sich genauer im Raum um. Severus hatte sich derweil erhoben und war an das Fenster getreten. „Hermine!", er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Fensterscheibe, welche er öffnete und wie der Blitz kam eine Eule in den Raum geflogen.

Hermine nahm ihr die Nachricht vom Fuß und gab ihr einen Keks, den sie noch vom Frühstück aufbehalten hatte, dann machte sich das Tier auf den Rückweg.

„Von wem ist die Nachricht?", wollte Severus wissen und trat an Hermine heran. „Von Albus. Er möchte, dass wir gleich in die Bibliothek kommen.", antwortete Hermine. Severus hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „Er will, dass „wir" kommen?", fragte er argwöhnisch nach und besah sich die Nachricht selbst.

„Ja, warum?", wollte Hermine wissen, aber da dämmerte es ihr, worauf Severus hinaus wollte. „Glaubst du er weiß es?", fragte sie dann den Tränkemeister. „Nun, es sieht wohl ganz so aus.", erwiderte Severus kurz und musste grinsen. Tja, Albus war immer für eine Überraschung gut, dachte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Na dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen.", kam es nun von der jungen Lehrerin und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zur Bibliothek.

Als Severus und Hermine die Bibliothek betraten, waren Albus, Harry und Finn schon anwesend und blickten den beiden erwartungsvoll entgegen. Finn warf den beiden ein warmes Lächeln zu und begrüßte dann der Form halber noch Severus kurz. Dann machten sie es sich an einem der Tische bequem.

„Wie genau hatten Sie sich vorgestellt, dass wir vorgehen?", ergriff Finn das Wort und sah den Schulleiter fragend an. „Nun ich dachte, wir gehen alle magischen Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber durch, die wir so kennen, egal ob normal oder altmagisch.", erklärte er ihr. Finn zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Professor Dumbledore, auch wenn ich Ihnen altmagische Zaubersprüche nenne, die meisten ihrer Leute werden diese nicht ausführen können. Nur äußerst mächtige Zauberer und Hexen oder Priori sind in der Lage diese Zauber wirkungsvoll einzusetzen.", erwiderte Finn und sah Albus ernst an.

„Nun Miss St. James im Orden befinden sich äußerst fähige Zauberer und Hexen. Ich würde trotzdem vorschlagen, dass wir zuerst alles an Wissen zusammentragen und uns dann Gedanken über die Umsetzung machen.", erklärte der Schulleiter. Finn nickte.

„Also gut. Aber dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns nicht nur auf Zauber beschränken, Professor Dumbledore, sondern uns auch mit Zaubertränken befassen.", erwiderte Finn und ihr Blick fiel auf Severus. Überrascht zog dieser eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und auch der Schulleiter sah erstaunt zu Finn.

„Die normalen Zaubertränke wirken bei Mitgliedern der Priori Häuser nur eingeschränkt, aber mit den richtigen Zutaten sollte es ihrem Zaubertränkemeister möglich sein, diese für unsere Sache zu adaptieren.", fuhr Finn dann mit ihren Ausführungen fort. „Außerdem …", mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erschien ein Buch vor ihr, „außerdem dürfte dieses Buch recht nützlich sein.", sagte sie dann noch.

Hermine griff nach dem Buch und blätterte es durch, dann reichte sie es an Albus weiter. Dieser besah sich die Seiten näher und blickte dann verwirrt zu Finn. „Nun, ich sehe einige mir bekannte Zauber, aber keine Rezepte für altmagische Zaubertränke.", meinte der Schulleiter an Finn gewandt.

Diese lächelte leicht und nahm Dumbledore das Buch wieder aus der Hand. „Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich.", erwiderte sie und betrachtete den Einband. „Priori Bücher sind magisch verschlüsselt.", erklärte sie den Anwesenden und unter deren erstauntem Blick strich sie mit den Fingern über den Einband, welcher kurz golden aufleuchtete. Finn reichte das Buch an Severus.

Dieser bemerkte als erstes, dass sich der Schriftzug auf dem Einband verändert hatte. Interessiert schlug er die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, aber auch Faszination. Ungläubig sah er Finn an. Diese musste Lachen. Auch Albus, Hermine und Harry besahen sich das Buch jetzt genauer.

„Ich muss schon sagen, einige dieser Zaubertränke sind äußerst …", Albus suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „ … gefährlich?", beendete Finn den Satz für ihn. Der Schulleiter nickte. „Severus glaubst du, dass du in der Lage bist diese Zaubertränke zu brauen?", wollte er dann von dem Tränkemeister wissen. Dieser besah sich unschlüssig die Rezepturen in dem Buch, nickte dann aber langsam.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du und Hermine euch um die Zaubertränke kümmert. Miss St. James, Harry und ich kümmern uns dann um die Zaubersprüche. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch hier Möglichkeiten diese zu adaptieren.", erklärte der Schulleiter und sah zufrieden in die Runde.

Alle nickten und sowohl Severus als auch Hermine erhoben sich von dem Tisch. „Ihr findet uns dann in meinem Labor.", meinte der Tränkelehrer und nickte Albus kurz zu, bevor er mit Hermine verschwand. „Na dann, sollten wir drei auch damit beginnen unser Wissen niederzuschreiben bzw. die passenden Bücher herauszusuchen.", sagte Albus und warf den jungen Leuten vor sich einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Finn nickte und ließ Pergament, sowie Feder und Tinte auf ihren Tisch schweben. Dann begann sie zu schreiben. Harry und Albus begaben sich an die Regale und ließen mit ihren Zauberstäben, interessant erscheinende Bücher auf den Tisch schweben.

„Ah Professor Dumbledore! Gut, dass ich Sie hier finde.", aufgeregt kam Professor Flitwick auf den Schulleiter zugeeilt. „Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?", Albus blickte seinen Kollegen interessiert an. „Ach, es geht um einen meiner Schüler, er wurde einem anderen Mitschüler gegenüber ausfallend und ich habe ihn bereits in Ihr Büro geschickt.", erklärte dieser. „Ich werde gleich mit ihm sprechen.", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Harry, ihr kommt doch auch ohne mich zurecht, oder?", wandte er sich dann an den Ex-Gryffindor. Dieser nickte nur. „Gut. Dann wollen wir uns mal diesem Schüler widmen."

Finn hatte dem Gespräch gespannt gelauscht und nickte Dumbledore kurz zu als er an ihr vorbei eilte. Dann widmete sie sich wieder den Pergamentrollen vor ihr. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie Harrys Blicke zuerst nicht bemerkte. Der junge Lehrer hatte in seiner Arbeit innegehalten und Finn schon eine zeitlang einfach nur betrachtet.

Als Finn das wohl bekannte Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut verspürte hob sie den Kopf und blickte direkt in Harrys grüne Augen. Bedächtig legte sie die Feder aus der Hand, ohne jedoch den Blick von Harry abzuwenden und erhob sich. Langsam mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie auf ihn zu und blieb ca. eine Fußlänge vor ihm stehen.

Unwillkürlich zog Harry die Luft ein und in seinen Augen lag jetzt ein gespannter Ausdruck. Finn, die diesen bemerkt hatte, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und streifte mit ihrem Haar Harrys Wange, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Hat man dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist jemanden derart anzustarren?", meinte sie leise und in ihrer Stimme lag ein humorvoller Unterton.

Perplex blickte Harry sie an, dann ohne weiter großartig darüber nachzudenken, zog er die junge Frau an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, welchen Finn leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Atemlos trennten sie sich von einander und blickten sich leicht lächelnd an. „Ich hoffe doch meine Entschuldigung hat ausgereicht.", meinte Harry dann mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und Finn musste bei dem Anblick lachen.

„Ich hoffe nur, du entschuldigst dich nicht bei allen auf diese Art und Weise.", erwiderte sie und warf Harry einen belustigten Blick zu. Dieser lachte nun ebenfalls und schüttelte den Kopf.

Finn griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn zu dem Tisch, an welchem sie gesessen hatte. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als sein Blick auf das Pergament fiel. Finn hatte an die 40 Zaubersprüche darauf vermerkt. Anerkennend warf er ihr einen Blick zu. „Sind das alles altmagische Zauber?" „Ja. Es sind verschiedenste Schutz- und Illusionszauber. Aber es gibt noch viele mehr. Dass sind nur ein paar, die mir so eingefallen sind.", erwiderte Finn. „Spezielle Zauber müsste ich in unseren Büchern nachschlagen.", meinte sie.

„Ich habe vor einigen Wochen ein Buch aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen, in welchem altmagische Zaubersprüche stehen.", erklärte Harry, „vielleicht finden wir auch darin einige nützliche Sprüche", fuhr er fort.

„Du hast ein Buch mit altmagischen Sprüchen?", Finn sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja, und der eine oder andere Spruch funktioniert auch.", erwiderte Harry. Finn zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du hast sie ausprobiert?" Harry nickte. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Könnte ich das Buch sehen?", fragte sie ihn dann. „Natürlich, es ist in meinen Räumen." Finn griff nach ihrem Umhang und folgte dem jungen Lehrer.

„Es ist in meinem Schlafzimmer. Mach es dir doch inzwischen bequem.", meinte er an Finn gewandt, welche interessiert das Wohnzimmer des Gryffindor-Hauslehrers studiert hatte. Diese nickte und ließ sich auf einem der Couchsessel nieder.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kaminsims, wo einige Fotos aufgestellt waren. Finn betrachtete die Fotos näher. Anscheinend waren Harry seine Freunde sehr wichtig. Es gab fast kein Bild auf dem nicht das goldene Trio abgebildet war. Nur eines zeigte ein junges Paar, das sich im Arm hielt. Finn vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Harrys Eltern handelte.

„Da ist es auch schon.", meinte Harry, der soeben das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. Finn erhob sich aus dem Sessel, als Harry auf sie zukam und ihr das Buch entgegenhielt. Kaum dass sie jedoch das Buch berührt hatte, glühte dieses hell auf und ein Lichtstrahl umhüllte Finns Körper.

Diese gab erschrocken einen Laut von sich und versuchte ihre Hand von dem Buch zu lösen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingen wollte. Harry, welcher dem Schauspiel fassungslos beiwohnte, versuchte seinerseits Finn das Buch aus der Hand zu reißen.

Unvermittelt erlosch das Licht und Harry hielt das Buch wieder in Händen. Er konnte erkennen, dass sich die Schriftzeichen auf dem Umschlag, wie schon bei dem Buch in der Bibliothek, verändert hatten.

Er wollte Finn diese Tatsache gerade mitteilen, als er nur mehr aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, wie diese ohnmächtig zusammen sackte. Sofort hob er sie vom Boden auf und wollte mit ihr in den Krankenflügel, als er leise ihre Stimme hörte.

_Mir geht es gut Harry, ich brauche keinen Arzt, nur Ruhe._

Irritiert betrachtete er Finns Gesicht. Ihre Lippen hatten sich doch nicht bewegt, wie war es da möglich, dass er sie hören konnte. „Telepathie, du Idiot.", schalte er sich dann selbst. Unschlüssig blickte er auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen, trug sie dann jedoch in sein Schlafzimmer.

Vorsichtig legte Harry Finn aufs Bett und griff nach der Decke, welche am Bettende lag. Harry wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als er an der Hand festgehalten wurde. „Nicht gehen.", hörte er Finn leise murmeln und seine Hand wurde fester umklammert. Plötzlich drehte sich Finn auf die Seite und zog Harrys Hand mit sich mit, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich neben Finn zu legen.

Wortlos zog er sie an sich heran und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Er konnte ein zufriedenes Seufzen hören und lächelte als Finn sich an ihn schmiegte. Es dauerte nicht lange und das gleichmäßige Atmen zweier Personen war zu hören, welche eng umschlungen und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, nebeneinander schliefen.

_auf nem Keks herumkau und auf Kommis wart ;-) _


	39. Zuversicht

Huhu! _grins_ Alles klar bei euch? Schon gespannt aufs neue Chap? _hoff_ ;-)

Tadadadaaaaaa ... hier ist es ... viel Vergnügen damit!

Aber zuvor noch ein großes, dickes, fettes Danke an s.r., Jeanuts und Shino für ihre Kommis _knuddel_

* * *

**Zuversicht**

Langsam öffnete Finn die Augen und registrierte erstaunt, dass sie in einem Bett lag und das nicht alleine, wie sie an dem warmen Körper neben sich feststellen konnte. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie unter dem Arm, welcher sie festhielt, hervor und drehte sich dann zu der anderen Person um. Finn lächelte als sie den schlafenden Harry erblickte.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, zog jedoch schnell die Hand zurück, als Harry sich im Schlaf bewegte. Versonnen betrachtete sie sein Gesicht und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Wer hätte zu Beginn dieses Tages damit gerechnet, dass sie hier mit Harry in seinem Bett liegen würde. Finn schmunzelte.

„Was ist so lustig?", hörte sie eine leise Stimme. Unbemerkt war Harry aufgewacht und sah Finn nun fragend an. Diese schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts.", antwortete sie und blickte Harry in die Augen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Harry und sah Finn ernst an. Diese nickte und erwiderte, den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt, Harrys Blick. „Was genau ist da vorhin passiert?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ganz genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass sich die Magie des Buches bei der Berührung auf mich übertragen hat. So etwas kommt sehr selten vor. Meistens dann, wenn die Magie des Buches für eine lange Zeit gebunden, oder in diesem Fall verschlüsselt war.", erklärte Finn.

Harry hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „Die Magie hat sich auf dich übertragen?" „Ja, aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Die Welle muss so stark gewesen sein, dass mein Körper kurzfristig damit überfordert war diese zu kompensieren." „Deshalb also die Bewusstlosigkeit.", meinte Harry. Finn nickte.

„Es wundert mich, dass ein Buch der Priori hier auf Hogwarts ist.", fuhr Finn dann fort. „Ich meine, unsere Bücher sind äußerst mächtig und jedes Haus hütet diese wie einen Schatz." „Nun ja, wer weiß, wie lange das Buch schon in unserer Bibliothek ist.", kam es nun von Harry. „Es könnte schon Jahrzehnte hier sein.", überlegte er dann weiter.

„Wichtig ist eigentlich nur, dass es gefunden wurde.", meinte Finn. Harry nickte und lächelte Finn an.

„Wir müssen Albus darüber informieren.", sagte Harry. Er hatte sich inzwischen im Bett aufgesetzt und sich ein Polster hinter den Rücken geklemmt. „Ja. Ob er schon wieder in der Bibliothek ist?", fragte Finn und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Glaube ich fast nicht. Es sind noch nicht mal zwei Stunden vergangen, seitdem er in sein Büro zurück ist. Und so wie ich ihn kenne, hält er dem Schüler als erstes eine längere Strafpredigt und versucht dann die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den beiden Schülern aus der Welt zu schaffen.", erklärte Harry.

Finn seufzte. Wenn das doch auch nur so einfach bei uns gehen würde, dachte sie und klemmte sich gedankenverloren eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Wir sollten gleich zu ihm gehen.", meinte sie dann, stand kurzerhand vom Bett auf und sah Harry auffordernd an. „In Ordnung.", antwortete dieser und war mit einem eleganten Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo Finns Blick auf das Buch fiel, welches am Boden lag. „Da liegt ja der Übeltäter.", meinte sie mit einem leicht ironischen Lächeln und hob es vom Boden auf. „Na dann, ab mit dir zu Professor Dumbledore."

Harry der bereits an der Tür wartete unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er Finns Worte gehört hatte. Finn, die diesen Umstand bemerkte, warf ihm einen gespielt strengen Blick zu. „Lachst du etwa über mich?" Vehement schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Das würde mir doch nie im Leben einfallen.", erwiderte er und gluckste.

Als Finn Harry erreicht hatte, blieb sie neben ihm stehen und sah ihn auf einmal ernst an. „Danke, dass du vorhin für mich da warst.", sagte sie leise. Dann beugte sie sich zu Harry und küsste diesen sanft auf die Lippen. „Wir sollten uns jetzt besser auf den Weg machen, bevor uns dein Direktor noch suchen lässt.", damit griff Finn nach Harrys Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie seine Räumlichkeiten.

„Ah, Harry! Wolltet ihr zu mir?", Albus kam ihnen auf der Wendeltreppe, die zu seinem Büro führte, entgegen. „Um genau zu sein, ja.", antwortete Harry und blieb stehen. „Habt ihr denn etwas Interessantes gefunden?", interessiert blickte er zwischen dem jungen Lehrer und Finn hin und her.

„Dieses Buch hier. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Priori-Buch. Ich habe es bereits magisch entschlüsselt und denke es dürfte äußerst hilfreich für uns sein.", erklärte Finn und reichte dem Schulleiter das Buch. Dumbledore zog überrascht eine Braue in die Höhe.

„Wo habt ihr das Buch denn gefunden? Ich suche es schon seit Wochen.", meinte er dann an die zwei gewandt. „Ähm, nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich es.", kam es von Harry und Albus sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich habe es in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden.", fügte Harry noch an.

„Aber, ich habe Madame Pince danach suchen lassen. Sie hätte mir doch mitgeteilt, dass es entlehnt worden ist.", Dumbledore warf beiden einen fragenden Blick zu. „Nun ja, nicht unbedingt Professor.", warf Finn ein. „Da ich das Buch erst jetzt entschlüsselt habe, wäre es da nicht möglich, dass Madame Pince nach dem falschen Titel gesucht hat? Ich meine, anscheinend haben sie sich an dieses Buch erinnert und nicht an das, das Harry ausgeliehen hat.", erklärte sie ihre Gedanken, unbewusst hatte sie dabei Harrys Vornamen verwendet.

Albus nickte. „Das klingt einleuchtend. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass ich dieses Buch vor, hmm ….., 20 Jahren das letzte Mal in Händen gehalten habe.", meinte er. Finn nickte. „Je nachdem, welcher Kodierungszauber über das Buch gelegt worden ist, ist es leicht möglich, dass es sich in den letzten 20 Jahren selbst wieder verschlüsselt hat.", meinte sie und blickte zu Harry, der dem Gespräch stumm gelauscht hatte.

„Wie weit seid ihr sonst?", fragend blickte der Schulleiter Harry und Finn an. „Also Miss St. James hat schon einige Zaubersprüche niedergeschrieben und ich habe noch einige Bücher gefunden, die nützlich sein könnten.", antwortete Harry, was ihm ein zufriedenes Nicken von dem Schulleiter einbrachte. „Gut, dann schauen wir uns die Sprüche doch gleich einmal an."

„Großer Gott ist das eine Hitze!", entfuhr es Hermine. Mit der Hand wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Severus grummelte nur zustimmend. Auch ihm machten die Dämpfe und die Hitze in dem Labor zu schaffen. Anscheinend waren diese verdammten Zaubertränke doch schwerer zu brauen, als der Tränkemeister zunächst angenommen hatte.

Hermine neben ihm, rührte eifrig in einem der Kessel. Vorsichtig fügte sie dem Trank, fein geschnittene Wurzeln hinzu, woraufhin dieser seine Farbe veränderte. Hermine seufzte leise. „Severus, ich glaube einer ist soweit fertig.", meinte sie dann und warf dem Tränkemeister ein erleichtertes Lächeln zu.

„Sehr gut. Füll ihn in Phiolen und lass ihn abkühlen.", meinte der Zaubertränkelehrer und widmete sich wieder dem Trank, an welchem er gerade arbeitete. Dieser war fast fertig, es fehlt nur noch eine Winzigkeit. Severus Blick fiel auf die Rezeptur, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern. Dann gab er die noch fehlende Zutat hinzu und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Trank einen süßlichen Geruch annahm. Ganz so, wie es in dem Buch gestanden hatte.

Hermine trat interessiert neben ihn und betrachtete den, vor sich hin köchelnden Trank. „Dafür, dass wir normal sterbliche Zauberer sind, machen wir uns gar nicht mal so schlecht.", meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln und warf Severus einen belustigten Blick zu.

Dieser nickte. „Ja. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Finn rufen, damit sie uns hilft.", meinte er dann. „Aber das ist mir ja, bei Merlin, erspart geblieben. Nicht auszudenken vor den anderen und Potter, eine Niederlage eingestehen zu müssen", fuhr er noch fort und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Murmelte dann einen kurzen Zauberspruch und ein leichter Windhauch fegte durch das Labor, der die unangenehme Hitze darin, vertrieb. „Nun, Erstarrungstränke hätten wir ja jetzt. Was brauen wir denn als nächstes?", wollte Hermine nun von Severus wissen. Dieser griff nach Finns Buch und blätterte es durch.

„Ich würde sagen, wir versuchen die Abwehrtränke. Sie sind zwar eine Stufe schwerer als die Erstarrungstränke, aber in einem Kampf nicht weniger hilfreich.", antwortete er ihr dann. „Aber zuerst trinken wir eine schöne Tasse Tee.", meinte Hermine nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Von Severus erhielt sie ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Wie viele habt ihr inzwischen?", Morten betrachtete seine Leute, die gerade dabei waren fünf Personen zu fesseln und in das Kellergewölbe hinunter zu führen. „Insgesamt befinden sich 20 Leute in unseren Verliesen.", antwortete ihm Simon. Zufrieden nickend ging Braxas auf eine der gefesselten Personen zu.

Die Frau starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, Angst war darin zu erkennen. Kalt musterte Braxas sie. „Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte er sie dann. Die Frau erzitterte und blickte stumm zu Boden. Hart wurde sie von Morten am Arm gepackt. „Wie heißt du!", schrie er sie jetzt an und schüttelte sie grob.

„Fiona ….", schluchzte die Frau, „Fiona Stuggs." Zufrieden ließ er sie los und drehte sich mit einem triumphierenden Lachen zu Simon. „Du hast also auch Stuggs Familie herbringen lassen.", meinte er dann mit einem anerkennenden Blick zu Simon. Dieser nickte. „Ausgezeichnet Simon, ganz ausgezeichnet."

„Hast du dich auch darum gekümmert, dass man weiß, wer diese Menschen entführt hat?", fragte Braxas ihn dann. „Ja. Wir haben überall unser Zeichen hinterlassen. Außerdem haben wir zwei der Gefangenen laufen lassen. Diese beiden werden ihre Geschichte unter Garantie den Leuten vom Ministerium bzw. mit ein bisschen Glück einigen Zeitungsreportern erzählen.", erwiderte er.

„Sehr gut. Dann läuft ja alles nach Plan. Kümmere du dich um die Gefangenen. Ich habe jetzt einen Termin mit unserem Zaubereiminister.", sagte er zu Simon, der ihn daraufhin fragend ansah. Morten grinste gefährlich. „Ich werde heute mit ihm über gewisse Umstrukturierungen in den magischen Ausbildungsstätten sprechen.", erklärte er seinem Freund. Simon nickte verstehend und ein widerliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.


	40. Unerfreuliche Nachrichten

Huhu! Ich hoffe ihr hattet keine zu stressige Woche und könnt das Wochenende in vollen Zügen genießen. Ein mega-rießen-großes Danke für die Kommis. Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut _strahl_

Jeanuts: Ich habe die gleiche Hoffnung wie du _grins  
_  
s.r.: _überleg_ Ich hab die Macht? Oha! Ach ja, jetzt wo du es sagst ;-) _lach  
_  
Shereon: Danke!

Bill Weasley: Zuerst mal danke für dein Kommi. War äußerst interessant zum Durchlesen. Ich werd mal nur auf das Ginny Problem eingehen und da kann ich definitiv sagen, dass Ginny in dieser Story gar nich vorkommen wird, weil sie nicht benötigt wird _lach_ aber ich bin mal nett und sag sie lebt noch _zwinker_. Was die anderen Punkte angeht ... vielleicht klärt sich ja das ein oder andere noch ... ich würd mich jedenfalls weiter über deine Meinung freuen

* * *

**  
Unerfreuliche Nachrichten**

„Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore!", gutgelaunt betrat Finn das Büro des Schulleiters. „Guten Morgen Miss St. James! Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht.", erwiderte Dumbledore und lächelte Finn zu. Diese nickte und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder.

„Die anderen müssten jeden Augenblick kommen.", sagte er und zwinkerte Finn zu. „Wissen Sie was Mr. Weasly uns so Wichtiges mitteilen will?", fragte die junge Priori den Schulleiter. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat er Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium.", meinte er dann.

Finn und Albus unterhielten sich gerade über einen der gefundenen Zaubersprüche als Hermine und Severus den Raum betraten. Finn begrüßte beide mit einem Lächeln. „Nun Severus wie weit seid ihr mit den Zaubertränken?", wandte sich Dumbledore an seinen Zaubertränkemeister. „Nun ja, die Adaptierungen der Priori-Tränke waren zwar nicht ganz einfach, aber es geht gut voran. Einige der Tränke sind bereits fertig gestellt.", antwortete Severus.

„Gut.", Dumbledore warf dem Tränkelehrer einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Auch wir sind gestern, dank der Hilfe von Miss St. James, schon ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen.", meinte der Schulleiter. „Wir haben bereits eine Vielzahl an Zaubersprüchen gesammelt. Jetzt geht es dann darum abzuklären, welche der Priori Zauber auch von uns durchgeführt werden können." Finn nickte.

„Vielleicht geht es auch so einfach, wie mit den Zaubertränken.", meinte Hermine optimistisch. „Das bezweifle ich.", erwiderte Finn und blickte Hermine ernst an. „Nicht jedem werden die Priori Zaubersprüche gelingen. Die Zaubersprüche setzen ein gewisses Maß an magischem Potenzial voraus. Das Gleiche gilt für die Zaubertränke. Es war nur scheinbar einfach, da sowohl Sie als auch Professor Snape über großes magisches Potenzial verfügen.", fuhr sie fort.

„Nun wir werden spätestens bei den ersten Übungen sehen, wer in der Lage ist die Zauber auszuführen und wer nicht.", kam es nun vom Schulleiter. Finn nickte. „Wir werden Zauber üben!?", ungläubig starrte Severus Finn und Dumbledore an. „Ja, Miss St. James wird euch darin unterweisen.", erwiderte der Schulleiter und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?", unbemerkt waren Moody sowie Andrews und die anderen Priori eingetreten. „Nein, keine Sorge Alastor. Ich habe Severus und Hermine nur gerade mitgeteilt, dass Miss St. James uns alle in den Priori Zaubern unterweisen wird.", erklärte er dem verwunderten Auror. Dieser blickte den Schulleiter daraufhin ungläubig an. Finn musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken und nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

„Wie sieht es bei euch aus?", wollte Albus nun von dem Auror wissen und blickte diesen fragend an. „Gut. Wir haben uns schon einige taktische Züge überlegt.", erwiderte dieser. Kyle Andrews nickte.

„Jetzt fehlen eigentlich nur noch Harry und Arthur.", meinte der Schulleiter und wollte seinen Blick gerade auf die Tür richten, als diese geöffnet wurde und die beiden Genannten eintraten. „Guten Morgen Harry. Guten Morgen Arthur. Wo hast du Tonks und Remus gelassen?", begrüßte sie der Schulleiter.

Arthur nickte freundlich in die Runde und sah Albus dann ernst an. „Die beiden informieren die letzten Auroren über unsere Pläne.", antwortete er dann. Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen Sessel geschnappt und sich gegenüber von Finn hingesetzt. Diese warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu, welches er erwiderte.

„Nun Arthur. Du sprachst von wichtigen Neuigkeiten. Geht es um das Ministerium?", Albus machte es sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch bequem. Arthur nickte. „Nicht nur, aber auch.", antwortete er. Dann hielt er dem Schulleiter eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hin und meinte: „In erster Linie geht es um das."

Albus nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und studierte diese. Unmerklich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Finn und die anderen betrachteten ihn kritisch. „Das ist wirklich ein Problem.", entfuhr es dem Schulleiter und er reichte die Zeitung an Arthur zurück.

Finn hatte den kurzen Seitenblick von Dumbledore, der auf sie gefallen war, sehr wohl bemerkt und stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Entschuldigen Sie Mr. Weasly, aber könnte ich die Zeitung vielleicht auch haben?", fragte sie Arthur. Dieser warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Dumbledore, und nach einem kurzen Nicken von diesem, händigte er Finn die Zeitung aus.

Kaum dass Finn die Titelseite gelesen hatte, war sie blass geworden. Besorgt beobachteten die Anwesenden sie. „Was ist passiert?", wollte jetzt Andrews wissen, welcher ob der Reaktion von Finn, nichts Gutes vermutete. „Die Kalé. Sie haben laut diesem Artikel an die 20 Zauberer und Hexen verschleppt.", antwortete Finn kaum hörbar.

Schockiert starrten sie alle an. „Was hat das mit uns zu tun?", wollte nun Kyle von ihr wissen. Finn warf ihm einen betrübten Blick zu. „Hier in dem Artikel sind die Namen einiger Entführter angeführt. Kommen dir die Namen: Eleonor Mitchell, Frank Simmons, Sarah Cook oder Fiona Stuggs, bekannt vor?" Überrascht zog Andrews eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Handelt es sich bei diesen Personen um Priori?", kam es nun von Hermine. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es handelt sich um Familienmitglieder meiner Leute.", erklärte sie dann. „Fiona Stuggs zum Beispiel, ist die Schwester von Michael. Sie haben ausschließlich Verwandte und Familienangehörige der Synth entführt."

„Das ist ja schrecklich.", hörte man jetzt einen der mitgereisten Synth sagen. „Ja, das ist es. Aber wir können nichts machen.", erwiderte Finn, wofür sie von einigen der Anwesenden fassungslose Blicke erntete. „Aber!?", Hermine wollte einen Einwand einbringen, wurde aber von Andrews daran gehindert.

„Diese Aktion hatte nur ein Ziel Miss Granger. Und zwar will Braxas uns aus der Reserve locken. Er wartet nur darauf, dass wir zu ihm kommen um die verschleppten Familienmitglieder zu befreien. Den größten Fehler, denn wir jetzt machen könnten, wäre es, in diese offensichtliche Falle zu laufen.", erklärte er der jungen Lehrerin.

„Trotzdem! Irgendetwas muss man doch tun.", Hermine blickte die anderen auffordernd an. „Alles was wir jetzt tun können, ist uns weiter vorzubereiten.", Finn war an Hermine herangetreten und lächelte ihr zu. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor Morten die Geduld verlieren und unseren Familienmitgliedern etwas antun wird. Diese Zeit müssen wir nutzen. Würden wir uns jetzt in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, würde keiner von uns diese lebend wieder verlassen." Hermine nickte.

„Die Entführungen sind aber nicht unser einziges Problem.", kam es nun von Arthur. „Was denn noch?", Severus hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und musterte ihn. Dieser räusperte sich. „Nun ja, anscheinend will der Minister ein neues Gesetz erlassen. Alle magischen Grundschulen werden vereinheitlicht und die Stundenpläne überarbeitet. Außerdem werden die Schulen direkt von den Kalé geleitet. Das Gleiche ist auch für andere Bildungseinrichtungen gedacht. Soweit ich weiß, bespricht sich der Minister heute mit den Universitäten.", erklärte er.

„Heißt das, Hogwarts könnte unter Aufsicht der Kalé gestellt werden?", Moody hatte das Wort Kalé geradezu ausgespuckt. „Die Gefahr besteht.", antwortete Albus und betrachtete nachdenklich die Runde. „Warum?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil die Kinder, die Zukunft sind.", kam es von Finn. „Je früher Kinder in eine gewisse Richtung geführt werden, desto schwerer wird es später ihren Geist für andere Dinge oder Ansichten zu öffnen. Morten hat diese Möglichkeit schon sehr früh erkannt und wendet sie auch in seinem Haus an. Jetzt nützt er die Chance, dies in der gesamten Zaubererwelt umsetzen zu können.", fuhr sie fort.

„Er unterzieht sozusagen alle einer Gehirnwäsche.", kommentierte Harry und Finn nickte zustimmend. „So könnte man es sagen."

Nachdenklich strich sich Dumbledore über den Bart. „Das sind wahrlich unerfreuliche Nachrichten. Wann soll dieses Gesetzt denn verabschiedet werden?" Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Ministerium spricht man von ca. 3 Wochen, bis alle Punkte abgestimmt sein sollen.", erklärte er.

„Das ist genügend Zeit, diese verdammten Priori anzugreifen, Albus!", rief Moody und warf dem Schulleiter einen kämpferischen Blick zu. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Alastor, wir wissen noch nicht einmal wo sich die Kalé befinden." „Nicht unbedingt.", warf Finn ein. Erstaunt blickten sie alle an.

„Ich würde Ihnen zustimmen, wenn Morten nicht gefunden werden wollte.", erklärte Finn. „Aber da er ganz klar eine Reaktion auf die Entführungen von mir erwartet, muss er sich finden lassen.", fuhr sie fort. Harrys Augen blitzten auf und ein verstehendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auch die anderen schienen Finns Worte begriffen zu haben.

„Das heißt wir können diesen Kalé immer und überall finden?", Moody warf Finn einen interessierten Blick zu. Diese nickte. „Ja. Und sobald alle in der Lage sind, die zusammengetragenen Zaubersprüche einigermaßen anzuwenden, könnten wir ihn theoretisch angreifen.", erwiderte sie. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf Moodys Gesicht und das erste Mal seitdem Finn ihn kannte, bedachte er sie mit einem freundlichen Blick.

„Das heißt wir müssen so schnell wie möglich unsere Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen haben.", meinte nun Severus und erntete von allen Seiten zustimmendes Nicken. „Nun ja, dann sollten wir nicht hier herumsitzen, sondern uns lieber an die Arbeit machen.", fuhr er fort.

„Severus hat Recht, wir treffen uns noch einmal heute nach dem Abendessen, hier in meinem Büro und sprechen dann den Ablauf der nächsten Tage durch.", sagte Albus. Das war für alle das Zeichen sich zu erheben und das Büro des Schulleiters zu verlassen.

Als Finn aus der Tür trat, hielt Andrews sie zurück und beugte sich zu ihr. „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte er sie leise. Finn sah ihn erstaunt an, nickte aber. „Natürlich, worum geht es?" „Nicht hier. Wir treffen uns in einer viertel Stunde am See, in Ordnung?" Finn nickte. Andrews lächelte zufrieden und verschwand über die Treppe.

Finn sah ihm nach und fragte sich, was der andere wohl mit ihr besprechen wollte, dass sonst niemand hören sollte. Mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken machte sie sich dann auf den Weg zum See.

Leider hatte Finn nicht bemerkt, dass Harry sie und Andrews beobachtet hatte und seine ganz eigenen Schlüsse aus dem eben Gesehenen zog.

„Sag mal Severus, glaubst du, dass wir gegen die Kalé bestehen können? Ich meine, natürlich sind wir durch die Allianz mehr Leute, aber zahlenmäßig, dürften wir diesen noch immer unterlegen sein.", Hermine sah den Zaubertränkelehrer fragend an.

Ernst erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht ob wir ihn besiegen können. Aber ich habe Vertrauen.", erklärte er der jungen Lehrerin. Hermine zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Vertrauen?"

Severus nickte. „Ja. Vertrauen in uns und unsere Fähigkeiten, und Vertrauen in Finn. Ich kenne sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es niemals zulassen wird, dass Braxas die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft unterjocht.", erwiderte er ruhig. „Das hoffe ich.", meinte Hermine. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, auch Hogwarts in seine Klauen zu bekommen.", fuhr sie dann fort.

„Ja, das würde dann wohl das Ende bedeuten.", meinte der Zaubertränkemeister und griff nach Hermines Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in das Labor um neue Zaubertränke zu brauen.


	41. Missverständnisse

_reinstürm und neues Kapi hinleg ... sich noch schnell für die Kommis bedankt ... und winkend wieder rausstürm _

**Missverständnisse**

Finn betrachtete gedankenverloren den Himmel. „Es wird bald schneien.", dachte sie und zog ihren Mantel enger. „Bald ist es soweit", hörte sie Andrews hinter sich sagen. Langsam drehte sich Finn zu ihm um.

„Schon bald werden wir Braxas gegenüberstehen und dann wird sich unser aller Schicksal weisen.", meinte er und sein Blick glitt über die Landschaft. „Was willst du mit mir besprechen Kyle?", fragend sah ihn Finn an.

„Unser Verhalten in der jetzigen Situation." Finn zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich dachte, das wäre geklärt?", meinte sie und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich wollte, das nur noch einmal klar stellen.", erwiderte er. „Jetzt mag dir die Entscheidung, nichts zu unternehmen leicht gefallen sein, doch sobald die anderen über die Entführungen bescheid wissen, könnte sie dir leid tun."

„Was genau willst du mir sagen?" Kyle trat von einem Bein auf das andere, er trug über seiner Kleidung nur einen leichten Umhang und begann zu frieren. „Nun, ich bin der Meinung, dass du die anderen nicht über die Entführungen informieren solltest. Du solltest gerade jetzt unnötige Aufregung vermeiden."

Finn warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Soll ich sie etwa belügen? Was ist, wenn sie es aus einer anderen Quelle erfahren? Glaubst du nicht, sie kämen sich dann hintergangen und verraten vor?", Finns Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

„Manchmal muss man Entscheidungen treffen, die anderen nicht gefallen.", erwiderte der andere. Finns Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und sie konnte die Wut, welche in ihr aufstieg, kaum unterdrücken. „Mir musst du das nicht erzählen, Kyle.", stieß sie wütend hervor. „Ich weiß genau, was es heißt Entscheidungen zu treffen, die nicht von allen gern gesehen werden. Eine solche Entscheidung hat vielen Zauberern und Hexen das Leben gerettet!", rief sie aus.

Andrews sah betreten zu Boden. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht war den Kalé den Rücken zu kehren und auch nicht gegen sie zu stimmen. Du hast Recht, ohne deine Stimme, wäre Morten wesentlich früher an die Macht gelangt.", erwiderte der Priori befangen.

„War das alles, oder wolltest du sonst noch etwas mit mir bereden?", Finns Stimme war kühl und kontrolliert. Sie war zwar noch wütend, aber was hatte es für einen Sinn mit dem anderen noch lange zu diskutieren?

„Ja, da wäre noch etwas.", unsicher blickte er Finn an. Diese seufzte. „Was?", auffordernd sah sie Andrews an. „Ähm, nun ja mir ist aufgefallen, dass du …. Wie soll ich es sagen?" Finn sah ihn genervt an. „Kyle! Könntest du bitte zum Punkt kommen? Es wird schon langsam kalt hier draußen." „Nun ja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Professor Potter anscheinend ein besonderes Interesse an dir hat."

Finn glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Was?", fragte sie deshalb noch einmal nach. Kyle musterte sie. „Ich glaube, dass Professor Potter an dir interessiert ist.", wiederholte er. „Und?", Finn wusste nicht worauf der andere hinaus wollte. „Du weißt, dass das ein Problem werden könnte. Ich meine, unsere Regeln verbieten zwar keinen Kontakt zu normalen Zauberern und Hexen, aber ich würde dir davon abraten, dich mit einem einzulassen."

„Es ist doch so, Finn. Außenstehende verstehen unsere Art zu Leben nicht. Du würdest ihm keinen Gefallen tun, wenn du zulässt, dass er sich in dich verliebt. Wir beide wissen, dass du als oberste Priori deines Hauses, nicht bei ihm bleiben könntest.", fuhr der andere gleich daraufhin fort.

Finn, die zuerst überrascht von der Wendung des Gespräches war, sah den anderen empört an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir deine Ansichten mitgeteilt hast, Kyle. Aber ich denke es ist in unser beider Interesse, wenn wir vergessen, dass dieses Gespräch heute stattgefunden hat.", erwiderte Finn und in ihrer Stimme lag ein eisiger Ton. „Solltest du es jedoch noch einmal wagen, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen oder mir gut gemeinte Ratschläge zu erteilen, um die ich dich nicht gebeten habe, werden dir die Konsequenzen sicher nicht gefallen.", kalt musterte sie ihn und ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung Schloss.

Kyle hielt sie jedoch am Arm fest und Finn wirbelte herum. „Was noch!?", ihre Stimme klang gefährlich leise. „Ich …., ich will doch nur dein Bestes.", versuchte er die Situation noch zu entspannen. „Natürlich, willst du nur mein Bestes.", Finn lächelte spöttisch. „Aber noch lieber willst du doch das Beste für dich." Abrupt ließ der Priori sie los und Finn erkannte in seinen Augen, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie Andrews einfach stehen.

Missmutig betrat sie die Eingangshalle und rannte prompt in Harry. Dieser musterte sie kühl. Finn erwiderte seinen Blick leicht irritiert. „War dein Treffen nicht zufrieden stellend?", fragte er und sein Blick wechselte von kühl auf eisig. „Woher?", Finn sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es war ja nicht zu überhören, dass sich dein Freund mit dir am See treffen wollte, und das allein." Finn öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie war einfach zu perplex, als dass ihr etwas Passendes eingefallen wäre. „Ich frage mich ob er weiß, dass du, dir auch, nun ja, anderweitig Optionen offen lässt.", meinte Harry noch und warf Finn einen abweisenden Blick zu.

Finn war bei Harrys Worten blass geworden, und Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Enttäuschung darüber, dass er ihr offensichtlich so etwas zutraute. Der Enttäuschung folgte kurz darauf die Wut. Harry hätte sich keinen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt für seine Vorwürfe aussuchen können. Finn war noch immer wütend auf Andrews, jetzt wurde diese Wut noch durch Harrys unbedachte Aussagen verstärkt.

Wütend funkelte Finn den jungen Lehrer an. „Nur weil du ein paar Wortfetzen hörst oder uns zusammen siehst, kannst du dir nicht erlauben, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, Harry Potter! Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Alles was man von dem großen Retter der Zaubererwelt und dem Bezwinger Voldemorts hört ist, dass er so mutig, ehrlich und unvoreingenommen ist. Wo bitte schön bist du mir gegenüber denn unvoreingenommen?", stieß sie aufgebracht hervor. „Wenn du wirklich glaubst, ich hätte etwas mit Andrews, dann bist du doch nicht zu retten!", rief sie noch ärgerlich aus und stürmte dann an Harry vorbei in Richtung Kerker.

Harry blickte Finn perplex hinterher. Verdammt, da war gerade etwas total daneben gegangen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte Finn wirklich verärgert. „Natürlich, du Leuchte, du hast ihr unterstellt, dass sie sich mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig trifft. Nette Art jemandem zu zeigen, dass man ihn mag.", hörte er eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren flüstern.

Harry seufzte. Er musste mit ihr sprechen, aber nicht sofort. Denn jetzt war die Gefahr zu groß einfach von ihr verflucht zu werden. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Gott, das alles war einfach zuviel. Zuerst Kyle und jetzt auch noch Harry. Finn schlug wütend die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich an diese. Erschöpft ließ sie sich daran zu Boden gleiten und umschlang ihre Knie. Wann bitteschön war alles so kompliziert geworden? Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Finns Wangen, Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung.

_Hey, was ist los?_

_Nichts, Michael._

_Dafür das nichts los ist, bist du aber ganz schön aufgelöst_. kam es von dem Priori. _Hat es etwa mit einem gewissen jungen Lehrer zu tun?_

_Auch._ antwortete sie und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

_Was hat er denn gemacht?_

_Er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich etwas mit Andrews hätte, Michael! Andrews! Ich meine wie kommt er bitte auf eine solch schwachsinnige Idee? Außerdem hat er mich beleidigt, er hat doch wirklich gemeint, ich würde mir mehrere Optionen warm halten._

Sie konnte Michael leicht lachen hören und schlagartig verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht.

_Was ist daran so komisch?_

_Finn, ihr seid euch näher gekommen. Er ist schlicht und einfach eifersüchtig._

_Das weiß ich doch, Michael. Aber es kein Grund so mit mir zu sprechen!_

_Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm bereits leid tut und er sich den Kopf zerbricht, wie er das wieder einrenken kann. meinte der andere. Was war noch außer dem Vorfall mit Harry?_

Finn seufzte.

_Kyle. Er hat mir nahe gelegt, zu verhindern, dass Harry sich in mich verliebt. Aber eigentlich wollte er nur sagen, dass ich mich von ihm fernhalten soll und ja nicht auf die Idee komme mich mit ihm einzulassen._

_Er hat es wirklich gewagt, dich darauf anzusprechen!?_ Michaels Stimme klang verblüfft. _Wie hast du reagiert?_

_Ich habe ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich nie wieder in meine Privatangelegenheiten einmischen soll. Und wenn er das doch noch einmal tun sollte, mit Konsequenzen rechnen muss._

Michael pfiff leise. _Ziemlich radikal._ kam es dann von ihm.

_Ich war wütend. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht gerne habe, wenn man mir vorschreibt, wie ich zu leben oder was ich zu tun habe._ , erwiderte Finn.

_Ich weiß. Und geht es dir schon etwas besser?_ wollte Michael wissen.

_Ja. Vielen Dank._ meinte Finn und lächelte leicht. Sie hatte beschlossen mit Harry über den heutigen Streit zu sprechen und dieses dumme Missverständnis aufzuklären.

_Michael? Hast du eigentlich wieder mal etwas von deiner Familie gehört?_ wandte sie sich dann an ihren Freund.

_Nein. Weshalb?_

_Nun ja, anscheinend hat Morten Familienmitglieder von uns entführt, und …._ weiter kam sie nicht.

_Willst du damit sagen, er hat unsere Familien!?_ Entsetzen war in Michaels Stimme zu hören.

_Ja. Der Vorfall wurde in einer Tageszeitung gebracht. Es stehen auch die Namen der Entführungsopfer dabei._ Finn seufzte. _Michael, sie haben auch Fiona entführt._

Stille.

_Wie viele insgesamt?_

_Laut dem Zeitungsbericht ca. 20 Personen. ,_ antwortete Finn.

_Er will, dass wir zu ihm kommen, um sie zu retten, nicht wahr?_

_Ja. Aber wir sind noch nicht soweit, dass wir eine reelle Chance gegen ihn und seine Leute hätten. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel, aber glaubst du, du schaffst es unsere Leute ruhig zu halten, wenn sie von den Entführungen erfahren?_

_Ich kann es dir nicht garantieren. Wie sollen sie überhaupt davon erfahren?_

_Ich will, dass du es ihnen sagst._ , erwiderte Finn.

Michael atmete hörbar aus. _Gut. Aber wenn ich Probleme bekomme, dann …._

_… dann komme ich sofort zurück._ ergänzte Finn den Satz.

_Also gut. Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Wünsch mir Glück!_

_Du wirst das schon schaffen. Ach ja und Michael?_

_Ja?_

_Mach dir keine Sorgen um deine Schwester. Ich verspreche dir, wir holen sie da raus._

Michael hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran. Er kannte Finn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Versprechen hielt.

_Ist gut. Und Finn, sprich mit Harry!_

_Das hatte ich vor._ meinte sie.

_Wir hören voneinander. Ach ja! Vergiss nicht das Schriftstück von John_, damit war Michael aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

Finn nickte. Langsam erhob sie sich vom Boden und ging auf den Sekretär zu. Sie hatte das Schriftstück komplett vergessen gehabt. Sie entschloss sich es gleich zu studieren und das Gespräch mit Harry später zu führen. Dann hatte sie auch noch Zeit, sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Mit dem Schriftstück in der Hand, setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen. Je länger Finn las, desto größer wurden ihre Augen. Ungläubig legte sie das Dokument zur Seite und griff nach einem der Bücher und blätterte es durch, fand aber nicht das, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Johns Schriftstück, vorsichtig hob sie es hoch. John hatte versucht diesen Zauber beim Tribunal zu aktivieren, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Finn musste unbedingt herausfinden, woran er gescheitert war und dafür benötigte sie ein Buch über Universalzauber. Aber wo bitte schön sollte sie ein solches finden? Diese Bücher waren schon vor Jahrzehnten irgendwie aus der magischen Gemeinschaft verschwunden.

Ohne Vorwarnung entglitt ihr das Dokument und schwebte in der Luft. Dann flog es durch den Raum, geradewegs auf den Wohnzimmertisch zu. Finn hatte sich vom Schreibtisch erhoben und folgte dem schwebenden Blatt Papier.

Dieses landete, kaum dass es den Wohnzimmertisch erreicht hatte auf einem, darauf liegenden, Buch und als die beide Gegenstände einander berührten, begannen sie leicht golden zu schimmern.

Finn, verfolgte das Schauspiel interessiert und schob dann das Pergamentstück von dem Buch. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie das Buch, welches darunter zum Vorschein kam, erkannte.

Es handelte sich dabei um Harrys Buch.


	42. Vergessene Zauber

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder ;-) _wink_ Vielen Dank an Jeanuts und s.r. für ihre Kommis. Was es mit dem Schriftstück und dem Buch auf sich hat ... tja ... das müsst ihr wohl oder übel selbst lesen, weil ich sag niiiiiiiiiiichts _gg_

* * *

**Vergessene Zauber**

Finn hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht und blätterte aufmerksam das Buch nach Hinweisen auf Johns Schriftstück durch, und tatsächlich entdeckte sie knapp vor der Mitte des Buches einen Spruch, der in Auszügen, jenem auf dem Schriftstück glich.

_1. Teil:_

_Licht besiegt die Dunkelheit_

_Magie der Häuser wird wieder vereint_

_2. Teil:_

_Mauern fallen, Grenzen verschwinden_

_Macht erlischt, Gier vergeht_

_Leben für Licht, Tod für Leben_

_Nur wer liebt, kann dieses geben_

Es handelte sich dabei um einen der vergessenen Universalzauber, der aus zwei Teilen zu bestehen schien.

Interessiert las Finn, dass der Spruch in jener Zeit entstanden war, als es nur ein Haus der Priori-Gemeinschaft gegeben hatte. Die jetzigen fünf Häuser hatten sich aus diesem heraus entwickelt. Die Schutztiere, waren laut dem Buch, bis zu der Aufsplittung der Priori in einem Wappen vereint gewesen. Waren aber nach dem Zerfall der großen Gemeinschaft, verschwunden.

„Ganz stimmt das aber nicht, sie sind wieder aufgetaucht, zumindest bei den Kalé und bei den Synth.", dachte Finn.

Wissbegierig schmökerte sie weiter und kam zu der Beschreibung der Wirkung des Zauberspruches. Finn zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. John hatte mit diesem Spruch die fünf Häuser wieder vereinen wollen. Ungläubig blickte sie auf die Buchstaben vor sich. Dieser Spruch sollte tatsächlich das vollbringen können, was keinem der Ratsvorsitzenden bis jetzt gelungen war?

Aber warum hatte der Spruch bei John nicht funktioniert? Er hatte ihn doch auf geistiger Ebene und nicht laut ausgesprochen, dies musste doch den Zauber noch zusätzlich verstärkt haben?

Finn griff nach dem Schriftstück, studierte den darauf abgedruckten Text und verglich ihn mit jenem im Buch. Sie seufzte leicht, als sie bemerkte, dass es sich bei dem Text auf Johns Schriftstück um den ersten Teil des Zauberspruches handelte.

„Deshalb also hat der Spruch bei John nicht funktioniert.", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Er hatte nicht den gesamten Wortlaut des Zaubers."

Unter der Historie des Zauberspruches war ein Hinweis für den Anwender angegeben. Finn las sich die Zeilen durch und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Der Zauber konnte anscheinend nur von jemandem ausgeführt werden, der über ein äußerst hohes magisches Potenzial verfügte. Außerdem musste der Anwender aufrichtig lieben, damit der Spruch überhaupt funktionierte.

Die nächsten Zeilen ließen Finn schwer schlucken. Es war eine Warnung. Eine Warnung, die besagte, dass, sobald der Zauber ausgesprochen worden ist, die Magie das Leben jenes Zauberers oder jener Hexe forderte, der bzw. die ihn angewendet hat. Egal ob der Spruch nun gelungen war oder nicht.

„John, wäre also auch gestorben, wenn dieser Spruch funktioniert hätte.", dachte Finn betrübt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das hatte er also gemeint.

Noch einmal las sich Finn den Zauberspruch durch, legte das Buch dann beiseite und blickte gedankenverloren in den Raum. Sie würde niemandem von diesem Zauber erzählen. Er war einfach zu gefährlich und sie wollte nicht, dass einer ihrer Leute auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Aber Finn wusste insgeheim, dass dieser Zauber unter Umständen die letzte Möglichkeit darstellte, Braxas zu besiegen und den Priori Frieden zu bringen.

„Harry! Harry!", Hermine stupste ihren Freund leicht an. Irritiert blickte dieser in Hermines besorgtes Gesicht. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los. Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so still und starrst nur vor dich hin. Du hast noch nicht einmal etwas gegessen.", Hermine wies auf seinen noch vollen Teller.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts ist los, Hermine.", antwortete er ihr und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Harry!?"

„Du bist eindeutig zuviel mit Snape zusammen, Hermine. Du nimmst ja schon seine Gesten an.", meinte dieser und zog übertrieben eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Also entschuldige bitte, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.", erwiderte Hermine leicht verärgert und widmete sich wieder ihrem Teller. „Es tut mir leid, Herm.", Harry blickte sie entschuldigend an. „Es ist nur so, dass ich, na ja, ich hab heute einen wirklich riesigen Fehler gemacht und überlege wie ich das Ganze wieder gerade rücken kann.", erklärte er ihr.

Interessiert blickte Hermine ihn an. „Willst du darüber reden? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja nen Rat geben?" Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm schon Harry! Wenn du darüber redest, geht es dir auch sicher gleich besser.", fuhr sie fort und legte tröstend ihre Hand auf seine.

„Also gut. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde in meinen Räumen. Dann erzähle ich es dir, einverstanden?", geschlagen blickte Harry Hermine an. Diese nickte zustimmend.

„Also, jetzt erzähl mal. Was für einen Riesenfehler hast du denn gemacht?", Hermine blickte Harry fragend an. Harry wich ihrem Blick aus und griff nach der Teetasse, die vor ihm stand. „Ähm, nun ich habe jemandem etwas vorgeworfen, was wohl nicht den Tatsachen entsprach.", antwortete er dann.

„Wem denn? Ich meine, einem Schüler? Oder einem unserer Kollegen? Was hast du denn gesagt, dass so schlimm sein könnte?", Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Es geht nicht um einen Lehrer oder einen Schüler, Hermine. Ich habe einen unserer Gäste beleidigt.", erwiderte er.

„Einen der Priori!?", Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber wann, ich meine du arbeitest doch nur mit Finn ….", Harrys verlegener Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie stocken. „Du hast Finn St. James beleidigt!?", entfuhr es ihr und sie warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Was bitte schön hast du denn zu ihr gesagt?"

Harry starrte noch immer auf den Boden und Hermine konnte ihn nur nuscheln hören. „Nun ja, weißt du, ich meine, ich habe da wohl eine Situation missverstanden und ich weiß auch nicht …", er seufzte hörbar, hob jedoch seinen Kopf und blickte Hermine direkt an. „Ich habe sie mit diesem Andrews gesehen, und ihr daraufhin vorgeworfen, dass sie sich mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig trifft.", erklärte er.

Hermine betrachtete ihn verwirrt. „Wie meinst du das mit zwei Männern? Dir kann es doch egal sein, ob sie sich mit diesem anderen Priori trifft oder nicht.", meinte sie dann und sah Harry fragend an. „Außer ….", ungläubig starrte sie Harry. „Du warst eifersüchtig!"

Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte nun Harrys Wangen und bestätigte Hermines Vermutung. „Ich meine, wie? Wann? Bist du in sie verliebt?", Hermines Augen sprühten nur so vor unverhohlener Neugierde.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick und Hermine konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sich seine Gedanken gerade überschlugen. Plötzlich erhellte sich Harrys Gesicht und dann nickte er. „Ja Hermine, ich glaube ich bin in sie verliebt.", meinte er dann und strahlte seine Freundin an.

Hermine nickte. „Und sie? Ich meine erwidert sie deine Gefühle?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie mich mag. Aber ob sie in mich verliebt ist. Keine Ahnung.", antwortete er. „Außerdem muss ich jetzt erst mal meinen Fehler in Ordnung bringen. Sie war ziemlich wütend.", setzte er nach.

„Kein Wunder.", kommentierte Hermine seine Worte. „Also, wenn mir jemand vorwerfen würde, dass ich mich mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig treffe, wäre ich auch ziemlich wütend. Ich meine, allein dass derjenige mir so etwas zutraut, zeugt nicht von viel Vertrauen." Harry nickte und sein Blick war betrübt.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen Hermine?", fragte Harry seine Freundin. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Rede mit ihr. Das ist das Wichtigste. Entschuldige dich für dein Verhalten." „Das hätte ich sowieso getan, nur befürchte ich, dass es nicht so leicht werden wird.", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine nickte. Wenn Finn nur etwas mit Severus gemein hatte, dann musste sich Harry wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, denn mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung allein, würde er dann nicht durchkommen. „Tja, da könntest du Recht haben. Hast du schon irgendeine Idee?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, was sie mag? Vielleicht gibt es ja etwas mit dem du ihr eine Freude machen könntest.", meinte Hermine und sah Harry fragend an.

Harry überlegte, womit könnte er Finn eine Freude machen? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Morgen auf dem Quidditchfeld. „Sie liebt fliegen.", entfuhr es ihm. „Das ist doch schon ein Anfang. Sie liebt also fliegen. Daraus wird sich doch was machen lassen, oder?", Hermine sah Harry gespannt an. Dieser nickte. In seinem Kopf hatte sich bereits eine Idee geformt.

Dankbar umarmte er Hermine und lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Hermine schmunzelte. „Wie mir scheint, hast du da schon eine Idee.", meinte sie und als Harry grinste und nickte, musste sie lachen und Harry fiel gleich darauf in ihr Lachen ein.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedete sich Hermine, da sie noch einiges im Labor erledigen wollte. Auf ihrem Weg in den Kerker gingen ihre Gedanken zu Severus. „Wie er wohl reagieren wird, wenn er von Harry und Finn erfährt?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Unwillkürlich musste sie schmunzeln.

Das Schmunzeln noch auf den Lippen, betrat sie das Labor, wo Severus bereits damit beschäftigt war, einige der Zaubertränke in Phiolen abzufüllen. Er blickte nur kurz auf und warf ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu. Hermines Blick fiel auf eine Kiste, in welcher bereits die von ihnen gebrauten Tränke lagen. „Ein ganz schönes Sortiment.", meinte Hermine und trat neben Severus an den Tisch.

„Ja. Aber es ist nur der Anfang. Wir brauchen sicher noch mehr davon.", erwiderte er. Hermine nickte. „Wo warst du eigentlich?", Severus sah sie musternd an. „Ich war bei Harry, wir haben uns etwas unterhalten.", antwortete Hermine. „Hat Potter etwa Probleme?", Severus Stimme schnarrte.

„Du solltest ihn nicht immer Potter nennen, Severus. Da er einer meiner besten Freunde ist, könntest du ihn da nicht mit Vornamen ansprechen?", bittend sah Hermine den Zaubertränkemeister an. Severus nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.", antwortete er ihr und werkte weiter an seinen Tränken. Hermine lächelte zufrieden und machte sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit.

Finn hatte das Buch und das Schriftstück in eine kleine Truhe im Schlafzimmer gelegt und einen Schutzzauber darüber gesprochen. So würde es niemand finden können. In Gedanken versunken ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie bis zum Treffen mit Dumbledore noch drei Stunden Zeit hatte. Sie würde die Zeit nutzen und etwas frische Luft schnappen. Als Finn ihre Tür öffnete, sah sie davor einen Umschlang liegen. Neugierig hob sie ihn hoch. Kaum hatte sie den Umschlag geöffnet, schwebte auch schon ein Blatt Papier daraus hervor und Finn vernahm Harrys Stimme:

_Ich weiß, dass ich mich heute wie ein idiotischer Troll verhalten habe,  
aber bitte komm heute so gegen 19.30 Uhr auf das Quidditchfeld. Ich werde dort auf dich warten._

Kaum waren die Worte verklungen, zerfiel der Brief. Auf Finns Gesicht hatte sich ein Lächeln gelegt. Sie war schon gespannt, was Harry sich hatte einfallen lassen, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Schlagartig besser gelaunt, verließ sie das Schloss und spazierte in Richtung verbotener Wald.


	43. Geständnis

Huhu! _sich mal Frischluft zufächer_  
Ist es bei euch auch so unsagbar heiß? Das schreit doch geradezu nach Freibad oder Badesee, oder? _gg_  
Jedenfalls hier das neue Chap ... ähm ... ja ... also ich überleg grad ob ich Kitschalarm gebe oder nicht ... _hmm_ ... ach nö, ich wünsch euch einfach viel Spass mit dem Kapi und warte eure Rückmeldungen ab ;-)

Apropos Rückmeldung: Danke an Jeanuts, s.r. und Daya für ihre Kommis _knuddel_

* * *

**Geständnis**

„So meine Lieben. Hier habt ihr eure Stundenpläne.", mit einem breiten Grinsen verteilte Albus die Zettel an die Mitglieder des Ordens und erntete von den meisten nur empörte Blicke. „Ihr seht, dass Miss St. James euch diese Woche täglich unterweisen wird. Die Stunden beginnen immer um 19 Uhr, im Raum der Wünsche.", erklärte er den Anwesenden.

„Albus ist das wirklich nötig? Ich meine, wir sind sicher auch selbst in der Lage diese Zauber zu üben.", warf Tonks ein und musterte den Schulleiter skeptisch. „Natürlich wärt ihr in der Lage, die Zauber selbst zu erlernen, aber mit Miss St. James Hilfe wird es einfach schneller gehen.", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Außerdem werden Sie nach dem Unterricht in der Lage sein, ihren Kollegen, das Gelernte beizubringen.", meldete sich nun auch Finn zu Wort. Dumbledore nickte. „Ihr seht, diese Woche erlernt ihr die nötigen Fähigkeiten, die ihr braucht, um auch den anderen Auroren, das Wissen der Priori weitergeben zu können."

Alle Anwesenden nickten, selbst Moody. „Na dann, bin ich schon mal gespannt, wie Sie sich morgen anstellen werden.", meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln in Finns Richtung und verließ Albus Büro.

Harry hatte, unbemerkt von den anderen, ebenfalls bereits den Raum verlassen. Er musste noch einiges für sein Treffen mit Finn vorbereiten. Er hatte gleich gewusst, dass sie heute Abend kommen würde, da sie ihm, sobald sie Albus Büro betreten hatte, ein freundliches Lächeln zugeworfen hatte.

Auch Finn verabschiedete sich von den Ordensmitgliedern und begab sich in ihre Räume. Sie wollte sich noch etwas frisch machen und die Kleidung wechseln, bevor sie sich mit Harry traf.

Unentschlossen begutachtete sie die Auswahl an Kleidung in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Da sie ja nicht wusste, was Harry geplant hatte, entschied sie sich für eine schwarze Stoffhose und eine passende Wickelbluse in Weiß, darüber trug sie einen knielangen Wollmantel, der ebenfalls in Schwarz gehalten war. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hatte sie auch ihr Haar in Ordnung gebracht. Es war jetzt zu einem leichten Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, welcher durch ein weißes Band zusammengehalten wurde.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. So griff sie nach ihrem Umhang und verließ ihre Räume.

Nervös schritt Harry auf dem Quidditchfeld auf und ab. Er hoffte, dass Finn seine kleine Überraschung gefallen würde. „Erwartest du jemanden?", hörte er eine amüsierte Stimme fragen. Harry drehte sich um und blickte in Finns blitzende Augen. „Nicht wirklich. Weißt du, es ist so eine Eigenart von mir, bei eisigen Temperaturen, auf dem Quidditchfeld hin und her zu laufen.", erwiderte er und warf Finn ein schelmisches Lächeln zu. Finn erwiderte das Lächeln. Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden Besen, die Harry in der Hand hielt. Fragend wanderten ihre Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ich dachte ich gebe dir eine kleine Flugstunde.", antwortete er und hielt ihr einen der Besen hin. Unsicher griff Finn nach dem Besen. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee.", zweifelnd besah sie sich den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand. „Wenn du es nicht willst Finn, dann müssen wir nicht. Ich dachte nur, da du von dem Flug damals doch so begeistert warst. Aber die Entscheidung liegt bei dir.", erwiderte er und sah Finn fragend an.

Diese schluckte. „Also gut. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass ich als Hexe nicht auf einem Besen fliegen kann.", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Harry nickte zufrieden. „Also gut, mach mir einfach alles nach, in Ordnung?" „In Ordnung.", meinte sie und bemühte sich ihre Nervosität nicht allzu offen zu zeigen.

Ausführlich erklärte Harry Finn die einzelnen Schritte und war nicht verwundert, dass sie diese ohne Probleme ausführen konnte. Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Nach anfänglichen Unsicherheiten schwebte Finn neben Harry durch die Luft und warf ihm ein glückliches Lächeln zu.

„Traust du dir zu noch etwas höher zu fliegen?", fragend sah Harry zu der jungen Priori. Diese nickte. „Wenn du mich auffängst, wenn ich runterfalle, kein Problem." Harry grinste. „Klaro. Ich stell mir einfach vor du bist ein Schnatz.", erwiderte er und seine Augen blitzten belustigt auf. Finn murmelte etwas Unverständliches, flog aber höher und war kurze Zeit später, auf gleicher Höhe mit Harry und folgte ihm.

„Fliegen wir in eine bestimmte Richtung?", skeptisch musterte sie ihn, als er seinen Besen in Richtung der Schlosstürme lenkte. „Natürlich. Bleib einfach neben mir Finn." Als sie den Türmen näher kamen, sah Finn Lichter und sie bemerkte, dass Harry die Höhe reduzierte und dann auf einem der Türme landete. Sie tat es ihm gleich und stellte erstaunt fest, dass überall auf dem Turm lichtspendende Kerzen schwebten.

„Was?", irritiert blickte sie sich um. „Nun ja, da ich mich heute Vormittag dir gegenüber wie ein Vollidiot verhalten habe, muss ich das doch irgendwie wieder gut machen, oder?", Harry sah sie zärtlich an. „Da hast du Recht.", erwiderte sie warf ihm einen spitzbübischen Blick zu.

Mit einem „Plopp" erschienen ein gedeckter Tisch und zwei Sessel. „Setz dich doch.", meinte Harry an Finn gewandt. Diese legte ihren Umhang ab und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. Harry nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Verwundert stellte Finn fest, dass es auf dem Turm gar nicht kalt war.

„Sag mal Harry, wie kommt es, dass es hier nicht kalt ist? Ich meine wir befinden uns draußen. Ich kenne keinen Wärmezauber, der bei größeren Flächen oder über eine längere Zeit wirkt."

„Es handelt sich um keinen normalen Wärmezauber. Ich habe ihn aus dem Buch.", erwiderte Harry. Finn lächelte. „Tja, das lässt ja auf die morgige Unterrichtsstunde hoffen.", kam es von ihr. Ein weiteres „Plopp" ließ beide zur Seite blicken und sie bemerkten, dass neben ihnen ein Tisch mit Speisen erschienen war. „Ich hoffe doch, du hast Hunger.", kam es von Harry und Finn nickte.

Stumm genossen sie die Speisen und warfen sich hin und wieder Blicke zu. Kaum, dass sie das Essen beendet hatten, räusperte sich Harry und setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Finn, wegen heute Vormittag.", begann er. „Du hattest Recht damit, dass ich eine Situation gesehen und einfach etwas hinein interpretiert habe." Harry sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie leid es mir tut. Ich hatte nicht das Recht dir Vorwürfe zu machen oder dich derart zu beleidigen. Es war nur ..."

„Ja?", interessiert hatte Finn eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und sah Harry an. „Um ehrlich zu sein. Ich war eifersüchtig auf diesen Andrews.", unsicher blickte er zu Finn. Diese lächelte nur. „Ich weiß.", antwortete sie und erhob sich vom Sessel um zu einem der Turmzinnen zu gehen. Harry folgte ihr.

Finn ließ ihren Blick über die dunkle Landschaft gleiten. Sie fühlte, dass Harry dicht hinter ihr stand und griff nach hinten und umschloss seine Hand mit ihrer, dann lehnte sie sich an ihn. „Finn?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange. „Ja?" „Ich war auf Andrews eifersüchtig, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe.", sanft strich er mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang.

Finn seufzte und legte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Harry?", murmelte sie leise. „Hmmm?" „Ich…. Ich fühle dasselbe." Harry lächelte und drehte Finn um, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. In Finns Augen spiegelt sich der Mondschein und Harry strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, dann senkte er den Kopf und küsste sie.

Als sich von einander lösten, mussten beide lächeln. „An deine Art der Entschuldigung könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", meinte Finn und küsste Harry noch einmal zärtlich. Harry lachte. „Na wenn das so ist.", erneut umschloss er Finns Lippen und sie küssten einander leidenschaftlich.

Harry fühlte auf einmal ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper und die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwand. Atemlos trennten sich die beiden voneinander und Harry bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf dem Turm, sondern in seinen Räumen befanden, genauer gesagt in seinem Schlafzimmer. Finn, die seinen irritierten Blick bemerkt hatte, schmunzelte. „Ich dachte mir ein Ortswechsel könnte nicht schaden.", meinte sie nur mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ohne Vorwarnung hob er Finn hoch und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Sanft legte er sie darauf ab und blickte sie durchdringend an. Dann küsste er sie und Finn kam ihm nur zu gern entgegen. „Du kannst es dir noch anders überlegen.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und sein Blick suchte den ihren.

„Ich habe keinen Grund es mir anders zu überlegen, Harry.", wisperte Finn ihm ins Ohr und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Hals, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder zu einem stürmischen Kuss trafen.


	44. Außergewöhnlicher Unterricht

**Außergewöhnlicher Unterricht**

Sanft strich Harry über Finns Arm und betrachtete nachdenklich die junge Frau, welche ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust gebettet hatte. Finn bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf und seufzte wohlig. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Zu niedlich.", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seinen Blick über Finn wandern ließ. „Morgen.", hörte er sie leise nuscheln und blickte in grüne Augen, die ihn wachsam ansahen. „Guten Morgen.", erwiderte Harry und küsste Finn sanft. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", warm sah er sie an. „Mhm.", Finn lächelte und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Hunger?", fragend blickte Harry Finn an. Diese nickte. „Okay, dann kümmere ich mich gleich mal ums Frühstück.", meinte er und küsste sie noch einmal kurz, und wollte sich gerade aus dem Bett schwingen, als Finn ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte Harry. Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, was denn?" Finn lächelte. „Ich bin eine Priori und ….", Finn machte eine leicht schwingende Handbewegung, „kann das.", meinte sie und wie aus dem nichts erschien ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Brötchen, Butter, Marmelade, Wurst und einer Schale Obst.

„Ziemlich praktisch.", meinte er und warf Finn einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Nicht wahr?", antwortete Finn und griff nach einem der Brötchen. „Was hast du sonst noch für verborgene Talente, von denen ich noch nichts weiß?", Harry sah Finn fragend an. Diese lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was?", antwortete sie und küsste ihn sanft.

Gemeinsam genossen sie ihr Frühstück und scherzten hin und wieder mit einander, bevor Harry, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr feststellte, dass es höchste Zeit war, sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen. Finn nickte leicht und beobachtete wie Harry im Bad verschwand.

Sie selbst stand ebenfalls auf und war, nachdem sie einen stummen Zauber gesprochen hatte, bereits angezogen, als Harry wieder zurückkam. „Ich werde mich in meine Räume zurückziehen.", meinte Finn und küsste Harry kurz zum Abschied. „Wir sehen uns spätestens heute Abend bei der ersten Unterrichtseinheit.", fuhr sie fort und war mit einem kurzen Zwinkern in Harrys Richtung auch schon verschwunden. Gut gelaunt machte Harry sich auf den Weg in seine Klasse.

Kaum war Finn in ihren Räumen begab sie sich als erstes ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen, dann schlüpfte sie in neue Kleidung und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Sie wollte die Zaubersprüche für heute Abend noch einmal durchsehen.

In der ersten Unterrichtseinheit wollte sie mit den Auroren einige Schutzzauber durchgehen. Sie hatte die gesammelten Sprüche in drei Gruppen eingeteilt. In Schutz-, Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber. Die Angriffszauber würde sie ganz zum Schluss erklären, da sie bis dahin hoffte, ein Bild vom magischen Potenzial der Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern zu haben.

„Plopp", erschrocken blickte Finn auf und sah einen Hauselfen vor sich stehen. Fragend blickte sie diesen nun an. „Miss, muss plötzliches Auftauchen von Dobby entschuldigen. Aber Sir …., Harry Potter, Sir mich geschickt hat.", kam es entschuldigend von dem kleinen Wesen.

Finn warf ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war nur etwas erschrocken.", erklärte sie Dobby, der sie aus großen Augen ansah. „Harry Potter, Sir, wünscht, dass Dobby, Miss das hier überbringt.", langsam war Dobby auf Finn zugegangen und hielt ihr nun ein kleines Päckchen entgegen, dass in seiner Hand erschienen war.

Neugierig nahm Finn dem Hauselfen das Päckchen aus der Hand. „Vielen Dank.", meinte sie und warf Dobby einen freundlichen Blick zu, bevor sie das Päckchen öffnete. Finn musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie sah, was zum Vorschein kam.

In der kleinen Schachtel lag ein magisch geschrumpfter Besen, an dessen Stiel eine Karte festgemacht war. Finn hob die Karte hoch und las, die darauf niedergeschriebenen Worte.

_Vielen Dank für einen wundervollen Abend und eine wundervolle Nacht._

_Harry_

_P.S.: Ich dachte du könntest für unseren nächsten Ausflug einen eigenen Besen gebrauchen. _

Lächelnd legte Finn die Karte zurück in die Schachtel und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem wartenden Hauselfen. „Dobby kann Master Harry sagen, dass ich mich sehr über sein Geschenk freue.", meinte sie an den Hauselfen gewandt. Dieser nickte und lächelte Finn glücklich an, dann verschwand er mit einem leisen „plopp".

Finn betrachtete noch eine Weile Harrys Geschenk, legte es dann aber mit einem leichten Lächeln zur Seite und widmete sich wieder den Zaubersprüchen, welche vor ihr lagen.

Was ist passiert? Finn blickte auf, überrascht Michael zu hören.

Was soll passiert sein?

Finn. Gestern warst du noch zu Tode betrübt und heute fühlt es sich an, als ob du mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlst. erklärte er.

Ich habe nur deinen Rat befolgt. Ich habe mich mit Harry getroffen und er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt.

Also ist er der Grund für deine gute Laune. Das freut mich zu hören.

Ja, Michael. Wie läuft es eigentlich bei euch? fragte Finn den anderen Priori.

Wir haben die letzten Trainingseinheiten hinter uns. Es sind nun alle soweit geschult, dass sie wissen, was sie im Fall eines Kampfes mit den Kalé erwarten wird.

Wie haben sie auf die schlechten Neuigkeiten reagiert? Du hast es ihnen doch gesagt, oder?

Natürlich. Zuerst waren sie außer sich vor Sorge. Aber sie vertrauen dir Finn. Sie wissen, dass du Braxas gut genug kennst, um deine Entscheidung nicht zu hinterfragen. Sie verstehen die Situation. Sie machen sich Sorgen, das ist verständlich, aber seitdem ich es ihnen gesagt habe, trainieren sie nur noch verbissener. erklärte Michael ihr.

Das ist gut. Ich habe heute die erste Einheit mit den Ordensmitgliedern. Ich hoffe, sie haben genug magisches Potenzial um wenigstens einfache Schutzzauber aussprechen zu können.

Du wirst das schon machen, Finn.

Danke für den Versuch mich zu motivieren.

Immer wieder gerne. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, okay?

Ist gut Michael. Ich melde mich bei dir.

Gut. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag. Michael lachte und zog sich aus Finns Gedanken zurück.

„Den werde ich schon haben.", dachte Finn und griff nach einem Buch. Sie freute sich schon auf die Unterrichtsstunde mit den Auroren und war schon sehr gespannt, wie sich Harry aber auch Severus und Hermine anstellen würden.

Gegen 18.45 Uhr schlenderte Finn in Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Dumbledore hatte ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in dem er ihr mitteilte, dass sie einfach in den Südturm gehen und sich dort einen Raum vorstellen sollte. Da Finn etwas derartiges schon erwartet hatte, war sie nicht sonderlich überrascht.

Harry hatte sie den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Soweit sie wusste, hatte er auch bis zum späten Nachmittag zu unterrichten. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie den Besen, wieder auf seine normale Größe gebracht und diesen dann ausgiebig bestaunt. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sonderlich mit Besen auskannte, so wusste sie dennoch, dass es sich bei Harrys Geschenk um eines der neuesten Modelle handelte.

Kaum war Finn um die Ecke gebogen, erblickte sie auch schon die kleine Gruppe vor sich, welche bereits auf sie wartete. Moody blickte ihr bereits missmutig entgegen. „Schön, dass Sie auch schon da sind. Albus meinte, wir können erst hinein, wenn Sie hier sind, damit Sie Zeit haben sich den Raum so zu wünschen, wie Sie ihn benötigen.", meinte der Auror und schüttelte den Kopf.

Finn lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Vielen Dank für ihre Geduld.", meinte sie schlicht. Dann ging sie auf die bereits erschienene Tür zu und öffnete diese. „Bitte!", mit einer einladenden Handbewegung wies sie die Gruppe an, den Raum zu betreten. Harry, der als Letzter an Finn vorbeiging, berührte kurz ihre Hand und lächelte sie warm an. Finn erwiderte Harrys Lächeln und folgte ihm.

Erstaunt blickten sich die Ordensmitglieder um. Der Raum war, bis auf einige wenige Kerzen, völlig dunkel. „Was soll das?", irritiert drehte sich Tonks zu Finn um. Diese zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das wird unser Übungsraum sein. In derselben Umgebung erlernen auch die Kalé ihre Zauber.", erklärte sie den Anwesenden und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes.

Neben ihr erschien eine Pergamentrolle, welche in der Luft schwebte. „Auf dieser Rolle stehen alle Zaubersprüche, die wir im Lauf der Woche durchnehmen werden.", erklärte Finn. „Müssen wir Gruppen bilden?", kam es nun von Hermine und Severus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Sie war soeben wieder in die Rolle der fleißigen Schülerin geschlüpft.

„Ja. Ich schlage vor Sie bilden vier Gruppen zu jeweils vier Personen.", meinte Finn und verfolgte amüsiert die darauf hin folgenden Diskussionen. Als sich die Gruppen zusammengefunden hatten, berührte Finn kurz das Schriftstück und der erste Zauberspruch stand in goldenen Lettern in der Luft geschrieben.

„Bei diesem Spruch handelt es sich um einen Schutzzauber.", begann Finn zu erklären. „Wir werden heute nur Schutzzauber durchführen. Diese sind relativ leicht zu erlernen. Die nächsten zwei Tage werden wir Verteidigungszauber durchnehmen und erst gegen Ende dieser Woche, werde ich Ihnen die Angriffszauber der Priori vorführen."

„Wie heißt dieser Zauberspruch?", wurde sie von einer jungen Aurorin, die sie bisher noch nicht kannte, gefragt. „Er nennt sich Scutum Lucis.", antwortete Finn. „Er lässt Flüche von einem abprallen und lenkt sie auf seinen Angreifer zurück.", erklärte sie der jungen Frau.

„Wie funktioniert er?", die Aurorin sah Finn interessiert an. „Sprechen Sie einen Fluch auf mich aus, aber keinen zu starken, der Sie selbst verletzen könnte.", meinte Finn und warf der Frau einen auffordernden Blick zu. Die junge Aurorin zückte ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen Klammerfluch in Finns Richtung.

Finn rührte sich nicht von ihrem Platz, sondern verfolgte den auf sie zukommenden Fluch mit den Augen. Kurz bevor er sie erreicht hatte hob sie die Hand. „Scuto!", rief sie aus und vor ihr erschien ein mächtiger Schild aus purem Licht. Der Fluch der jungen Aurorin prallte daran ab wie nichts und ehe die junge Frau reagieren konnte, lag sie am Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Alle starrten auf Finn und den Schutzschild, welcher noch immer vor ihr schwebte. „Wahnsinn!", entfuhr es Tonks. Finn lächelte und ließ das Schild verschwinden. Dann ging sie zu der jungen Aurorin, befreite diese von dem Fluch und half ihr auf. „Jetzt sollten sie es in den Gruppen probieren.", meinte sie. Daraufhin teilten sich die Ordensmitglieder auf und begannen damit den Spruch zu üben.

Finn ging von Gruppe zu Gruppe und musste feststellen, dass bis jetzt noch niemand in der Lage gewesen war, den Spruch anzuwenden, selbst Dumbledore nicht. Innerlich seufzend rief sie die Gruppen zu sich.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir schon bei den Schutzzaubern an erste Grenzen stoßen würden.", meinte sie und sah ernst in die Runde. „Ich weiß, dass sie sich alle bemühen, und vielleicht liegt genau hier das Problem.", erklärte sie. Verwirrte Blicke wurden Finn zugeworfen. „Sie konzentrieren sich alle zu sehr darauf, dass der Spruch unbedingt funktionieren muss. So blockieren Sie den magischen Fluss, selbst sie Professor Dumbledore.", Finn warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Soll das heißen, wir sollen uns nicht darauf konzentrieren, dass uns dieser Zauberspruch gelingt?", irritiert sah Hermine zu Finn. Diese nickte. „Versuchen Sie nicht zu denken, sondern einfach nur zu handeln."

Albus, der mit Minerva in einer Gruppe war, probierte es als Erster und diesmal gelang der Zauber ohne Probleme. Finn nickte zufrieden und warf den anderen aufmunternde Blicke zu. Harry, Severus und Hermine waren nach Albus die nächsten, die den Zauber zustande brachten. Nur kurz darauf gelang es auch Ron, Professor McGonagall und Mad-Eye Moody. Nach knapp 30 Minuten verstanden es alle Anwesenden den Spruch richtig anzuwenden.

„Sehr gut. Der Scutum Lucis stellt den schwersten der vier Schutzzauber, die ich Ihnen heute zeigen werde, dar. Da Sie alle diesen geschafft haben, dürften die anderen drei kein Problem mehr für sein.", meinte Finn lächelnd.

„Der nächste Zauber heißt Amarmenta. Er schützt den Zauberer gegen Angriffe und Flüche, d.h. er verschluckt die Zauber und neutralisiert sie. Wenn Sie mit einem solchen Zauber belegt sind, ist es dem Angreifer nicht möglich, sie mit einem Fluch zu verletzen.", erklärte sie, den nächsten Spruch, der erschienen war.

„Wie lange hält er?", wollte Harry wissen. „Der Amarmenta neutralisiert drei Flüche. In dieser Zeit können Sie ihren Angreifer selbst außer Gefecht setzen.", erwiderte Finn. „Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie probieren ihn gleich wieder in den Gruppen aus. Ein einfaches Amarmenta müsste funktionieren. Und versuchen Sie es nur in Gedanken. Die Zauber sind so einerseits wirksamer und andererseits, weiß ihr Gegenüber im Kampf nicht was Sie vorhaben."

Die meisten brachten den Spruch auf Anhieb zusammen. Finn nickte ihnen anerkennend zu. Jene die Schwierigkeiten hatten, beobachtete Finn genauer und zeigte jedem wie er den Spruch doch noch durchführen konnte.

Die anderen beiden Sprüche waren ein Unsichtbarkeits- und ein Illusionszauber. Mit beiden hatte niemand ein Problem. Es waren einfache Zauber, die sich nicht sehr von normalen Zaubersprüchen unterschieden, sondern nur länger anhielten.

„Ich würde sagen, dass war es erst mal für heute. Wir werden die Sprüche morgen am Beginn der Einheit noch einmal kurz wiederholen.", erklärte Finn. „Ich wünsche allen noch einen schönen Abend.", fuhr sie fort und beschloss so die Unterrichtsstunde.

Angeregt miteinander plappernd verließen alle den Raum. Finn sah ihnen gedankenverloren nach. „Woran denkst du?", Harry sah Finn fragend an. „Daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich morgen diesen Raum nicht so gut gelaunt verlassen werden.", antwortete sie.

„Sind die morgigen Zauber um so viel schwerer als die von heute?" Finn nickte. „Am Ende dieser Woche Harry, werden nur wenige von euch, alle Zauberarten beherrschen."

„Schon möglich, aber heute ist es jedem gelungen. Das ist doch positiv.", er warf Finn einen optimistischen Blick zu. Finn musste lachen. „Du hast Recht." Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum und folgten den anderen. „Hast du noch Lust eine Tasse Tee mit mir zu trinken?", Harry hatte fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „Gerne.", Finn lächelte leicht.

Severus war stehen geblieben und beobachtete argwöhnisch Harry und Finn, die gemeinsam den Raum verlassen hatten und nun miteinander sprachen. „Severus!", Hermine zog an seinem Arm. „Nun komm schon. Harry wird Finn sicher nicht beißen. Die beiden unterhalten sich wahrscheinlich noch über die Zaubersprüche. Lass uns schlafen gehen, es ist spät und wir beide haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag.", meinte sie an den Zaubertränkelehrer gewandt.

Dieser nickte, warf aber noch einmal einen missmutigen Blick zurück. Finn, die Severus sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, unterdrückt ein Grinsen. Auch Harry war aufgefallen, dass Severus und Hermine stehen geblieben waren, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. „Weißt du was?", Finn griff nach Harrys Hand, als Severus und Hermine nicht mehr zu sehen waren. „Ich bin für die schnelle Reisevariante.", sie zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, bevor die Umgebung um sie herum verschwamm und sie sich in Harrys Räumen wieder fanden.

„Also, wie war das jetzt mit dem Tee?", fragte Finn und sah Harry spitzbübisch an.


	45. Fehler

Huhu! Ich wünsch euch viel Spass mit dem neuen Chap. Danke an s.r. für ihr Kommi _knuddel_

* * *

**Fehler**

Die beiden nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und Finn war mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ihres Unterrichts. Es hatte sich zwar bereits am zweiten Tag gezeigt, dass nicht alle in der Lage waren, die Verteidigungszauber der Priori anzuwenden, aber der Mehrheit war es gelungen. Morten hätte wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass sich die Spreu vom Weizen trennte.

Heute würde Finn die Angriffszauber mit ihnen durchsprechen. Sie war schon sehr gespannt, wie vielen schlussendlich auch diese gelingen würden. Von Michael wusste sie, dass die Mitglieder ihres Hauses schon sehnsüchtig auf Finns Rückkehr und der damit verbundenen Rettung ihrer Familien warteten.

Finn hatte Michael erklärt, dass sie noch etwas Geduld haben müssten. Die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren waren noch nicht soweit, um in einem Kampf zu bestehen. Finn wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Sie wollte niemanden im Kampf verlieren.

Mit Andrews hatte sie seit dem Fiasko am See nicht mehr gesprochen. Sie war im Grunde genommen froh, dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte und einzig und allein seinen Gesprächen und Treffen mit Moody nachging. Trotzdem wusste Finn, dass sie ihn nicht ewig ignorieren konnte. Sie musste mit ihm die nächsten Schritte besprechen, und das so bald als möglich. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich von der Couch.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, bis sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machen musste. Finn beschloss das Gespräch mit Kyle gleich hinter sich zu bringen, es brachte ja nichts, es hinauszuzögern. Kurz entschlossen teleportierte sie sich vor die Räume des anderen Priori und klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!", hörte sie ihn sagen und betrat daraufhin den Raum. „Finn?", überrascht blickte Andrews sie an. „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, aber ich dachte wir sollten kurz über unsere weiteren Schritte sprechen. Ich habe heute und morgen die letzten Unterrichtseinheiten und wir müssen uns langsam unsere Taktik überlegen.", erklärte sie dem anderen.

„Hast du den anderen von den Entführungen erzählt?", argwöhnisch betrachtete er sie. „Ja. Ich habe Michael darum gebeten.", antwortete sie. „Und?" „Nun, meine Leute stehen hinter mir. Nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet.", kam es von Finn. Andrews nickte. „Es hätte aber auch anders sein können, und du hast es noch nicht geschafft. Die Stimmung könnte noch immer umschlagen.", meinte er.

„Ich vertraue meinen Leuten.", erwiderte Finn und warf Andrews einen kühlen Blick zu. „Du überschätzt dich selbst und deine Fähigkeiten. Es mag schon sein, dass dich Charles und John für etwas Besonderes gehalten haben. Aber im Endeffekt solltest du auf jemanden, wie mich, jemanden mit wesentlich mehr Lebenserfahrung hören.", erklärte er und sein Blick war ernst.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn du der Meinung bist, ich würde deine Lebenserfahrung und dein Wissen nicht schätzen.", antwortete Finn. „Aber ich vertrete nur meine Meinung, Kyle. Sie mag vielleicht nicht mit der deinen Konform gehen, aber das ist kein Grund nicht mehr miteinander zu reden oder sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Gerade die Vielfalt macht uns erst zu dem was wir sind."

Schweigend hatte Kyle ihr zugehört. „Du magst vielleicht Recht haben, Finn. Doch manchmal bringt Gleichheit Ruhe in eine Gemeinschaft.", antwortete er. „Würdest du andere Entscheidungen treffen, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst?", fragend sah Finn ihn an. Kyle seufzte.

„Das ist es ja, ich kann keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen. Mein Haus existiert nicht mehr. Und auch wenn du mir Aufgaben zuteilst und mich in deine Entscheidungen mit einbeziehst …., es bleiben immer noch deine Entscheidungen und ich stehe unter dir.", antwortete Andrews.

Finn war sprachlos und sah Andrews verblüfft an. „Das ist dein Problem?", fragte sie ihn dann. „Um ehrlich zu sein ja. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass es ein solches Problem werden könnte, aber du musst das verstehen. Ich war über Jahre hinweg der höchste Priori meines Hauses und nun bin ich nicht mehr als dein Handlanger.", erklärte er mit einer Spur von Wehmut in der Stimme.

Finn sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es tut mir leid Finn. Entschuldige meine Worte.", meinte er und blickte sie betreten an. Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich ich sehe dich als Handlanger?", Finn sah ihn ernst an. Kyle nickte. „Und ich werde wohl nie mehr sein.", setzte er leise nach.

„Ich sehe dich nicht als Handlanger Kyle, es tut mir leid, wenn du den Eindruck erhalten hast, dass du unter uns stehen würdest.", erwiderte Finn. „Aber du wirst auch nie mehr als nur ein Freund für mich sein.", fuhr sie fort.

„Es liegt an Potter, nicht wahr?", durchdringend blickte sie Andrews an. Finn wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu lügen, er sollte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. „Ja. Es liegt an Harry." Kyle nickte. „Du weißt, dass du nicht bei ihm bleiben kannst, wenn diese ganze Sache vorbei ist?" Finn nickte. „Ja, das ist mir klar." „Nun gut, deine Wahl hätte auch schlechter sein können. Ich meine, du hättest dich auch für Morten entscheiden können.", meinte Andrews mit einem gequälten Grinsen.

Finn nahm Kyles Hand und drückte diese kurz. „Danke für dein Einsehen.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, welches Andrews erwiderte. „Du hast etwas an dir Finn, das Leute in seinen Bann zieht. Anscheinend auch mich alten Trottel. Ich hoffe du verzeihst meine Reaktion am See." Finn nickte.

„Wie laufen eigentlich die Gespräche mit Moody?", wollte Finn nun von Andrews wissen. „Nun ja, er hat einige taktisch kluge Ideen. Dennoch wird es ein harter Kampf werden." Finn nickte. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich, sobald die Unterweisungen beendet sind, zu meinem Haus zurückkehre. Ich werde dort die Koordination übernehmen.", erklärte sie ihm. „Was wird meine Aufgabe sein?", Kyle sah sie fragend an.

„Du wirst, wenn es dir Recht ist, mein Verbindungsmann zu Moody sein und hier auf Hogwarts bleiben.", fuhr Finn fort. Andrews nickte. „In Ordnung.", antwortete er. „Gut.", Finn lächelte ihm leicht zu. „Ich werde dich jetzt nicht weiter stören.", mit einem kurzen Nicken in Andrews Richtung, verließ sie seine Räumlichkeiten.

„Aber Sie brauchen mich Braxas!", verzweifelt sah der Zaubereiminister den Priori an. Dieser lächelte nur kalt. „Ich habe Sie nie gebraucht, Peters. Sie verdanken es nur meiner Gutherzigkeit, dass Sie noch am Leben sind."

Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen starrte der Minister Morten an. „Aber Sie können mich nicht einfach so töten! Man wird mich vermissen! Man wird nach mir suchen!", Peters Stimme wurde hysterisch. Er warf sich zu Boden und krallte sich an den Saum von Braxas Mantel.

Dieser trat mit dem Fuß nach ihm. „Wage es nicht mich anzufassen!", schrie Braxas und funkelte den Minister wütend an. „Niemand wird dich vermissen! Warum auch?" Verwirrt blickte Peters zu Braxas und dann zur Tür, die sich öffnete. Erschrocken hielt der Zaubereiminister die Luft an.

„Was?", stammelt er und blickte auf die Person, die nun auf ihn zuging. „Er sieht genauso aus wie ich!", entfuhr es dem Minister und seine Stimme war hoch und zitterte. „Darf ich vorstellen, der Zaubereiminister.", meinte Braxas mit einem höhnischen Lachen. „Verstehst du nun, warum dich keiner vermissen wird?"

„Aber! Aber!", brutal riss Morten den Minister auf die Füße und funkelte ihn kalt an. „Du wirst nicht mehr gebraucht. ….. Kümmere dich um ihn!", mit diesen Worten stieß Braxas den zitternden Zaubereiminister in die Arme seines Ebenbildes und verließ den Raum.

Knapp vor 19 Uhr betrat Finn den Raum der Wünsche. Ein kurzer Blick über die Gruppe zeigte ihr, dass bereits alle anwesend waren und sie umgehend mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnten.

„Nun gut. Heute und morgen werden wir uns mit Angriffszaubern auseinandersetzen. Ich werde Ihnen drei Angriffszauber zeigen.", erklärte Finn. „Warum nicht mehr?", fragte Sarah, die junge Aurorin, mit deren Hilfe sie einen der Schutzzauber vorgeführt hatte, sie. „Weil drei Angriffszauber ausreichen werden.", erwiderte Finn. „Oh.", meinte die junge Aurorin nur. Finn lächelte leicht.

„Also gut. Der erste Spruch heißt Caecitas. Er lässt seinen Gegner erblinden. Der zweite Spruch nennt sich Debilitas. Er ermöglicht es seinen Gegner zu lähmen und der dritte Zauber ist der Dolor, dieser lässt den Angegriffenen unter Schmerzen zusammenbrechen.", erklärte Finn. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung erschienen die drei Sprüche, für alle sichtbar, in der Luft.

„Vorab noch eines. Für die Übungen werden wir Insekten und dergleichen verwenden. Ich will nicht, dass Sie die Sprüche an ihren Kollegen üben." „Und warum nicht?", fragend sah Moody sie an. „Weil alle drei Sprüche unter Umständen nicht umkehrbar sind.", erwiderte Finn ruhig.

„Nicht umkehrbar?", Hermine blickte Finn erschrocken an. Auch die anderen sahen skeptisch in Finns Richtung. „Ja. Je nachdem wie mächtig der Angreifer ist, ist es möglich, dass der Zauber nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden kann, nicht einmal von dem, der ihn ausgesprochen hat.", erwiderte Finn.

„Natürlich!", rief Moody ungläubig. „Das heißt, wenn ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab auf, hmm, sagen wir mal Snape richte …", bei diesen Worten hob der Auror den Zauberstab, „und dann einen der Sprüche sage ….", prüfend sah er Finn an.

„Bitte nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter, Mr. Moody.", Finn warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Was soll schon groß passieren?", erwiderte dieser. „Alastor, höre auf Miss St. James und senke deinen Zauberstab.", kam es nun auch von Dumbledore. Nervös verfolgten die anderen das Geschehen. Besonders Severus war angespannt, zeigte doch Moodys Zauberstab noch immer in seine Richtung.

„Ich kann dir garantieren Albus, dass nichts passieren wird. Ich habe doch nicht mal alle Verteidigungszauber geschafft, da wird es mir wohl kaum gelingen einen der Angriffszauber zu sprechen.", sagte er lachend. „Ich meine was kann bei Caecitas schon viel passieren?", setzte er nach und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab dabei.

Plötzlich löste sich ein glühend blauer Strahl aus dem Stab und der Auror wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern aller wieder, als der Zauber direkt auf Severus zuraste. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Hermine nach dem Tränkelehrer und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Zauber ging knapp über seinem Kopf vorbei und wurde an einem der Spiegel reflektiert.

Finn, welche dies bemerkt hatte, stellte erschrocken fest, dass der Zauber so abgelenkt worden war, dass er Moody treffen würde. Dieser hatte sich gerade vom Boden aufgerappelt und blickte verwundert in die Runde. Bevor Finn ihn warnen konnte, wurde er von dem blauen Strahl getroffen.

„Aaahh!!", schreiend fiel der Auror zu Boden und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. Finn eilte sofort zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Doch dies war nicht so einfach, da sich Moody vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand.

„Halten Sie still Mr. Moody! Bitte!", Finn versuchte ihn festzuhalten. „Lass mich.", Harry presste Moody auf den Boden, während Finn die Hände des Auroren von seinem Gesicht zog. Völlig erschüttert waren die anderen an sie herangetreten. „Meine Augen! Was ist mit meinen Augen?", Moody griff nach Finns Hand. „Was ist mit meinen Augen!?", fragte er sie direkt.

„Sie sind blind. Der Spruch hat sie erblinden lassen.", antwortete Finn leise. „Sie müssen sich beruhigen, ich werde tun was ich kann. Das verspreche ich.", fuhr sie fort. Sie kniete sich neben den Auror und betrachtete prüfend seine Augen. „Wir brauchen ihre Krankenschwester.", meinte sie dann zu Dumbledore gewandt. Dieser nickte und gab Remus ein Zeichen, diese zu holen.

Kritisch musterte Finn Moodys Augen und seufzte. „Kannst du etwas tun?", fragte Harry, da er ihr Seufzen gehört hatte. „Vielleicht." „Bitte. Bitte helfen Sie mir.", kam es leise von dem Auroren. Verstörrt blickten alle auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Niemand erkannte den ansonsten so furchtlosen Alastor Moody wieder.

Finn legte dem Auror ihre Hände auf die Augen und wollte gerade zum Zaubern ansetzen, als Remus mit Madame Pomfrey den Raum betrat. Diese schlug, ob des Anblickes der sich ihr bot, erschrocken die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, eilte dann jedoch zu Finn und dem Verletzten.

„Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte sie Finn und musterte Moody besorgt. „Haben Sie Hedera?", Finn sah die Krankenschwester fragend an. Diese nickte und griff in die mitgebrachte Tasche. Dann reicht sie Finn eine kleine Phiole.

Finn setzte die Phiole an Moodys Lippen. „Sie müssen das trinken. Es ist ein Efeuextrakt. Er verhindert, dass sie Schmerzen haben.", erklärte sie dem Auror. Dieser nickte und schluckte gehorsam den Trank. Nachdem Moody den Extrakt getrunken hatte, legte ihm Finn wieder die Hände auf die Augen. Leise murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch und wartete. Doch nichts geschah.

Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, was die anderen bestürzt auf Moody blicken ließ. Auch Moody schien es zu fühlen. „Werde …. ich ….. blind …. bleiben?", stammelte er. „So schnell gebe ich nicht auf Mr. Moody. Ich werde es jetzt noch einmal probieren. Es könnte schmerzhaft werden.", antwortete Finn. Moody nickte nur schwach.

Finn nahm die Hände des Auroren und hielt sie fest. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Gegenüber. Es war vollkommen still in dem Raum geworden und alle beobachten gespannt, ob es Finn gelingen würde, Moody sein Augenlicht zurückzugeben.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Summen zu hören und alle Lichter in dem Raum erloschen. Finn hielt noch immer Moodys Hände umschlossen und es bildete sich ein leichter Lichtschimmer darum. Das Licht wurde größer und größer, und umhüllte Finn und Moody schlussendlich vollständig.

Dann änderte sich die Farbe und leuchtete in einem hellen grün. Gefangen von dem Anblick starrten alle auf die junge Priori. Über dem Kopf von Moody bildete sich aus dem Licht ein Tier. Erstaunt bemerkten die Anwesenden, dass es sich dabei um eine Schlange handelte, welche sich geradewegs auf Moodys Augen zu bewegte, sich dann aufrichtete und in diese hinein starrte.

Der Auror schrie vor Schmerzen auf und das Licht verschwand. Finn hielt noch immer seine Hände, jedoch atmete sie schwer. Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Alastor? Können Sie mich sehen?", fragte sie den Auror und ihre Stimme war fast ein Flüstern. Der Angesprochene öffnete seine Augen und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus. „Ja." „Ja!!!", rief Moody glücklich aus.

Stürmisch wurde Finn von dem alten Auror umarmt. „Vielen Dank! Ich weiß nicht wie Sie es gemacht haben, aber vielen Dank." .Finn lächelte zufrieden. Sie half Moody sich vom Boden zu erheben und blickte in erleichterte Gesichter. „Ich glaube wir beenden die Stunde für heute.", meinte sie.

„Geht es Ihnen gut Miss St. James?", besorgt musterte sie nun auch Professor Dumbledore und auch Severus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Finn nickte. „Mir geht es gut. Ich muss mich nur ein wenig ausruhen. Dann geht es schon wieder.", erklärte sie und warf den Anwesenden ein optimistisches Lächeln zu.

„Nichts da, Sie kommen mit mir und Alastor auf die Krankenstation!", energisch griff Poppy nach Finns Arm. „Und ich will keine Widerrede hören. Ich gebe Ihnen ein paar Stärkungstränke und Sie schlafen sich erst mal richtig aus.", fuhr die Krankenschwester fort. Finn sah sie nur ungläubig an und warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Finn gab es auf und folgte der Schulkrankenschwester ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Krankenflügel. Sie wusste, wann sie verloren hatte.


	46. Entdeckung

**Entdeckung**

„Guten Morgen meine Liebe!", Madame Pomfrey trat an Finns Bett heran und musterte die junge Priori prüfend. „Sie sehen schon viel besser aus. Der Stärkungstrank hat ganz offensichtlich gewirkt.", meinte sie dann mit einem kurzen Lächeln in Finns Richtung. „Ich fühle mich auch schon besser.", erwiderte Finn.

„Wann kann ich denn den Krankenflügel verlassen?", fragend sah Finn die Krankenschwester an. „Also, wenn Sie wollen, gleich. Ich gebe Ihnen noch einen Stärkungstrank für heute Abend mit, und dann wäre es das gewesen.", antwortete die Krankenschwester. Finn nickte.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Mr. Moody?", fragend blickte sich Finn in dem Raum um. Sie hatte gestern nicht mehr mit dem Auror gesprochen, da Madame Pomfrey sie direkt ins Bett gesteckt und ihr sowohl einen Stärkungs- als auch einen Schlaftrank verabreicht hatte. „Alastor geht es gut. Ich habe ihn bereits entlassen. Er ist Ihnen sehr dankbar.", antworte Poppy und sah die junge Priori freundlich an. „Es freut mich zu hören, dass es ihm gut geht.", erwiderte Finn und lächelte leicht. Poppy nickte. Dann ging sie zu einem kleinen Schränkchen und holte eine Phiole heraus. Diese reichte sie Finn.

„Das hier ist der Stärkungstrank. Wenn Sie sich angekleidet haben, können Sie die Krankenstation verlassen. Sie sollten sich heute noch etwas schonen.", erklärte sie und verließ mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln das Krankenzimmer. Finn ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Keine fünf Minuten später war sie angezogen und öffnete gerade die Tür als sie gegen jemanden stieß.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Überrascht blickte Finn in das Gesicht von Harry. „Na in mein Quartier. Madame Pomfrey hat mich soeben entlassen.", erklärte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Und was machst du hier?", neugierig sah Finn Harry an. Dieser schmunzelte. „Ich wollte nach dir sehen und fragen wie es dir geht.", erklärte er.

„Das ist nett. Wie du siehst geht es mir blendend. Der Stärkungstrank hat wahrlich ein Wunder vollbracht.", meinte Finn. Harry nickte. „Begleitest du mich zu meinem Quartier?", bittend blickte Finn Harry an, doch dieser schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich kann leider nicht. Ich habe gleich wieder Unterricht. Ich wollte diese kleine Pause nur nutzen, um nach dir zu sehen.", erklärte er.

„Oh. Schade. Aber wenn du eine Klasse hast, dann verstehe ich das.", antwortete Finn.

„Sehen wir uns später?", fragend blickte Harry die junge Priori an. „Ja, gerne. Wir könnten zusammen zu Mittag essen.", schlug Finn vor. Harry nickte zustimmend. „Komm einfach bei mir vorbei, in Ordnung?", „Ist gut. Bis später dann.", lächelnd senkte Harry den Kopf und küsste Finn zärtlich, dann strich er ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Severus hatte mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten und betrachte fassungslos das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Die Hände des Zaubertränkelehrers hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und die Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Warum zum Teufel küsste Potter seine Schwester!? Und warum ließ die es sich auch noch gefallen? Severus glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Was bei Merlin war hier los. Was fiel diesem Potter Bengel überhaupt ein!?

„Potter!", schneidend durchbrach seine Stimme die Stille. Erschrocken fuhren Finn und Harry auseinander und sahen sich einem wütenden Severus Snape gegenüber. Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen Professor Snape?", fragte er den Tränkemeister.

Severus war zwischenzeitlich näher gekommen und stand jetzt ca. einen Meter von den beiden entfernt. Missmutig glitt sein Blick zwischen Finn und Harry hin und her. „Womit Sie mir helfen können!?", echote er sarkastisch und warf Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Nun, Sie könnten damit beginnen, ihre Finger von meiner Schwester zu lassen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Irritiert sah er zu Finn, die ihn entschuldigend ansah und kurz mit dem Kopf nickte. „Du bist seine Schwester!?", zweifelnd ging Harrys Blick von Finn zu Snape. „Aber? … Ich meine ….", verwirrt warf er Finn einen, um eine Antwort heischenden Blick zu.

„Ja, Harry. Severus ist mein Bruder. Die genaue Geschichte werde ich dir heute Mittag erzählen, okay?", antwortete sie und warf Harry ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln zu. „Und du!", wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, so mit Harry zu sprechen? Außerdem geht es dich ja nun wirklich gar nichts an, mit wem ich mich treffe oder nicht, Sev. Das ist ganz allein meine Angelegenheit. Also zügle bitte deinen Ton.", ernst sah Finn den Tränkemeister an.

Dieser kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen und musterte dann sowohl Finn als auch Harry. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in einem der Nebengänge. Finn sah ihm nachdenklich nach. „Du bist wirklich seine Schwester?", ungläubig sah Harry Finn an. Diese nickte nur stumm. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Tja, da hat er ja jetzt einiges zu verdauen.", meinte er und lachte Finn an. Diese seufzte nur.

„Du hast gut lachen. Du bist es gewohnt, dass er unhöflich zu dir ist. Ich nicht.", erwiderte sie leise. Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Du wirst sehen, er wird sich schon beruhigen. Ich meine, ich könnte genauso verrückt spielen, schließlich habe ich mich in die Schwester von Severus Snape verliebt."

Finn warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu. „Danke für deine aufbauenden Worte.", meinte sie dann ironisch. „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Er wird sich schon damit abfinden, schließlich habe ich nicht vor, nur seinetwegen die Beziehung zu dir abzubrechen.", fuhr Finn dann fort. „Das freut mich zu hören.", meinte er und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh. Schon so spät! Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt schleunigst zum Unterricht, die Schüler werden bestimmt schon warten!", mit einem flüchtigen Kuss verabschiedete er sich von Finn und ging in Richtung Nordturm davon.

Finn sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher. Dann entschied sie, sich auf die Suche nach Severus zu machen und mit ihm über Harry zu sprechen.

Wutentbrannt stürmte Severus in sein Labor und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine, welche gerade eine Freistunde hatte und sich mit den Priori Zaubertränken beschäftigte, blickte ihn fragend an. Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierend ging der Zaubertränkeprofessor direkt auf einen kleinen Schrank zu und holte aus diesem eine Flasche Whiskey hervor.

Hermine betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Ist es dafür nicht noch etwas früh?", fragte sie ihn entgeistert. Severus schnaubte nur. „Was ist los Severus?" Dieser warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Was los ist? Potter ist los! Potter und meine Schwester!", rief der Slytherin Hauslehrer aus. „Und?", Hermine musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie Severus entsetzten Blick wahrnahm. „Was stört dich denn daran Severus? Harry ist doch keine schlechte Partie."

Zufrieden sah sie, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer sich fassungslos auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Keine schlechte Partie? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst Hermine. Finn kann unmöglich mit Potter zusammen sein. Ich meine ….. es ist Potter!"

„Harry, Severus. Sein Name ist Harry. Und außerdem kannst du es ihr wohl schlecht verbieten, oder?", meinte Hermine ruhig und sah Severus ernst an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick. „Wohl kaum, da sie mir ja unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, dass ich mich nicht in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen habe.", erklärte er bitter.

„Du hast sie darauf angesprochen?", Überraschung war in Hermines Blick zu erkennen. Severus nickte. „Ja. Ich habe die beiden gesehen, wie sie sich vor dem Krankenflügel geküsst haben.", der Tränkemeister verzog bei der Erinnerung das Gesicht. „Potter war ziemlich überrascht zu hören, dass Finn meine Schwester ist.", ein schadenfrohes Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen. „Du hast es ihm gesagt?", Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Natürlich, ich musste schließlich klar stellen, dass er Finn nicht zu Nahe treten soll.", erwiderte Severus. Perplex starrte Hermine ihn an. „Und Finn hat dich nicht auf der Stelle verhext?" Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein. Aber sie hat mir doch allen Ernstes eine Standpauke gehalten, und das vor Potter!" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Tja, Severus ich kann ihre Reaktion gut nachvollziehen.", meinte sie dann. Der Zaubertränkelehrer warf ihr einen erbosten Blick zu.

Bevor Severus zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja bitte?", rief Hermine und sowohl sie als auch Severus blickten auf die, sich öffnende Labortür. Zögernd blieb Finn im Türrahmen stehen. „Ähm, ich will euch nicht stören.", begann sie und warf Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „aber ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen, Sev.", fuhr sie dann an den Slytherin gewandt fort. Dieser ignorierte sie gekonnt und sah an ihr vorbei.

Hermine hatte sich einstweilen erhoben und ging nun in Richtung Tür. „Ihr entschuldigt mich, aber ich habe noch anderweitig zu tun.", meinte sie an Severus und Finn gewandt. Bevor Hermine das Labor verließ, warf sie Finn noch einen ermutigenden Blick zu, dann waren die beiden auch schon sich selbst überlassen.

„Sev, können wir reden?", Finn sah ihren Bruder bittend an. Der Zaubertränkemeister warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu. „Ach jetzt komm schon! Ist das mit mir und Harry wirklich so schlimm?", Finn hatte sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber von Severus niedergelassen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so zurechtgewiesen habe. Die Situation war einfach unangenehm und ich gebe zu, dass sie sich hätte vermeiden lassen können, wenn ich dir von Harry und mir erzählt hätte.", fuhr sie fort und sah gespannt zu ihrem Bruder.

Severus erwiderte zwar ihren Blick, machte aber keine Anstalten ein Wort zu sagen. Finn seufzte. „Anscheinend willst du nicht mit mir darüber sprechen. Aber Sev, ich mag Harry, ich mag ihn sogar sehr und ich habe nicht vor ihn nicht mehr zu sehen, nur weil es dir nicht passt.", erklärte Finn ruhig.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du ihn nicht magst, aber er ist ein guter Mensch, Sev. Er ist warmherzig, freundlich, mutig und er bringt mich zum Lachen. Kannst du dich denn nicht einfach für mich freuen, so wie ich mich für dich freue, dass du Hermine gefunden hast?", Finn sah ihn nun betrübt an.

Severus schluckte. Die Worte seiner Schwester drangen in sein Bewusstsein und innerlich musste er ihr Recht geben, doch er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Finn blickte ihn abwartend an, zuckte dann aber resignierend mit den Schultern. „Denk über meine Worte nach, okay Sev?", Finn sah ihn bittend an und verließ dann das Labor des Slytherin Hauslehrers.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Finn hatte sich entschuldigt, sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie wirklich etwas für Potter empfand. Der Zaubertränkelehrer fühlte sich schlecht. Er wusste, dass er hätte einlenken können. Umso mehr hatten ihn Finns letzte Worte bestürzt. Ob er wollte oder nicht, der Zaubertränkelehrer musste sich eingestehen, dass er vollkommen überregiert hatte. Auch wenn der Grund dafür Potter war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen öffnete er dann die Whiskeyflasche.

„Dein Plan funktioniert nicht. Finn lässt sich nicht auf unser Spiel ein. Sie muss inzwischen von den Entführungen wissen.", Simon sah Braxas abwartend an. „Natürlich weiß sie davon. Aber sie ist nicht dumm. Sie kennt mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelt.", antwortete dieser. „Warum glaubst du dann immer noch, dass sie trotzdem kommen wird?", fragte Simon.

Braxas lächelte verschlagen. „Nun aus einem ganz einfachen Grund. Noch ist sie sich sicher, dass wir den Geiseln nichts angetan haben. Doch sobald sich die Lage ändert, muss sie etwas unternehmen. Auch wenn ihre Leute bis jetzt keinen Druck auf sie ausgeübt haben, so wird sich das sicher ändern, wenn die ersten verletzten oder gefolterten Entführten wieder auftauchen.", erklärte der Kalé.

„Was genau willst du jetzt machen?", fragend blickte Simon ihn an. „Bring mir eine der Geiseln. Am Besten Stuggs Schwester.", erwiderte Braxas und seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Simon nickte und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit der gefesselten Frau wieder zurück.

Direkt vor Morten ließ er sie los und Fiona Stuggs sank vor Schwäche auf die Knie. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schlug Braxas der Frau mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Diese fiel benommen zur Seite und hob die geknebelten Hände schützend vor ihren Kopf. Braxas ging auf die Frau zu und zog sie in die Höhe.

Kalt funkelte er sie an und ein höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wir werden jetzt ein Spiel spielen und ein klein wenig Spaß miteinander haben.", meinte er und sein Blick ging zu Simon, der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Furchtvoll sah die Frau Braxas an. „Das Spiel heißt, sag mir was ich hören will und du kannst leben.", fuhr der Priori fort. „Hast du verstanden?" Die Frau nickte, stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Also gut. Die erste Frage lautet: Was weißt du über die Synth?", abwartend sah Braxas die Frau an. Als diese nicht sofort reagierte, holte er wieder mit der Hand aus und schlug ihr brutal ins Gesicht.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", Simon starrte auf die Frau, welche nach fast drei Stunden Verhör und Folter, bewusstlos am Boden lag. Morten betrachtete sie ebenfalls, warf dann aber Simon ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu. „Was wir mit ihr machen? Wir lassen sie frei.", erklärte er dem jüngeren Priori. „Sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, wird sie um Hilfe bitten, und Stuggs wird davon erfahren. Egal was Finn bis dahin gesagt oder getan hat, niemand will, dass seine Familie leidet. Stuggs wird Finn anflehen etwas zu unternehmen. Und wenn das nicht ausreicht um sie zu uns zu locken, dann werden wir ihnen jeden Tag einen ihrer Verwandten oder Freunde, geschunden von der Folter, vor die Füße legen. Bis wir die gewünschte Reaktion erhalten."

Simon nickte. „Verstehe. Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man sie findet.", meinte er, hob die Frau vom Boden hoch und verließ mit ihr den Raum. Braxas blickte ihm siegessicher hinterher.

„Die Uhr tickt, Finn. Ich bin gespannt, wie weit du bereit bist zu gehen. Wie lange wirst du wohl warten, bis du etwas unternimmst?", in Gedanken versunken folgte der Kalé Simon und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

_Ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, aber über Kommis würd ich mich freuen ;-)_


	47. Unerwartete Reaktionen

**Unerwartete** **Reaktionen**

Enttäuscht über Severus Reaktion kehrte Finn in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurück. Da dies ihr letzter Tag auf Hogwarts sein würde, entschloss sie sich damit zu beginnen, ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken. Sie war gerade damit fertig geworden, als Harry zur Mittagszeit vorbei kam.

Gemeinsam genossen sie ein leichtes Mahl, dass ihnen eine der Hauselfen servierte und während des Essens klärte Finn Harry über die Familienverhältnisse zwischen Severus und ihr auf. Im Prinzipiellen handelte es sich dabei um das Gleiche, das Severus auch Hermine schon erzählt hatte.

Harry hatte Finn interessiert zugehört und betrachtete sie nun nachdenklich. „Du liebst deinen Bruder sehr, nicht wahr?", hörte Finn ihn fragen. Stumm nickte sie. „Natürlich. Er ist der Einzige, der mir von meiner Familie geblieben ist.", meinte sie dann leise. Harry nickte. „Was ist mit den Leuten aus deinem Haus? Sind sie nicht auch eine Art Familie?", fragte er.

„Ja, auch sie sind eine Familie für mich. Doch Severus ist meine Verbindung in die normale Zaubererwelt, fernab von den Gesetzen und Traditionen der Priori.", erklärte Finn. Harry nickte verstehend.

„Gibt es eigentlich die Möglichkeit die Priori Häuser zu verlassen und in der normalen Zaubergesellschaft zu leben?", Harry sah Finn fragend an. Finn erwiderte Harrys Blick und konnte darin einen leichten Hoffnungsschimmer erkennen. Betrübt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein Harry. Man ist sein Leben lang an die Priori gebunden."

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich. „Heißt das, dass du, wenn das alles vorbei ist, wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden wirst?" Finn sah ihn gequält an. „Ich werde nicht mit dir leben können, wenn du das meinst Harry. Mein Platz ist in meinem Haus.", erwiderte Finn und sah den Ex-Gryffindor lange an. „Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Was, wenn dein Platz an meiner Seite wäre?"

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht erlaubt, Harry. Ich kann nicht. Unsere Gesetze untersagen es.", erwiderte sie. „Aber dein Vater hatte mit einer normalen Hexe eine Beziehung und daraus ist sogar ein Kind hervorgegangen!", Harry sah Finn verständnislos an. „Sie hatten eine Affäre Harry, nichts weiter. Er hätte sich niemals an sie binden können. Eine Beziehung wäre von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen."

„Dann gilt dasselbe wohl auch für uns?", Harry sah Finn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Finn erwiderte Harrys Blick stumm. Sie wollte ihm keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. „Finn? Gilt dasselbe für uns?", ungeduldig wiederholte Harry die Frage und durchbohrte sie mit seinen Blicken. Finn schluckte, doch dann nickte sie leicht. „Ich werde mich niemals mit jemanden außerhalb der Priorigesellschaft binden können.", antwortete sie flüsternd.

Ruckartig erhob sich Harry und starrte Finn an. Diese sah den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Harry!", hastig griff sie nach seiner Hand, doch er entzog sie ihr. „Das heißt wir haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft.", meinte er und sah sie anklagend an. „Was genau sollten denn dann die letzten Tage, wenn du genau wusstest, dass wir keine Chance haben würden!?", Empörung lag in Harrys Stimme.

Verzweifelt sah Finn ihn an. „Ich wollte einfach nur die Zeit, die ich mit dir habe, genießen Harry. Ich wollte dir nie falsche Hoffnungen machen." „Das hast du aber. Hast du eigentlich eine Idee wie ich mich jetzt fühle? Du sagst mir so nebenbei, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werden!", Harry fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„Harry! Bitte!", Finn bemerkte, dass sich der junge Lehrer von ihr distanzierte. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Weißt du, dass du dir eigentlich keine Gedanken um Severus machen musst?", meinte dieser dann kühl. „Da du ja nicht vorhast bei mir zu bleiben, muss er sich ja gar nicht an den Gedanken einer Beziehung zwischen uns zwei gewöhnen.", fuhr er dann genauso kühl fort.

Finn warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie ihn tonlos. „Das du dir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen brauchst, ob dein Bruder mich akzeptiert oder nicht.", antwortete er genauso tonlos und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Finns Räume.

Den Tränen nahe starrte Finn auf die sich schließende Tür. Sie unternahm keinen Versuch Harry aufzuhalten. Ganz offensichtlich war es vorbei. Finn unterdrückte das aufsteigende Bedürfnis laut zu schluchzen, am ganzen Körper zitternd setzte sie sich an den noch gedeckten Tisch.

Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren flüsterte unaufhörlich, dass es ja so hatte kommen müssen. Irgendwann hätte sie sich von Harry trennen müssen, jetzt war dieser Zeitpunkt eben schon früher eingetreten. Finn seufzte. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wut auf sich selbst, auf die Situation und auf die Priori. In diesem Moment wünschte Finn sich nichts sehnlicher als einfach eine normale Hexe zu sein. Keine Priori, kein, an ein vorherbestimmtes Leben gebundenes Wesen.

Die Wut, die sie verspürte schlug langsam in Zorn um. Finns Augen verfärbten sich und nahmen einen tiefen Goldton an, dann gab es einen lauten Knall und das Glas der gegenüberliegenden Vitrine zerbarst in tausend Stücke.

Erschrocken hob Finn den Kopf und besah sich den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatte. Bei Merlin, sie musste sich zusammenreißen, bevor sie durch unkontrollierte Zauber noch jemanden ernsthaft verletzte. Mit einer Handbewegung reparierte sie die Vitrine, dann stand sie auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Wut war so schnell verraucht wie sie gekommen war und Finn fühlte sich einfach nur schwach. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stärkungstrank von Madame Pomfrey, welchen sie ohne lange zu überlegen öffnete und hinunterstürzte.

Unerwartet verspürte Finn ein Schwindelgefühl und der Raum vor ihr begann zu verschwimmen. Finn machte noch Anstalten um zu ihrem Bett zu gelangen, brach aber kurz davor bewusstlos zusammen.

Verwirrt öffnete Finn die Augen und blickte sich erstaunt um. Ihre Umgebung bestand aus weißen Nebelschleiern, die sachte an ihr vorbeizogen, selbst der Boden schien aus Nebel zu bestehen und unwillkürlich zuckte Finn zusammen, da sie erwartete, jeden Moment durch diesen Nebelschleier in die Tiefe zu fallen.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken und versuchte etwas durch die Nebelschleier zu erkennen. Schemenhaft konnte sie eine Person ausmachen, die auf sie zu zukommen schien. „Wer ist da?", rief Finn und starrte angestrengt auf die Gestalt.

„Erkennst du deinen eigenen Vater nicht mehr?", fragte sie eine vertraute Stimme und Finn riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Aber?" „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht von den Toten auferstanden.", meinte er lächelnd und betrachtete seine Tochter anerkennend. „Du bist eine Illusion? Das hier ….", Finn zeigte auf die Umgebung, „das hier ist alles eine Illusion?" Kyle St. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Illusion Finn. Du befindest dich in einer Zwischenebene. Mir wurde für einen kurzen Zeitraum erlaubt, mit dir in Verbindung zu treten.", erklärte er ihr. „Aber warum?", fragte Finn ihn. „Weil du kurz davor stehst, nicht mehr zu wissen, wohin du gehörst. Du trägst einen Konflikt in dir, der dich im Kampf gegen Morten behindern wird. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen, diesen Konflikt zu lösen und zu dir selbst zu finden."

Finn sah ihren Vater an und ohne Vorwarnung warf sie sich diesem in die Arme. Leises Schluchzen war zu hören und Kyle St. James strich Finn beruhigend über den Rücken. „Schhhh. Es ist schon gut.", murmelte er leise und Finn beruhigte sich etwas. Aus geröteten Augen sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich die Jahre nach deinem Tod für mich waren. Wie sehr ich darunter gelitten habe.", flüsterte Finn und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Nein, ich kann es nur vermuten.", meinte er und sein Blick wurde traurig. „Nach allem was ich von Charles so gehört habe, hast du es dennoch geschafft Morten zu entkommen.", in seiner Stimme schwang Stolz. „Charles?", forschend betrachtete Finn ihren Vater. „Natürlich, oder hast du gedacht, nach dem Tod ist alles vorbei?", fragte er sie und lächelte verschmitzt. Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt aber besser auf den Weg machen.", erklärte er und vor den Füßen der beiden erschien eine Art Weg. Finn sah ihren Vater fragend an. „Wohin gehen wir?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Wir gehen durch dein Leben Finn." „Durch mein Leben?" „Ja. Wir werden gemeinsam die wichtigsten Momente und Stationen deines bisherigen Lebens betrachten bzw. dir diese wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Am Ende dieser Reise sollte dir klar sein, wer du bist und wohin du gehörst.", erklärte er ihr.

„Womit beginnen wir?", neugierig sah sie ihren Vater an. „Womit wohl?", fragte er amüsiert. „Mit dem Tag deiner Geburt." Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen lichteten sich die Nebelschleier und die beiden befanden sich in einem abgedunkelten Raum. Finn sah erstaunt auf die beiden Männer vor sich, welche gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blickten. Es waren die jungen Versionen ihres Vaters und Charles Benjamins.

„Können Sie uns sehen?", fragte sie ihren Vater, der neben ihr stand. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber wir können die Geschehnisse beobachten, fast so wie in einem Denkarium." Neugierig wanderte Finns Blick zu den zwei Männern.

_So ... das nächste Chap gibts dann in 2 Wochen, wenn ich aus meinem Urlaub zurück bin ;-)_


	48. Lebensweg

_Cocktail zur Seite stell ... von der Sonnenliege aufsteh ... neues Chap hervor hol ... hinleg ... und wieder davon dackel_

Viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Chap!

* * *

**Lebensweg**

„Es ist also ein Mädchen.", hörte sie Charles sagen. Die jüngere Version ihres Vaters nickte. „Sie ist wunderschön.", meinte dieser dann verträumt. „Das 'Penta' konnte sie keinem der Häuser zuordnen.", kam es nun von Charles. Sowohl der junge als auch der alte Kyle St. James nickten. Unverständnis zeichnete sich auf Finns Gesicht ab.

„Was sollen wir nun tun?", fragend blickte der junge Kyle St. James seinen Freund an. „Ich meine, sie kann nicht in der normalen Zaubererwelt aufwachsen.", fuhr er fort. Charles nickte. „Nein, das auf gar keinen Fall. Niemand, der unter einer solch außergewöhnlichen Sternenkonstellation geboren wurde, sollte in der normalen magischen Welt leben.", stimmte er dem anderen zu.

Finn war nun vollständig verwirrt. Warum konnte das 'Penta' sie nicht einem der Häuser zuordnen? Es war doch ganz einfach, sobald man unter einem der fünf Zeichen geboren wurde, kannte man sein Haus.

„Ich werde sie in meinem Haus aufnehmen.", durchbrach die Stimme des jungen Kyle St. James die Stille. Charles warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte er dann. „Was sonst sollen wir tun. Zumindest wäre sie so bei mir und ich kann auf sie Acht geben.", erwiderte der andere. Charles nickte. „Wir beide werden auf sie Acht geben, mein Freund.", meinte der Ratsvorsitzende dann an Kyle gewandt. „Jetzt geh wieder zu deiner Frau und deiner Tochter.", setzte er noch mit einem Lächeln nach. Finn beobachtete wie ihr Vater den Raum verließ.

„Ein Kind, das unter allen fünf Zeichen geboren ist. Noch nie hat es so etwas gegeben. Ich frage mich, was wir alles von ihr erwarten dürfen.", hörte Finn Charles Benjamin noch murmeln, bevor der Raum verschwand und sie sich wieder in den dichten Nebelschleiern wieder fanden.

„Was meinte er damit, dass ich unter allen fünf Zeichen geboren worden bin?", verwirrt blickte Finn ihren Vater an. „Bei deiner Geburt Finn, stand nicht nur ein Zeichen am Firmament, sondern es waren alle fünf Zeichen der Priori Häuser zu sehen. Das war auch der Grund warum das 'Penta' dich nicht einem der Häuser zuteilen konnte.", erklärte er ihr ruhig.

„Aber warum habe ich das nicht gewusst?" „Niemand hat es gewusst. Charles und ich hielten es für besser, es geheim zu halten. Es hätte zuviel Aufregung ausgelöst." „Wusste Morten davon?" Kyle St. James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber er hat gespürt, dass in dir etwas Besonderes schlummert.", antwortete er auf ihre Frage. „Er hat sich von dir bedroht gefühlt.", fuhr er fort und Finn nickte. „Ja, nach deinem Tod hat er mir das nur allzu deutlich gezeigt.", erwiderte Finn leise.

„Finn, du bist etwas Besonderes. Das warst du schon bei deiner Geburt. Niemand vor dir, kam unter allen fünf Zeichen zur Welt." „Aber wie soll mir dieses Wissen helfen, zu verstehen wohin ich gehöre?" „Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten.", erwiderte der verstorbene Priori. „Aber ich bin sicher, irgendwann wirst du es verstehen.", Finn warf ihm einen unschlüssigen Blick zu.

„Bist du bereit für die nächste Station?", Kyle sah sie fragend an. Finn nickte und umschloss die Hand ihres Vaters, bevor sie gemeinsam dem erschienen Weg folgten und der Nebel sich wieder zu lichten begann.

Interessiert blickte Finn sich um. Anscheinend waren sie wieder im Inneren eines Gebäudes. Ein Lichtstrahl lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine, sich öffnende Tür. Sie sah sich selbst, an ihrer Seite Morten Braxas. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie sich an das nun folgende Gespräch erinnerte.

„Du glaubst wohl dein Vater wird immer für dich da sein.", vernahm sie Mortens kalte Stimme und sie sah, wie er ihr 10-jähriges Ich hart an der Schulter anfasste. „Lass mich los!", erwiderte die junge Finn kühl und trat einen Schritt von Braxas zurück. „Aber da irrst du dich. Irgendwann bin ich hier der höchste Priori und dann wirst du dich an meine Regeln halten müssen.", meinte Braxas.

Finn warf ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du dir den Tod meines Vaters wünschst. Ich sehe es in deinen Gedanken." Morten wurde bleich und starrte das Mädchen argwöhnisch an. Finn lächelte nur. „Damit hättest du wohl nicht gerechnet, dass eine 10-jährige deine Gedanken lesen kann, oder?" Überheblich blickte ihr kindliches Ich zu Morten.

Dieser zögerte nur kurz bevor er die Hand hob und Finn eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. „Niemals wieder wirst du meine Gedanken lesen! Ansonsten war diese Ohrfeige nur der Anfang. Haben wir uns verstanden?", seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und Finn starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während sie nur nickte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er dich geschlagen hat.", hörte die erwachsene Finn ihren Vater neben sich sagen. „Es war nur dieses eine Mal.", antwortete sie, als sie den bedauernden Blick ihres Vaters sah. In ihren eigenen Augen spiegelte sich Traurigkeit wieder. Ihr Vater nickte. „Ja, der Zeit nach, muss ich kurze Zeit später gestorben sein." Finn nickte schwach. „Und Morten wurde der oberste Priori der Kalé.", sagte sie.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit für eine schöne Erinnerung, was meinst du?", Finn nickte ihrem Vater zu. „Ja. Etwas Aufbauendes wäre nicht schlecht.", stimmte sie zu.

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort und fanden sich auf einem Turm wieder, der Finn nur zu vertraut vorkam. Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich. Amüsiert beobachtete Kyle St. James die Reaktion seiner Tochter. „Was genau werden wir hier denn zu sehen bekommen, wenn du so errötest?", zog er sie auf.

Finn sah verlegen zur Seite und genau in diesem Augenblick sah sie sich selbst und Harry auf dem Turm landen. Stillschweigend beobachteten sie die Szene und Finn errötete erneut, als sie den Kuss zwischen Harry und ihrem Ich mit ansah. „Eine schöne Erinnerung.", meinte ihr Vater und lächelte sie freundlich an. Finn nickte. „Ja. Aber sie wird sich nicht wiederholen.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme klang belegt. Fragend hob Kyle eine Augenbraue.

„Er ist kein Priori.", antwortet Finn. „Und? Deine Mutter war auch keine." „Aber er will eine gemeinsame Zukunft und die kann ich ihm nicht bieten.", erklärte Finn und sie musste das Zittern in ihrer Stimme unterdrücken. „Wenn du das so siehst.", meinte ihr Vater nur und griff erneut nach Finns Hand. „Lass uns weitergehen, okay."

Finn bemerkte, dass sich die Umgebung erneut veränderte und sie sich in einem großen Raum befanden. In der Mitte dieses Raumes stand das 'Penta'. Beide sahen die die Vertreter der Priori- Häuser um das 'Penta' herum stehen und heftig miteinander diskutieren.

„Das ist doch unmöglich! Noch nie wurde ein erwählter Priori einem anderen Haus zugewiesen.", hörte Finn eine männliche Stimme sagen. Sie erkannte sie als jene von Michael. „Aber das Penta hat so entschieden. Sie ist nun eine Priori der Synth.", konnte sie dann John sagen hören. Ihr Blick wurde betrübt, als sie auf ihre beiden Freunde sah, die gemeinsam neben Charles Benjamin standen.

„Ja es ist außergewöhnlich, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Finn sich in eurem Haus beweisen wird.", meinte der Ratsvorsitzende. „Braxas scheint anscheinend ein Problem mit der Entscheidung des 'Pentas' zu haben.", John blickte kühl in die Richtung des Kalé. Dieser erwiderte den Blick.

Finn sah sich selbst auf die Gruppe mit John und Michael zugehen und mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln beobachtete sie, wie John sie in seinem Haus willkommen hieß.

„Er fehlt dir, nicht wahr?" „Ja, er war wie ein zweiter Vater für mich.", antworte Finn und ihr Blick fiel auf John. „An diesem Tag habe ich gegen ein Bündnis mit Voldemort gestimmt und somit das Haus der Kalé verraten.", meinte sie tonlos. „Dir aber deinen Platz bei den Synth damit verdient.", erwiderte ihr Vater und lächelte sie an. „Willst du noch bleiben, oder gehen wir weiter?" „Gehen wir weiter.", meinte Finn.

Das nächste, dass Finn sah war Schwärze. Fragend blickte sie ihren Vater an. „Wir befinden uns in deiner Zukunft.", erklärte er ihr. „Warum ist alles schwarz?" „Weil sich deine Zukunft fortwährend ändert Finn. Mit jeder noch so kleinen Entscheidung ändert sie sich." „Aber was ist mit den Visionen, die wir haben?"

„Eine Vision zeigt immer nur eine mögliche Zukunft, Finn. Doch jeder von uns bestimmt selbst, wie seine Zukunft aussehen soll.", erklärte er ihr ruhig. „Das heißt, wir werden hier nichts sehen, oder?" Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hast du mich dann hierher geführt?" „Damit du verstehst, dass du selbst deine Zukunft wählst."

Unvermittelt fand sich Finn wieder in den Nebelschleiern wieder. „Wir sind am Ende angelangt.", sagte ihr Vater und strich ihr zart über die Wange. „Schon?", fragte Finn enttäuscht. „Ja. Du hast genug gesehen um entscheiden zu können, wer du bist und wohin du gehörst."

„Aber was, wenn ich mich noch immer nicht entscheiden kann?" „Glaub mir du kannst es und du musst es. Nur wenn du mit dir selbst im Einklang bist, kannst du diesen Kampf gewinnen." Finn nickte nur schwach. „Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen, Finn. Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine.", zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Stirn und verschwand im Nebel. Finn starrte ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, dann fühlte sie wie der Boden unter ihr nachzugeben schien und ohne Vorwarnung fiel sie ins Bodenlose.

Schreiend richtete sich Finn auf und blickte sich verstört um. Als sie ihr Schlafzimmer erkannte beruhigte sie sich etwas. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und Finn zitterte leicht. Benommen erhob sie sich vom Boden und ließ sich auf das Bett gleiten.

Müde kuschelte sie sich unter die Bettdecke und war fast auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt ihrem Vater und …. ihrer Zukunft. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schlummerte Finn ein.


	49. Die Botschaft

Hi Leute! Ich hoffe doch ihr habt/hattet ein schönes Wochenende. Ich versuch es noch zu genießen, immerhin is morgen der Urlaub vorbei und die Arbeit geht wieder los.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Die Botschaft**

„Harry!", Hermine eilte den Flur entlang auf gerade eben diesen zu. „Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehört, dass Severus das zwischen dir und Finn herausgefunden hat.", meinte sie und sah ihren Freund besorgt an. Harry nickte nur. „Ja, aber er muss sich gar keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen. Zwischen Finn und mir ist es vorbei.", erwiderte Harry.

„Doch hoffentlich nicht wegen Severus. Lass dich von ihm nicht unterkriegen, irgendwann wird er es schon akzeptieren." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nichts mit Snape zu tun. Finn hat mir heute nur klar gemacht, dass wir keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben." „Oh.", kam es von Hermine und sie musterte Harry abermals besorgt.

„Ich wünschte diese verdammte Stunde heute würde entfallen. Ich will Finn momentan einfach nicht sehen.", murmelte Harry leise und Hermine sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Innerlich seufzte sie.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde durch Ron unterbrochen, der den Flur entlang gelaufen kam. „Habt ihr es schon gehört!?", rief er von weitem und stürmte auf die beiden zu. „Was sollen wir gehört haben?", Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Sie haben eines der Entführungsopfer gefunden und zwar ziemlich schwer verletzt. Sie haben sie gleich ins St. Mungos gebracht. Dumbledore und mein Vater sind gerade auf dem Weg zu der Priori um mit ihr gemeinsam nach London zu reisen.", erklärte er ihnen aufgeregt.

„Ich selbst muss auch gleich nach London. Die Auroren wurden zusammengerufen. Jetzt, nachdem eine Geisel aufgetaucht ist, geht Moody davon aus, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert bis es zu einem Kampf kommt.", meinte er weiter.

„Ihr formiert euch?", fragte Harry. Ron nickte. „Ja, und ich nehme an, dass sobald Dumbledore wieder zurück ist, auch der Orden sich formieren wird." „Das heißt dann wohl, dass die entscheidende Schlacht kurz bevorsteht.", meinte Hermine und blickte nachdenklich in die Ferne. Sowohl von Ron als auch Harry kam ein zustimmendes Nicken.

Finn wurde durch lautes Klopfen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Irritiert richtete sie sich auf und blickte auf die Uhr, welche gerade mal 17.00 Uhr zeigte. Langsam kletterte Finn aus ihrem Bett und ging zur Tür, wo das Klopfen inzwischen kräftiger geworden war.

„Professor Dumbledore! Mr. Weasly!", verwundert blickte Finn die beiden Männer, welche vor ihrer Tür standen, an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", wollte Finn von den beiden wissen. „Eine der Geiseln wurde gefunden. Es handelt sich um eine junge Frau. Sie befindet sich bereits im St. Mungos.", antwortete Arthur und sein Blick war betrübt. Finn sah die beiden bestürzt an.

„Wir sollten uns sofort auf den Weg machen Miss St. James.", meinte nun der Schulleiter und erhielt daraufhin von Finn nur ein zustimmendes Nicken. „Ja. Aber wir reisen auf meine Art, einverstanden?", fragend blickte sie zu Albus und Arthur. Beide nickten. Daraufhin ergriff Finn die Hände der Zwei und teleportierte sich mit ihnen direkt ins St. Mungos.

Dort angekommen erwarteten sie bereits zwei Auroren, welche sie zu einem Krankenzimmer führten. Als Finn eintrat, musste sie ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken. „Was hast du bloß mit ihr angestellt Morten?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und entsetzt ließ sie ihren Blick über die blasse Gestalt in dem Krankenbett gleiten.

Ein Mann, in einem weißen Kittel, betrat nun ebenfalls das Zimmer und blickte besorgt auf die Patientin. „Wie geht es ihr?", wandte sich Finn an den Mann, der offensichtlich ein Heiler war. „Wir konnten die Verletzungen nur notdürftig behandeln. Anscheinend wurde mit einigen außergewöhnlichen Flüchen gearbeitet.", antwortete er ruhig.

„Können Sie noch etwas für sie tun?", fragte nun auch Arthur Weasly. Inzwischen hatte auch er sich von dem grauenvollen Anblick, den die junge Frau bot, losgerissen. Der Heiler schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nicht solange wir nicht wissen, um welche Flüche es sich gehandelt hat.", erwiderte er.

Finns Blick glitt zurück zu dem Bett. „Ich werde sie mitnehmen.", meinte sie dann ruhig und sah den Heiler fest entschlossen an. „Aber!", wollte dieser widersprechen. „Sie kann geheilt werden, doch das gelingt mir nur in meinem Haus.", erklärte Finn und sah die Anwesenden ernst an.

Albus nickte. „Wenn das so ist, dann sollten Sie so schnell als möglich mit ihr dorthin zurückkehren.", erwiderte der Schulleiter. Finn nickte und trat an das Bett heran. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Frau und Finn zuckte innerlich zusammen, als sie unter all den Blutergüssen im Gesicht, Fiona erkannte. Hastig griff sie nach deren Hand. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die kleine Gruppe. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder.", meinte sie noch, bevor sie mit Fiona verschwunden war.

„Was bei Merlin war das gerade eben!?", perplex starrte der Heiler auf das leere Krankenbett. „Das mein Guter war eine Priori.", erwiderte Albus lapidar. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass es die junge Frau schaffen wird.", fuhr er dann mit ernster Stimme fort. Arthur nickte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hospital und apparierten sie zurück an die Grenzen Hogwarts. Von dort gingen die beiden schweigend zurück ins Schloss.

Finn tauchte direkt in einem der Gästezimmer auf. Telepathisch rief sie nach Michael und zwei anderen Hausmitgliedern. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Zimmertür. „Was!?", sichtlich überrascht Finn zu sehen, betrat Michael den Raum. Sein Blick flog zu der Gestalt in dem Bett und schlagartig war jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Was bei Merlin ist passiert!? Hat Braxas ihr das angetan!?", Michael stürmte auf das Bett, in dem seine Schwester lag, zu. „Ja. Sie wurde heute gefunden.", erklärte ihm Finn. Die Tür öffnete sich abermals und zwei junge Frauen betraten den Raum. „Bringt mir alles an Zaubertränken, was wir im Haus haben. Und Kerzen.", wies sie die beiden an, welche beim Anblick der Verletzten kurz erstarrt waren. Schnell nickten diese und verließen eilig den Raum.

„Wird sie wieder gesund?", bang sah Michael Finn an. Diese konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht, es kommt auf die Flüche an, mit denen sie gefoltert wurde.", erklärte sie dem anderen. „Was kann ich tun um dir zu helfen?" „Gib ihr etwas von deiner Kraft.", erwiderte Finn. Michael nickte und griff nach der Hand seiner Schwester.

Nachdem die zwei jungen Synth mit den angeforderten Dingen zurückgekommen waren, verabreichte Finn Michaels Schwester einige der Tränke und begann dann im Raum die Kerzen aufzustellen. Nachdem sie diese angezündet hatte, kniete sie sich neben das Bett und griff ebenfalls nach der Hand von Fiona.

Dann begann Finn leise Zauber zu sprechen. Michael schaute sie einen Moment lang verwundert an, da ihm diese Sprüche nicht bekannt waren, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder darauf, seiner Schwester mental beizustehen.

„Du kannst sie loslassen Michael.", hörte er Finn leise sagen und blickte sie verwirrt an. Finn lächelte leicht. „Sie wird leben, doch ob Schäden zurück bleiben, kann ich erst morgen sagen.", meinte sie leise. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich meine, was waren das für Zauber? Ich habe keinen einzigen davon gekannt.", kam es von Michael.

„Es waren Zauber der Kalé.", antwortete Finn und erhob sich vom Boden. Michael tat es ihr gleich und gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den kleinen Tisch, welcher in dem Zimmer stand. Nachdenklich musterte Michael Finn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Kalé eigene Zauber haben.", meinte er und sein Blick ging zurück zu seiner Schwester. „Das wissen die Wenigsten.", erwiderte Finn. „Und das macht Braxas so gefährlich."

„Was werden wir jetzt unternehmen?", fragend sah Michael Finn an. „Es ist Zeit dem ganzen ein Ende zubereiten. So schlimm es klingt, aber deine Schwester, Michael, war eine Botschaft an mich. Morten wartet auf uns und ab heute wird er nicht mehr zögern noch mehr der Geiseln zu quälen oder gar zu töten." Michael nickte verstehend.

„Sind Dumbledore und die anderen soweit, dass sie mit uns gemeinsam kämpfen können?" „Ja. Obwohl ich nicht alle Angriffszauber mit ihnen üben konnte.", antwortete Finn. „Aber es muss auch so gehen. Zumindest beherrschen die meisten die wichtigsten Verteidigungszauber."

„Wann hast du vor bei Braxas aufzutauchen?" „So schnell wie möglich.", antwortete Finn und sah Michael nachdenklich an. „Sonntag, gleich in den Morgenstunden.", fuhr sie dann fort. „Gut. Ich werde die anderen informieren. Sie werden inzwischen schon von deiner Rückkehr, aber auch von Fiona gehört haben und wahrscheinlich außer sich sein vor Angst.", sagte Michael und erhob sich.

Finn nickte leicht. „Ach ja und Michael, du solltest dich dann etwas ausruhen!", rief sie ihm leise hinterher. „Schlaf ein wenig, das Ganze ist sicher nicht leicht für dich.", setzte Finn noch nach und beobachtete wie der Priori nach einem kurzen Nicken den Raum verließ.

Finn selbst machte es sich in dem Sessel bequem und zauberte sich ein Buch herbei. Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die verletzte Frau und Finn hoffte inständig, dass diese durch die Folterungen keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen würde.

„Gut, dass ihr alle so schnell kommen konntet.", ernst blickte der Schulleiter in die Runde. „Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen sollten, heute wurde eine der Geiseln schwer verletzt aufgefunden. Miss St. James ist mit der jungen Frau in ihr Haus zurückgekehrt und versucht dort alles um das Leben der Verletzten zu retten.", erklärte er.

Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, nachdem diese bei Dumbledores Worten genickt hatte. „Soll das heißen, wir müssen uns auf einen baldigen Kampf einstellen.", hörte man nun Remus fragen. Der Schulleiter nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Entscheidungen Miss St. James jetzt treffen wird, aber wir sollten auf alle Fälle gewappnet sein.", antwortete er.

„Nun ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass wir noch in den nächsten Tagen mit einem Kampf rechnen müssen.", kam es nun von dem Zaubertränkelehrer. „Ich schätze, dass sie es nicht zulassen werden, dass noch mehr ihrer Freunde und Verwandten gefoltert werden."

„Da gebe ich dir Recht Severus.", stimmte auch Albus zu. „Deshalb ist es notwendig, dass alle Tränke fertig und wir alle in der Durchführung der Zauber sicher sind."

„Sie sollten sich damit beeilen.", kam es nun von der Tür und Kyle Andrews trat in den Raum. „Wie haben Sie uns gefunden?", Molly Weasly sah den Priori skeptisch an. „Er ist mit mir gekommen.", kam es nun von Mad-Eye Moody, der gemeinsam mit Ron nach dem Priori den Raum betrat.

„Was meinen Sie mit beeilen?", wollte nun Hermine wissen. „Nun ja, Miss St. James hat Kyle eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in dem sie ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass sie aufgrund der Situation nicht länger zögern können und handeln müssen.", erklärte der Auror. „So ist es.", schaltete sich der Priori wieder ein. „Wir werden die Kalé am Sonntag in den frühen Morgenstunden angreifen."

„Finn!", leicht rüttelte Michael an ihrer Schulter. „Finn!", rief er noch einmal leise. Diese schlug die Augen auf und starrte Michael an. „Was ist?" Michael sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es Essen gibt und dich die anderen unten erwarten." Finn nickte.

„Wie sieht es aus? Haben sie große Angst?", fragend sah Finn Michael an. „Die Angst wird sich legen, wenn sie dich sehen und du mit ihnen sprichst.", meinte dieser und half ihr aus dem Sessel hoch.

„Finn?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist mit Harry?"

Irritiert blickte Finn den anderen an. „Was soll mit ihm sein?" „Du hast im Schlaf von ihm gesprochen.", erwiderte Michael und sah sie durchdringend an. „Können wir das später bereden? Ich verhungere fast.", meinte Finn und sah Michael bittend an. Dieser nickte. „Aber später gibt es keine Ausreden mehr."

„Es war nicht richtig ihm Hoffnung zu machen, Finn. Ich kann seine Reaktion verstehen.", meinte Michael später, nachdem Finn ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Harry erzählt hatte.

„Jeder von uns will in seinem Leben zumindest einmal ernsthaft lieben und geliebt werden.", fuhr er dann fort. „Wer sagt, dass ich ihn nicht liebe?", murmelte Finn leise und blickte gedankenverloren an Michael vorbei. Dieser blickte sie überrascht an.

„Aber wenn du ihn liebst, warum willst du dann nicht bei ihm sein? Finn du hast noch die Möglichkeit dein Leben, mit der Person zu verbringen, die du liebst. Nicht jedem von uns ist das vergönnt.", kam es nun leise von Michael und in seiner Stimme schwang Traurigkeit.

Finn warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid Michael.", flüsterte sie. Michael nickte nur schwach. „Ist schon gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass du die richtige Entscheidung für dich treffen wirst.", meinte er und blickte Finn warm an. Diese lächelte leicht. „Keine Sorge Michael, das habe ich bereits."

_Welche Entscheidung sie wohl getroffen hat? Hmm?_


	50. Taktik

Hallo ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder _grins_ Vielen Dank an Jeanuts für ihr liebes Kommi _knuddel_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsch ich euch ;-)

* * *

**Taktik**

„Und? Geht es ihr schon besser?", ängstlich blickte Michael Finn an. Diese legte ihre Hände auf Fionas Brust und fühlte den Herzschlag, dann strich sie vorsichtig über deren Stirn. Leicht lächelnd richtete Finn sich auf und warf Michael einen aufmunternden Blick zu. „Sie wird keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen.", erklärte Finn ihm. Michael atmete hörbar aus vor Erleichterung.

„Ich werde ihr noch einen Stärkungstrank geben, damit der Genesungsprozess besser verlaufen kann. Sie wird wahrscheinlich heute noch den ganzen Tag schlafen, aber morgen dürfte sie dann aufwachen.", meinte Finn. Michael nickte, dann warf er Finn einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Finn, welche dies bemerkte, zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was ist?", fragte sie Michael.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen morgen. Ich meine, Braxas wird uns sicherlich erwarten. Wie sollen wir also vorgehen?", fragend sah Michal sie an. „Das ist eine gute Frage Michael. Darüber habe ich mir auch schon den Kopf zerbrochen. Ich werde Andrews rufen und ihn bitten mit Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Moody hierher zu kommen, damit wir gemeinsam unsere Taktik für morgen durchsprechen können.", erklärte Finn.

„Du willst, dass sie hierher kommen?", ungläubig sah er sie an. Finn nickte. „Das Wichtigste ist jetzt Vertrauen zu haben Michael. Was soll schon Großartiges passieren?" Michael sah sie skeptisch an, nickte aber. „Soll ich etwas vorbereiten lassen?", fragte er dann. „Ja, eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen wäre toll.", antwortete Finn und Michael verließ, nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Schwester, den Raum.

Finn verabreichte der Verletzten noch einen Stärkungstrank, bevor auch sie den Raum verließ.

„Professor Dumbledore! Mr. Moody!", lächelnd begrüßte Finn die beiden. „Miss St. James. Wie geht es der jungen Frau?", fragte der Schulleiter sogleich besorgt. „Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend, aber sie wird es schaffen und keine bleibenden Schäden behalten.", antwortete Finn. Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden ab.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Sie waren sicherlich überrascht, als Kyle Sie gebeten hat, mit in das Haus der Synth zu reisen, nicht wahr?", meinte Finn mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln. Sowohl Moody als auch der Schulleiter nickten. „Der Grund weshalb ich Sie hergebeten habe, liegt, denke ich auf der Hand.", fuhr Finn fort.

„Der morgige Kampf.", kam es nun von Moody. Finn nickte. „Meine Auroren sind bereits in Alarmbereitschaft und stehen jederzeit bereit.", setzte er noch nach. Finn lächelte. „Sehr gut.", meinte sie. „Auch die Synth und Faws sind bereit. Dann fehlt uns ja nur noch die richtige Taktik."

Finn führte alle zu einer kleine Sitzgruppe, auf dem Tisch in der Mitte standen Getränke und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, ganz so wie Finn es gewünscht hatte. „Ah, Mr. Moody, Professor Dumbledore, Kyle.", Michael hatte gerade den Raum betreten und begrüßte nun seinerseits die Gäste, dann ließ er sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und blickte gespannt in die Runde. Finn räusperte sich kurz bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Da Morten damit rechnet, dass wir versuchen werden die Geiseln zu befreien, dachte ich mir, dass es gut wäre in kleineren Gruppen, zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten bei den Kalé aufzutauchen.", erklärte sie den anderen.

„Die erste Gruppe sollte aus ca. 10 Leuten bestehen, die gemeinsam mit mir als erstes zu den Kalé reisen. Sobald ich Braxas gegenüberstehe rufe ich Michael, der mit der zweiten Gruppe die Geiseln befreien wird. Gleichzeitig mit meiner Kontaktaufnahme zu Michael, werde ich auch die anderen Mitglieder meines Hauses rufen, welche gemeinsam mit Ihren Leuten", dabei sah Finn zu Dumbledore und Moody, „im Quartier der Kalé erscheinen werden."

„Wie sollen wir wissen, wohin wir apparieren müssen?", fragend blickte Moody zu Finn. Diese nickte. „Nach diesem Gespräch werden 20 meiner Leute mit Ihnen zurück nach Hogwarts reisen. Bilden Sie 24 Gruppen, bestehend aus Auroren, Ordensmitgliedern und je einem der Priori-Mitglieder. Diese werden sich, sobald sie das Zeichen erhalten, auf mich konzentrieren und so den Weg zu Braxas finden. Ihre Leute reisen dann sozusagen mit.", erklärte Finn.

„Damit haben wir ein Überraschungsmoment, das uns sicher kurzzeitig einen Vorteil bringt, da Braxas nicht weiß, dass Sie auf unserer Seite stehen.", kam es nun von Andrews. „Diesen Vorteil müssen wir nutzen um uns unsere Chance auf einen Sieg zu wahren.", fuhr Finn fort. Moody und Dumbledore nickten abermals.

„Sie haben das alles schon sehr detailliert durchdacht.", kam es von Dumbledore und ein anerkennender Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick. Finn nickte. „Ich hatte genügend Zeit dazu." Ihr Blick ging zu Alastor Moody. „Was halten Sie davon Mr. Moody?", fragend sah sie den Auror an. Dieser nickte. „Ihn zu überraschen halte ich für eine gute Idee. Da er durch Sie abgelenkt sein wird, haben wir die Möglichkeit unbemerkt aufzutauchen." Finn nickte.

„Wann hast du vor bei den Kalé aufzutauchen?", fragte Andrews Finn. „Um Punkt 05.22 Uhr.", antworte die Priori ihm. Irritiert blickte Andrews sie an. „Warum nicht zur halben Stunde?", fragte er dann. „Weil er das von mir erwarten würde.", erklärte Finn ihm. „Morten kennt mich fast genauso gut, wie ich ihn kenne. Das heißt, ich muss gegen mein prinzipielles Denkschema handeln.", fuhr sie fort. Andrews nickte. „Ach so."

Moody nickte ebenfalls. „Eine gute Uhrzeit, mit ein bisschen Glück schlafen die meisten noch.", meinte er. Michael nickte. „Finn, soll die Gruppe mit der ich reise auch kämpfen?", wandte er sich dann an sein Hausmitglied. Finn schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Nein Michael, eure Aufgabe wird es sein die Geiseln zu finden und diese in Sicherheit zu bringen. Erst wenn ihr das erledigt habt, könnt ihr euch meinetwegen am Kampf beteiligen." „In Ordnung.", antwortete Michael und bestätigte seine Aussage noch zusätzlich durch ein Kopfnicken.

„Wie sieht es mit Rückzug aus? Ich meine, was wenn wir einfach zu schwach sind?", Andrews blickte ernst in die Runde. „Wann sich die Ordensmitglieder oder Auroren zurückziehen liegt im Ermessen von Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Moody.", erwiderte Finn. „Für die Mitglieder unserer Häuser, werde ich den Befehl zum Rückzug geben." Finn ließ ihren Blick zu Dumbledore und Moody wandern.

„Doch sobald ich meinen Leuten die Anweisung gebe sich zurück zu ziehen, haben das auch der Orden und die Auroren zu tun. Treffpunkt nach einem Rückzug werden die Grenzen Hogwarts sein. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?", fragend sah Finn dem Schulleiter und dem Auror in die Augen. „Ja.", kam es gleichzeitig von beiden. Finn nickte zufrieden.

„Gut. Ich glaube dann hätten wir alles, oder?" fragend blickte sie in die Runde, erntete aber nur Kopfschütteln. „Sollte Ihnen dennoch noch etwas einfallen, bitte ich Sie dies Mr. Andrews mitzuteilen, er wird mich dann unverzüglich darüber informieren." Kyle nickte.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten in dem Raum plötzlich 20 Männer und Frauen auf. Finn erhob sich von dem Sessel und ging auf die Gruppe zu. „Wie ich euch bereits erklärt habe, werdet ihr gemeinsam mit Kyle und unseren Gästen nach Hogwarts reisen und morgen von dort aus zu Braxas. Ihr kennt die Details. Da wir uns vor dem Kampf nicht mehr sehen werden, wünsche ich euch allen Stärke und Zuversicht.", Finn lächelte jeden einzelnen der 20 an.

_Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen._ , übermittelte sie ihnen noch gedanklich, bevor sie sich wieder Dumbledore, Moody, aber auch Kyle zuwandte. „Dasselbe gilt natürlich für jeden von Ihnen und für Ihre Leute.", meinte sie und ging auf Professor Dumbledore zu.

In ihrer Hand erschienen zwei Umschläge, welche sie dem Schulleiter reichte. „Ich würde Sie bitten, diese beiden Briefe, noch heute den adressierten Personen zu geben.", meinte Finn und sah Dumbledore bittend an. Dieser nickte. „Selbstverständlich Miss St. James. Ich werde die Briefe gleich nach unserer Rückkehr überbringen.", antwortete er und Finn lächelte dankbar.

Dann trat sie einen Schritt beiseite um die beiden Gäste und Andrews vorbei zu lassen, welche sich daraufhin in die Mitte der Gruppe stellen. Ein Vibrieren ging durch den Raum und keine fünf Sekunden später war die Gruppe verschwunden und zurück blieb nur ein leichtes goldenes Flimmern.

„Glaubst du unsere Taktik wird aufgehen?", unsicher sah Michael Finn an. „Ich hoffe es Michael, doch wissen kann man nie.", erwiderte sie. „Du könntest versuchen Mortens Gedanken zu lesen?", schlug Michael vor. Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre zu gefährlich, er würde es sicher bemerken. Was mich anbelangt ist er ziemlich vorsichtig und aufmerksam geworden.", erwiderte sie. Michael nickte.

„Für wen waren die Briefe, die du Dumbledore gegeben hast?", fragte der Priori Finn dann unvermittelt. „Was glaubst du?" „Ich nehme mal an, einer für deinen Bruder und einer für Harry.", antwortete Michael. Finn nickte. „Ja. Es war nötig, denn wer weiß wie der morgige Kampf ausgehen wird." Michael nickte ernst und folgte Finn, welche gerade dabei war den Raum zu verlassen.

„Was meinst du Morten, wann werden Finn und ihre Leute bei uns auftauchen?", Simon blickte fragend zu dem Priori, welcher gerade dabei war einige Dokumente zu unterzeichnen. Nachdenklich blickte Braxas dann von diesen auf und musterte Simon eingehend. „Ich schätze morgen oder übermorgen. Heute halte ich für unwahrscheinlich.", meinte der Priori ruhig.

„Wollen wir keine Vorbereitungen treffen!? Ich meine, was wenn sie uns doch noch heute angreifen?" „Beruhige dich Simon. Was sollen 60 Synth bzw. Faws gegen uns ausrichten?", meinte Morten spöttisch. „Außerdem du vergisst, ich kenn Finn gut genug um zu ungefähr zu wissen, was sie planen könnte."

„Was wenn du sie unterschätzt? Sie ist nicht mehr das Mädchen, welches in unserem Haus lebte. Inzwischen ist sie wahrscheinlich viel verschlagener. Lass mich zumindest versuchen herauszufinden, was sie planen.", schlug Simon dem anderen vor. Dieser musterte ihn überrascht.

„Wie willst du das denn machen? Oder willst du mir erzählen du versuchst Finns Gedanken zu lesen?" Simon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Finns, sondern Michaels." Überrascht blickte Morten sein Hausmitglied an. „Wie?" Simon lächelte überlegen als er antwortete. „Nun ja, während unserer Affäre hatte ich genügend Zeit um einen kleinen Gedankenzauber auf ihn zu legen. Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass er jetzt noch funktioniert, aber die Möglichkeit besteht."

Braxas nickte. „Gut. Meinetwegen kannst du es versuchen. Aber sei vorsichtig! Nicht das er dich bemerkt." Simon lächelte und nickte. „Keine Sorge."

Morten betrachtete den anderen wie dieser die Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte, er sah wie sich Simons Mienenspiel veränderte und der Priori überrascht die Luft einzog. Dann schlug Simon die Augen wieder auf und starrte direkt in Mortens Gesicht. „Was hast du gesehen?", wollte dieser unverzüglich von dem anderen wissen.

„Sie kommen morgen in der Früh, laut Michaels Gedanken um 05.22 Uhr, und sie kommen nicht allein.", antwortete Simon. „Nicht allein? Was soll das heißen!?" „Leute von diesem Phönixorden und Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums werden an ihrer Seite sein." „Was!?", aufgebracht war Braxas von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden, welche mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten, auf den Boden, fiel.

„Sie kommen mit normalen Zauberern, d.h. es werden weit mehr als 60 Personen sein, die uns angreifen." Morten nicke ärgerlich. „Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut, dass sie sich mit normalen Zauberern und Hexen verbündet." Sichtlich nervös wanderte der Kalé hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin und her, blieb aber dann unvermittelt stehen und blickte Simon mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln an.

„Jetzt da wir wissen, wann Finn uns beehren wird, werden wir sie erwarten und ihr einen unvergesslichen Empfang bereiten. Simon, lass die Geiseln in die Halle bringen. Finn soll sie sehen, wenn sie bei uns auftaucht." Simon nickte. „Und was willst du wegen dem Orden und den Auroren unternehmen?" „Das mein Lieber lass nur meine Sorge sein, du kümmerst dich um die Geiseln und ich kümmere mich um Dumbledore und seine Leute.", erwiderte der Kalé.


	51. Schlaflosigkeit

Hi ihr Lieben! Danke für die Kommis _euch knuddel_ ... Schön langsam gehts dem Ende zu _jaja_ ... aber das soll euch nicht davon abhalten diese Kapitel zu genießen ;-)

* * *

**Schlaflosigkeit**

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den Brief in seinen Händen. Albus war vor ca. 10 Minuten bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm den Umschlag mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern überreicht. Harry hatte den Schulleiter daraufhin nur verwirrt angesehen und Albus hatte schmunzelnd gemeint, dass eine gewisse junge Priori ihn darum gebeten hätte, diesen Brief zu überbringen.

Langsam öffnete Harry den Umschlag, zog den darin enthaltenen Brief heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Dann begann er zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_morgen wird sich das Schicksal der Priori, und damit auch das meine, weisen._

_Ich weiß, dass ich mich dir gegenüber nicht fair verhalten habe.  
Ich wollte dich nie verletzen und ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst._

_Alles was ich wollte, war Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Die Schatten meiner Welt für einen  
kurzen Augenblick zu vergessen und einfach glücklich zu sein.  
Bei dir konnte ich das und dafür danke ich dir. Ich danke dir für unsere gemeinsame Zeit._

_Egal was auch geschehen wird Harry, ich liebe dich. Nichts kann daran etwas ändern._

_In Liebe, Finn_

Fassungslos ließ sich Harry auf den Sessel fallen. Finns Brief und ihre Entschuldigung hatten ihn sichtlich getroffen. Finn liebte ihn und auch wenn Harry sich seit ihrem Streit etwas anderes einredete, liebte er sie auch.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Finn ihm nie absichtlich wehgetan hätte, aber er kam sich zum Zeitpunkt ihres Gespräches einfach nur hintergangen vor. Hintergangen und jeglicher Zukunftsvision beraubt.

Verwirrt verließ der junge Lehrer seine Räumlichkeiten. Er musste in aller Ruhe nachdenken, doch das konnte er nicht in seinen Räumen, da diese ihn zu ersticken drohten. So schlug Harry den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein.

Gedankenverloren stand Hermine in dem Zaubertränkelabor und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Was wohl morgen alles passieren wird?", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihre Mitte und Hermine wurde an einen warmen Körper gedrückt. „An was denkst du?", hörte sie Severus leise an ihrem Ohr fragen. „An morgen.", antwortete sie.

Severus nickte und seine Gedanken gingen zurück zu dem Brief, welchen Albus ihm von Finn gegeben hatte. In dem Brief hatte sie ihn gebeten auf sich Acht zu geben und immer an sich selbst und seine Fähigkeiten zu glauben. Severus hatte beim Lesen lächeln müssen, denn eigentlich hätte er seiner Schwester diese Ratschläge geben sollen und nicht umgekehrt.

„Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?", flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr. Diese drehte sich verwundert zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum?", fragte sie ihn dann. „Weil ich eine Überraschung für dich habe.", meinte der Tränkemeister und in seinen Augen blitzte es geheimnisvoll auf.

„Eine Überraschung?", Hermine sah ihn neugierig an. „Was für eine Überraschung Severus?" „Ich schweige wie ein Grab.", antwortete er und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er Hermines enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ach komm schon Severus.", meinte Hermine und strich mit ihren Lippen zart über seine Wange. „Sag mir, was für eine Überraschung du für mich hast.", murmelte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf den Hals.

Severus genoss die Liebkosungen, schob Hermine aber etwas von sich und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „So sehr ich deine Überzeugungsarbeit auch genieße, du wirst deine Überraschung noch früh genug zu sehen bekommen. Sei einfach um 18.00 Uhr am Eingangstor.", meinte Severus und zog Hermine noch einmal in seine Arme um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, dann verließ er das Labor, schließlich hatte er für den heutigen Abend noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Fünf Minuten vor 18 Uhr wartete eine aufgeregte und neugierige Hermine am Eingangstor der Schule. Ungeduldig blickte sie immer wieder auf ihre Uhr, doch die Zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen. „Wie lange wartest du schon?", hörte sie Severus neben sich fragen und blickte in sein amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Also was ist jetzt mit meiner Überraschung?", antwortete sie stattdessen und blickte Severus erwartungsvoll an. „Du bist ganz schön ungeduldig, weißt du das?", erwiderte der Zaubertränkelehrer und griff dann nach Hermines Hand. „Komm wir müssen an die Grenzen von Hogwarts." „Apparieren wir?" Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich appariere, dich nehme ich mit.", meinte er grinsend und bugsierte Hermine in Richtung Grenze.

Kaum dort angekommen, umfasste er Hermines Taille und mit einem kurzen 'Plopp' waren die beiden verschwunden, um kurz darauf in der Seitengasse einer Stadt wieder aufzutauchen.

„Wo sind wir?", wollte Hermine sogleich wissen und sah sich irritiert um. „Warte noch einen Moment, vielleicht weißt du es, wenn wir die Seitenstraße verlassen und uns auf die Hauptstraße begeben haben.", erwiderte Severus rätselhaft. Hermine nickte und hielt, nachdem sie die Hauptstraße betraten hatten, vor Überraschung die Luft an, als sie das Bauwerk sah, welches vor ihnen, in der Ferne, in die Luft ragte.

„Wir sind in Paris!?", mit strahlenden Augen blickte Hermine Severus an. Dieser nickte. „Oh Severus, das ist einfach großartig!", rief Hermine begeistert aus und fiel dem Zaubertränkemeister stürmisch um den Hals. Leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und blickte dann wieder ganz verzückt, auf den Eifelturm, der sich hell erleuchtet gen Himmel streckte.

Severus betrachtete sie zufrieden. „Hermine, darf ich bitten.", galant hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin. „Wohin gehen wir jetzt?" „Ich kenne da ein Bistro, das dir gefallen dürfte.", meinte der Tränkemeister und gemeinsam spazierten sie die Straße entlang. Hermine blickte sich während ihres Spazierganges die ganze Zeit um und sog die Atmosphäre um sie herum in sich ein.

So bemerkte sie im ersten Moment gar nicht, dass Severus stehen geblieben war. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, erblickte dann aber das Gebäude, vor dem sie standen und ein ungläubiges Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Du führst mich ins 'Pour l'éternité'?" Severus nickte. „Aber Severus, das ist eines der elegantesten und exklusivsten Restaurants in Paris.", fuhr sie fort. „Das ist mir bekannt meine Liebe.", erwiderte Severus und lächelte. „Komm, unser Tisch wartet schon auf uns.", meinte er dann und gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant.

„Ah, Monsieur Snape, wie schön. Wenn Sie mir bitte gleisch folgen würden.", der Kellner, der auf sie zugeeilt gekommen war, führte sie eine Treppe hinauf, in ein kleines abgeschiedenes Separee. Dort wartete bereits ein anderer Kellner auf sie. „Isch bin Philipp, Ihr Kellner für diesen Abend.", kam es von dem jungen Mann, als Severus und Hermine an ihrem Tisch Platz genommen hatten.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen für Hermine wie im Flug. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und Severus war ein äußerst charmanter Unterhalter, eine Rolle, die man ihm nun wahrlich nicht zugetraut hätte. Gegen 22.00 Uhr verließen die beiden das Restaurant und Hermine schmiegte sich glücklich und zufrieden in Severus Arme.

„Ich hoffe du bist noch nicht müde, denn der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei.", meinte Severus und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss aufs Haar. „Was kommt denn noch?" „Das.", meinte der Slytherin Hauslehrer und mit einem kurzen 'Plopp' waren sie erneut verschwunden.

„Severus, das ist einfach unglaublich! Das hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet.", verzückt drehte sich Hermine in dem Raum, der eigentlich ihr Wohnzimmer war, und betrachtete voller Erstaunen, das Meer an Kerzen um sie herum. „Das ist noch nicht alles.", hörte sie Severus an ihrem Ohr flüstern und ein leichter Schauer lief durch ihren Körper. Im Hintergrund erklang leise Musik, woraufhin Severus Hermine in seine Arme zog und sich mit ihr zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen begann.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt wiegten sie sich zu den Klängen der Musik und küssten sich immer wieder zwischendurch. Zärtlich fuhr Severus mit seinen Lippen an Hermines Schläfe entlang, um dann langsam über die Wange hinunter zu ihren Lippen zu wandern. Hermine seufzte wohlig auf und zog Severus dichter an sich heran.

„Ich liebe dich Severus.", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und verschloss diese dann sogleich erneut mit einem Kuss. Severus lächelte in den Kuss hinein und hob Hermine auf seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine.", erwiderte er und trug sie dann in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

Versonnen betrachtete Finn die Sterne am Himmel. Sie seufzte leise. Sie würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden, ihre Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um den morgigen Kampf, um ihr Haus, die anderen Zauberer, Severus und um Harry.

Finn zitterte leicht und zog den Umhang enger. Noch einmal seufzte sie. Die Stille machte Finn unruhig, und einmal mehr wünschte sie sich Harry an ihre Seite. Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag.

„Finn?", leise hörte sie Michael, der sich neben sie stellte. „Hmm?" „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" Finn nickte kurz. „Ich bin nervös wegen morgen.", kam es von Michael. „Ich auch Michael, ich auch.", antwortet Finn. „Was, wenn wir Braxas nicht besiegen können?"

Finn sah ihn nachdenklich von der Seite an. „Wir müssen einfach daran glauben, dass es uns gelingt, Michael. Nur so haben wir eine Chance." Michael nickte. „John hätte an uns geglaubt.", meinte Finn dann. Michael lächelte. „Ja und Charles Benjamin auch.", antwortete er. „Und mein Vater ebenfalls.", ging es Finn durch den Kopf und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich werde einen leichten Schlaftrank nehmen. Morgen unausgeschlafen zu sein, ist sicher kein Vorteil.", sagte Michael. „Du solltest ebenfalls etwas schlafen Finn.", meinte er noch bevor er im Haus verschwand.

„Heute würde selbst der stärkste Schlaftrank nicht bei mir wirken.", dachte Finn und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Firmament. Wo bei Merlin waren eigentlich Sternschnuppen wenn man sie brauchte? Finn fröstelte erneut und so legte sie einen Wärmezauber über sich. „Oh, bitte, lass morgen alles gut gehen.", dachte Finn und schloss die Augen. So stand sie noch einige Zeit, immer wieder dieselben Wort vor sich hin murmelnd.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand ein junger Mann auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts und blickte ebenfalls in die Sterne. Seine Gedanken waren bei Finn. Wenn er ihr schon keinen Mut zusprechen konnte, so wollte Harry ihr zumindest einen Teil seiner Zuversicht und Hoffnung schicken. Und er wollte, dass sie seine Liebe fühlte, und aus dieser die nötige Kraft schöpfen konnte um im Kampf gegen Braxas zu bestehen.


	52. Asche zu Asche

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Jetzt ist es also soweit, der große Kampf steht bevor ... und wer die Gewinner und Verlierer sein werden ... wird sich weisen

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

* * *

**Asche zu Asche**

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", Michael sah Finn besorgt an. „Michael, das sollte wohl jetzt deine geringste Sorge sein.", erwiderte Finn genervt. Michael zuckte kurz zusammen. „Na scheinbar nicht.", kam es von ihm zurück. Finn sah ihn kurz entschuldigend an und blickte dann wieder auf die Uhr. Es war 05.15 Uhr, sieben Minuten noch bis zu ihrem Angriff.

„Sind alle bereit?", fragte sie Michael. Dieser nickte. „Jeder steht auf seinem Platz und kennt seine Aufgabe.", antwortete er. Finn nickte zufrieden. „Gut." Gespannt beobachtete Finn wie sich die Zeiger der Uhr vorwärts bewegten. Kurz vor 05.22 Uhr hob Finn die Hand und gab ihren Leuten das Zeichen, woraufhin die erste Gruppe, inklusive Finn, verschwand.

Ungeduldig blickten alle auf die Uhr in der großen Halle. Genau jetzt würde Finn mit der ersten Gruppe bei Braxas und den Kalé auftauchen. Hermine hatte sich neben Severus gestellt und umschloss seine Hand. Eine angespannte Ruhe legte sich über den Raum und jeder einzelne von ihnen wartete auf das Zeichen der jungen Priori.

„Das ist aber nicht die höfliche Art, einfach so in den frühen Morgenstunden unangemeldet aufzutauchen.", hörte Finn eine höhnische Stimme sagen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte geradewegs in Mortens Augen, in denen ein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck lag.

„Sag nicht, du bist so überrascht mich zu sehen, dass es dir die Sprache verschlagen hat.", meinte er spöttisch und musterte Finn abschätzig. Finn schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Entsetzt registrierte sie, dass immer mehr Mitglieder der Kalé in der Eingangshalle auftauchten und sich um ihre kleine Gruppe herum postierten.

„Du fragst dich sicher woher ich wusste, dass du heute kommen würdest.", riss Morten sie aus ihren Beobachtungen. Finns Blick ging zurück zu dem Priori und sie sah ihn kalt an. „Bedanken kannst du dich bei Stuggs. Anscheinend hat er es nicht gelernt seine Gedanken zu schützen.", kam es spöttisch von Morten und Finn musste das Verlangen unterdrücken, ihm nicht sofort einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

Verzweifelt überlegte sie, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie konnte die anderen unmöglich nachkommen lassen, wenn Morten und seine Männer hier auf sie warteten. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Finn, Simon Lefay der etwas Abseits von Morten stand. Hinter ihm, auf dem Boden, saßen die entführten Hexen und Zauberer eng aneinander gekauert.

Unruhig blickte Michael auf die Uhr, seit Finns Verschwinden waren schon fünf Minuten vergangen und er hatte noch immer kein Zeichen von ihr erhalten. Zudem bemerkte Michael, dass auch die anderen Mitglieder seines Hauses langsam nervös wurden.

_Michael! Hast du schon ein Zeichen von Finn erhalten?_ hörte er auf einmal Kyle Andrews in Gedanken fragen.

_Nein und ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich glaube, da stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Was wenn Braxas sie bereits erwartet hat?_

_Das wäre schlecht. Was unternehmen wir jetzt?_

_Wenn er von unserem Plan weiß. dann glaubt er, dass ich als nächstes auftauchen werde._

_Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir den Plan ändern. Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten alle gleichzeitig bei den Kalé erscheinen._ meinte Andrews.

_Da gibt es nur ein Problem Kyle, wir wissen nicht wo genau, Finn sich aufhält._

_Verdammt! Bei Merlin du hast Recht, aber könnte es nicht trotzdem funktionieren? Ich meine, wenn wir uns auf Finn konzentrieren?_

_Ich habe bereits versucht sie zu orten Kyle, entweder sie befindet sich an einem magisch geschützten Ort oder aber, sie will sich nicht orten lassen._

_Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit_, fragte der Priori und Michael hörte ihn seufzen.

_Vielleicht. Konzentriert euch einfach nur auf mich und folgt mir._

_Weißt du was du tust?_

_Ja Kyle. Vertrau mir._

_In Ordnung. Ich sage allen, dass sie sich auf dich konzentrieren sollen._

Michael schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lächelte dann leicht. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine Liaison mit Simon, doch noch mal für etwas gut sein könnte. Michael konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seinen ehemaligen Geliebten. Die Luft um Michael und seine Gruppe herum begann zu vibrieren, dann waren sie verschwunden.

Zur selben Zeit wie Michael, lösten sich auch die Auroren, Ordensmitglieder und Priori, welche auf Hogwarts gewartet hatten, in Luft auf, um gleichzeitig mit den anderen in der Eingangshalle der Kalé zu erscheinen.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn haben wir denn da?", Morten warf Michael einen gehässigen Blick zu. „Du hast ihn also trotzdem kommen lassen Finn. Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet.", anerkennend sah er Finn an. Diese warf Michael einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Wie, bei Merlin, war es ihm gelungen in das Quartier der Kalé zu gelangen. Doch Finn hatte nicht viel Zeit den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn plötzlich tauchten auch die anderen in der Halle auf.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Finn die Überraschung in Mortens Augen, diese verschwand jedoch sofort wieder und als er die Hand hob, stürzten sich seine Leute mit lautem Geschrei auf die Eindringlinge.

Finn nützte den Tumult und löste sich aus der Gruppe um auf die Geiseln zu zulaufen. Während ihres Weges musste sie einigen Flüchen ausweichen, atemlos erreichte sie die Gruppe. Sofort machte sich Finn daran die magischen Fesseln zu lösen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Michael, der auf der anderen Seite mit Simon kämpfte.

Finn sah wie der Kalé Michael mit Hilfe eines Wurfzaubers gegen die nächste Wand prallen ließ. Benommen rappelte sich dieser vom Boden auf und feuerte nun seinerseits einen Fluch auf den Kalé. Finn verfolgte den Kampf und so sah sie nicht, dass sich ihr einer von Mortens Männern von hinten näherte.

Bevor dieser jedoch auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte einen Fluch auf Finn auszusprechen, brach er zusammen und kam mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf dem Boden auf. Erschrocken fuhr Finn herum und blickte in das erstarrte Gesicht des Kalé. Ihr Blick ging zu der Person, die den Kalé ausgeschaltet hatte. Es war kein geringerer als Harry und Finn warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Harry lächelt kurz, dann stürzte er sich wieder ins Getümmel. Finn löste die letzten Fesseln der Geiseln und wies diese an sich vorsichtig in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen. Danach wandte sich Finn dem Schlachtfeld zu. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schaltete sie einen Angreifer, der von links kam mit einem Schockzauber aus. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit sich auszuruhen, denn der nächste Angreifer hatte Finn bereits ins Visier genommen.

Finn schaltete auch ihn aus und warf mit Zaubern und Flüchen nur so um sich. Die meisten ihrer Zauber trafen, aber auch Finn musste einige kleinere Flüche einstecken. Schwer atmend taumelte sie durch die Menge und wäre beinahe über ein paar Beine gestolpert. Ihr Blick glitt unwillkürlich zu Boden und als sie erkannte, wem die Beine gehörten, zog sich ihr der Magen zusammen. Vor ihr lag Sarah, die junge Aurorin, die sie unterrichtet hatte.

Finn riss sich von dem entsetzlichen Anblick los und sah sich in der Halle um. Sie suchte Morten, doch dieser war nirgendwo zu sehen. Überall kämpften kleinere Gruppen. Severus war gerade dabei einen Angriff mit Hilfe des Priori Schutzschildes abzuwehren und auch Hermine kämpfte mutig an seiner Seite. Dumbledore und Moody waren ebenfalls in Kämpfe verwickelt und Finn bemerkte, dass sich die Reihen ihrer Leute gelichtet hatten. Finn schluckte schwer. Sie waren den Kalé zahlenmäßig einfach unterlegen, und solange Morten nicht ausgeschaltet war, würden seine Leute weiterkämpfen.

„Ihr habt nicht die geringste Chance.", hörte Finn Morten hinter sich sagen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Hausmitglied um und blickte in sein hinterhältig grinsendes Gesicht. „Noch ist es nicht vorbei, Morten.", antwortete Finn und sah ihn kalt an.

Braxas lachte kurz auf und zeichnete mit der Hand einen Kreis in die Luft. Ein kurzes Surren war zu hören und um die beiden herum erschien ein Bannkreis. „Was soll das Braxas?", misstrauisch und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl blickte Finn auf den Kreis, der hell leuchtete. „Dieser Kreis soll nur sicherstellen, dass sich keiner deiner kleinen Freunde in unseren Kampf einmischen kann.", antwortete der Kalé.

„Du willst einen Zweikampf?", fragte Finn. „Das kannst du meinetwegen gerne haben.", setzte sie dann nach. „Ich wusste, du würdest nicht kneifen. Und du weißt Finn, wenn du mich besiegst, dann endet diese Auseinandersetzung auf der Stelle." Finn unterdrückte die Wut, die sie in diesem Moment verspürte. Sie konnte sich keine überstürzten Zauber leisten, nun galt es einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten.

„Also was ist? Bist du soweit?", fragte Morten und sah sie spöttisch an. Finn nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Bannkreis vergrößerte sich automatisch mit. „Dolor!", rief Morten und schickte den Angriffszauber in Finns Richtung. „Scuto!", vor Finn erschien ein strahlender Schild, der Mortens Fluch abprallen ließ. Morten duckte sich und konnte so seinem eigenen Fluch ausweichen.

„Debilitas!", rief Finn und schickte nun ihrerseits einen Fluch in Mortens Richtung. Dieser wich zwar aus, doch der Fluch streifte ihn an der Schulter und lähmte ihn kurzzeitig. Finn nutzte den Zeitraum, um einen Fesselzauber auf Morten auszusprechen. Doch so schnell gab der Kalé nicht auf. Mit der Hand lenkte er den Zauber von sich ab und kämpfte sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Schwankend stand er vor Finn.

„Willst du nicht aufgeben Morten?", Finn sah ihr Gegenüber fragend an, doch der Kalé schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bis zum Ende, Finn. Das hier geht bis zum Ende.", erwiderte er. Dann hob er die Hand und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich unermesslicher Hass wieder. „Kannst du dich noch an die verbotenen Schriften in unseren Bibliotheken erinnern Finn?", fragte er schneidend und starrte die junge Priori an.

Finn nickte und erwiderte Mortens Blick. „Unter deinem Vater durfte niemand diese verdammten Schriften lesen, doch nach seinem Tod habe ich sie studiert. Kein anderer außer mir, kennt nun die verborgenen Zauber, die darin versteckt waren." Misstrauisch sah Finn Braxas an. „Noch kannst du auf meine Seite wechseln Finn. Stell dich hinter mich, wenn du mir folgst, werden es auch die anderen tun. Komm zurück zu deinen Wurzeln! Gemeinsam könnten wir so viel erreichen!", Mortens Augen glitzerten glasig.

„Die Kalé waren nie meine Wurzeln Morten! Nichts könnte mich je dazu bringen dir zu folgen!" „Ach wirklich?", kam es nun von dem anderen und sein Blick glitt zu den Personen außerhalb des Bannkreises, welche sich schwere Kämpfe lieferten. „Vielleicht überzeugt dich ja das!", meinte er dann und ließ seine noch erhobene Hand fallen. „Versus humanitas!", rief er aus und ein grüner Lichtstrahl löste sich aus dem Bannkreis, welcher direkt auf Finns Leute, die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder zuraste.

Entsetzt verfolgte Finn das Geschehen und musste so zusehen, wie der Zauber ihre Freunde erstarren ließ und so völlig schutzlos machte. „Vertrittst du jetzt immer noch die Meinung, dass du mir nicht folgen willst?" Finn warf Braxas einen wütenden Blick zu. „Heb den Zauber von ihnen auf Morten! Lass sie sich zumindest verteidigen.", Finn sah ihn warnend an.

„Du entscheidest wie die Konsequenzen für deine Zaubererfreunde aussehen. Ihr Leben liegt in deiner Hand, Finn. Momentan sind meine Leute angehalten ihnen nichts zu tun. Entscheide dich für mich Finn und ich verspreche dir, ich lasse sie leben."

„Du bist eine Schlange Morten, und Schlangen sprechen für gewöhnlich nicht die Wahrheit.", antwortete sie. „Verdammt, aber er hat Recht. Das Leben all meiner Freunde und Hausmitglieder liegt in meiner Hand.", dachte Finn und ein Blick in die erstarrten Gesichter ließ sie zusammen zucken.

Finns Blick wanderte zurück zu Morten, welcher sie abwartend musterte. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Zuversicht ab, er glaubte fest daran, dass Finn letztendlich auf seiner Seite stehen würde, doch Finn würde ihm diese Genugtuung nicht gönnen, und sie würde auch nicht zulassen, dass er Michael, Severus, Harry oder die anderen tötete.

„Niemals werde ich dir folgen Morten. Und ich lasse auch nicht zu, dass du heute gewinnst und damit die Priori zerstörst.", Finn sah den Kalé direkt an und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Nun gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst.", erwiderte dieser und auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein widerliches Grinsen. „Dann muss ich eben doch zuerst dich töten, vielleicht wird deinen Anhängern dann bewusst, dass sie auf der falschen Seite stehen." „Nicht wenn ich dich zuerst töten kann.", ging es Finn durch den Kopf und sie hob entschlossen das Kinn.

„Andrio!", rief Morten, sein Fluch traf Finn völlig unvorbereitet und riss sie zu Boden. Leicht benommen rappelte sie sich wieder hoch. Ihr knickten jedoch die Beine weg und sie fiel wieder auf den Boden. „Tja, was verbotene Zauber so alles können, nicht wahr?", hörte sie Morten hämisch sagen.

Finn keuchte, sie konnte ihre Beine nicht bewegen und sie kannte keinen Spruch, der sie von diesem Zauber befreit hätte. Morten war inzwischen näher an Finn herangetreten und beobachtete sie von oben herab. „Ich glaube, ich töte doch zuerst deine Freunde, meine Liebe. Dich leiden zu sehen und dich dann zu töten, wird der krönende Abschluss meiner Machtübernahme sein."

Morten drehte Finn den Rücken zu und blickte auf eine kämpfende Gruppe. „Verabschiede dich von ihnen.", meinte er und verzog seine Lippen zu einem ekelhaften Grinsen. „Nein!", schrie Finn und kämpfte sich mühevoll auf die Beine. „Nein!", rief sie erneut und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie Überraschung in Mortens Augen aufblitzen sehen. „Und was willst du tun?", fragte er spöttisch.

Finn sah Morten einfach nur an. Sie hatte nur eine Möglichkeit dem Ganzen hier ein Ende zu bereiten, auch wenn das ihren Tod bedeutete. Entschlossen hob sie die Hand und zeigte damit direkt auf den Kalé, dann sprach sie mit klarer Stimme den Zauber.

„Licht besiegt die Dunkelheit, Magie der Häuser wird wieder vereint. Mauern fallen, Grenzen verschwinden; Macht erlischt, Gier vergeht; Leben für Licht, Tod für Leben; nur wer liebt, kann dieses geben!"

Violettes Licht breitete sich in der Halle aus, welches Harry und die anderen aus ihrer Erstarrung löste. Irritiert blickten sie zu Morten und Finn. Braxas selbst sah Finn überrascht an, verzog seine Lippen aber zu einem hämischen Grinsen, als das Licht schwächer wurde und dann vollständig erlosch. „Was soll das denn gewesen sein?", fragte er sie, doch Finn konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten. Sie fühlt ein Stechen in ihrem Inneren und glaubte verglühen zu müssen. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und keine Sekunde später, sank sie zu Boden.

„Nein!", rief Harry und rannte auf den Bannkreis zu, wurde aber von diesem zurückgeschleudert. Fassungslos und erschüttert starrten alle, sowohl Mortens als auch Finns Leute, auf den Kalé, der höhnisch lachend auf Finns leblosen Körper zuging und sie kurz mit dem Fuß anstieß.

Dann ging sein Blick zu den Synth, Faws, Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern, welche vor Schock den Kampf eingestellt hatten und nun ungläubig auf den leblosen Körper von Finn blickten. „Seht sie euch gut an. Ihr werdet die nächsten sein!", rief er aus.


	53. Der Phönix

Huhu, da bin ich wieder und mit mir ein neues Kapitel _g_ ... Vielen Dank an s.r., Jeanuts und Olaf74 für ihre Kommis _big_ _smile_

Und nun gehts weiter mit dem vorletzten Chap vor dem Epilog _seufz_

* * *

**Der Phönix**

„Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte Harry verzweifelt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er seinen Blick nicht von Finn genommen, welche noch immer vor Mortens Füssen lag. Auch Severus starrte geschockt auf seine Schwester. Hermine rannen Tränen über die Wangen und sie klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Zaubertränkelehrer. Einige der Auroren hatten bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gesenkt.

Albus blickte sich um. Die Kalé waren eindeutig in der Überzahl und aus den Gesichtern der Synth waren jeglicher Mut und jegliche Hoffnung verschwunden. Der Tod von Finn hatte ihnen die Zuversicht genommen. „Wir sollten uns am Besten zurückziehen.", ging es dem Schulleiter durch den Kopf. Er warf Moody einen kurzen Blick zu, dieser schien nach einem Blick auf die Situation zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein wie Albus, und erwiderte dessen Blick mit einem kurzen Nicken.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen und wir werden nicht aufgeben!", rief Harry wütend aus und machte einen Schritt auf Morten zu. Dieser zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bewegte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Harry drehte sich zu den anderen um und sah seine Mitstreiter ernst an. „Wollt ihr wirklich, dass Finns Tod umsonst war? Bedeutet euch eure Gemeinschaft und euer Leben so wenig, dass ihr einfach so aufgebt!? Finn hat euch über ihre eigenes Leben gestellt, wollt ihr es ihr so danken?"

„Harry hat Recht.", kam es nun von dem Zaubertränkelehrer und alle sahen ihn überrascht an. Nicht nur, dass er Harrys Aussage zugestimmt hatte, er hatte ihn auch gerade beim Vornamen genannt. Harry nickte Severus zu und fixierte dann Morten wieder mit einem kalten Blick.

„Ihr wollt also um euer Leben kämpfen? Das könnt ihr haben.", meinte Morten. Er wollte seinen Leuten gerade das Zeichen zu einem erneuten Angriff geben, als sich Dunkelheit über die Halle legte.

In der Mitte des Raumes erschienen Lichter, die den Raum ein wenig erhellten. „Was bei Merlin hat das zu bedeuten!?", verwirrt sah Simon Braxas an. Diesem war schlagartig alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Schockiert starrte er auf die Lichtpunkte. Die Lichter begannen nun Formen anzunehmen, zuerst erschien ein wundervoll, grün glänzender Basilisk, welcher sich in der Luft hin und her schlängelte und mit seinen gelb blitzenden Augen die Luft zum Vibrieren brachte.

Fasziniert beobachteten alle das Schauspiel. Keiner wagte es, sich zu bewegen, zu gefangen waren sie von dem Anblick. „Das Schutztier der Kalé.", hörten die Ordensmitglieder Simon ehrfurchtsvoll sagen.

Nun begann sich die zweite Lichtquelle zu bewegen und direkt aus der Lichtquelle galoppierte ein blau leuchtendes Einhorn auf den Basilisken zu. „Unser Schutzzier!", rief Andrews erstaunt auf und verfolgte es gebannt mit seinen Augen. Das Einhorn umkreiste den Basilisken einige Male, bevor es an seiner Seite stehen blieb.

Ein lautes Surren ging durch die Halle und die dritte leuchtende Kugel erhob sich in die Luft. Langsam nahm auch diese eine Form an und die Mitglieder des Hauses der Ori, welche an der Seite der Kalé gekämpft hatten, zogen hörbar die Luft ein und ein ungläubiges Murmeln ging durch ihre Reihen. Vor ihnen in der Luft war eine Sphinx zu sehen, die golden erstrahlte. „Ich nehme an, dass ist das Schutztier der Ori.", kam es von Dumbledore. Michael und Andrews nickten. Kaum hatte sich die Sphinx neben den zwei anderen Schutzzieren angeordnet, begann der vierte Lichtball in der Halle umher zufliegen.

Wärme breitete sich aus und wurde zu einer fast unerträglichen Hitze. Diesmal war ein lautes Knistern zu hören und wie aus dem Nichts war ein rot glühender Zerberus zu sehen, der wild mit seinen Mäulern in der Luft herum schnappte. „Wessen Schutztier ist das?", fragte Professor McGonagall und betrachtete leicht ängstlich den Höllenhund vor ihnen.

„Unseres!", war eine Stimme zu hören. „Warum zum Teufel kommt ihr erst jetzt?", Andrews sah Kendra Walls ärgerlich an. „Weil das Schutztier der Minta erst jetzt erschienen ist.", antworte diese und blickte dann kühl zu Morten, der noch immer fassungslos in die Luft starrte. Plötzlich begannen sich die vier Zeichen zu formieren und bildeten in der Luft einen Kreis.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Kendra die anderen, doch diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen es nicht. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und die Lichter tauchten auf.", erklärte Michael. Der Blick der Minta ging wieder zu Morten und fiel dann auf den Boden. Schockiert sah sie Michael und die anderen an. „Finn ist tot?" Als Antwort erhielt sie betretenes Nicken. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Harry! Severus! Seht!", Hermines Stimme durchschnitt die aufgekommene Stille und sie deutete in die Richtung von Braxas.

Verwirrt blickten die anderen zu Morten, doch an diesem war nichts Außergewöhnliches festzustellen. Hermine, welche die fragenden Blicke bemerkte, deutete noch einmal. „Nicht Braxas! Finn! Seht euch Finn an!", rief sie noch einmal und sogleich waren überraschte Ausrufe zu hören.

Unbemerkt von allen hatte Finns Körper zu glühen begonnen. Zuerst schwach, aber jetzt wurde es immer stärker und das helle Licht umgab ihren gesamten Körper. „Was passiert da?", Harry sah Michael fragend an. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete dieser und warf nun seinerseits Andrews einen fragenden Blick zu. Doch auch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Inzwischen war das Glühen um Finn stärker geworden und Braxas musste von Finn zurückweichen, da eine ungeheure Hitze von ihr ausging. „Morten! Was!?", in Simons Blick lag Furcht. Finns Körper begann zu schweben und erhob sich in die Luft. Immer noch umgeben von hellem Licht schwebte sie auf die Mitte des Kreises, den die Schutztiere gebildet hatten, zu.

Kaum in der Mitte angelangt, begannen die Schutztiere noch heller zu strahlen und unvermittelt blendete alle ein gleißendes Licht, welches seinen Ursprung in der Mitte des Kreises hatte. Ein Schrei war zu hören, ähnlich dem von Fawks und als sich die Helligkeit soweit gelegt hatte, dass man wieder sehen konnte, erblickten alle einen wunderschönen Phönix, dessen Gefieder in Silber und Weiß glänzte.

Der Phönix schlug mit seinen Flügeln und löste sich aus dem Kreis. Dann flog er über die Köpfe aller hinweg und drehte eine Runde in der Halle. Der Blick des Phönix fiel auf Braxas, woraufhin dieser die Richtung änderte und nun direkt auf den Kalé zuflog. Mitten im Flug verwandelte sich das Gefieder des Tieres in züngelnde Flammen und kurz vor Braxas war der Phönix zu einem wahren Feuerball geworden, welcher ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu reduzieren auf Braxas zuhielt.

Der Kalé versuchte noch einen Schutzschild aufzubauen, doch es war sinnlos. Der Feuerball durchbrach diesen und umhüllte den Priori vollständig. Ein unnatürlicher Schrei war zu hören und dann herrschte wieder Finsternis.

Die Schutztiere in der Luft begannen erneut zu glühen und der Phönix befand sich nun wieder in deren Mitte. Wärme breitete sich in dem Raum aus und als sich Harry, Severus, aber auch die anderen umblickten, war von Braxas und einigen anderen Kalé und Ori nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Wir haben gewonnen.", kam es leise aus den Reihen der Synth. „Wir haben gewonnen!", wurde nun lauter gerufen. „Was genau ist passiert?", Arthur Weasly sah verwirrt in die Runde. „Finn hat uns gerettet.", kam es von Michael und er blickte zu dem Phönix, der noch immer, umgeben von den anderen Tieren, in der Luft schwebte.

Ohne Vorwarnung begann sich nun der Kreis um den Phönix herum zu drehen, zuerst langsam, doch dann immer schneller. Die Tiere verwandelten sich in die Zeichen, des jeweiligen Hauses, nur der Phönix blieb so wie er war. Nun umkreisten die hell leuchtenden Priori-Zeichen den Phönix und der Kreis wurde immer enger, bis jedes der Zeichen den mystischen Vogel berührte und ein Teil von ihm wurde.

Ein helles Licht ging durch den Raum und die Anwesenden mussten sich die Hand über die Augen halten um überhaupt noch etwas sehen zu können. Aus dem Licht trat eine Gestalt heraus, welche langsam auf sie zukam. Harry und den anderen verschlug es den Atem. Umgeben von Licht und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt Finn auf sie zu. Das lange, goldene Kleid, welches sie trug, umspielte sanft ihre Gestalt. An den Rändern und Borten des Kleides waren in Silber die Zeichen der fünf Häuser eingestickt.

Finn schritt unbeirrt auf die Menschen zu, die sie ungläubig anstarrten. Michael und Andrews traten einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Finn ging, nachdem sie den beiden ein warmes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, einfach an ihnen vorbei.

Auf einmal fühlte Harry wieder das altbekannte Kribbeln in seinem Körper und eine plötzliche Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Unbewusst löste er sich aus der Gruppe und ging Finn entgegen. Hermine und die anderen sahen ihm erstaunt hinterher.

Finn, die Harry auf sich zukommen sah, lächelte und streckte den Arm aus. Harry tat es ihr gleich und als sich ihre Hände berührten spürte Harry eine Welle der Magie durch seinen Körper gehen. Dann war das helle Strahlen, welches Finn umgeben hatte, verschwunden und sie blickte Harry lächelnd an, dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort.

Die Stille wurde von den Jubelschreiben der Synth durchbrochen, die nun auf Finn zugestürmt kamen und sie umlagerten. Finn musste lachen, so ausgelassen hatte sie die Mitglieder ihres Hauses schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Sie warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur wissend und zwinkerte ihr verständnisvoll zu.

Auch die anderen Priori Häuser waren näher gekommen und man gratulierte einander, dass die Kalé und Braxas besiegt worden waren. Selbst die Auroren und die Ordensmitglieder ließen sich von der Stimmung, die in der Halle herrschte mitreißen und von allen Seiten war erleichtertes Lachen zu hören.

„Wie hast du das gemacht Finn? Was ist da passiert? Warst du der Phönix?", Finn wurde mit Fragen nur so überschüttet. „Ich werde es euch erzählen. Beruhigt euch doch etwas.", meinte sie und musste über die Gesichter ihrer Freunde schmunzeln. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt löste sie sich aus der Menschenmasse und ging auf die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder zu. Vor Albus und Moody blieb sie stehen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Moody.", meinte sie an die beiden gewandt und warf ihnen einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Wir sollten eher Ihnen danken Miss St. James. Wie auch immer Sie das gemacht haben, so haben Sie diesen Kampf entschieden.", erwiderte der Schulleiter.

„Hier! Was sollen wir mit denen da machen?", einer der Faws zeigte auf eine Gruppe übrig gebliebener Kalé und Ori, die von den Minta umstellt worden waren. Finn ließ kurz ihren Blick über die Gruppe gleiten. „Lasst sie. Wären sie vollständig auf Mortens Seite gewesen, so wären sie nicht mehr hier.", antwortete sie.

„Äh, apropos Morten? Was ist mit ihm und den anderen passiert?", Hermine sah Finn fragend an. Deren Blick verdunkelte sich für einen Augenblick. „Der Zauber hat all jene ausgelöscht, die im Grunde ihres Wesens gegen die Priori waren und nur ihren Machthunger stillen wollten.", erwiderte sie.

Harry, der neben ihr stand, griff nach Finns Hand und drückte diese. Severus, der dies bemerkte, runzelte zwar kurz die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. Viel zu froh war er, dass seine Schwester noch lebte und wohlbehalten vor ihnen stand. Finn schien seine Gedanken aufzufangen und blickte Severus an. Sie konnte in den Augen ihres Bruders die Erleichterung und Freude sehen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Andrews. Er und Michael waren inzwischen zu der Gruppe dazugekommen. Finn sah ihn kurz an und blickte dann zu Michael. „Würdest du das 'Penta' holen, Michael?" Dieser nickte und verließ die Halle. „Wie geht es den Geiseln?", fragte Finn dann und sah Andrews an. „Denen geht es gut. Meine Leute kümmern sich um sie.", antwortet er. Finn nickte zufrieden.

Als Michael mit der Holzkiste im Arm zurück in die Halle kam, wurde es schlagartig wieder still in dem Raum. Gespannt verfolgten nun alle, wie der Synth die Kiste öffnete, den Stein herausnahm und auf einen kleinen Tisch legte, den er herbeigezaubert hatte.

Kaum dass das 'Penta' die Holztruhe verlassen hatte begann es zu leuchten. Es leuchtete in dem gleichen violetten Licht, den der Strahl von Finns Zauber gehabt hatte. Das Leuchten war stark und pulsierend. Ein violetter Lichtstrahl ging senkrecht nach oben und das 'Penta' zeigte alle fünf Zeichen der Priori, die zu einem verschmolzen.

Dann erschien ein Banner, auf welchem, alle fünf Schutztiere der Priori gemeinsam, auf einem silbernen Hintergrund abgebildet waren. Zu guter Letzt ertönte eine Stimme, woraufhin die Prioris sich überrascht ansahen. Das 'Penta' hatte noch nie zu Ihnen gesprochen.

_Hört die Stimme der Priori. Der Feind ist ausgelöscht, ein neues Zeitalter bricht an.  
Aus fünf wird eins.  
Vereint von jener, die geboren ward unter allen fünf Zeichen. Geleitet von jener, die vom 'Penta' auserwählt._

Als die Worte verklungen waren, verschwand das Banner und über dem 'Penta' erschien in silbernen Lettern ein Name: _Finn St. James_


	54. Neubeginn

Huhu!  
Ich hoffe ihr genießt alle das Wochenende :-)  
Anbei das letzte Chap ... und in den nächsten Tagen folgt dann noch der Epilog.  
Danke an Jeanuts, s.r. und HP-Fan1989 für ihre Kommis _euch knuddelt_

* * *

**Neubeginn**

Genüsslich nippte Finn an ihrer Tasse und beobachtete die Flammen im Kamin. Sie genoss die Ruhe, hatte es doch nach dem Sieg über Braxas und der Entscheidung des 'Pentas' viel Aufregung gegeben.

Niemand der anderen Priori hatte die Entscheidung des 'Pentas' in Frage gestellt und alle waren sich einig, dass das 'Penta' keine bessere Wahl hätte treffen können. Die anwesenden Mitglieder der einzelnen Häuser hatten sich um Finn geschart und hatten sie erwartungsvoll angeblickt. Finn hatte allen für ihren Mut gedankt und erklärt, dass der Weg der Priori ein Weg der Einigkeit sein werde, woraufhin alle gejubelt hatten.

Gemeinsam hatten sie dann das Quartier der Kalé verlassen und waren in das Haus der Synth zurückgekehrt, wo bereits die Zuhausegebliebenen auf sie warteten. Nachdem in allen Häusern die Kunde ihres Sieges verbreitet worden war, füllte sich das Haus der Synth mit immer mehr Leuten, die ausgelassen feierten. Selbst die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder hatten sich von der ungezwungenen Stimmung anstecken lassen und feierten ihrerseits.

Finn war der Trubel irgendwann einfach zu viel geworden und sie hatte sich unauffällig zurückgezogen. Jetzt genoss sie die Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Räume und konnte für sich selbst noch immer nicht fassen, dass nun alles vorbei sein sollte. Braxas war besiegt und die Priori, aber auch die Zaubergemeinschaft, waren gerettet.

Finn musste seufzen, als sie an das „wie" ihres Sieges dachte. Sie hatte den Zauber wirklich gesprochen und er hatte auch funktioniert, und trotzdem lebte sie. Sie schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf, wurde aber durch ein lautes Summen neben sich aufgeschreckt.

„Was bei Merlin!?", hörte sie auf einmal Harrys Stimme und drehte sich überrascht zu dem jungen Lehrer um. Dieser sah sie mit großen Augen fragend an. Finn musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. „An was hast du als Letztes gedacht Harry?", fragte sie ihn und lächelte dabei, da sie die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. „Ähm, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich daran gedacht bei dir zu sein.", erwiderte er.

„In Zukunft musst du mit Gedanken dieser Art vorsichtig sein Harry, ansonsten landest du vielleicht an Orten, wo du eigentlich lieber nicht hin wolltest.", Finn zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Aber wie? Ich meine, ich bin auf eure Art gereist. Wie ist das überhaupt möglich?" „Als sich unsere Hände berührt haben, hast du da etwas gespürt?", fragte Finn ihn. Harry nickte. „Ja, eine Welle der Magie." Finn nickte. „Der Zauber hat es mir ermöglicht einen Teil meiner Magie an dich zu verschenken."

„Heißt das ich bin ein Priori?" „Nein, aber du kannst wie ich in jedem der Priori Häuser ein und ausgehen.", antwortete Finn. Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Heißt das …" Finn nickte. „Ja, du trägst nun einen Teil unserer Fähigkeiten in dir, auch wenn du nicht alle nutzen kannst.", erklärte sie. Harry ließ sich daraufhin auf die Couch fallen und blickte Finn einfach nur an.

„Warum?", fragte er sie dann und sein Blick wurde durchdringend. „Weil ich es so wollte.", antwortete Finn leise. Harry nickte nur. „Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte er dann und sah Finn abwartend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Priori werden sich weiterentwickeln und gemeinsam neue Wege einschlagen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass dieser Mythos um unsere Gemeinschaft ein wenig gelüftet wird, d.h. dass wir uns für die normale Zaubererwelt öffnen werden.", erwiderte Finn. Harry hatte ungläubig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.

Finn bemerkte seinen Blick und musste lachen. „Hast du geglaubt wir würden in unser Schneckenhaus zurückkehren?" „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.", meinte er und sah sie ernst an. Finn erhob sich daraufhin von ihrem Sessel und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch. „Das Leben ist zu kurz, um es in Isolation zu verbringen.", sagte Finn und verhakte ihre Hand in der seinen.

„Das musste ich heute schmerzlich feststellen.", murmelte Harry leise und strich Finn mit der freien Hand sanft über die Wange. „Wusstest du, dass bei diesem Zauber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass du sterben könntest?", fragte er sie. Finn nickte. „Eigentlich bestand nicht nur die Möglichkeit, es war sozusagen eine Bedingung für das Gelingen des Zaubers. Aber wie du siehst lebe ich noch." Harry nickte.

„Als ich dich vor Braxas Füßen liegen sah, da hat sich eine unbeschreibliche Kälte um mein Herz gelegt und jede Faser meines Körpers hat geschmerzt. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte dich verloren.", erwiderte er dann und seine Stimme klang belegt. Finn küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und strich ihm eine wirre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„John hat zu mir gesagt, dass man manchmal sterben muss um zu leben.", sagte Finn. „Ich habe erst heute verstanden, was er damit gemeint hat." „Glaubst du er wusste das mit dem Phönix?", fragte Harry und lächelte sie nun an. „Ich glaube nicht. Aber vielleicht hat er so etwas in der Art vermutet.", erwiderte sie und lächelte nun auch. „Was meinst du, wie wird die Zukunft aussehen?", Harry sah Finn fragend an. Diese überlegte kurz und sah Harry dann ernst an. „So wie wir sie gestalten Harry. So wie wir sie gestalten.", antwortete sie und kuschelte sich dann enger an ihn. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile stumm nebeneinander, die Hände ineinander verschlungen und blickten in die knisternden Flammen.

Finn war irgendwann an Harrys Schulter eingeschlafen und Harry hatte sich sanft von Finn gelöst, um diese ganz auf die Couch zu legen. Dann hatte er mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten eine Decke erscheinen lassen und diese über Finn gelegt. Bevor Harry zurück zu seinen Freunden ging, küsste er Finn noch leicht auf die Stirn.

Zwei Wochen später war im Leben der Priori und der Zaubergemeinschaft wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder hatten das Haus der Synth bereits am Tag nach der Schlacht verlassen.

In den Tagen nach dem Kampf ging Finn im Zaubereiministerium ein und aus. Sie und Arthur, der als interimistischer Zaubereiminister eingesetzt worden war, entwickelten Pläne, wie man das Bild der Priori in der Zaubergemeinschaft verbessern bzw. verändern könnte. Resultate der Gespräche waren die geplante Einführung des Unterrichtsfaches „Altmagische Zauber und Zauberkreaturen", sowie die Unterstützung der Priori in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten.

Neben den Gesprächen mit Arthur, hatte Finn auch in den Reihen der Priori genügend zu tun. Gemeinsam mit den anderen obersten Priori war beschlossen worden, den Rat der Priori aufrecht zu erhalten, einfach um so jedem ein Mitspracherecht zu gewährleisten. Finn würde hierbei den Vorsitz innehaben. Weiterhin waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass alle Häuser unter einem Dach zusammen leben sollten und so wurde das ehemalige Quartier der Synth wieder aufgebaut.

„Was wird aus den anderen Gebäuden?", fragend sah Michael Finn an, die sich zufrieden in ihrem neuen Quartier umblickte. „Wir könnten sie dem Ministerium zur Verfügung stellen, es werden immer wieder Gebäude für Kinderstätten oder Hospitäler benötigt.", antwortete Finn. „Auch das Haus in Godric's Hollow?" Jetzt schüttelte Finn den Kopf. „Nein, dieses Gebäude sollten wir verschwinden lassen. Godric's Hollow war für die Synth nur eine Zwischenstation."

„Und für dich?", Michael zwinkerte Finn amüsiert zu. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", antwortete diese. „Aber sicher.", kam es von Michael und erntete dafür einen ärgerlichen Blick von Finn.

Nervös ging Severus in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem kleinen Kästchen in seinen Händen. Sein Blick glitt auf den gedeckten Tisch und dann auf die Standuhr. Der Zaubertränkemeister seufzte kurz, noch fünf Minuten und Hermine würde hier sein.

Severus ließ die kleine Schatulle in seine Robentasche gleiten, setzte sich auf die Couch und griff nach einem Buch um sich abzulenken. Punkt 19.00 Uhr klopfte es an seiner Tür und Hermine trat ein. Severus hielt einen Moment lang den Atem an. Hermine sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern und sie trug ein wundervolles, smaragdgrünes Kleid.

„Severus! Sprichst du heute auch noch mal mit mir?", fragte sie ihn amüsiert und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie freute sich, dass er so auf ihr Erscheinungsbild reagierte. Der Zaubertränkemeister riss sich zusammen und erhob sich von dem Sofa, dann ging er zu Hermine und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Verständnislos blickte Hermine Severus an und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als der Slytherin Hauslehrer vor ihr auf die Knie ging und nach ihrer Hand griff. Severus räusperte sich kurz und blickte Hermine dann fest in die Augen.

„Eine sehr kluge Person hat mir mal gesagt, dass ich endlich anfangen soll zu leben. Dieses Leben Hermine möchte ich mit dir verbringen. Ich weiß, ich bin kein sehr umgänglicher Mensch und meine Launen sind gefürchtet, aber du schaffst es mir den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Man soll die Augen nicht vor den guten Dingen, die einem im Leben passieren verschließen und du Hermine, bist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte. Ich liebe dich und es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du meine Frau werden würdest."

Fassungslos starrte Hermine Severus an. Ihr Herz klopfte als wolle es zerspringen und in ihren Augen sammelten sich erste Tränen. „Ja Severus, ich würde sehr gerne deine Frau werden.", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme. Dann sank sie ebenfalls auf die Knie, schlang ihre Arme um Severus Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten holte der Slytherin die kleine Schatulle aus seiner Tasche hervor. Glücklich strahlend betrachtete Hermine den Ring an ihrem Finger und den Mann an ihrer Seite, der sie, ohne weiter auf den gedeckten Tisch zu achten, Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.


	55. Epilog

Wie versprochen hier noch der Epilog ...

* * *

Epilog

„Mein Gott ist sie niedlich!", völlig entzückt betrachtete Finn ihre gerade mal einen Tag alte Nichte, welche friedlich in den Armen ihrer Mutter schlief. Hermine lächelte und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht, und Severus stand ihr dabei in nichts nach.

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen für sie?", fragte Harry und betrachtete das kleine Bündel in Hermines Arm zärtlich. Severus und Hermine nickten. „Ja, wir dachten an Rosanna Eileen Snape.", antwortete Hermine und strich der Kleinen behutsam über das Köpfchen. „Ein schöner Name.", meinte Finn, Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Hermine und mich würde es freuen, wenn ihr die Patenschaft für Rosanna übernehmen würdet.", sagte Severus und blickte seine Schwester und Harry fragend an. Diese tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. „Es wäre uns eine Ehre.", antwortete Harry dann mit einem Lächeln. Severus und Hermine nickten zufrieden.

„Wir lassen euch jetzt allein, du brauchst sicher noch Ruhe.", meinte Finn an Hermine gewandt. „Vielen Dank für euren Besuch.", erwiderte diese und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Gib mir unsere Tochter Hermine. Finn hat Recht, du solltest dich ausruhen.", kam es nun von Severus, welcher seiner Frau ihre gemeinsame Tochter aus dem Arm nahm und in die Wiege neben das Bett legte.

Finn und Harry lächelten, als sie Severus mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm sahen. Schmunzelnd verließen sie den Krankenflügel.

„Wann willst du es ihnen sagen?", fragend sah Harry Finn an. „Was? Das ihre Tochter unter einem der Priori- Zeichen geboren wurde?", Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Nicht sofort. Severus muss sich doch noch immer an die Tatsache gewöhnen, dass du nun sein Schwager bist.", meinte Finn und ihre Stimme klang amüsiert.

Harry grinste ebenfalls. „Aber er scheint jetzt damit klar zu kommen, immerhin will er, dass ich der Pate seines Kindes bin." Finn lachte. „Sicher Harry.", meinte sie nur lapidar und fing sich einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick von ihrem Mann ein. „Kommen Sie Mr. Potter, gehen wir nach Hause.", sagte Finn und griff nach Harrys Hand. Gemeinsam teleportierten sie sich nach Godric's Hollow.

„Weißt du, dass dieser Ort unsere Zuflucht vor Morten war?", fragte Finn Harry am Abend, als sie gemeinsam im Garten saßen und die Sterne betrachteten. Überrascht blickte Harry sie an. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Heißt das, das Quartier in dem wir unseren Sieg gefeiert haben, war hier in Godric's Hollow?" Finn nickte.

„Ich fühlte mich dir hier so nah.", erklärte Finn und richtete ihren Blick nun auf Harry. „Und das, obwohl hier so schreckliche Dinge geschehen sind?", fragte Harry sie. Finn nickte. „Dies war ein glücklicher Ort Harry, denn die Liebe deiner Eltern, und ihre Liebe für dich, sind noch immer zu spüren.", erwiderte sie und küsste Harry sanft, als sie den betrübten Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.

„Und es wird wieder ein glücklicher Ort werden. Ein Ort, an dem sich unsere Kinder sicher und geborgen fühlen können.", fuhr sie fort und lächelte dabei. Harry nickte, riss aber unvermittelt die Augen auf, als die Bedeutung von Finns Worten langsam in sein Bewusstsein drang.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über Finns Gestalt gleiten und diese musste schmunzeln. „Es ist noch zu früh um etwas zu sehen, außerdem ….", Finn kam gar nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden, denn Harry hatte sie bereits stürmisch umarmt und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte er Finn und in seinen Augen lag ein zärtlicher Ausdruck. „Seit zwei Tagen.", antwortete Finn, woraufhin Harry sie wieder küsste, doch diesmal äußerst zärtlich und sanft.

„Wir werden also eine richtige Familie.", sagte Harry und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Freude wieder, die er empfand. „Manchmal gehen Wünsche also doch in Erfüllung.", dachte er und blickte gedankenverloren zu den Sternen, wo eine Sternschnuppe gerade dabei war sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu bahnen.

* * *

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei all jenen bedanken, die diese Story gelesen haben.  
Mein besonderer Dank geht an s.r. und jeanuts, die mich während der gesamten Zeit mit ihren Reviews begleitet haben _euch ganz toll knuddel_

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und der oder die andere läßt mir zum Abschluss noch ein kleines Kommi da, ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen.

Eure Ephri


End file.
